Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Courtroom Champions
by ShredderRex14
Summary: Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice, and Athena Cykes return to the world of law! With a deadly new prosecutor's dark past, to a mall, to a church, to the boardwalk, and finally to a murder in the courthouse involving a mysterious terrorist's plot that puts everyone's fates in danger, only Phoenix, Apollo, and Athena can bring the truth to light! ('TURNABOUT FOR A PRAYER' COMPLETE!)
1. Prologue - Dawn of a New Law

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hello, friends/superiors/people who accidentally stumbled across this story. So ages ago I had an account here and took a long, long break from Fanfiction, only to find myself back here for some reason. Guess I needed an outlet for my writing since I'm jobless and done with school for a little while. Anyway, I don't plan to be here for too long. Just every now and then I may submit a story and read some stories to find creative inspiration for my writing. But, I digress. Please enjoy my first take on the '_ Ace Attorney' _lore._ _ **COMMENTS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**_ _Enjoy!_

 _ **Author's Note 2:** Okay, so I went back and noticed some MAJOR clunkiness and mess with the story from a grammatical/story perspective. I decided to go through and clean up any and all errors I came across. I try to be as literate as I can; I just get so into writing at times that I fail to catch myself flubbing up. Anyway, I'm done here. READ ON! _

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-PROLOGUE-**

Law. Justice. Fate. That is what defines the Legal System. For better or worse. We live in a time where prosecutors can go years without defeat; lives with perfection. A time where judges desire justice and order, but won't hesitate to sentence an innocent man or woman to prison. As for us defense lawyers… we seek truth and justice, whatever means possible. People need hope. People need redemption and retribution. That is where we come in. We help the helpless when no one else will. I am Phoenix Wright. And I am a defense lawyer.

Years and years ago, I became a defense attorney for these very reasons. I didn't expect to last this long. To think I would have my own chair in my very own legal agency. To think I would be the boss and coach for two young, gifted lawyers: Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes. Apollo joined the agency when I lost my attorney badge several years back. Since then, he has proven himself to be a very capable – albeit loud and oftentimes obnoxious – attorney that can see through people's lies through their movements and habits.

Athena Cykes is the newest and youngest attorney we got. She may be young, but her gift of seeing through people's emotions has helped us get the truth out of some witnesses more than a handful of times. With enough training, she will be a prodigy.

Since unraveling the UR-1 Incident that involved the death of Athena's mother's murder and the mysterious 'Phantom', things have been… I don't know… quiet. Nothing has been too exciting or noteworthy. I almost thought of sending Apollo and Athena off for a paid vacation. However, who knew that a case just around the corner was about to turn everything over their heels.

 **-TURNABOUT FOREVER (OPENING)-**

-Wall-2-Wall Shopping Center-

Time: 11:47 PM

Date: August 19

"You sure this works"? Asked Richard Mann. He was sitting in his office at night with fortune teller Rosie Flowers.

Rosie smiled at the man. "No need to worry, my good sir." She held onto his hands as they sat down at a table. "Everything will be fine. I've done this for a while now."

Rosie, a young and pretty woman with attire so heinous you would think she's from a different century, leaned in closer. Richard leaned in as well. They both had their eyes closed. That was when a door slowly and quietly opened. A figure stepped into the room, sly as a shadow, minding not to alert the two. That was when the dark figure pulled out his weapon and charged towards Richard and Rosie. Rosie turned to the attacker and screamed. She dodged his attack as the attacker broke the table with his weapon. Richard grabbed the cloth covering the table and threw it over the culprit, disorienting him.

"GO!" Shouted Richard towards Rosie. "GO! Call the police! Now!"

That's when it happened. The assaulter took the cloth off and clobbered the man with his blunt weapon, knocking him out. The man turned to the door to take care of the witness and… she was gone. Possibly off to call the police. The attacker began walking to the door to nab her when Richard grabbed his foot. Blood was pouring from his head. It took every strength he had to stop his movements.

"No…" Richard begged under his breath. "Don't… do this… please…"

The mysterious intruder bent down and began pounding on the poor Mann to a pulp with his weapon until Richard's body was just a motionless, purple corpse.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Turnabout Forever - T1-1: Court Begins

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-TURNABOUT FOREVER-**

 **-** Trial 1-1 (Part One)-

 **-August 21, 9:45 AM-  
-District Court-  
-Defendant Lobby No. 4-**

(* _Sigh*… Another day, another trial. I used to be terrified of Courtrooms. But now… I guess you could say I grew into it. An ol' home away from home, you could say.)_ Phoenix thought to himself.

"You nervous, boss?" Phoenix heard a voice ask. He turned. It was Apollo Justice.

"No, not really. It's been a while since I've done all this, though, Apollo." Phoenix Wright answered. "It's just that our client hasn't shown up yet."

"Maybe he _is_ guilty!" Apollo joked with a smile on his face.

"Hey, after a certain trial a while back ago, I wouldn't put it past them." He said with a laugh. He was really half-joking, half-agreeing.

"Gooood morning, Mr. Wright!"

He turned to the voice of Athena Cykes, standing there with her arms to her sides and smiling, confident as an eagle.

"Morning, Athena." Phoenix said back. "You ready for today?"

Athena clapped her hands together. "You know it, boss! It's exciting, isn't it!? Hey, wait… where's our client? Usually they show up by now."

He looked around. No client in sight.

"Don't worry about it. They'll show up in no time. I'll bet you he's raring to go and-."

"THIS IS IT! I'M DONE FOR! CAPOOT! DEAD! HANG ME BY A NOOSE, I'M THROOOOOUGH!"

 _(That's our client, all right…)_ Thought Phoenix.

He runs towards us, tears down his face, his face red as a fresh rose. He is wearing a mall security outfit. Suit, tie, badge, utility belt, the real deal.

 _(My client's name is Steven Vaughan. He's 28, has a family, and works at the Wall-2-Wall Shopping Center; you can tell by the clothes he wears and the fact that 'WALL-2-WALL SECURITY' is labeled on his jacket. The shopping center is where the murder took place. Because of all the police work, we couldn't get a chance to do any investigating of our own. Let's hope things turn out for our betterment today.)_

"No need to worry yourself, Mr. Vaughan." Apollo assured him. "Phoenix and Athena are the very best attorneys I know. You're in good hands. You'll do just fine."

Mr. Vaughan just stood there, motionless.

"…WHAT IF I DID DO IT!?" Mr. Vaughan shouted back at us. "…Wait, no, I mean… I didn't mean it like that. What if, like, the prosecutor has some dirt on me that gets me tossed to jail. I mean… what if?"

"Look, Mr. Vaughan," Phoenix started to tell him, "let me ask you something… are you innocent?"

"Huh?" Mr. Vaughan said, shooting straight up.

"I said… are you innocent?"

"I… I… yes. I am."

"Then you are in safe hands. I promise you. I promise you you'll leave here today, or I will die trying."

The three were quiet. Then Mr. Vaughan told the attorneys,

"…I… I trust you, Mr. Wright."

"That's all I needed to hear." Phoenix said with a kind grin.

"Ten minutes until court proceeds!" The officers in the court yelled out. "The defense and the defendant has ten minutes to take place in the court!"

Apollo crossed his arms. "Okay, Phoenix. Okay, Athena. This is it! I'm counting on you guys! Steven is the brother of a real good friend of mine! I'm counting on you getting him out of here! I'll be rooting for you from the gallery."

Athena smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Not to worry, Apollo! We'll get him out of here before you can say, ' _non coupable, tout le monde'_!"

 _(This is it. Get ready, Phoenix. I have a feeling this won't be easy. But I have to win. Not for me – but for my client.)_

 **-August 21, 10:00-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

 **Court is Now in Session.**

 **All Rise.**

"Court is hereby in session for the trial of Steven Vaughan." The Judge said, his powerful voice echoing in the courtroom. "Is the defense and prosecution ready?"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." I answered.

Phoenix saw a man across from me. He is wearing glasses and has a dark ponytail that looks like it came from a second-hand hair salon.

"The prosecution is ready as well, Your Honor." The prosecutor answered back. "And might I say, your cloak today looks rather astoni-dashing, if you ask me."

"Huh? Mine?" The Judge replied with a surprised voice. "Well, I did just get it dry cleaned. Thank you for your compliment, and how are you, Mr.…?"

"Payne, Your Honor." The prosecutor said. "Mr. Sheldon Payne."

Phoenix hunched over in disbelief.

(… _Yeesh. Winston, Gaspen, Sheldon… how much Payne am I gonna have to endure!?)_

"And you, Mr. Phoenix Wright," Mr. Payne called out, "or should I say, Mr. Kleenex Slight?"

"Huh?" Phoenix replied, caught off-guard by his kind salutation.

"You made a mockery of my family for the very last time, Mr. Slight." The prosecutor said, twirling his ponytail. "It's time I fed you a bowl of humble cereal!"

"Careful, boss." Athena told Phoenix with a smile on her face. "Looks like he's got you beat."

"This is ridiculous! What's with this family!?"

The Judge slammed his gavel, making a noise to silence the entire courtroom.

"Social time is now over, everyone! Now, Mr. Payne, will you give the opening statement for the court, please?"

"Ha, ha, ha… yes. Yes, Your Honor." Said Payne, with a smirk.

"On the night of August 19, approximately at around 11:45 PM, the defendant before us today, otherwise known as security officer Steven Vaughan, murdered his own employer at the recently-opened Wall-2-Wall Shopping Center in his office. The victim, Richard Mann, was beaten to death by this crowbar. The police has also taken a photo of the crime scene."

"Very good, Mr. Payne." The Judge commented. "The court accepts these into evidence."

' **VICTIM'S AUTOPSY REPORT' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** Victim was one Thomas Mann. Was beaten to death by a crowbar around the facial area. Time of death was approximately 11:45.

 **'CROWBAR' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** The murder weapon. Contains the defendant's fingerprints on it.

 **'CRIME PHOTO' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** Photo taken when the body was found. (Picture includes an outline of the body. Blood spatters is located around the head of the outline. Also contains the destroyed table)

"What evidence supports that Mr. Vaughan did the crime in the first place?" The Judge asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Your Honor." Mr. Payne said. "The police have analyzed the fingerprints on the crowbar; they belong to the defendant, Mr. Steven Vaughan. Also, the security camera located around the mall have revealed that Mr. Vaughan showed up to the crime scene, before and after the murder."

"WHAT!?" Phoenix shouted, jumping up.

"Here is the security camera feed showing what the camera caught before and after the incident."

Payne projected an image to the court that revealed the client walking in and out of the office at the time of the murder. "The timestamp reveals it was 11:47 when the defendant walked in and 11:55 when he walked out. Unfortunately, we can't get a good luck of his face on the second one."

"Hmmm…" The Judge said, examining the images. "Very convincing, if I do say so myself."

" **OBJECTION!** " Phoenix shouted to the court. He slammed my hands down on my desk. "Your Honor! This hardly hits the ballpark of 'convincing' evidence! We can't even get a good look on his face when the culprit walked out at 11:55 that night! The prosecution even acknowledges that very fact!"

"Oh! That's true!" The Judge exclaimed. "Mr. Payne, what do you have to say to that?"

Mr. Payne began twirling his ponytail again. "It's true that we can't exactly see his face, but no other person walked in and out between the time of 11:47 and 11:55. Now, if the defense would show evidence proving it _was_ , in fact, someone else, it'd be a whole different story. So, how 'bout it, Mr. Slight? Any evidence you want to show off?"

Phoenix then thought to himself, ( _….That show-off…_ )

' **SECURITY CAMERA FEED' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** Taken from the security feed showing Steven Vaughan entering and exiting the crime scene.

"Well… no," Phoenix confessed nervously, "the defense may not have any evidence _just yet_ , but…"

"HA! You see, Your Honor!?" Mr. Payne shouted to His Honor. "The defense admitted they have no evidence disproving the prosecution's claims! How sad is that?"

"Mr. Wright, I am rather disappointed." The Judge said to me with a harsh look on his face. "You are a sad, strange, little man, and you have my pity."

"I-I'm so sorry, Your Honor!" Phoenix told the Judge.

( _Wait just a minute! What am I sorry for!?_ ) Phoenix thought.

Athena chuckled. "Mr. Wright? You okay? Are the mean prosecutor and judge bullying you again?"

( _I'm not used to this cruelty!)_ Phoenix told himself.

" _Anywho_ …" Mr. Payne began to say. "The prosecution has more than evidence to show that Steven Vaughan is the true culprit. We have two decisive witnesses before us today. The one who witnessed the murder, and someone else who caught Mr. Vaughan red-handed and apprehended him."

"Interesting." The Judge said with child-like wonder. "Let's begin with the person who witnessed the murder, shall we?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I'll bring her right in. She should be in the gallery at this very moment, actually."

( _Get ready, Phoenix. Time to rub it in to that pompous prosecutor, send an innocent man back home, and call it a day. You can do this!)_ Phoenix confidently thought to himself.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

EVIDENCE OVERVIEW:

 **-Attorney Badge**

 **-Victim's Autopsy Report**

 **-Crowbar**

 **-Crime Photo**

 **-Security Camera Feed**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So, yeah, here's our first Turnabout. Did Steven do it!? Will Wright win!? Will the Payne's stop being such pains!?I dunno._

 _If you beautiful people really like this so far, why not follow it and fav it? Reviews, positive and constructive, are always welcome! Thank you!_


	3. Turnabout Forever - T1-2: The Witness

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-August 21, 10:15-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

"The prosecution has more than evidence to show that Steven Vaughan is the true culprit. We have two decisive witnesses before us today." Payne told the courtroom. "The one who witnessed the murder, and someone else who caught Mr. Vaughan red-handed and apprehended him."

"Interesting." The Judge said with child-like wonder. "Let's begin with the person who witnessed the murder, shall we?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I'll bring her right in. She should be in the gallery at this very moment, actually."  
_

A moment passed before Rosie Flowers took the stand. Her attire included a yellow and white dress, a flower tiara on her head, a pearl necklace, and white gloves. A purple purse hangs on her right shoulder. Clean, straight, brown hair touched her back.

"May the witness please state her name and occupation to the court?" Mr. Payne asked the witness.

"My name is Rosie Flowers," The witness answered with a sweet, kindly voice, "and I am a professional psychic, traveling fortune teller, and psychotherapist."

"A psychic!?" The Judge repeated with astonishment. "A psychic in this very courtroom!? Quick! Tell me! What will happen? Will I be president!?"

"Hmmm…" Rosie pondered. "Give me a minute."

She held her hands up and started to wave them around.

"Yes… yes, I see…" Rosie said. "Your Honor, in… five years… you will marry the woman of your dreams and… you will win a lottery ticket worth… ten million… dollars."

"Say what!?" The Judge shouted with excitement. "That's all good and everything… but I already have a woman in my life."

( _The Judge is like a child meeting Santa Claus in the mall…)_ Phoenix thought to himself.

"Just know that I offer my services to anyone, anytime!" Rosie told everyone. "Here! Here's my card!" Rosie held up a business card so the courtroom can see it.

"Ah, yes! Thank you!" The Judge stated. "Mr. Wright, may you hold onto this until the trial is over?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yes, Your Honor." Phoenix responded hesitantly.

 **'ROSIE FLOWERS BUSINESS CARD' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** Be amazed! Be astounded! Beware of the great and mighty Miss Rosie Flowers! (Offers services from 10 AM to 10 PM Mondays-thru-Saturdays. NO EXCEPTIONS!)

The Judge cleared his throat.

"Now, anyway…" He began to say. "That is all rather impressive, but I'm afraid you aren't here to read good fortunes or to pass out business cards, ma'am. You did witness the murder the other day, correct?"

Rosie's bright, cheery mood quickly vanished into a dark, saddened appearance. "Ah, yes… the murder. Yes, I did, in fact, witness it." She answered.

"Did you know the victim at all, Ms. Flowers?" The Judge asked with sincerity.

"No. I never met him before. He was just another customer. Which makes it all the more traumatizing." Rosie stated this with great fear in her voice.

"I know it's hard, but could you please tell the court what you saw? Please remember it the best you can." The Judge told her with a friendly tone.

"Okay… I'll try."

( _Okay, Phoenix. Time to go to work. Just need to listen to her testimony and pick it apart, one statement at a time.)_ Phoenix reminded himself.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

-WHAT I WITNESSED-

" **I WAS HEADED TO WALL-2-WALL SHOPPING CENTER THAT NIGHT."**

" **I WAS TO DO A READING FOR MR. MANN."**

" **THAT NIGHT, WE BEGAN THE READING AND… THAT'S WHEN IT HAPPENED."**

" **A DARK FIGURE RUSHED TOWARDS US AND ATTACKED RICHARD MANN. I COULDN'T GET A GOOD LOOK OF HIS FACE."**

" **HE TRIED TO GET ME TOO, BUT I ESCAPED FROM THE ROOM BEFORE HE COULD CATCH ME."**

" **SO I RAN AND RAN UNTIL I FOUND A PHONE AND CALLED THE POLICE."**

"Very well done, madam." Mr. Payne complimented her. "That is one of the finest testimonies I have heard yet in my all my career."

"You… you really mean it?" Rosie asked, her eyes brightening up.

"Of course." Payne said, spinning his ponytail around again. "You are truly something special."

( _Get a room, you two.)_ Phoenix thought with disgust.

The Judge hit his gavel on his stand.

"I see no reason to cross-examine this witness. Everything seems cut-and-dry, if I do say so myself." The Judge said aloud. "Unless there are any objections, Mr. Wright?"

( _Hmm… This testimony was pretty specific... nothing really seemed out of place, honestly. However…)_

"The defense still wishes to cross-examine the witness if the court does not mind." Phoenix answered.

The Judge nodded in agreement. "Very well, Mr. Wright. Go on with your cross-examination."

"Scraping the bottom of the barrel again, are we, Mr. Wright?" Mr. Payne chuckled. "I look forward to seeing you try."

Phoenix glared at the cocky prosecutor. ( _Oh, don't worry, Royal Payne. You'll get yours…)  
_  
"You remember how to do this, Phoenix?" Athena asked her boss. "That testimony seemed to hold up."

"Let me ask you something, Athena. Do you believe your client is innocent?" Phoenix asked her.

"Well, yeah, of course!"

"Then that means there's something about this statement that's contradictory. I just have to pick it apart until I find something that doesn't match up with the evidence. But I should take care to press the witness every chance I get. I may learn something new. Just watch and learn."

"Jeez, boss, you act as if this is my first go at this!" Athena said, grinning. "Go get 'em, Phoenix!"

CROSS-EXAMINATION

-WHAT I WITNESSED-

" **I WAS HEADED TO WALL-2-WALL SHOPPING CENTER THAT NIGHT."**

" **HOLD IT!** " Phoenix cried. "What were you doing at the mall so late?"

"Richard Mann called me up that night to do some reading." Rosie answered.

"Reading?"

"Yes. You know, like, palm reading. I can read your future if you'd like me to."

"Oh, um, no thank you." Phoenix blushed.

"No, no, I insist." Rosie said.

The courtroom suddenly went quiet as Rosie began reading Phoenix future. The psychic began waving her left hand around whilst her other hand was touching her forehead. The court was full of anticipation. You could cut the tension with a chainsaw.

"Oh!" Rosie cried with surprise. "You… you're future! It's-!"

"W-what is it?" Phoenix asked, excitedly.

"Oh, this is good! Tomorrow, after your client is guilty, you'll be so depressed you'll be going on a diet of mint cookies and spoiled milk until the day you die… which is about 2 weeks from now."

"Huh!? Wow, that's great, I…!" Phoenix cried with excitement, but slumped over in embarrassment.

"Ha! Oh, lawyer! You're so full of it! You're so cute when you're gullible, I could pinch your cheek!"

"Please… please don't."

"So anyway, as I said before…"

" **I WAS TO DO A READING FOR MR. MANN."**

" **HOLD IT!** " Phoenix shouted again. "May I ask what the reading was for?"

"Sorry, Mr. Lawyer," Rosie began to say, "but I'm afraid all my clients must be made secretive."

"You are in a court of law." Phoenix reminded. "Can't you just twist your rules just this once?"

"No." Rosie stated very clear. "I'm deeply sorry. I cannot say a thing."

"Talk as much as you want, Mr. Wright." Mr. Payne taunted. "But it seems this witness is very loyal to her job and her clients. Can you say the same thing for yourself?"

( _Who do you think I am, Mr. Ponytail!?_ ) Phoenix thought with much impatience.

"Gentlemen, please." The Judge counseled. "Witness, what happened next?"

" **THAT NIGHT, WE BEGAN THE READING AND… THAT'S WHEN IT HAPPENED."**

" **HOLD IT!** " Phoenix interrupted. "It was the culprit, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes…" Rosie answered with a dark fear in her voice. "It was terrible."

"What did you do at that moment?"

"I… I didn't hear or see him at first. He was stealthy when he came in. Everything just happened so fast."

"Do you remember when it was when you began the reading?" Phoenix asked, rubbing his chin.

"If I remember correctly, it was about 11:45 when we began the reading."

( _Hmm… there's something about that statement that seems… odd. Maybe I should take a look at the Court Record?_ ) Phoenix thought to himself.

The Judge nodded. "I can't imagine how terrifying it must have been for you. Now, please. What happened when he came closer? Try to remember it the best you can, ma'am."

"Okay…I'll try my best… well…" Rosie began to say.

 **"A DARK FIGURE RUSHED TOWARDS US AND ATTACKED RICHARD MANN. I COULDN'T GET A GOOD LOOK OF HIS FACE."**

" **HOLD IT!** " Phoenix yelled. "Aren't you psychic? Couldn't you just sense he was there and as to who he is?"

Rosie smiled. "Nice try, lawyer. But you aren't going to get the best of me."

"Eh?"

"I used up a lot of energy already with Richard Mann. I was dissolved of power. Like when you dry a sponge full of water."

( _What!? What a bunch of bull!_ )

"Trust me, if I could've gotten a good lock-on of his face, I'd tell you."

The Judge shook his head. "Do not worry, my dear. We believe in you. Continue with your testimony, please."

 **"HE TRIED TO GET ME TOO, BUT I ESCAPED FROM THE ROOM BEFORE HE COULD CATCH ME."**

" **HOLD IT!** " Phoenix exclaimed. "How did you make it out?"

"Well, Richard Mann is a brave man." Rosie answered. "The attacker started to chase after me. If it wasn't for Richard, I wouldn't be in this courtroom right now."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Well, when the attacker started to chase after me, Richard grabbed his foot. But, alas, that consequently lead to his violent death."

"And you saw all this?"

"Yes. Well, on my way out, I tripped and looked back and saw it all happen. That was close. Too close."

"And then?" The Judge asked. "What did you do next?"

 **"SO I RAN AND RAN UNTIL I FOUND A PHONE AND CALLED THE POLICE."**

" **HOLD IT!** " Phoenix yelled. "So you most definitely did not see the attacker's face? That is true?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry I cannot be of any more help." Rosie said sweetly.

"If you did not see his face, then how can you positively know for a fact it was the defendant in this courtroom?"

"I can sense it."

"…I beg your pardon?"

"I can sense Mr. Vaughan's guilt before us today. His soul is screaming in agony!" Rosie began impatiently picking apart petals from a flower from her tiara. "He's screaming, 'Just get this over with! I'm guilty! I'm guilty, I tell you!'. …Something like that."

"Oh!?" The Judge said with great shock. "I-Is that true!? Well, if that's the case, I see no reason to longer prolong this-."

" **OBJECTION!** " Phoenix interrupted. "Your Honor! Th-the cross-examination is not over yet! Just give me a minute!"

The Judge sighed. "Very well. Let's get to it, then."

"This is one queer witness we have before us." Athena stated.

( _Man, if only Maya or Pearls was here to see this hack. They'd show her what a REAL psychic can do!_ )

"Her testimony seems pretty solid. But there has to be something... somewhere." Athena added.

"Yeah, now that you mention it…" Phoenix replied, "I did notice something odd in her testimony earlier."

"Yeah, I caught that too. Any ideas?"

"It's just time to present evidence and pick apart the flaws."

"Well, let's do it, then!"

 **"THAT NIGHT, WE BEGAN THE READING AND… THAT'S WHEN IT HAPPENED."**

" **OBJECTION!** " Phoenix yelled. "Witness, may you explain something to me?"

"Huh?" Rosie replied, surprised by the sudden outburst. "Oh, uh, sure?"

"What time were you at Wall-2-Wall that night for your reading again?"

"Oh… well, the appointment was to start at 11:45. But I got stuck in traffic so we didn't start until 11:47."

Phoenix grinned at the witness. "Well, that's an odd thing to say. You should probably work on the consistency of your business management. Because your business card here seems to say otherwise."

"Pardon?" Rosie said, puzzled.

Phoenix pulled out Rosie's business card and showed it to her. "Your business card specifically says you work from 10 AM to 10 PM six days a week . Your appointment was at what time again?"

"I don't understand the question; it was at 11:45 when…..Oh…" Rosie weakly responded.

"Rosie Flowers…" Phoenix stood straight up and pointed his finger at her. "What is the meaning behind all this!?"

Rosie, caught off-guard, stumbled back, her flowers falling out of her hair. "Wh-wh-what do you mean!?"

" **OBJECTION!** " Mr. Payne shouted, looking quite nervous. "M-Mr. Wright! Please! What does this have to do with the murder at hand? So what if she does work a little off schedule? You and I do it all the time, I'm sure!"

"He-He's right!" Rosie blurted out, tugging at the flowers in her tiara. "Richard Mann was a close friend of mine! He really, really, really needed a reading. 'It's an emergency', he said! I just did a favor for a friend!"

" **OBJECTION!** " Phoenix cried. "There are two things very wrong with what you said just now, Ms. Flowers. You said you were great friends with the victim? What was it you said earlier?"

" _I never met him before. He was just another customer. Which makes it all the more traumatizing."_

Phoenix slammed his hands on the surface of his desk. "You said you never even knew him! On top of that, your business card clearly, boldly states, 'NO EXCEPTIONS'."

"Eek!" Rosie cried, her flowers falling out of her hair again.

"No… NOOOOO!" Mr. Payne cried, lunging back in shock.

"Since you walked onto this stand, you told several lies. First you said you never knew the victim… the next second, you say you two are friends! Well!? Which is it, witness!?"

The courtroom went quiet. The tension was once again tighter than a knot. Meanwhile, Rosie stood there, confidently at the stand. Smiling. "Mr. Wright…" she began to say. "You and I are friends, yes?"

"Huh?" Phoenix asked. "Um, I don't know… sure?"

( _What is she up to?_ )

"But we never even met each other. Is that right?"

"Um, I don't know… sure?"

"I consider all my customers my 'friends'. They pay you to read their future. To look into their deepest, darkest secrets. To know them on a _very_ personal level. This business requires trust. Loyalty. Honesty. That's what makes a 'friend', you see?"

"Um, I don't know… sure?"

"Yes, it's true I never knew the poor man. But in professional terms… he is my friend. Does that make sense?"

"Um, I don't know… sure? …Wait…"

"What does it matter?" Rosie asked the baffled lawyer. "It does not matter when I met with my client. Sure, I bended my rules around. So what? You know what I think? I sense a hint of jealousy. Yes, that's it!"

"Wait… WHAT!?" Phoenix cried out.

"Yes, that's it! You're jealous because I can see into everyone's future, even yours. And boy, is your future full of depression and darkness."

"Come on, Phoenix!" Athena said to her boss. "Get it together!"

"I-I'm trying!" Phoenix assured his co-worker.

"Mr. Wright," The Judge said, "please keep your statements relevant!"

( _Damn it! I was so close! This won't be enough! I need her to testify about her whereabouts. ANYTHING to get me out of this mess!)_

Mr. Wright stood up. "Your Honor, I'd like to strike the defense's statement from the record. Now, if it pleases the court, I'd like the witness to testify her whereabouts when she left the mall that night."

The Judge nodded. "Very well. But no more shenanigans out of you, Mr. Wright! Now then, will the witness-?"

Rosie clapped her hands together and smiled. "Yes! Of course, Your Honorable Judge, Sir! Way ahead of you!"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

-WHEN I LEFT THE MALL-

 **"AS SOON AS I LEFT THE MALL, I WENT TO CALL THE POLICE."**

" **I DIDN'T HAVE ANY CHANGE ON ME, SO I COULDN'T RELY ON A PAYPHONE."**

" **AFTER TRAVELING ABOUT THREE BLOCKS WEST FROM THE MALL, I SAW SOMEONE ON THE STREET AND TOLD THEM ABOUT WHAT I SAW."**

" **THEY CALLED THE POLICE IMMEDIATELY."**

" **AREN'T I A BRAVE, BRAVE, GIRL!?"**

The Judge nodded. "Yes, my dearie. You are very, very brave. Now, then, Mr. Wright. Your Cross-Examination if you please."

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Your Honor."

CROSS-EXAMINATION

-WHEN I LEFT THE MALL-

" **AS SOON AS I LEFT THE MALL, I WENT TO CALL THE POLICE."**

" **HOLD IT!** "Phoenix shouted. "How did you get in contact with the police? Did you have a cell phone on you?"

"I don't believe in those techno gizmos." Rosie replied with a cold tone. "They're too complicated, if you ask me."

"Complicated you say? What about them makes them so complicated?" Phoenix responded condescendingly.

"What does that mean!?"

"Wait… huh!?

"You think you're better than me!? Huh! I witnessed a murder! Don't go thinking you're above me!"

"Wait… no… that doesn't make sense, I… I didn't mean to…"

" **OBJECTION!** " Shouted Mr. Payne. "Your Honor! The defense is harassing the witness!"

"Mr. Wright!" The Judge shouted. "If you can't behave like a gentleman, I will hold you in contempt of court!"

"I was… I'm sorry." Phoenix apologized.

"But no, to answer your question, I had no phone."

( _THAT'S ALL YOU HAD TO SAY!)_ Phoenix shouted in his head.

" **I DIDN'T HAVE ANY CHANGE ON ME, SO I COULDN'T RELY ON A PAYPHONE."**

" **HOLD IT!** " Phoenix interrupted. "So what did you use, then, to call the police?"

"Mr. Lawyer…" Rosie replied. "Do you want to see something amazing?"

"Oh, uh, sure."

"Please take this card. Or this card. Or this one. Any card will do, really." Rosie showed the court a deck full of cards.

"Oh, um… okay?"

Phoenix leaned over and reluctantly took a single card from her deck and held it to his face. Rosie put her fingers up to her head. Sweat started to pour from her head.

"Is it… 2 of Spades?"

"It… it is." Phoenix answered, thoroughly unimpressed.

"Wow! You did that!?" The Judge said, amazed.

"I told you, Your Honor." Mr. Payne told His Honor with a smile. "This witness is one of a kind."

( _I think she confuses being a fortune teller with a cheap magic trick._ ) Phoenix thought, rubbing his chin in wonderment.

"Anyway, about my what you said-." Phoenix continued.

"Mr. Wright, we already touched this subject!" The Judge snapped at Phoenix. "We must move on."

( _We literally said nothing about this!_ )

 **"ABOUT THREE BLOCKS WEST FROM THE MALL, THAT'S WHEN I SAW SOMEONE ON THE STREET AND TOLD THEM ABOUT WHAT I SAW."**

" **HOLD IT!** " Phoenix shouted. "About what time was it when you found somebody to call the police?"

"I don't know." Confessed Rosie. "I didn't have a watch or anything on me. I say it was about… 11:55, I'm not sure."

"I had the police create a diagram to show where Rosie traveled before she went to get help." Mr. Payne added. "Your Honor, I'd like to submit this evidence to the court."

The Judge nods. "The court accepts this into evidence."

 **'STREET DIAGRAM' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A diagram showing the distance traveled from the mall. (Note that the letter 'W' is shown three blocks west of the mall, signaling the location of the witness, aka Rosie Flowers. Also, please note that a police station is just left of the mall.)

"So you traveled all that distance and didn't see anyone until three blocks away?" Phoenix pondered. "That's odd."

"I was so scared and shocked. Even I was amazed I couldn't find anyone."

The Judge nodded. "And you found somebody. Then what?"

" **THEY CALLED THE POLICE IMMEDIATELY."**

" **HOLD IT!** " Shouted Phoenix. "Is the person in this courtroom today?"

"I'm afraid that's won't be possible." Rosie answered Phoenix.

"Why is that?"

"The person told the police about the incident later that night. They also asked to not testify." Payne answered. "After all, they didn't witness the murder or crime scene or anything. So they didn't seem very relevant."

"That is fine, Mr. Payne." The Judge assured. "We understand."

"Could you at least tell us who the caller was?" Phoenix asked.

"He was very careful about what he had to say." Payne responded. "He did not want his identity revealed."

( _What is he, a superhero?_ ) Phoenix wondered.

"He clearly wanted to be safe from that security guard, you ape." Rosie stated.

"GAH!" Screamed Phoenix.

( _Okay… THAT was scary!)_

" **AREN'T I A BRAVE, BRAVE, GIRL!?"**

" **HOLD IT!** " Shouted Mr. Wright. "Yet you still lied to this court…"

" **OBJECTION!** " Yelled Mr. Payne. "The witness told no lie, Mr. Slight. She made that very clear. It was just a misunderstanding, that is all."

" **OBJECTION!** " Phoenix loudly responded. "That is clearly a lie that she made up on the spot!"

" **OBJECTION!** " Yelled the prosecutor. "Wake up, Mr. Wright. It's not uncommon to consider people friends. You and I are friends, are we not?"

( _Do I have to answer?)_ Phoenix asked himself nervously.

"Do you have evidence to support such a claim?"

( _Grr… I need to be more careful. I just need to take it slowly and take her testimony apart.)_

"You okay, Mr. Wright?" Athena asked Phoenix.

"Don't worry about me, Athena." Replied Phoenix. "I just need to do the usual thing."

"Testimony, contradictions, and evidence!" Athena cheerfully replied. "Oh my!"

( _I thought I spotted something weird earlier. Got to press her on every little statement! Leave no stone unturned, as they say.)_

" **ABOUT THREE BLOCKS WEST FROM THE MALL, THAT'S WHEN I SAW SOMEONE ON THE STREET AND TOLD THEM ABOUT WHAT I SAW."**

" **OBJECTION!** " Phoenix shouted from the top of his lungs. The lawyer slammed his hands on his desk. The slam echoed through the courtroom. "Ms. Flowers!"

"What is it now, you blue meanie!?" Rosie snapped back, tugging at the flowers in her tiara once again. "I'm doing the best I can here, SO LAY OFF!"

Phoenix pulled out a piece of paper and started reading it. "In your testimony, you said, 'About three blocks west from the mall, you saw someone on the street'. Something like that correct?"

"Yeah…. so what's your point!?" Rosie growled.

"Take a look at this diagram, will you?"

Phoenix projected an image of the 'STREET DIAGRAM' to the courtroom.

"You said you left the mall and instantly ran west of the mall, correct? And then you when to find some help _three blocks down west_ , is that correct?"

"Yeah, so what?" Rosie began impatiently picking at the petals of one of the flowers in her hair.

"You had no need to travel that far. The reason being is, help was just beyond the corner. You see this police station?"

Phoenix pointed at the police station on the diagram.

"There was a police station just around the corner!"

"GAAAAGGGHHHH!" Rosie screamed, her flowers falling everywhere.

" **OBJECTION!** " Mr. Payne interrupted. "M-Mr. Slight!"

" **OBJECTION!** " Phoenix Wright slammed his hands on his desk. "That's WRIGHT! Say it with me, Mr. Ponytail! IT. IS. _WRIGHT_!

"I… I… Mr. WRIGHT!" Payne said, spooked. "She was in a mess! She couldn't have caught the station with her own eyes! She-!"

" **OBJECTION!** " Mr. Wright shouted. "Sorry, Mr. Payne, but that's not possible."

"WHAAT!?"

"Mr. Wright! Explain!" The Judge ordered. "How could she not have seen the police station!?"

OPTIONS

SHE IS SHORT-SIGHTED.

SHE WENT A DIFFERENT DIRECTION.

SHE NEVER LEFT.

"The only other plausible explanation for her not headed to the police station just right by the mall…" Phoenix began to state, "Was that the witness never even left the mall in the first place!"

"WHHAAAAA!?" The Judge shouted in surprise.

" **OBJECTION!** " Mr. Payne yelled. "Th-th-th-that's ridiculous! There was a man planning to kill them! Any person with any logical sense would run for the hills!"

" **OBJECTION!** " Phoenix responded. "Not unless that person would be this witness!"

"What!?" The Judge cried. "Mr. Wright, explain yourself!"

"Are you insane!? I almost died! COULD'VE died!" Rosie reminded the attorney, trembling. "What reason would I want to stay!?"

"There's only one reason to want to stay in the mall." Phoenix said, pointing his finger at the witness. "And that is to catch the culprit himself!"

"EEEEK!" Rosie cried.

The courthouse became a stir of conversations and disbelief. Only the lawyer, prosecutor, judge, and witness were quiet. That was when the judge brought the hammer down, literally, in order to silence the room.

"Order! Order! Order, I say!" The Judge echoed. "W-witness! I-is this true!? Did you stay in the mall!?"

"I… I…" The witness tried to say. She was chewing on her flower, tears and sweat rolling down her face. "I….. did…. stay."

"WHAT!?" The Judge responded.

( _I knew it!_ ) Phoenix thought. The lawyer slammed his hands on his desk. "Your Honor, the defense demands a new testimony from the witness! A new testimony explaining what she was doing after the murder!"

The Judge gave a blank stare, shakes it off, then just nods. "Very well, Mr. Wright. Witness, may you give a new testimony as to your reasoning in staying at the mall. And we want the truth this time! I will not tolerate perjury in this courtroom, you hear!?"

"I… I…" Rosie said, her voice stirring. All of a sudden, she stands straight up, with a confident smile on her face. "Yes, sir, Your Honor, Sir!"

"We're closer, Mr. Wright." Athena told Phoenix. "We're almost there!"

( _Don't let up now, Phoenix. Just a little more!_ )

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 _ **Note:**_ _Wow! Lots have happened in this chapter, sorry about that. I tried cramming in as much as I could so I can get this part of the Turnabout done. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon! Thanks, you guys! Hope you all are enjoying this!_

 **EVIDENCE OVERVIEW:**

 **Attorney Badge**

 **Victim's Autopsy Report**

 **-Crowbar**

 **-Crime Photo**

 **-Security Camera Feed**

 **-Rosie Flowers Business Card**

 **-Street Diagram**


	4. Turnabout Forever - T1-3: Mood Matrix

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-August 21, 10: 45-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4- **

The courtroom sprang into a chatter of gossip and judgement.

" _Look at that witness, she doesn't know what she's talking about down there!_ "

" _If she's so psychic, she can work around the evidence that lawyer is presenting… can't she?_ "

" _Why would she stick around at that death trap!? What is she, crazy_!?"

The Judge slammed his gavel, silencing the chattering. "ORDER!" He shouted with utmost force. "There will be no gossiping and judging of this witness! That is _my_ job! Now then, witness, please continue your testimony. Specifically… why did you stay at the mall, and what did you see?"

Witness Rosie Flowers sniffled. "Okay… here's what happened…"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

" **IT'S TRUE. I STAYED AT THE MALL THAT NIGHT."**

" **I THOUGHT I COULD STAY AND FIND OUT WHO THE CULPRIT WAS."**

" **SO I CREPT UPSTAIRS AND PEEKED INTO THE ROOM TO SEE IF THE MAN WAS STILL THERE."**

" **HE WAS STILL IN THE ROOM!"**

" **IT WAS CLEARLY THE YOUNG GUARD OVER THERE! ARREST HIM, NOW!"**

"It… it was the defendant!?" The Judge cried out.

" **HOLD IT!** " Blurted Phoenix. "Witness! Is this face or your opinion!?"

"You underestimate me, Mr. Wrong." Rosie said, smiling. "I saw him, both physically and spiritually. To prove it… here it is!" Rosie pulled out a photo from her purse and showed it to the court.

"Wh-what's that!?" Phoenix asked nervously.

"I took a photo of the man who took Mr. Mann's life! Specifically, I took a photo of that defendant over there!"

"Whu….. WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!?"

' **WITNESS CRIME PHOTO' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** Photo taken by the witness Rosie Flowers. On the photo contains the backside of the defendant, Steven Vaughan, on top of the already deceased victim. It appears his arms are reaching down near his neck.

"Witness!" Mr. Payne shouted. "Why did the court not get this evidence in the first place!?"

"Oh, calm down," Rosie said, arms crossed and looking away. "I was gunna give it to you. I was just saving this for a special time!"

"You… you can't do that!" Payne barked at the witness.

"What's the big deal!? You gunna arrest me now? I gave it to you guys! What's the deal over here!?"

"Witness," The Judge said, "the fact of the matter is you held onto incriminating evidence from the court. It does not matter the reason!"

"Um… guys?" Phoenix weakly said. "Could we, you know… get back into the program, please?"

"Hold on, Mr. Wright." The Judge responded. "The witness must be lectured, first! Now then…"

" **OBJECTION!** "

All eyes pointed at Athena Cykes. She slammed her hand on her stand.

"Your Honor," she exclaimed, "I wish to have a short therapy session with the witness here!"

"Th-therapy?" The Judge asked.

"Athena? What's up?" Asked Phoenix.

Athena stared at Rosie. "I can hear it, boss." She said. "Her heart. She's lying and her heart can't take it!"

"You can hear her lies? Her emotions?"

"I can." Athena looked back at Phoenix. "The static in her voice is ringing in my ears."

At this moment, Phoenix thought, ( _Remember what I said about Athena? The gift she has? How she can look deep into a person's heart and read their emotions? Well, it's happening now. Somewhere in this witness' testimony…)_

Phoenix turned to Rosie Flowers, who began impatiently chewing on her flowers.

( _…there's an unexpected emotion. That means one thing: she must not be telling the truth. And her TRUE emotions will prove that!_ )

"I'll leave this to you, Athena." Phoenix told Athena.

"Okay, Mr. Wright! You can count on me!"

Athena turned to the Judge. "Your Honor, may I have permission to undergo a brief therapy session?"

"Hmmm…." The Judge pondered this request. "Okay. I'll allow it. Continue, Miss Cykes."

"Thank you, Your Honor!" Athena looked at Rosie Flowers. "Ms. Flowers, do not worry. This won't hurt a bit. We're just going to take a look into your heart and find out what's wrong with your emotions."

Rosie grew silent. "HA!" She finally said. "I heard about you… Athena Cykes, is it? You're the one with that little toy. Very well. Go on. I guarantee you won't find anything."

Athena slammed her hands on her stand in anger. "WIDGET IS NO TOY!"

"YEAH! YOU STUPID, IGNORANT, LITTLE-!" Widget, Athena's robot counterpart around her neck said.

"Widget! No!" Athena barked, embarrassed.

"Ha ha!" Rosie chuckled. "Go on, then. Your scientific tools will NEVER beat the power of a psychic!"

"You wanna bet?" Said Athena, under her breath.

Athena clicked on Widget. A blue, hologram screen appeared before her. After a few swipes and clicks on the screen, Rosie appeared, along with her testimony – and her emotions.

"It's odd seeing this again." Phoenix commented. "I don't know why."

"You remember how to do this, right, Mr. Wright?" Athena asked.

"Yeah. I find a statement that I think has a contradictory emotion, then I pick out the emotion that doesn't match, right?"

"That's it! Let's get her, boss!"

MOOD MATRIX

" **IT'S TRUE. I STAYED AT THE MALL THAT NIGHT."**

DISPLAYED EMOTIONS:

-SURPRISE (LOW)

-ANGER (LOW)

SADNESS/FEAR (LOW)

" **I THOUGHT I COULD STAY AND FIND OUT WHO THE CULPRIT WAS."**

DISPLAYED EMOTIONS:

-SURPRISE (LOW)

-SADNESS/FEAR (MODERATE)

" **SO I CREPT UPSTAIRS AND PEEKED INTO THE ROOM TO SEE IF THE MAN WAS STILL THERE."**

DISPLAYED EMOTIONS:

-SADNESS/FEAR (HIGH)

" **HE WAS STILL IN THE ROOM!"**

DISPLAYED EMOTIONS:

-SADNESS/FEAR (HIGH)

-SURPRISE (HIGH)

" **IT WAS CLEARLY THE YOUNG GUARD OVER THERE!"**

DISPLAYED EMOTIONS:

-HAPPINESS (LOW)

-SADNESS/FEAR (HIGH)

-SURPRISE (HIGH)

" **GOT IT!** " Phoenix cried out. He looked at the witness and began rubbing his chin. "Miss Flowers. In your testimony, when you stated it was the defendant in the room, you had a hint of joy or happiness in that statement."

"Huh!?" Rosie could all but muster to say. "Wh-what do you mean!?"

"What I'm saying is," continued Phoenix, "why would you feel happy about seeing a murderer in a room? Doesn't that seem a little… strange?"

"Um… oh!" Rosie said, jumping. "I remember!"

"You remember?" Phoenix repeated. "Remember what?"

"There was… someone else in the room. It was another security guard!"

"Security guard…?"

"Yeah. He was the one that nabbed that sicko! Once I saw him… I felt so happy and safe! Justice would prevail, I thought to myself!"

"But what about the photo you gave to the court?" Asked Phoenix. The man projected Rosie's crime photo to the court. "Why is there no third party in this photograph?"

"He must have ran inside just as I took the picture." Rosie stated. "I'm not sure, he sort of came out of nowhere."

"A security guard that caught the defendant…?" The Judge said. "Is he the one that…"

"That is correct, Your Honor." Mr. Payne replied. "The 'security guard' is the Chief of Security that caught the culprit red-handed."

"Chief of Security!?" The Judge cried. "Is he here today? I would very much like to hear an accurate testimony from-."

"Shut it, gramps!" Rosie yelled.

"Wh… what did you just say to me, miss!?"

"I aint done here! I'm through when I say I'm through! You hear me!?"

"I… why, I oughtta-!"

" **HOLD IT!** " Athena interrupted. "Hold on, Your Honor. We're not done here quite yet."

"Huh?" Phoenix said to Athena. "There's more."

"We're getting there," replied Athena, "but there's still some more discord in her voice."

Phoenix peeked over and looked into Athena's screen and saw the static at 50% already. "Yeah." He stated. "Yeah, we're halfway there. Let's see what else we can dig up."

"Way ahead of you, boss. First, let me update the testimony."

MOOD MATRIX

 **I CREPT UPSTAIRS AND PEEKED INTO THE ROOM TO SEE IF THE MAN WAS STILL THERE."**

DISPLAYED EMOTIONS:

-SADNESS/FEAR (HIGH)

 **"HE WAS STILL IN THE ROOM!"**

DISPLAYED EMOTIONS:

-SADNESS/FEAR (HIGH)

-SURPRISE (HIGH)

 **"THE YOUNG GUARD OVER THERE WAS IN THE ROOM AND WAS CAPTURED BY THE HEROIC AND BRAVE SECURITY CHIEF!"**

DISPLAYED EMOTIONS:

-HAPPINESS (HIGH)

-SADNESS/FEAR (LOW)

-SURPRISE (MODERATE)

-ANGER (MODERATE)

" **GOT IT!** " Exclaimed Phoenix Wright. "Rosie… when you stated the defendant was captured by the security chief… why the sudden anger?"

"Huh?" Rosie asked, flabbergasted. "Why would I be angry at the arrest of a psychopathic security guard?"

"I don't know, Ms. Flowers." Said Athena. "Why don't you tell us? Are you hiding something?"

"I… I….." Rosie weakly replied, her voice disappearing.

"I understand that you felt happy when you saw the murderer get arrested. It's understandable that you would still be frightened by such a traumatic experience." Continued Athena Cykes. "And I, too, would be surprised at the sight of the killer once again. But angry after he got arrested? Not sure how that works."

"I…. GGAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHGHHHHGHH!" Rosie screamed. "HOW DO YOU GET INTO MY HEAD!? HOW DO YOU DO THAT!?"

Athena smugly smiled at the irate witness. "Ha! Just a little basic psychology against a false psychic."

Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk. "Enough lies, you phony! IT'S HIGH TIME YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

" **OBJECTION!** "

The courtroom went mute. Not even a fly could be heard. All eyes turned to Rosie Flowers, whose head was down. Her perfectly combed hair drooped down. Suddenly, the witness began to say,

"What… did you call me…?"

Athena opened up the Mood Matrix on her screen. "Boss! The discord is gone!"

"It is!?" Phoenix leaned over and saw the white noise in Rosie dropped down to 0%.

"You think… I'm some… petty hack?" Rosie continued, her voice dark and dead serious. "I'll show you… who's the hack!"

Rosie removed her purse and set it on the stand. She opened it and pulled out a large crystal ball. She set it on the stand and tossed her purse away. Rosie closed her eyes as she rubbed the ball and it began to slowly brighten. Next thing everyone knew, it began to float. Rosie opened her eyes as the crystal ball began to speak.

"WHO… DARES… AWAKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER…?"

"Do not worry yourself." Rosie began to say. "It is me. I need your power."

"ROSIE… WHAT IS THE MATTER…?

"That blue-suited lawyer called us phonies. We must retaliate, quickly."

"YOU!" The crystal ball echoed. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE A MOCKERY OF OUR UNITED POWER!?"

"I… I'm sorry, but…" Phoenix said, "…who is this? _What_ is this…?"

"I AM OTHER ROSIE." The crystal ball spoke. "AND YOU MR. WRIGHT… YOU WILL REGRET YOUR INSOLENCE!"

( _Where do they find these freaks…!?)_

"I SHALL NOW TESTIFY." Other Rosie said.

"Wait!" The Judge interrupted. "You-you were at the crime scene!?"

"BUT OF COURSE." Replied Other Rosie. "I SEE EVERYTHING. I AM ETERNAL. I AM THE SPECTATOR OF ALL YOUR MISERABLE LIVES. I AM OTHER ROSIE."

Mr. Payne began to go into a cold sweat. "Um… I…!"

"Hmm… I don't know." The Judge answered.

"I AM NOT SEEKING PERMISSION; I WILL TESTIFY AND I SHALL PUNISH THAT LAWYER FOR THE SINS HE HAS ACTED OUT THIS DAY!"

"We are inseparable." Rosie added. "We are one. We will win."

"Um… okay, then!" The Judge responded. "Your testimony, then!"

"HA!" Other Rosie replied. "ARE YOU READY, YOU BLUE HACK!? READY TO HEAR MY OPTIMUM TESTIMONY?"

( _Whenever you're ready, 'Other Rosie'.)_ Phoenix thought with a determined expression. ( _Whenever you're ready!_ )

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Turnabout Forever - T1-4: The Spirit

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-August 21, 11:20-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

"Go ahead then, Rosie and um… Other… Rosie…" Said the Judge. "Your testimony, please. We are waiting."

Other Rosie chuckled. "DON'T MIND IF I DO…"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

" **YES, WE WERE ANGRY AT THE SIGHT OF THE MAN APPREHENDING MR. VAUGHAN!"**

" **THAT IS ONLY BECAUSE WE WANTED TO CAPTURE THE CULPRIT OURSELVES!"**

" **DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH THAT WOULD HAVE IMPACTED OUR REPUTATION!?"**

"' **ROSIE FLOWERS: THE HEROINE OF OUR GENERATION'. I CAN SEE IT NOW!"**

" **WE SAW THE CULPRIT, IT WAS OUR RIGHT TO CAPTURE HIM FIRST!"**

" **THE NERVE OF THAT MAN!"**

" **WE ARE STRONG, INDEPENDENT WOMEN! WE DESERVE A LITTLE DIGNITY!"**

" **WHAT GIVES HIM THE RIGHT!?"**

" **NOW, HOW'S THAT FOR AN OPTIMUM TESTIMONY!?"**

The courtroom stayed quiet for several moments when the testimony had finished. Phoenix and Athena felt confused and worn out while Mr. Payne was straight-up lost. The Judge just stared at the witness.

"Um…" Was all the Judge could say. "I see." The Judge cleared his throat. "Could the witness, er, rephrase their testimony a bit? I'm afraid you got a bit side-tracked."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH OUR TESTIMONY, GRAMPS!?" Other Rosie shouted, shining like a star. "IT'S PERFECT! THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO IT!"

"…Oookay…" The Judge weakly replied. "Mr. Wright… would you care to cross-examine the witness and their… finely detailed and flawless testimony?"

( _WHAT!? THAT testimony!? I've seen abstract paintings that make more sense than whatever it was she said!)_ Thought Phoenix, sweating like a hog.

"Hey, boss, I'm not so sure about this testimony." Athena added.

"Doi! Ya thunk!? I don't even know where to begin! Self-pity, self-glamorizing… it's nonsense, I tell you!"

"Yeah, it's nonsensical, sure. But maybe that's what we can use to our advantage?"

"What do you mean?"

Athena looked at the witnesses. "Nonsensical questions for a nonsensical witness saying nonsensical things. It's the only way to break her."

"Huh… I didn't think of it like that." Phoenix nodded to Athena, turned to the Judge and nodded his head again. "Yes, Your Honor. The defense wishes to cross-examine this witness."

Mr. Payne laughed. "Mr. Wright! God bless this witness, but her testimony made no lick of sense. What do you hope to accomplish here?"

The Judge nodded. "Very well, Mr. Wright. Begin."

The Rosies laughed at the attorney. "Now you will see the true power of Rosie Flower!"

CROSS-EXAMINATION

" **YES, WE WERE ANGRY AT THE SIGHT OF THE MAN APPREHENDING MR. VAUGHAN."**

" **HOLD IT!** Why would you be so angry? After all, a man was brought to justice after murder." Said Mr. Wright.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!?" Other Rosie exclaimed. "I SAID WE WERE WANTING TO CAPTURE THE CRIMINAL OURSELVES, THAT WAY OUR BUSINESS WOULD BOOM!"

"Huh… I do remember you saying that. It's just that-."

"Just what?" Rosie snapped. "Think you're better than us? Is that it!? Yes, that's it! You're better than us, don't you?"

( _GAH! Not this again!)_

Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk, shutting them up. "If you let me finish, I would have said it's just that it's strange to think something like that. That's all."

"WELL, MR. LAWYER," Said Other Rosie, "I'LL SAY IT AGAIN…"

" **THAT IS ONLY BECAUSE WE WANTED TO CAPTURE THE CULPRIT OURSELVES."**

" **HOLD IT!** " Phoenix blurted out, pointing his finger at the witness.

( _Wait… if I say anything, I'll just find myself arguing with them all over again. Got to choose my words carefully.)_

The Judge said, "Well, Mr. Wright? Do you have anything to say?"

Phoenix began to ponder what to do next. "N-never mind, Your Honor. Remove what I said from the record."

"You're saying that an awful lot today, Mr. Wright." The Judge commented. "Please stay on track."

( _I just need to focus on the parts of the testimony that are relevant. Only then will I get any closer to breaking this testimony.)_

" **DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH THAT WOULD HAVE IMPACTED OUR REPUTATION!?"**

"' **ROSIE FLOWERS: THE HEROINE OF OUR GENERATION'. I CAN SEE IT NOW!"**

" **WE SAW THE CULPRIT, IT WAS OUR RIGHT TO CAPTURE HIM FIRST!"**

" **HOLD IT!** " Phoenix yelled. "Why would it be 'your right'?"

"BECAUSE WE SAW THE CULPRIT WITH OUR VERY OWN EYES!" Said Other Rosie. "THEREFORE, IT'S OUR RIGHT TO BRING HIM TO JUSTICE!"

"But when you returned to the crime scene… instead of catching him… you took a picture?"

"IT WAS GOING TO BE OUR MOMENTO. AFTER WE CATCH THE MAN, WE WERE GOING TO GIVE IT TO THE POLICE FOR EVIDENCE!"

( _Yet… you held onto it.)_

"This picture, right?" Phoenix projected Rosie's crime photo to the court. The image of Steven Vaughan lying on top of the victim was shown.

"YES, THAT'S THE ONE! THAT'S THE ONE! YOU SEE THAT!? HE'S STRANGLING THAT POOR MAN!"

( _Strangling, huh?)_

"Strangling the victim!?" The Judge yelled. "Why, I never! Please, add that to your testimony, witness!"

Rosie Flowers smiled, then nodded. "Gladly!"

 **"WE SAW MR. VAUGHAN CHOKING HIS VICTIM TO DEATH!"**

" **HOLD IT!** " Hollered Mr. Wright. "You saw Mr. Vaughan strangling Thomas Mann? Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"BUT OF COURSE!" Other Rosie proudly exclaimed. "WE DO NOT MAKE MISTAKES. WE SAW OURSELVES!"

"What a tragic end." The Judge commented. "Had so much life to live. Now then, continue your testimony, please."

" **OBJECTION!** " Mr. Wright cried out, pointing his finger at the witness. "That will not be necessary, Your Honor."

"Huh!?" The Judge replied, shocked at the outburst.

"Ms. Rosie and um… Other Rosie. Thank you for this picture, _as well_ as your testimony. You have answered so many questions."

"Ha!" Rosie laughed, smiling. "Yes, we have! Now does it make sense, you porcupine-headed hack? Does it not make your whole head spin?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, it does. In fact, it turns everything around."

Rosie fell silent. "…WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Other Rosie finally asked.

Phoenix started to read off a piece of paper. "You said Mr. Vaughan was strangling the victim, is that it? Well, I say that is impossible."

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Other Rosie shouted with anger.

Phoenix pulled out an envelope and presented it to the court. "This here… is the victim's autopsy report. In it is written, 'BEATEN TO DEATH BY A CROWBAR AROUND THE FACIAL AREA'. There was no mention of any fingerprints or signs of strangling found on the victim's neck or throat."

"BUT... BUT WE SAW IT!" Other Rosie said. Human Rosie began to sweat bullets.

"Yeah!" She said. "I took a picture, remember!? We saw it with our own eyes! He was moving up and down, up and down! We could clearly see his hands around the victim's throat!"

"That's odd. That also contradicts something else." Phoenix argued.

"Something else?" The Judge asked, shocked. "Well, don't leave us in anticipation, Mr. Wright! What evidence contradicts the witness' statement?"

" **TAKE THAT!** " Wright shouted. He presented Rosie's crime photo to the court.

"HA!" Other Rosie laughed. "NICE TRY, MR. WRIGHT! WHAT ABOUT OUR PICTURE – OUR UNDENIABLE, SEAMLESS EVIDENCE – IS CONTRADICTORY?"

Phoenix Wright pointed to Steven Vaughan himself on the picture. Specifically, his obscured arms. "Tell me, Ms. Rosie Flowers. How are we supposed to know he is, in fact, strangling the victim – when we can't even see his hands!?"

"Aaaaaaggghhh!" Rosie screamed, nearly dropping Other Rosie.

"HEY!" Shouted Other Rosie. "WATCH IT! THINK YOU'RE SMART, HUH, MR. EGO!? WE SAW IT! WE'LL NEVER DENY IT!"

"Are we just supposed to take your word for it? Please! Enlighten us with your psychic abilities!"

"WHY, YOU IGNORANT, LITTLE, FOOL!" Other Rosie, brightening up like the sun. "LOOK AT THE PICTURE! SURE, YOU CAN'T SEE HIS HANDS, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT MATTERS IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S DOING! HA! TAKE THAT!"

Phoenix shook his head. "Sorry. That's not gonna work either."

"GAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Other Rosie screamed in anger. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

" **OBJECTION!** " Mr. Payne chimed in. He looks just as nervous as Rosie does. "M-M-Mr. Wright! Cameras don't lie! He's clearly choking the victim, right here, see? It's clear as air!"

Phoenix, again, shakes his head. "Come now, Mr. Payne. Surely you can't be that close-minded, right?"

"Huh!?"

The Judge slammed his gavel. "Okay! Enough with the build-up, Mr. Wright! What is he doing in the picture, if not attacking him?"

"The answer is clear, Your Honor. In fact, it is the most plausible answer." Mr. Wright said.

The ace attorney slammed his hands on his desk and shouted,

" _The defendant was merely trying to revive the fallen victim!_ "

"WHAAAAT!?" The Judge yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mr. Payne screamed.

"IMPOSSIBLLLLLEEEEEEEE!" Both Rosies screamed.

The gallery broke out into discussions about the evidence presented to the very odd witness and her very odd testimony.

"As humans, we tend to mistake our vision for something else." Athena said to the courtroom. "Ergo, we perceive things and automatically make a conclusion. To some people, it may look like the defendant is strangling the victim. But, if you compare the photo to the autopsy report and logic itself, it's-."

" **OBJECTION!** " Other Rosie screamed. "SHUT UP YOU… KNOW-IT-ALLS! WE KNOW WHAT WE SAW! DON'T MISJUDGE OUR POWER! IT WAS HIM! HIM, WE YELL YOU! WE ARE ROSIE FLOWER! WE MAKE NO MISTAKES!"

" **OBJECTION!** " Phoenix shouted back. "Face it, witness! Your arguments have been crushed, and so have your act! Steven Vaughan did NOT kill Richard Mann, the evidence we've presented proves that, and you know it! If you're so keen on telling us who the culprit is…"

Phoenix pointed his finger at Rosie and Other Rosie. "…use your 'powers' of yours and tell us who the REAL killer is!"

Rosie started to shake. Other Rosie was flashing like a dying light bulb. "IT… IT WAS… HER!"

"What!?" Rosie screamed. "Don't pin this on me, you psycho!"

"IT WAS HER, I TELL YOU! ARREST HER, GET ME OUT OF THIS CRAZY PLACE!"

"Shut up!"

"I'M INNOCENT! I DID NOTHING!"

Rosie grabbed on to the crystal ball and started to shake it. "It wasn't me and you know it, you little brat! Stop!"

"WHO CARES!? JUST GET OUT OF HERE! THEY WON'T SUSPECT A THING!"

" _Stop talking_!"

Rosie lifted Other Rosie above her head and smacked it down on the witness stand. To everyone's surprise, the crystal ball detonated like a grenade. Smoke, fire, glass, and ash spread across the courtroom. Phoenix opened his eyes, his body covered in ash and the tip of his hair lit with a tiny flame. He looked over and saw Athena hiding under the desk. The witness' front was covered in black ash, her once-beautiful hair burnt to a crisp. The crystal ball pieces revealed wires, springs, and a flashing radio - a hoax.

"I… I SHOULD PROBABLY GO." An obvious male voice on the radio said. The radio shut off. Rosie opened her mouth and coughed smoke. Then, she fell back just as the witness stand turned to dust and flew away.

 **-August 21: 12:10 PM-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

The Judge slammed his gavel on his stand. The Judge is also covered in ash. "Mr. Payne. Where is our witness?"

No sign of Payne. Just then, a voice came up from under his desk. "Um… what was that, Your Honor?"

Mr. Payne climbed up, sweating in fear.

"The witness. Where is she?"

"She, uh… she was dismissed from the court, Your Honor. She is no longer needed here."

"Hmmm…" The Judge said. "Mr. Wright."

"Yes, Your Honor?" Phoenix answered.

"Is it true? Do you really think the defendant tried to resuscitate the victim?"

"It is highly possible, Your Honor. However, we still have some unanswered questions, such as the motive for murder, the true culprit, and the unidentified fingerprints on the weapon."

"It would be pre-mature to conclude the trial until these questions are answered. Only then will we have the truth." Mr. Payne added.

( _Wow… didn't expect to hear chivalry from a Payne._ )

"I see." The Judge agreed. "However… the courtroom is a bit of a mess, is it not?"

The courtroom was covered in ash and dust. The witness stand has fallen apart and pieces of glass littered the floor.

"Which is why I have no choice but to adjourn today's trial first thing tomorrow. Should be more than enough time to gather some more evidence, as well as give this place a little spit shine."

Phoenix nods. "The defense agrees, Your Honor."

"As does the prosecution." Mr. Payne responded. "This isn't over yet, Mr. Wright. You'll get yours tomorrow."

( _And back to square one with Mr. Payne.)_

The Judge nods. "Therefore, today's court will adjourn. Trial will resume 10:00 AM tomorrow morning. Court is hereby adjourned!"

His Honor concluded the day by slamming his gavel on his stand.

" **OBJECTION!** "

Much to the surprise of everybody, an unknown man took the spot that was once known as the stand. He was a rather brawny man with short white hair, a goatee, a scar over his left eye and stone-gray skin. He is wearing a Wall-2-Wall Security outfit. In his hands, an officer's nightstick. He had several badges on his coat and wore dog tags around his neck.

"Excuse me, Your Honor." The man said. "But I'd like a word."

"Who… who is this!?" The Judge questioned.

"Your Honor," said Mr. Payne calmly, "this man right here is Chief of Security: Oliver Stone."

"Chief of Security, eh?" The Judge repeated. "Then you must be the one that arrested Mr. Vaughan, correct?"

"That is right, Your Honor." The man said. "I am, as the scrawny, pathetic man with the ponytail said, none other than Oliver Stone, Chief of Security at Wall-2-Wall Shopping Center. Alas, I am also the one that apprehended my co-worker."

"Oh!" The Judge responded excitedly.

"And you must be his defense lawyer, correct?" Oliver told Phoenix.

"I-I am." Phoenix said, trying to sound as cool and brave as he could to such a menacing man.

"I do not want to take up too much of the court's time, Mr. Wright. I value time just as much as I value perfecting my career. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let me make this perfectly clear, Wright. You simply do not stand a chance."

"I… beg your pardon?"

"Tomorrow I shall take the stand. Then, my unfortunate co-worker will have to suffer the consequences of his actions."

"I understand, sir, but-."

"I used to be a prosecutor, see?"

"You have!?"

"There is no value in manhood in lying and manipulating. You shall not persuade this court or play it to your whim. Is that clear? There will be no toleration of the kind."

"Y-yes, sir!" Phoenix started to sound and look more and more nervous as the conversation continued.

"If you make a mockery of me and my profession… I promise you this trial will be your last." Oliver threatened.

"S-sir, yes, sir! Understood, sir!" Quivered Phoenix.

"That is all, Your Honor. Continue, and I will see you tomorrow. Good day." Oliver said to the Judge with a smile. Then, he left the court.

"O… kay then." The Judge said in a weary tone. "The court is now dismissed."

The Judge slammed his gavel.

 **-August 21, 12:30 PM-  
-District Court-  
-Defendant Lobby No. 4-**

"Man!" Exclaimed Phoenix. "What was with that last guy!?"

"Hey, give him some credit, he loves his job." Athena said.

"I thought my heart was going to detonate by just listening to him."

"Great job, out there, guys!" A voice said.

Phoenix and Athena turned to a smiling and proud Apollo. "You guys knocked it out of the park today! Even I didn't see any of that coming."

"We're not done yet." Phoenix replied. "Mr. Vaughan is still in trouble. He still needs us!"

"Well, let's get out of here and investigate! Race you to the mall!" Athena said with a giggle.

"WE'RE DONE! OVER WITH! IT'S ALL OVER!"

( _I wonder who that could be…_ ) Thought Phoenix, sarcastically.

Everyone turned to Mr. Vaughan who looked just as nervous as they saw him last.

"How you holding up, Mr. Vaughan?" Athena consoled.

"I'm terrible!" Mr. Vaughan shouted. "Oliver is taking the stand tomorrow! I'm done!"

"Why, Steven?" Apollo asked. "Why are you done?"

Mr. Vaughan fell silent. Suddenly, he lit up. "I… what was I saying? I didn't say anything. You guys ready for tomorrow? How'd you think it go today?"

"Mr. Vaughan… what's wrong with you?" Phoenix asked sentimentally.

"Hello, Mr. Vaughan."

The attorneys turned to Oliver Stone who was right next to them. "I apologize. Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Steven said, still smiling. "I'm fine! You know, just… fine!"

Oliver Stone stared at Steven, then smiled. He said, "Of course. Mr. Vaughan, would you like me to drive you to the detention center? I have special permission."

"Um… sure. I mean yes, sir! Yes, sir!"

"Good. I'll see you outside."

Oliver turned to Phoenix and nodded, then left the court.

Steven's smile fell. His sweat began pouring from his face.

Phoenix looked at Steven and asked, "Mr. Vaughan… is there something about Mr. Stone you aren't telling us?"

"What!?" Steven replied, shocked. "No! It's just that… Oliver can be a bit… intimidating at times, you know?"

"Yeah… I mean, I did get a little freaked after our conversation in the courtroom." Phoenix confessed.

"See? Nothing to worry about!" Steven said in a rush. "I shouldn't keep him waiting! Bye, guys! I'll-I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

Just then, Steven dashed out of the court, leaving Phoenix, Apollo, and Athena inside with the other officers.

"There's something about that Security Chief that doesn't sit well, Mr. Wright." Apollo insisted.

"Yeah… Steven was a little off just now, wasn't he?" Athena added.

"Let's just worry about the investigation for now. We'll look into everything tomorrow."

( _This is it. Tomorrow is the day that Steven Vaughan's fate will be determined. Time to put an end to this case and bring the real culprit to justice.)_

Phoenix's mind was in a stir. Could Oliver Stone, Chief of Security, really be the real killer? Nobody was for sure. All they had to worry about was finishing the trial and saving their client. They had no idea what was in store for them tomorrow.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **EVIDENCE OVERVIEW:**

 **-Attorney Badge**

 **-Victim's Autopsy Report**

 **-Crowbar**

 **-Crime Photo**

 **-Security Camera Feed**

 **-Rosie Flowers Business Card**

 **-Street Diagram**

 **-Witness Crime Photo**


	6. Turnabout Forever - T2-1: The Confession

_**NOTE:**_ _Hey everyone, sorry about the long, long update. I've just been extremely busy the last couple weeks and haven't had time to do any writing. Also, damn writer's block! Well, anyway, here it is! Thank you for the feedback everyone, please keep them coming! Now, please enjoy!_

 _P.S. Went back and saw the chapter was a bit messy, so I fixed it up a bit and added some minor details. Sorry about that! :)  
_

* * *

 **Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-Trial 2-1-**

 **-August 22, 9:30 AM-  
-District Court-  
-Defendant Lobby No. 4-**

Phoenix rubbed his eyes and yawned. Despite taking sleeping medicine and watching the boring-as-ever news, he still could not sleep.

( _Have… to stay… awake…_ ) Phoenix told himself. He just started to nod his head when a surprise hit his way.

"Wake up, boss!" Athena gleefully yelled. "Trial starts in thirty minutes!"

"Athena!" Phoenix shouted back, now fully awake. "Don't do that! I'm not as young as I used to be!"

"Oh… right." Athena mumbled. "Well, anyway, you ready for today? It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

"Well, despite me getting a grand total of one hour of sleep last night, plus the fact of not finding anything to go on back at the crime scene, as well as me just about having a heart attack just now, I'm jolly."

"C'mon, Mr. Wright." A voice said. "That's not the attitude you taught us to have." Apollo approached the two and smiled. "C'mon, Mr. Wright. You're fine! Say it with me! I'M FINE!"

"I… I'm fine!" Phoenix forced out.

"Come on, Phoenix! From the gut!"

"I'M FINE!"

"WILL YOU STOP YELLING!? YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!"

"Oh. Sorry, Steven." Apologized Apollo. All eyes turned to the always cheery Steven. "We're just doing some vocal exercises. You're welcome to join us if you want."

"I… I'll pass." Replied Steven Vaughan. "You guys find anything… useful?"

"Afraid not." Answered Phoenix. "We looked everywhere and we still could not find anything that could be put to good use."

"I… I see. Well, are you guys going to get me out of here? My family… my home…"

"You needn't worry, Steven." Assured Athena. "Phoenix and I will get you out of here and clear your name, or die trying!"

Steven was silent. He looked awful nervous. Phoenix decided it was time to clear the elephant in the room.

"Mr. Vaughan… what were you and Mr. Stone talking about yesterday?"

"Huh? What?" Replied Steven.

"Yesterday, Mr. Stone drove you to the detention center. What did you guys talk about?"

"I… I…" Steven tried to say. Sweat began to pour down his face.

"COURT BEGINS IN 15 MINUTES!" Shouted the bailiff in the lobby. "The defense and the defendant must take their place in the courtroom immediately!"

"I… I gotta go!"

Steven charged into the courtroom. He is obviously hiding… something.

"Steven… what are you not telling us?" Phoenix whispered to himself.

"Well, this is it, you two. I'll see you later!" Apollo said with a smile.

"Wait! Are you not staying?" Athena interrupted.

"I feel bad for not turning up anything yesterday, so I decided I'll make it up to you by looking for something we could use. I'll even see if the police want to help me out!"

"Thanks, Apollo." Phoenix thanked. "Let us know if you find anything good!"

"You got it! Good luck!"

Apollo rushed out of the courtroom. Phoenix and Athena looked at each other. "Okay, Athena. Let's go."

"I'm with you, boss!"

Phoenix was now full of energy, but he knew this wasn't going to be an easy day. No new evidence. A security chief and ex-prosecutor that wants Phoenix's head. What could go wrong?

* * *

 **-August 22, 10:00-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

 **Court is Now in Session**

 **All Rise.**

"Court will now reconvene for the trial of Steven Vaughan." The Judge echoed. "I trust both sides are ready and eager to continue?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix answered confidently.

"The prosecution, Your Honor, is ready as ever." Mr. Payne replied. "Mr. Wright."

( _What is it now?_ ) "Yes, Mr. Payne?"

"I went easy on you yesterday. I underestimated your capabilities. Now, I will not be so soft. That, I promise you, is a promise! And we Paynes always keep promises that we promise!"

( _Why is it that whenever a Payne talks, I want to throw up?_ )

"Mr. Payne," The Judge dictated, "please proceed with your opening statement."

"Gladly, Your Honor." Mr. Payne replied. "In yesterday's proceedings, we witnessed an admittedly inaccurate and not-so-useful testimony from a Miss Rosie Flowers."

"Ah, yes, I faintly remember that young girl. How is her… what's it called? Other spirit doing?"

( _Your Honor, get with the program! It was a fake!_ )

"The witness claimed she saw the defendant, Mr. Steven Vaughan, strangle the victim, Richard Mann, with his very own hands. Alas, the defense debunked this with a rather thoughtful theory."

"The theory that the defendant merely tried to resuscitate the victim, correct?"

"That is right, Your Honor. Today, we plan on answering a series of conundrums."

"Huh? Such as?"

"The prints on the murder weapon…" Phoenix chimed in.

"The motive for murder…" Mr. Payne continued.

"And who really killed Richard Mann." The Judge finished. "Mr. Payne, ready your next witness!"

"Yes, Your Honor!" Mr. Payne "He will be out here in a second!"

"Good." The Judge stated. "We got a new, nice, and shiny witness stand this morning, so I'm happy we'll be putting it to good use!"

( _Okay, Oliver Stone!)_ Phoenix thought to himself with vigorous dedication. ( _Time to show your true colors!_ )

Within moments, Steven Vaughan stepped up to the witness stand. He avoiding eye contact and looked rather nervous as per usual.

( _Or… Steven Vaughan…)_ Thought Phoenix.

"Your name and occupation, please." The Judge ordered.

"My… my name is Steven Vaughan, and I… I'm the defendant!" Steven answered with fear.

"Oh! Is that so!?" The Judge stated, surprised. "But… I'm afraid that is not an actual occupation, Defendant."

"Oh… my bad." Steven blushed. "I'm a security guard at Wall-2-Wall Shopping Center… Your, uh, Judge. Y-Your Honor, I mean."

"Mr. Vaughan," Mr. Payne hissed, "as the main suspect of murder, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Huh?"

"What do you have to say for yourself as a murder suspect? How does that make you feel?"

"What!? Well, it feels bad, I guess."

"Do you have anything you wish to take off your mind? Any… weight on your shoulder?"

"I… I don't know!" Steven shouted, grinding his teeth.

"Why do you think Mr. Mann was so brutally murdered!? Why do you think he deserved such a tragic fate!?"

"I don't know! He was… unlucky, I guess."

"Unlucky, you say?" Payne giggled. "That's what guilty people say."

" **OBJECTION!** " Disrupted Phoenix. "Your Honor, the prosecution is harassing the witness!"

"Witness? Ha!" Payne said, giggling. "More like _murderer_! Is that true, Mr. Vaughan?"

"N-no!" Mr. Vaughan yelled, sweating. "You're wrong!"

The Judge slammed his gavel. "Order! Mr. Payne, I ask you stop pushing this witness this instant!"

"But it is my sworn duty to push the witness, Your Honor!" Mr. Payne responded with a cool tone. "I'm just doing society a favor and doing my job!"

Phoenix glared at Payne. (Yeah? _Well_ _why don't you go do society a favor and-!)_

The slamming of the Judge's gavel interrupted Phoenix's train of thought. "Now then… will the witness please state their side of the story? Specifically, what were you doing on the night of the crime?"

"Um… okay… I'll try." Steven sighed.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

" **I CAN'T EXACTLY REMEMBER, BUT I WAS PATROLLING THE MALL THAT NIGHT WHEN… IT… HAPPENED."**

" **I THOUGHT I HEARD A NOISE COME FROM UPSTAIRS, SO I WENT TO INVESTIGATE."**

" **BY THE TIME I GOT UPSTAIRS, IT WAS ALREADY TOO LATE."**

" **WHEN I GOT TO RICHARD'S OFFICE UPSTAIRS, THE KILLER RAN PAST ME."**

" **IT WAS DARK AND THEIR FACE WAS HIDDEN, SO I COULDN'T GET A GOOD LOCK AT THEIR FACE."**

" **I WALKED INSIDE AND… AND…"**

" **I SAW RICHARD MANN'S CORPSE!"**

"Is that all?" Phoenix asked his client. "Even the smallest detail can save your life, Mr. Vaughn."

"I'm sorry." Steven weakly apologized. "I can't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

Steven shrugged. "Not a clue."

"Hmm…" The Judge said. "If this testimony were to be believed, then Mr. Vaughan really did see the killer."

" **OBJECTION!** " Sheldon Payne shouted. "Not yet, Your Honor. The defense must still do their cross-examination!"

"Oh! Yes! Mr. Wright, initiate cross-examination!"

( _What is this, a space movie?)_ Phoenix thought.

CROSS-EXAMINATION

" **I CAN'T EXACTLY REMEMBER, BUT I WAS PATROLLING THE MALL THAT NIGHT WHEN… IT… HAPPENED."**

" **HOLD IT!** " Phoenix blurted. "The murder, is that correct?"

"Um… yeah." Steven answered. "The murder! Exactly!"

"Are you okay, Mr. Vaughan?" Phoenix asked.

"Uh, yeah! Just have a lot on my mind, you see. Murder case and all."

"Um… okay?"

The Judge then said, "It's okay. If I was on trial for murder, I'd be lost too. Even though that's a rarity to have those 'senior moments'."

( _You still don't have any 'senior moments' here and there, Your Honor?_ )

Silence. The Judge had his eyes closed. He seemed frozen. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. "Ah! Sorry about that! I lost track! Er, proceed."

" **I THOUGHT I HEARD A NOISE COME FROM UPSTAIRS, SO I WENT TO INVESTIGATE."**

" **HOLD IT!** What kind of a noise did you hear?" Phoenix asked Steven.

"It was… a loud crash… I think? Could've just been a large rat." Steven answered, sounding not very sure of himself.

"Um…" Said Phoenix in puzzlement. "Well? Which one?"

"…I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Forget it… you heard something right?"

"Yes, it was a very loud CRASH-ing noise. Like something broke."

Phoenix looked at the police's crime photo and examined the broken table. "That must be when he heard the table break."

"That's likely it." Athena added. "A table like that would have made all kinds of noises when it was broken down."

The Judge nodded. "Okay, then. What happened next, Mr. Vaughan?"

" **BY THE TIME I GOT UPSTAIRS, IT WAS ALREADY TOO LATE."  
**

" **HOLD IT!** " Blurted Phoenix Wright. "You mean the murder?"

Steven sniffed his nose and wiped away some sweat. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. The murder."

"Did you see any details you'd like to point out for us?" Questioned Phoenix. "Anything new?"

"No… nothing. I-I'm sorry. Just a broken table and a body. That is all."

"Continue with your testimony, witness." The Judge said.

" **WHEN I GOT TO RICHARD'S OFFICE UPSTAIRS, THE KILLER RAN PAST ME."**

" **HOLD IT!** Did you see the killer himself?" Phoenix pressed.

"I… I, uh… no. I didn't see anything… peculiar…"

"Peculiar?" Phoenix asked. "What do you mean, peculiar?"

Steven went oddly mute. He started to just look off to the side, avoiding eye contact with pretty much everyone. "What did I say?"

"Um… forget it." Phoenix said, working up a sweat. "But you did indeed see the killer at the top of the stairs, correct?"

"That's right. But here's the thing…" Steven continued, still looking off to his side.

" **IT WAS DARK AND THEIR FACE WAS HIDDEN, SO I COULDN'T GET A GOOD LOOK AT THEIR FACE."**

" **HOLD IT!** " Interrupted the ace attorney. "You couldn't see the culprit's face, huh? Isn't that what Ms. Flowers said in her testimony just yesterday?"

"Uh-huh. It was nearly pitch-black at the mall that night, so I could barely see a thing without my flashlight."

"I see….. wait…" groaned Phoenix, "you… you didn't have a flashlight on you?"

"I couldn't find it." Explained Steven. "Besides, I know that mall like the back of my hand! You could gag me, blindfold me, and plug my ears, and I could still show you where you need to go!"

"O… kay." Phoenix said, regretting this conversation.

Suddenly, Steven's skin turned pale. "But… but then…"

"But what!? Don't leave us in anticipation!"

" **I WALKED INSIDE AND… AND…"**

" **HOLD IT!** " Shouted Phoenix Wright. "It's okay, Steven. Take your time. What did you see?"

"It was horrible… I couldn't breathe. I could barely even stand!" Steven said with a shiver.

"Take your time, defendant." Said Prosecutor Payne. "Tell us, what happened next?"

" **I SAW RICHARD MANN'S CORPSE!"**

" **HOLD IT!** What did you do next, Mr. Vaughan?" Pressed Mr. Wright.

"I rushed to his side and tried to give him CPR." Vaughan answered nervously.

( _Aha! I knew it!_ ) Phoenix thought to himself with pride.

Steven continued, "But it was all for naught. He wouldn't wake up. He was already too far gone. And as I was doing so, he caught me and arrested me."

"He?" Phoenix asked with puzzlement. "Oh! Mr. Oliver Stone, right?"

"Yeah, that's it." Steven answered. "I tried to explain everything to him, but he just didn't want to hear him. I probably really disappointed him, you know?"

"What else do you remember?" Mr. Payne asked.

"Not much, really." Mr. Vaughan replied, again looking off to the side. "That's pretty much everything."

"What do you think, boss?" Athena asked Phoenix.

"Well, I know he's innocent, so there's that. But there's one part of the testimony I thought was a little… strange."

"Hmm… nothing is coming to me right now."

"Come on, Steven… what are you trying to hide?"

" **WHEN I GOT TO RICHARD'S OFFICE UPSTAIRS, THE KILLER RAN PAST ME."**

" **OBJECTION!** " Phoenix shouted out. "Mr. Vaughan, are you sure about that statement?"

"Uh… yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Steven nervously chuckled.

"Please take a look at this." At that moment, Phoenix presented the Security Camera Feed to Steven.

The Judge leaned in to try to get a closer look at the evidence presented. "What is that, Mr. Wright?"

"This is the Security Camera Feed that shows the defendant about to enter the crime scene just as the crime occurred." Phoenix answered to His Honor. He looked back over to a sweating Steven Vaughan. "You say the killer ran past you just as you reached the top of the stairs near the crime scene. Now answer me this, Mr. Vaughan."

Phoenix pointed his finger at Mr. Vaughan. "Why isn't the killer visible on the camera feed!?"

"OOOHHH!" Mr. Vaughan groaned, jumping back and dropping his hat.

At that moment, the court went into a chatter until the Judge's gavel broke the socialization. " _ **ORDER! ORDER!**_ "

"Well, Mr. Vaughan?" Phoenix snapped. "How do you explain this!?"

"I… I…" Mr. Vaughan started to mutter, chewing on his nightstick. Suddenly, he dropped his hands and closed his eyes. "I, uh… sorry, Mr. Wright. I know you're trying your best. But… I told a lie."

( _Yeah, we all gathered that._ )

"But why?" Phoenix responded. "What did you lie about!?"

"I… I lied about seeing the killer. I thought it may have put me in the clear, you know? I'm just… I want out of here!"

Steven dropped his head down, ashamed. "Don't worry, Steven." Phoenix consoled. "I won't give up on you. Just tell us everything that happened. Please…"

Steven slowly brought his head back up. He sniffed his nose and stood straight up. "Okay, Mr. Wright. I trust you."

" **OBJECTION!** " Mr. Payne blurted out. "I'm sorry Your Honor, but this is ridiculous! Are we not going to acknowledge the fact that the defendant _lied_? If he's innocent, what reason would he have to lie!? And what was it he said? 'I thought it may have put me in the clear'? No innocent person would say that! Smells fishy if you ask _moi_!"

" **OBJECTION!** " Phoenix screamed. "And I'm sure Mr. Vaughan will explain everything. Go ahead, Mr. Vaughan. Explain why you had to lie to us. I'm sure there was a reason and you know it."

Steven started to cough and sweat. To the eyes of everyone in the court that day, he looked more than quite suspicious.

"Okay… okay." Steven sighed. "I'll tell you why I had to lie. I… I was hoping it would never have come to this. But… you forced my hand."

Suddenly, Steven's usually cowardice and nervous face turned into a deadly glare.

"Mr. Vaughan?" Phoenix asked with a worried tone.

"I… I don't want anyone else taking the blame for my wrongdoings, okay!? Not Oliver, not that psychic girl… nobody! I can't handle it anymore!"

Steven looked to be on the verge of tears.

( _Wait… no. Steven, don't!_ )

"I… I killed him. I killed Richard Mann!

"Wait… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The Judge shouted with surprise.

The courtroom suddenly turned into social hour:

" _You hear that!? He didn't even waste any time on that! He DID kill him!_ "

" _To think such a kind, handsome man would take a life! It disgusts me!_ "

" _See? Told you he was guilty. You owe me ten whole dollars, buddy!_ "

" _Hey, man, trial's not over yet!_ "

" **OBJECTION!** Steven… no!" Phoenix begged. "Don't do this! This isn't what your family would want! Take back what you said, hurry!"

"I'm sorry, Phoenix." Steven responded. "But it's the truth. I mean… look at that security feed, will you? It's me, clear as day. Nobody else could have waltzed in there. And as for the weapon? That's mine. I used it to kill Rich Mann."

"Hmph." Mr. Payne said. "I figured as much."

"Your Honor… I'd like to testify just one more time for my sins. Please. Let me explain everything."

The Judge grew silent. "What we have here is an honest-to-goodness confession here. I think we should hear more what the defendant would like to say. Go ahead, defendant."

( _C'mon, Steven. You're smarter than this... So why are you doing this…?_ )

WITNESS TESTIMONY

" **YOU ALL HEARD ME; I KILLED THOMAS MANN."**

" **HE THREATENED TO CUT MY PAY. I WAS DESPERATE, SO I DID THE DEED."**

" **THIS MAY SOUND ODD, BUT… PART OF ME SOMEWHAT… ENJOYED IT."**

" **SEE HOW SICK OF A MAN I AM!? ARREST ME! PUT ME IN THE CHAIR AND BRING THIS MADMAN TO HIS MAKER!"**

The court grew silent yet again. The silence was broken by The Judge.

"Mr. Vaughan. You are hereby under arrest for the first-degree murder of Richard Mann. Do you have anything else to say in your defense?"

"Just one thing, Your Honor." Steven replied. "Tell everyone I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a disappointing hassle."

"Steven…" Phoenix weakly said.

The Judge sniffed. "Very well. Bailiff, please escort Mr. Vaughan out of the court. With that said, I hereby conclude today's ruling."

The Judge held up his gavel.

" **OBJECTION!"**

All eyes turned to Athena Cykes. She is staring at Mr. Vaughan.

"Your Honor… we never got to cross-examine the witness."

"Hmm?" The Judge said.

"Athena? What are you-?"

"I hear it. I hear it loud and clear, Nick. His heart." Athena answered. "His heart is screaming that he didn't do it."

"You-you do!?"

"A very strong reading of Fear is going out of control; it's invading his other emotions."

( _I remember doing this. Usually when a witness has one significant emotion circulating, it's interrupting the flow of his or her other emotions.)_ Phoenix told himself. He looked over at Steven Vaughan. ( _A strong reading of Fear, huh? That must mean he's hiding something. Something important. I just need to pinpoint that root cause of the Fear with the images I see on Athena's Mood Matrix. Easy enough.)_

Phoenix nodded. "She's right, Your Honor. We attorneys are obligated to cross-examine any and all testimonies from any witness. In this case, I'd like to read deeper into Mr. Vaughan's emotions."

"Wait… NO!" Vaughan shouted.

" **OBJECTION!** " Mr. Payne screamed. "Your Honor, please! The defendant has already confessed everything! To continue would be-."

" **OBJECTION!** " Phoenix Wright retorted. "We still don't know every detail on the crime. Your Honor… I humbly request permission to continue."

The Judge was visibly in deep thought; then, he sighed. "Very well. The court will allow the trial to continue. However, if nothing is found shortly, I will not hesitate to resume my ruling. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Wright answered.

Phoenix looked over to Athena and nodded. "Let's get to work, Athena."

"Sure thing, boss!"

Athena tapped on Widget and a screen projected in front of her. After an assortment of presses and clicks, Steven's Mood Matrix opened up.

MOOD MATRIX

" **YOU ALL HEARD ME; I KILLED THOMAS MANN."**

IMAGE: A proud-looking Steven Vaughan adding the final blow to Richard Mann.

" **HE THREATENED TO CUT MY PAY. I WAS DESPERATE, SO I DID THE DEED."**

IMAGE: Steven Vaughan exiting the crime scene, covered in blood.

" **THIS MAY SOUND ODD, BUT… PART OF ME SOMEWHAT… ENJOYED IT."**

IMAGE: Steven looking at his bloody hand, smiling.

" **SEE HOW SICK OF A MAN I AM!? ARREST ME! PUT ME IN THE CHAIR AND BRING THIS MADMAN TO HIS MAKER!"**

IMAGE: A strange silhouette of a large, muscular man.

" **GOT IT!** " Phoenix yelled. "Mr. Vaughan… you do not need to lie, really. Just tell us who killed him. That's all we need."

"Are you daft, Phoenix?" Steven growled. "I did it! I killed the man! Why don't you believe me!?

"When you said that last part of your testimony, we saw a man appear on the screen. How do you explain that random occurrence?"

"Huh…?" Steven began to sweat. "I don't know. Must be a glitch in your system."

Phoenix shook his head. "No way, Steven. I think there's a glitch in your testimony."

"WHAT!?"

"We all know who this 'mysterious' man is. It's no mystery."

"Well, it's a mystery to me!" The Judge interrupted. "Well, Mr. Wright? Who is this mystery man on the screen?"

" **TAKE THAT!** " Said Phoenix, as he presented Oliver Stone's profile to the court. "The build, height, and overall form of the silhouette looks very peculiar to a certain Security Chief we all met. Namely, Oliver Stone!"

"NO!" Steven shouted. "That's ridiculous! You don't have any evidence to support your claim!"

Phoenix shook. "I may not have any actual, physical evidence with me right now. But as soon as we question the Chief himself, all our answers will be crystal-clear."

"No… NOOOOOO!"

( _I don't get it. Why is Steven being so defensive?_ )

"Hey, uh, Phoenix?" Athena jumped in. "Sorry to interrupt, but you might want to see this."

"What's wrong?" Asked Phoenix.

"Steven's discord… it never went down."

"Huh!? It's still at a hundred percent?"

"That's right. So there's still more we need to uncover. I'll update the testimony and see what we find."

"You do that, Athena."

" **OBJECTION!** " Steven shouted, clinging onto the stand. "No! Please stop! I killed him, I swear I did!"

"We're just figuring out what else we can do for you, Steven." Phoenix told him. "We do this because we care."

"No…!"

( _Why is Steven so frightened by Oliver? I guess I'll have to find out why…)_

MOOD MATRIX

" **YOU ALL HEARD ME; I KILLED THOMAS MANN."**

DISPLAYED EMOTIONS:

SADNESS/FEAR (HIGH)

" **HE THREATENED TO CUT MY PAY. I WAS DESPERATE, SO I DID THE DEED."**

DISPLAYED EMOTIONS:

SADNESS/FEAR (HIGH)

" **THIS MAY SOUND ODD, BUT… PART OF ME SOMEWHAT… ENJOYED IT."**

DISPLAYED EMOTIONS:

SADNESS/FEAR (HIGH)

" **SEE HOW SICK OF A MAN I AM!? ARREST ME! PUT ME IN THE CHAIR AND BRING THIS MADMAN TO HIS MAKER!"**

 **UPDATE: Image of Oliver Stone replaces the silhouette.**

DISPLAYED EMOTIONS:

SADNESS/FEAR (HIGH)

HAPPINESS (HIGH)

" **GOT IT!** " Phoenix said excitedly. "Mr. Vaughan. You said you took great enjoyment out of killing Richard Mann, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right." Steven replied, nodding. "My mind was in a spiral. I couldn't think straight. But I was still excited. Happy, even."

"Huh. That's peculiar. You say you were happy. But it doesn't say so here."

"WHO CARES WHAT THAT DUMB MACHINE THINKS, OKAY!?" Steven snapped. "I'm telling you! Believe me!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vaughan. But I don't."

The gallery began whispering to each other until The Judge slammed his gavel.

"Order! Mr. Wright! Explain!"

"Mr. Vaughan says he was excited, even happy, when he killed Mr. Mann. However, this is not the case, as Happiness is not displayed on his testimony." Phoenix did as he was told, pointing his index finger at the defendant. "Therefore, it is the defense's opinion that the defendant never killed the victim at all!"

"Argh!" Steven grunted as he dropped his baton.

" **OBJECTION!** " Sheldon Payne cried out. "But, Mr. Wright. The defendant already confessed! Why would an innocent man confess to something he never did?"

" **OBJECTION!** Well, Mr. Payne, that is what we will answer right now. Who would Steven want to protect, you ask? His family, of course!"

"Family!?" Mr. Payne cried.

" **OBJECTION!** No! You're wrong!" Steven argued. "I mean, I love my family to death, but their only involvement here is my crime."

" **OBJECTION!** I think there's more to it than that, Mr. Vaughan, and you know it. Why lie like this? Why be so defensive? Perhaps there's somebody threatening them?"

"Wh… what…?" Steven quivered.

"Lately, you have been awful nervous around us and Mr. Stone. Maybe there are some ties with Mr. Stone and your family?"

"No! Not true!" Steven barked, sweating up a river. "How many times must I say it!? I! KILLED! RICHARD!"

"Nick… NICK!"

Phoenix turned to Athena. "What!? What's wrong!?"

"His… his noise… went past one-hundred percent!"

"WHAT!? That's impossible!"

Phoenix leaned in and observed the screen. Steven's Noise Level was a solid 110%, something neither Phoenix nor Athena have ever seen.

"This is just getting ridiculous! He's going to deny and deny forever!

"If we keep going like this, we'll get nothing. The Judge already looks like he's running out of patience." Athena added. Phoenix turned to the glaring eyes of the Judge.

"Steven is acting extremely defensive when we talk about Oliver and Steven's family. Perhaps we should take a different approach with good ol' fashioned testimony and evidence." Athena insisted.

"Okay… I'll try." Phoenix told her. "Your Honor, the defense truly believes we are making progress. Please allow another testimony."

"Absolutely… NOT!" The Judge barked. "I gave you this chance to prove your client's innocence! I will not allow anymore testimony! Now, Mr. Wright, do you or do you not have any evidence to show us?"

"I… I… well…" Phoenix muttered.

" **HOLD IT!** " Steven intruded. "Your Honor… I don't mind testifying again. Really."

"Huh? Are… are you sure?" The Judge asked.

"Apparently I need to clarify how much of a murderer I am in the eyes of my lawyer. So, I ask I am granted this last testimony. Please. Your Honor."

The Judge went into a moment of thought. "Very well. You will testify one more time. If Phoenix Wright cannot find anything, though, I can assure everybody a ruling will be made. Is that clear?"

"Yes! Thank you, Your Honor!" Phoenix praised.

( _Showing off a simple piece of evidence will not be enough. I must destroy his ENTIRE testimony, one evidence and statement at a time. Please, Steven… make this easy for all of us.)_

* * *

 **EVIDENCE OVERVIEW:**

 **-Attorney Badge**

 **-Victim's Autopsy Report**

 **-Crowbar**

 **-Crime Photo**

 **-Security Camera Feed**

 **-Rosie Flowers Business Card**

 **-Street Diagram**

 **-Witness Crime Photo**


	7. Turnabout Forever - T2-2: Truth Seeker

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

-August 22, 11:32 AM-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-

"Go ahead, then, Mr. Vaughan." The Judge continued. "Give us your final – and I do mean final – testimony."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Steven Vaughan said, smiling. "I'll make this last one real good, you'll see!"

* * *

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

" **I CAREFULLY ENTERED RICHARD'S OFFICE, PLANNING MY ATTACK."**

" **I QUICKLY CHARGED FORTH WITH THE CROWBAR IN MY HAND."**

" **I KNOCKED RICHARD TO THE GROUND. IT LOOKED LIKE HE WOULDN'T GET UP ANYTIME SOON."**

" **SINCE THAT PSYCHIC WAS A KEY WITNESS, I TRIED TO NAB HER TOO, BUT SHE GOT AWAY."**

" **BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER. AFTER I FINISHED RICHARD OFF, I GRABBED MY BLOODY CROWBAR AND MADE MY PERFECT ESCAPE."**

* * *

"Hmm… I feel like we've been here before…" The Judge observed. "Mr. Wright!"

Caught off-guard, Phoenix turned to the Judge. "Y-yes, Your Honor?"

"You're turning my good mood into a sour one. If you can't turn things around in one, single attempt, I will be forced to pass down my already-decided verdict!"

Phoenix lit up. "Wait… one try? That's it!?"

The Judge nodded. "You've forced my hand. No pressing the witness. No fooling around. That's it. One small slip-up, and one major penalty is coming your way."

The pompous Mr. Payne chuckled, twirling his ponytail. "No pressure, Mr. Slight. We're awaiting your final move. But again, no pressure."

"Mr. Wright! Is… is he for real!? One try!?" Athena nervously asked her boss.

"I've been in these kinds of situations before, Athena. He's not messing around."

"Do… do we have anything…? At all?"

Phoenix glared at the smirking Steven. ( _Steven is going to continue to deny unless I can turn things around. All I have to do is find one faulty statement and kill it with evidence… in ONE SHOT."_

The Judge slammed his gavel. "Now, then, Mr. Wright. Continue with your last cross-examination with the witness."

Phoenix continued to stare at his client, trying to recall the testimony he heard. " _A crowbar… a crowbar…_ " Phoenix whispered to himself. Then something hit him. He looked through the Court Record and found the crowbar in the record. The crowbar was stainless. Hardly an ounce of blood on it. That's it.

" **BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER. AFTER I FINISHED RICHARD OFF, I GRABBED MY BLOODY CROWBAR AND MADE MY PERFECT ESCAPE."**

" **OBJECTION!"** Phoenix yelled, his finger pointing at Steven. "Steven… about your testimony…"

"Mr. Wright!" Steven Vaughan snapped back. "If you're going to present needless evidence to me, at least do it with respect! I know nothing about that evidence! Tell him, Your Honor!"

His Honor glared at Phoenix with a dangerous expression. "Well, Mr. Wright? What do you have to say to that?"

Mr. Payne grinned, still twirling his ponytail. "Go ahead, Kleenex Slight. Answer His Honor. Don't be nervous, now."

Phoenix stared at Steven. "Your Honor… I have to say… Steven's act is finally over."

"WHAT!?" Steven gasped,

Phoenix projected an image of the crowbar to the courtroom. "This is the crowbar that was used to kill Mr. Mann, was it not?"

"I… I… yeah… it was!" Steven weakly responded. "What of it?"

"Mr. Payne? May I ask where the police found it?"

"Hmm, let's see. Ah! Here it is! The police found it right outside the mall, haphazardly buried in the ground. It seems the assailant was in a rush to dispose of it. Why do you ask?"

"Tell me this, Mr. Vaughan and Prosecutor Payne." Pressed Phoenix, rubbing his chin. "If this weapon was, in fact, the weapon… why is there no blood on it?"

Steven looked at Phoenix, puzzled. "Wait… what!?"

"Normally, if you were to beat a man to death with a blunt object, wouldn't there be just a little bit of blood?"

Steven gasped and lunged back. "BUT… BUT…!"

" **OBJECTION!** " Mr. Payne shouted, hunched over and sweating. "Th-this is trivial! The killer obviously cleaned the blood on the weapon before disposing of it!"

" **OBJECTION!** " Retorted Mr. Wright. "Don't be so naïve, Mr. Payne! The crime happened at around 11:47 PM. Steven was caught just minutes after the crime. Do you really think he'd have time to kill Richard, clean the blood off the weapon, and bury it, only to return to the crime scene again?"

"URK!" Mr. Payne whimpered.

"But… but Mr. Wright!" The Judge called. "If the crowbar isn't the murder weapon, then-?"

"No!" Steven yelled. "You're wrong! I-it's the weapon alright! I should know!"

"There is only one way to prove that, Mr. Vaughan." Phoenix told him. Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk and said, "One blood analysis should prove that once and for all!"

" **OBJECTION!** " Payne cried out. "Now, now, Mr. Wright! You insult the investigators. Of course a blood test was done. Tell him, everyone!"

The court grew silent. Not even a mouse scurrying could be heard. Sheldon Payne hunched over again and coughed. "You mean… no blood test was done…!?"

"I guess since a murder occurred right next to the buried weapon," Athena theorized, "the police probably just figured it was the weapon anyway. Or they simply just overlooked the blood DNA."

"Well, that does it. The defense requests a blood analysis done on the crowbar right now!" Phoenix ordered.

The Judge nodded in agreement. "Bailiff! Take the crowbar and have a test run right at this moment!"

* * *

Many moments passed before a bailiff entered the courtroom with a sheet of paper.

The bailiff announced, "The crime scene investigators wish to apologize for any confusion and inconvenience they have caused. Now then, as for the DNA itself…"

( _This is it, Phoenix. This'll make or break your entire claim! Get ready for anything!_ )

"…there is, in fact… blood on the crowbar." The bailiff finished.

Silence grew in the court. Phoenix broke into a nervous, cold sweat. The Judge gave a stunned, surprised look while Payne, as always, smiled and played with his ponytail. "Typical. I expected no less."

"…However…"

Everyone regained their thoughts and looked over at the bailiff.

"It is not Richard Mann's blood." He added.

"It's… it's not Richard Mann's…?" Phoenix asked, his heart thumping.

"No. It's blood of a one Mr. John Banks. Somebody completely unrelated to this case."

"Wait. You mean…" Mr. Payne tried to process this development, as did everyone else, "this crowbar is completely unrelated to the murder of Richard Mann!?"

"That seems about right." The bailiff responded. "John Banks is a part of an unresolved murder case that occurred just last week. But, hey! We now found the murder weapon! So… I guess everyone wins. Again, the analysts wish to apologize for any confusion they may have caused."

( _Now that's an understatement if I ever heard one!_ )

* * *

After his words, the bailiff left the courtroom, taking the crowbar with him, removing it from the Court Record. The Judge just sat there, still appearing to be stunned and distraught. "W-well… this puts a dent in things, doesn't it? Now we have no murder weapon! Just great!"

"But… I don't understand…"

All eyes turned to Steven Vaughan on the witness stand.

"There… there must be some misunderstanding!" Steven muttered aloud.

Phoenix shook his head. "Sorry, Mr. Vaughan. It's all over. You can stop pretending now. You used no crowbar. You did not kill Richard. Are you ready to admit that?"

"NO!" Steven snapped, sweating. "There must be another one! He must have been talking about another crowbar! Yeah, that's it! That's what Stone must have meant!"

Phoenix stared at Steven. "Steven… what did you say?"

"I said, there must have been another one! Mr. Stone told me that there is definitely a crowbar somewhere! I just-."

Steven caught himself and froze. The Judge stood there, staring at the defendant. Mr. Payne did so too, sweating bullets. Phoenix and Athena just stood there, eyeing Steven.

Steven started to sweat just as hard as anyone else. That's when he started to break down.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

As he was screaming, Steven started to beat himself with his own club, bruising his face, until he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Moments later, Steven finally got up and stood at the witness stand, avoiding eye contact.

"Mr. Vaughan," The Judge said, "what did you say…?"

Steven froze. "I… I… slipped. A slip of the tongue…"

( _It's okay, Steven. Go on._ )

"Mr. Stone, my boss… he… he killed Richard. I saw it before my own eyes. I was used."

( _I knew it!_ )

"Used?" The Judge repeated, shocked. "What do you mean you were used?"

"He told me everything. Oliver Stone is a man with contacts. Dangerous contacts. Richard Mann started to get suspicious. He tried to get close to Oliver to figure out his secrets. Oliver caught on and… killed him before Richard could get more info."

"Oliver Stone, the chief of security? THAT Oliver Stone?" Phoenix asked.

Steven slowly nodded. "The plan was to pin everything on that psychic."

( _He must be talking about Rosie Flowers. That would make sense, since she was in the crime scene that night anyway. It would have been easy to pin everything on her.)_

"However, she escaped. Oliver rushed out, looking for her."

"And you witnessed all this!?" The Judge questioned.

Steven nodded again. "I was standing by the doorway the whole time. Oliver rushed out another way and when he left, I tried to resuscitate Richard, but he was long gone. Soon, Oliver returned and saw me. I guess that's where he found his play-thing for the crime."

"You said Oliver Stone told you all this? When was that?" Phoenix pushed.

"When he arrested me." Steven answered. "He sounded quite furious. But deep down… I knew he was trying his best not to laugh."

"But… why!?" The Judge asked. "Why would you play along?"

"He… he blackmailed me. He… threatened my family. If he were to ever be suspected for the crime… but wife… my children…"

"Blackmail!?" The Judge yelled in fear.

"That's enough, Steven." Phoenix consoled. "You don't have to say anymore; but what about your confession? What do you have to say to that?"

Steven froze. "I… I take back what I said." Steven replied. "I take back my confession."

The gallery began to converse until Mr. Payne interrupted.

"Ha!" Mr. Payne laughed. "Please! This could all be another act by the defendant to play the 'victim'!"

The Judge replied, "That's true. After all, this case is confusing enough already, and a confession that turns out is not a confession doesn't help."

Phoenix nodded. "I understand, Your Honor. Which is why we demand testimony from Oliver Stone himself!"

"What!?" Mr. Payne snapped.

"Hush, Mr. Payne!" The Judge barked. "The defense is right. As these suspicions stand, I cannot, with good conscience, end things here. Which is why we will allow a testimony from Mr. Stone himself after a 30-minute recess. However, as they are, as I stated, mere suspicions, if nothing revealing is uncovered, I will go about my verdict. Is that clear?"

Phoenix nodded. "That's fine, Your Honor."

"Good." The Judge responded. "I hereby summon a 30-minute recess. Court is adjourned!" The Judge slammed his gavel as everyone stood up to leave.

* * *

 **-August 22, 1:01 PM-  
-District Court-  
-Defendant Lobby No. 4-**

"WAY TO GO, BOSS!"

Athena looked cheeringly at Mr. Wright. "For a minute there, I thought we were done for! You turned everything around with one, single evidence! If I was in that situation, I would have had a heart attack!"

"Remember, Athena." Phoenix tutored. "No matter the pressure, no matter how high the stakes, you must remember to keep your head. All you must do is eliminate the impossible. Only then will the truth come to light."

"Noted!" Athena smiled.

"How'd it go, guys?"

Phoenix and Athena turned to a proud-looking Apollo.

"Apollo! You're back just in time!" Athena told him.

"Yeah, sorry I took so long." Apollo said, scratching his head. "So what did I miss? Did we win?"

Phoenix and Athena informed Apollo everything that went down, from Steven's faux confession, to the mistaken murder weapon, and to the threat against Steven's family from Oliver.

"Man… I can't believe it." Apollo said, amazed. "That was a close one, I'll say."

"Yeah. Speaking of, where is Steven?" Phoenix asked them.

Phoenix turned as saw Steven standing next to him, still avoiding eye contact.

"Oh! Steven! You doing alright?"

Steven was mute. Then, he sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wright."

"Huh?"

"I… I should have trusted you. I nearly got you a loss and I wasted a lot of time. Maybe I am a waste of space…"

"Steven…" Athena tried to console.

"I'm probably the worst client you've ever had, huh?" Steven sighed pathetically.

"Actually, Steven… you're not." Phoenix answered. "In fact, you're probably one of my most unique clients I've had."

"Huh?" Asked Steven, his face lighting up.

"You're one of the few clients I've had that was a completely pathetic wimp – no offense – but at the same time, incredibly brave and bold."

"You're… you're just saying that to make me feel better! Aren't you a little angry?"

"No, not at all." Phoenix responded honestly. "What you did there was daring and risky, but brave. Whether it's right or wrong, courageous or stupid, I cannot answer with certainty. Because that's not up to me. But what matters is that you worried for your family and put yourself on the line for them. That's bravery."

"I… I… thank you, Mr. Wright." Steven said, finally grinning.

"But you need to trust me, Steven. You, and your family, are in good hands."

"Your brother puts faith in lots of people." Added Apollo. "Can you say the same?"

Steven processed this question, then stood straight up. "Okay! I'll stay strong… for my family!"

" _Am I interrupting this little group therapy session here?"_

Oliver Stone stood straight up, glaring at everyone. "Mr… Mr. Stone!" Steven gasped.

"Steven… I can't say I'm not a little bit disappointed in you. Lies and manipulation is not a man makes. A man should be able to hear, and to bear, the worst that could be said of him. If you wish to pin everything on me, your superior, I'm afraid you and I must have a little chat. Please excuse Mr. Vaughan and I, if you will."

Oliver began to walk towards Steven until Athena stood right in front of him, blocking Stone's path. "There's nothing here for you, Mr. Stone! We have nothing to say!" She confidently and firmly stated.

Stone growled. "You. You women are all the same! This is a man's matter! Don't you know I can break you into two if I wanted to? Now, step aside, before I-!"

Apollo joined Athena, blocking Oliver. "You don't talk to her like that! Ever! You hear me!?"

Stone chuckled at the pair. "Or what? You think I'm afraid of some half-bit man-child and his red-headed accessory? Give me a break!"

"You're forgetting the ace attorney that turned them into the strongest pair of lawyers I know."

Phoenix stepped in with Apollo and Athena. They all glared at Stone. Stone just skeptically stared at them and chuckled again.

"I see how it is. Fortunately for all of you, I am a gentleman, and I find no enjoyment out of quarrels. We will finish this in court today. After we are done, I will show you all what it means to rise and fall. I look forward to it."

Stone nodded at them, then left.

Apollo growled. "Damn animal! I oughtta-!"

"Easy, Apollo." Phoenix assured. "He'll get his. Did you find anything at the crime scene? Anything at all?"

"Huh? Oh! With all the chaos, I forgot to tell you. I decided to look around and I found this in the Security Office. It's Oliver's journal."

"Huh?" Phoenix responded. "His journal? You went through his journal, Apollo? You can't just-."

"This is no time for morals, Wright!" Apollo snapped. "Besides, you saw who he truly is. Maybe there's some dirt in there that'll bring him down. Plans for the murder in there, maybe?"

Phoenix skimmed through the journal.

"Nah, nothing in here. I guess he didn't write it down in case somebody were to be too nosey. However, there does seem to be quite a bit of dirt on Steven in here."

"Dirt?" Steven asked. "What kind of dirt?"

"Hmm…" Phoenix looked through the pages. "It's in great detail about stuff you've done while on shift. Slacking off, disorderly conduct, stuff like that."

"Oh." Steven said, blushing. "I… I can explain all that."

"That can wait, Steven. For now, the question is, why would Stone do all this?" Apollo asked.

Phoenix looked up at Apollo. "No idea. Best to make note of this just in case."

' **OLIVER STONE'S JOURNAL' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A section from Oliver Stone's journal. Details unprofessionalism and poor workmanship on Steven's end.

"I think that's about all the time we have." Athena announced. "Apollo, you coming?"

"I don't know." Apollo answered. "I think it would catch everyone off-guard to see a new attorney enter the court. I'll leave this up to you two."

"You sure?" Phoenix asked Apollo.

"Don't worry. You'll do just fine, guys! I'm rooting for you!"

With that said, Apollo left to the gallery, leaving just Phoenix, Athena, and Steven.

"Phoenix… Athena…" Steven weakly said. "If… if Oliver were to be set free… my family…"

"It won't come to that, Steven. I promise." Phoenix said reassuringly. "Trust me."

"I do, it's just…" Steven said. "I… I trust you… Mr. Wright."

Phoenix smiled, then nodded.

( _This is it. The final encounter. You had best ready yourself, Stone. I'm coming for you._ )

 **EVIDENCE OVERVIEW:**

 **-Attorney Badge**

 **-Victim's Autopsy Report**

 **-Crime Photo**

 **-Security Camera Feed**

 **-Rosie Flowers Business Card**

 **-Street Diagram**

 **-Witness Crime Photo**

 **-Oliver's Journal**


	8. Turnabout Forever - T2-3: Another Way

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-August 22, 1:30 PM-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

Chatter surrounded the courtroom until the Judge broke the noise with the powerful sound of his gavel. "Court will now resume the trial of Steven Vaughan." He echoed. "Many strange developments have occurred since before our recess. As it turns out, this supposed murder weapon, the crowbar, is, in fact, not the murder weapon we thought it was. Furthermore, Mr. Vaughan's mentor and employer, Mr. Oliver Stone, is now under suspicion for the murder of Richard Mann and threats against Mr. Vaughan and his family."

Phoenix turned over to Athena, focused on the courtroom. "You okay, Athena?" He asked her. "You aren't shaken up or anything, are you?"

She looked over to Phoenix and said, "Huh? Shaken up over what? That big ape? You don't have to worry about me, chief."

"Now then. The court shall now determine if these claims turn out to be true at this moment. Will Mr. Oliver Stone please take the stand at this time?"

A minute later, Oliver Stone took the stand, tall and proud. "Please state your name and occupation, witness." The Judge told him.

"Certainly, Your Honor." Stone responded. "My name is Oliver Stone. I am head of security at Wall-2-Wall Shopping Center."

"Good. Very good." The Judge said, nodding. "Are you aware of the claims made before you today?"

"I am, Your Honor." Stone answered sternly. "And I am just disgusted at these suspicions. I would never steep to such a whole-new low."

Phoenix sat at the defense's stand, eyeing Stone like a hawk. ( _Talk it up, Stone. I have you in my sights_.)

"Nothing is set in stone yet, Mr. Stone." The Judge added. "At this point, you are merely a suspect. All you need to do is tell us the truth on what really happened that night; specifically, the moment you arrested Mr. Vaughan. I shouldn't need to remind you that this is a serious matter, so try to be as honest and specific as you can."

"Yes, of course, Your Honor." Stone replied, grinning.

* * *

 **-WITNESS TESTIMONY-**

" **I WAS TAKING SHIFT AT WALL-2-WALL SHOPPING CENTER THAT NIGHT WHEN I HEARD A LOUD NOISE ABOVE ME."**

" **I ENTERED RICHARD'S OFFICE TO INVESTIGATE AND THAT IS WHEN I SAW STEVEN HUNCHED OVER RICHARD'S FALLEN BODY."**

" **I COULDN'T BELIEVE MY EYES. MY VERY OWN CO-WORKER KILLING OUR EMPLOYER."**

" **AND TO THINK HE WOULD PIN EVERYTHING ON ME LIKE THE CONFUSED SOUL HE IS!"**

" **I HAVE NOTHING BUT THE UTMOST RESPECT FOR MR. VAUGHAN AND HIS FAMILY,"**

" **BUT I CANNOT ALLOW HIS ACTIONS ESCAPE WITHOUT CONSEQUENCE."**

* * *

The Judge tried to process this testimony. "Hmm… this testimony does seem rather strong."

"But of course." Stone acknowledged. "That is the truth after all."

"If you are to be believed… then this testimony is just as the defendant and Ms. Flowers had described it."

"Yes, Your Honor." Responded Oliver Stone. "As I previously stated. That is because it is the truth."

"What about you, Mr. Wright?" Payne asked the attorney, grinning. "What do you think of this testimony?"

"SILENCE, YOU SHRIMP!" Stone roared at the weak prosecutor. "Nobody asked you to chime in!"

"Gah!" Mr. Payne gasped, sweating. "But-but, Mr. Stone! I am merely trying to-!"

" **OBJECTION!** " Stone snapped back. "I don't want to hear it! If it wasn't for your half-baked prosecution, I wouldn't be here wasting my time as a murder suspect! Why, if I was in your position, Vaughan would have been founded guilty on the first day! You and your family are a disgrace to prosecutors everywhere!"

"GAAAAHHH!" Payne screamed, jumping back.

( _Part of me wants to feel sorry for Mr. Payne._ ) Phoenix thought to himself. ( _But I can't really bring myself to that._ )

"So… you just stand there and watch how a REAL prosecutor does it!" Stone finished. "Is that clear!?"

"Y-y-y-yes, sir!" Payne whimpered in fear.

The Judge slammed his gavel. "Mr. Wright, you may now begin your cross-examination."

"Before we begin, Your Honor," Stone interrupted, "I wish to apologize to the defense."

( _Huh?_ ) Thought Phoenix, both surprised and curious.

"I lost my temper out there in the lobby. A wise man once said, 'A quick temper will make a fool of you soon enough.'" Stone announced. "Please realize that I am merely distraught at the irresponsibility of Mr. Vaughan, you see. I'm pray you all will understand."

The Judge nodded. "Yes, Mr. Stone. We understand. Nothing against you. Now then, Mr. Wright, continue."

Phoenix stared at the smiling Stone with a hateful gaze.

( _You may have fooled His Honor, Stone. But I know what you're up to. Nobody threatens my co-workers and tries to weasel out of it. Get ready; I'm about to turn your smirk of hubris into a desperate quiver for help!_ )

* * *

 **-CROSS-EXAMINATION-**

" **I WAS TAKING SHIFT AT WALL-2-WALL SHOPPING CENTER THAT NIGHT WHEN I HEARD A LOUD NOISE ABOVE ME."**

" **Hold it!** " Interrupted Phoenix Wright. "Where were you when you heard this loud noise?"

"I was near the east wing of the mall." Answered Oliver. He proceeded to display the mall's diagram to the court, labeling his position on the left side of the diagram. "You see? That is where I was."

"What exactly do you do during shifts?" Asked Phoenix.

"What do you think?" Oliver growled. "I walk about and rid the rats trying to do something… foolish."

"R-rats?" Phoenix stuttered.

"Witness!" The Judge called. "Do you mean to tell us there is a rat infestation in the mall?"

"HA!" Stone laughed. "Not actual rats. I'm talking about the hooligans that dare to enter a place where they were not invited and vandalize man's work! Ha! Disgraceful…"

The Judge nodded. "So you heard a loud noise upstairs. What did you do then?"

" **I ENTERED RICHARD'S OFFICE TO INVESTIGATE, THAT IS WHEN I SAW STEVEN HUNCHED OVER RICHARD'S FALLEN BODY."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix yelled. "You saw Steven lying over Richard Mann. What did you do then?"

"What else would I do, Mr. Wright?" Stone answered sternly. "I apprehended him and brought him to the authorities. It was some work to get Steven out of the room. He was quite vicious, I must add. All he could do is want to rip Mann apart. I grabbed my baton and knocked him out."

"You knocked him out?" Asked Phoenix. ( _That's the first I've heard of this._ )

"The police station can confirm this." Mr. Payne said. "They stated that Mr. Stone here carried Steven's unconscious body to the station."

Stone nodded, his eyes closed. "It killed me that it had to end this way."

"Hey, um… boss? Can I interrupt you for a second?"

Phoenix turned to Athena, who was clearly in deep thought. "Athena? What's wrong?"

"Do you find what he said… a bit _odd_?

( _Hmm… now that she mentions it… Stone said he entered the crime scene and arrested Steven. If that's the case, then something must be wrong there._ ) Phoenix carefully thought ( _Say… wait a minute!_ )

Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk. "Mr. Stone! What you just said contradicted the facts of the case!"

"Oh?" Stone said. "Do you wish to explain what you mean? What is it I said that is contradictory?"

" **Take that!** " Yelled Phoenix, presenting the Security Camera Feed. "If you were to enter the crime scene as you said… then you would be seen by the security camera right outside the room."

Stone glared at the attorney. "Hmm…" The Judge said. "Mr. Wright, you're right! If the witness was to enter the crime scene as he said… then why aren't you visible on the camera feed?"

Stone was quiet. Then, he said, "Well, Mr. Payne? Are you going to just stand there? Are you going to explain?"

"Huh?" Payne gasped. "E-explain what?"

"My god, you are useless." Stone whispered in annoyance, his eyes closed. "Okay… I'll explain, then. I am sorry for the confusion, everybody. But the power was cut off around the murder."

" _WWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!?_ " Screamed Phoenix, Athena, and even the Judge.

"There was an awful storm that night. The power went off. That is why the cameras ended so abruptly."

( _I do remember there being a pretty bad storm that night. And I did wonder why Mr. Payne did present camera feed that ended strangely._ )

"Well… well, I'll be!" The Judge said. "Well, Mr. Wright? Your opinion? Do you concede with Stone's statement?"

Phoenix thought about this. Then, he looked at His Honor and shook and head. "No, Your Honor. The defense still thinks the witness is hiding something."

"Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix pulled out some sheets. "While there was no doubt a storm that night, Your Honor, I still think there's something else that Stone is not telling us. And I think I know what."

"Something he's not telling us? Explain yourself, Wright!"

"It is the defense's theory that…" Phoenix started to slowly say, "Mr. Stone used an alternate way to enter and exit the crime scene!"

The Judge screamed. " _WHAT_!?"

" **Objection!** " Stone barked. "Ha! Nonsense! What the defense says is absolute balderdash!"

" **Objection!** " Phoenix retorted. "I don't know, Stone. The power getting cut at such an important time at that night seems a bit coincidental, don't you think?"

The Judge turned to Phoenix. "Well, Mr. Wright? What do you want me to do?"

"I wish for investigators to turn the crime scene upside-down. Tear the walls off if they have to! Finding this alternate pathway is essential!"

"…Well, Payne? Any objections?" The Judge asked the prosecutor.

"Um…" Payne mumbled. "Well, uh… I…"

" **Objection!** " Stone shouted, starting to sweat. "Your Honor, I have no objections. I just wish you realize that it's a waste of time!"

( _We'll see about that, Stone…_ ) Phoenix thought, eyeing Stone.

The Judge nodded. "Until then, please continue your testimony."

Stone paused. After gaining control of himself, Stone stood straight up. "Yes, sir. Of course."

" **I COULDN'T BELIEVE MY EYES. MY VERY OWN CO-WORKER KILLING OUR EMPLOYER."**

" **Hold it**! Any reason you can think of as to why Steven would kill his boss?" Pressed Phoenix, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well, nothing is confirmed." Stone answered. "But there are… rumors."

"Rumors?"

"Richard is a kind, but greedy man. Rumors are that he was going to cut our pay to save money. I was… not a fan of that decision. But I have self-control. I signed up for this job for the honor, the passion. Not for the pay. Can you say the same, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix started to sweat. "Are you serious? Of course I can!" ( _Like I need to be criticized by a hot-headed mall security guard…_ )

"But Steven… Steven is different. He was hurting as it is. Mann finally pushed him. In a fit of rage, Steven must have killed Richard."

( _Hmm… that would explain the motive we were hunting for, I suppose._ ) Thought Phoenix. ( _Still, nothing's for sure just yet._ )

Stone continued, "But like I said; they're just rumors."

" **AND TO THINK HE WOULD PIN EVERYTHING ON ME LIKE THE CONFUSED SOUL HE IS!"**

" **Hold it!** " Intruded Phoenix Wright. "Why do you think he would do that?"

"Well, for starters, only he and I were working in the mall that night, with the exception of Mann and that psychic, of course." Oliver answered.

( _Miss Flowers… I wonder how she's doing…?_ ) Thought Phoenix.

"I guess that was good enough reason to pin it on me, I suppose." Stone added. "Never thought he had it in him. Regardless, he pulled me into his crime. And that is something I will never allow."

" **I HAVE NOTHING BUT THE UTMOST RESPECT FOR MR. VAUGHAN AND HIS FAMILY,"**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix pressed. "How long have you and Steven been working together, exactly?"

"Hmm." Stone mumbled. "If I had to guess, it would have been around the time when the mall first opened. So several weeks, if that."

"Do you guys get along?"

"Very much so. Steven can be a little… off, but I am there to guide him regardless. I act as professional as I can with him. There's nothing I would do to hurt him."

"It sounds like you guys have great chemistry."

Stone smirked. "Yes. He and I have been working together for quite some time now. I am honored to work with him."

( _Really, Mr. Stone? You're 'honored'?_ ) Phoenix thought, glaring at Stone. ( _Never thought I'd have to whip this evidence out so soon… wait, no, that sounded wrong. Um… I'll just take a look at the Court Record._ )

" **BUT I CANNOT ALLOW HIS ACTIONS ESCAPE WITHOUT CONSEQUENCE."**

" **Hold it!** And these threats against Steven's family?" Phoenix pressed.

"Bollocks." Answered Stone. "I would never do such a thing. Blame Steven and his childish imagination."

"I don't know… Steven seems pretty militant about you saying something like that."

" **Objection!** " Sheldon Payne snapped. "That is because the defendant is under suspicion of murder! He'll do anything to get out of it!"

" **Objection!** " Retorted Phoenix. "But earlier he confessed and backed down from it! Doesn't that seem weird?"

"Bah!" Payne laughed. "He simply chickened out at the last minute! That should be obvious."

"That is true." The Judge supported. "Steven's guilt is riding on the edge at this point. If nothing supports the defense's claims very soon, I will be force to move straight to a ruling."

"Well, Mr. Wright?" Stone threatened. "Do you have anything? I'm looking forward to what you have to say."

"Grr!" Athena growled. "I'm so sick of that guy's smugness!"

"That makes two of us." Phoenix replied.

"Stone's testimony is pretty detailed and clear, I hate to say." Athena slammed her hands down on the desk and stared at Stone with those angry eyes of hers. "But we can't let him get away with this! Think about Steven's family!"

"Don't worry, Athena. It won't come to that. Because I have what I need to nail his coffin for good."

"Y-you do!?"

"Well, it's nothing conclusive. But it'll put us on the right track. Stone's testimony makes sense, but we have to wait for him to slip up. Then we'll nab him."

( _Stone seems pretty proud of his testimony._ ) Wright concluded. ( _But aside from the power going out, there was something else I found… off, about his testimony. Time to present that piece of evidence!_ )

" **I HAVE NOTHING BUT THE UTMOST RESPECT FOR MR. VAUGHAN AND HIS FAMILY,"**

" **Objection!** " Wright shouted, his arm pointing at Oliver Stone. "Mr. Stone, you said you have utmost respect for Steven Vaughan, or the defendant. That working with him 'is an honor'. Is that about right?"

"Mr. Wright," Stone responded, "if you have something to say, say it. I don't have all day."

"Very well then, Oliver Stone." Wright said, nodding his head. "I'll make this quick, just for you." The lawyer slammed his hands on his desk and looked up at Oliver Stone. " _ **Oliver Stone, you are a manipulative liar!**_ "

Stone growled. "What… did you say… to me!?"

Phoenix pulled out Stone's journal and said, "Do you recognize this, Mr. Stone?"

Stone jumped. Losing grip of his baton, it flew upward. Stone hunched over the stand, only for the baton to come crashing down on his head. "You! Wh-where did you get that!?"

"Doesn't matter." Phoenix answered. "What matters is the content inside."

"You read through it!? Th-that is an invasion of privacy! Your Honor, I demand you hold that lawyer in contempt of court!"

"Before you do that, Your Honor, I'd like you to hear what's inside Oliver Stone's journal." Phoenix opened it up. "Inside is a laundry list of things Steven has done while at work. Slacking off, being in the cafeteria, flirting with the janitor. Everything inside is something Stone has kept an eye on for quite some time."

"Explain, Mr. Stone." The Judge sternly told the witness.

Stone shook with anger. "I… I…" After a short while, Stone coughed and stood straight up. "Sorry, Wright. You're going to have to do better than that."

Phoenix was surprised by how fast Stone kept his cool. "That journal means nothing to this case. Are you saying I killed Richard Mann with this book?"

Phoenix shook his head. "No, but it does go against what you said in an earlier statement. Specifically, you saying how you have respect for Mr. Vaughan. Why would you so religiously write down each and every wrong thing you catch Steven doing? What would your plan be?"

That is when Stone started to look anxious. Tapping his palm with his baton, Stone said, "Fine… you caught me. The fact is that I hated Steven and what he stood for. This line of work requires honor. Courage. Sacrifice. And what he does… he just slaps it in the face and spits on it! That is unacceptable!"

"So… you admit it?" Wright pressed. "That your testimony is but one big, fat lie?"

Stone growled. After a short pause, he roared, "PROSECUTOR PAYNE!"

Mr. Payne jumped back in fear. "Y-yes, witness!?"

"Why are you not objecting to this man's statement!?" Stone fired back. "Do you think I'm guilty as well!? _WELL_!?"

"Of course not, witness!" Quivered Payne. "It's just, I-!"

"If you won't defend me, you can leave!" Stone shouted. "Did you hear me!? I said, go!"

"I… I… NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo!"

Seconds later, Sheldon Payne rushed out of the courtroom. Everyone was silent in disbelief, especially Phoenix Wright. ( _Did… did he really just…?_ ) Thought Phoenix.

"Mr… Mr. Payne!" His Honor called out. "Come back here! We have a trial to attend to!"

" **Objection!** " Stone yelled. "He's fine, Your Honor. He's just a parasite pulling everyone back. But… we have another prosecutor ready."

"We… we do!? Well then, by all means, is he here?"

"Yes. Yes, Your Honor." Stone answered.

The Judge stared at the witness. Then, a light bulb lit in the Judge's head. "Oh! I get it now! Prosecutor Stone, your opening statement!"

Phoenix jumped. ( _WH-WHAT!?_ )

Stone chuckled. Still at the witness stand, Stone cleared his throat. "That will not be necessary, Your Honor. I am merely trying to defend myself here. No opening statement needed. However, the defense over there is rather… lacking. Might I suggest you try something else?"

" **Objection!** " Phoenix retorted. "No way! You're not going wiggle your way out of this, Mr. Stone! You have a lot to answer for!"

"Very well, then. Shoot."

"Okay, for starters, your testimony has been proven a lie. You had no respect or dignity for Mr. Vaughan whatsoever! And your journal will confirm that!"

"Ha!" Stone laughed. "So just because I disapprove of his actions that makes me a killer? Sorry, but you're going to have to do better than that, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix shook his head. "I don't think you would spend the time to write down some notes for no real reason. Surely you had a plan, didn't you?"

Stone glared at the lawyer. "May you elaborate?"

Phoenix pulled the journal out again and skimmed through it. "These notes on Steven date back to when you two first started working here. There must have been a reason for it. And I think I know what that reason is."

"Well, then, Mr. Wright, go ahead." The Judge told him. "Why did Stone have this information of Steven?"

"The answer is crystal-clear, Your Honor." Phoenix explained to the Judge. "Blackmail, of course."

"Blackmail!?" The Judge echoed.

Phoenix nodded. "This all ties into what Steven said. The fact he was blackmailed and threatened. He had to give himself up in order to make that information secure."

All Stone could do was growl. "Phoenix Wright… you little-!"

"Answer me this, Mr. Stone." Phoenix turned to Oliver. "Did you ever return to the crime scene?"

"I… I…" Stone started to sweat. Grinding his teeth, Stone finally uttered, "Yes… I did!"

"There you have it, Your Honor. I demand one more testimony from Mr. Stone! A testimony that explains the journal, blackmail, and, most importantly, what he found in the crime scene after the murder!"

The Judge slowly nodded. "Mr. Payne? Any objections?" The Judge turned to his right and noticed Payne is still absent. "Oh… I forgot! Well, we will now move on to the last – and I do mean last – testimony!"

Stone turned silent. His skin paler than before. Suddenly, Oliver stood straight up and laughed. His laughs echoed off the courtroom walls. "Yes… yes, Your Honor! I will show you all that I, Oliver Stone, the physical manifest of manhood and perfection, tells no faux tales! Witness me! You hear me!? WITNESS MEEE!"

Phoenix started to turn pale as well. ( _Jeez… that last line there sounded like it came from an action movie or something…_ ) Phoenix stood back up and eyed Stone like a hawk. ( _He's losing it. That's good! This is it! The final testimony! Time to give him all I've got! Don't slip up now, Phoenix! We're almost home!_ )

* * *

 **EVIDENCE OVERVIEW:**

 **-Attorney Badge**

 **-Victim's Autopsy Report**

 **-Crime Photo**

 **-Security Camera Feed**

 **-Rosie Flowers Business Card**

 **-Street Diagram**

 **-Witness Crime Photo**


	9. Turnabout Forever - T2-4: Brainstorm

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-August 22, 2:17 PM-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

* * *

"Now then," the Judge continued, "give us your testimony. And I should not need to remind that this is, indeed, your final testimony."

Oliver laughed manically. "Yes! Yes, of course, Your Honor! Shall we begin!?"

* * *

 **-WITNESS TESTIMONY-**

" **THIS JOURNAL OF MINE DOES NOT MAKE ME THE KILLER!"**

" **MY ONLY INTENTION WAS TO SHOW IT TO RICHARD MANN SO HE COULD SEE VAUGHAN'S TRUE COLORS."**

" **AND AS FOR ME ENTERING THE CRIME SCENE?"**

" **IT WAS ONLY TO CHECK UP ON RICHARD MANN."**

" **AFTER A BRIEF INVESTIGATION OF MY OWN, THE POLICE SHOWED UP."**

" **THAT IS ALL I KNOW! OR DO YOU NEED MORE INFORMATION!?"**

The Judge shook his head. "No thank you, Mr. Stone. No further testimony needed."

Stone laughed. "Of course! I strive to make everything I say and do _flawless_!"

The Judge slammed his gavel. "Mr. Wright, proceed with your cross-examination."

* * *

 **-CROSS-EXAMINATION—**

" **THIS JOURNAL OF MINE DOES NOT MAKE ME THE KILLER!"**

" **Hold it!** " Blurted Phoenix Wright. "Let me ask you something…"

" **Objection!** " Mr. Stone shouted back. "No! Let _me_ ask _you_ something! When did you think it was okay to be peeping around in other people's business!?"

"He's got you there, Mr. Wright." The Judge supported. "After all, an invasion of privacy is something I will not allow."

" **Objection!** But when a murder case occurs, you'd be surprised how snoopy a person would get!" Phoenix argued. "Besides, if you have nothing to hide, Mr. Stone, why be so defensive?"

"Why, you little-!" Stone growled. Stone stepped back and took a deep breath. "That journal you have is _my personal life_! Love stories. Goals. Poems. Every precious thing in my life is in there!"

( _Never thought I'd picture this guy writing poems…_ )

Stone continued, "I demand it back now!"

Phoenix just shook his head. "Once the trial is over, Stone. I promise."

Stone growled again. "You attorneys are all the same! Doing oh so many dirty tactics to get the answers you want!"

The Judge slammed his gavel and said, "Gentlemen! Please! We have a lady in here with us."

Athena hunched over the desk in front of her. "Thanks for your consideration, Your Honor."

"Anyway," The Judge went on, "continue your testimony."

" **MY ONLY INTENTION WAS TO SHOW IT TO RICHARD MANN SO HE COULD SEE VAUGHAN'S TRUE COLORS."**

" **Hold it!** So you deny these claims on blackmail?"

"Yes!" Stone answered. "What a childish, far-fetched theory!"

"Well why not just tell Richard about Steven? Why write it all down?"

"So I can express verbatim how much of an unprofessional worker Mr. Vaughan is! What an idiotic question coming from an idiotic man in an idiotic suit! Unbelievable!"

"Irrelevant!" Phoenix debated, though he is working up quite a sweat. "Can you _prove_ it was not blackmail?"

"Great question. I can't. But here is a greater question, Mr. Wright: can you prove it was blackmail? Well?"

"Um… well, I can't prove it right now, but…"

"If Richard Mann was here today, I'm sure he could back up my claim. Unfortunately, Steven took his life. And I will not forgive him for that."

The Judge shook his head. "How unfortunate. We are all moved by your words."

Phoenix stared at Stone. ( _This guy is playing everyone here like a puppet. I need to demolish his testimony before it escalates further._ )

" **AND AS FOR ME ENTERING THE CRIME SCENE?"**

" **Hold it!** " Pressed Mr. Wright, "Why would you go back to the crime scene? What else was there to find?"

"Well, if you'll let me _finish_ , I'll tell you!" Stone argued, gritting his teeth.

"That brings up another question, Mr. Stone. What about the security camera feed?"

"Pardon?" Stone questioned.

Phoenix held up a sheet of paper and showed it to Stone. "Remember? The security camera right outside the room did not capture you."

Stone chuckled. "I told you. The storm shortened the power. Or is this when you bring in your idiotic 'alternate passage' theory? The theory you have no basis on?"

"The police are there right now searching for the alternate entryway. We will have an answer very shortly."

Stone grunted. "Unless they crack open your skull and look deep into your imagination, they won't find any 'secret door' or whatever you wish to call it. Trust me. Everything you have said at this point is nothing but conjecture."

( _Come on, Phoenix. Don't let this all just be one of your infamous bluffs!_ )

"Anyway, as I was saying. I entered the crime scene soon after dealing with Steven."

" **IT WAS ONLY TO CHECK UP ON RICHARD MANN."**

" **Hold it!** And? What did you find?"

"Nothing but a corpse. Does that answer your question?"

"Okay, well… anything new? At all?"

Stone shook his head. "Nothing. It makes no sense to me why any sane person would kill such a great man."

( _That's a good question, Stone. Care to answer?_ )

"I did not tamper with anything in the crime scene. Let me just tell you all that right now."

" **AFTER A BRIEF INVESTIGATION OF MY OWN, THE POLICE SHOWED UP."**

" **Hold it!** " Interrupted Phoenix. "You investigated the crime scene?"

"Of course." Answered Mr. Stone. "What else was I supposed to do? A friend was murdered, after all. I took it upon myself to find the answers myself. Why did Mr. Vaughan kill him? What did he leave in the crime scene? All very important, you know."

"I see." The Judge commented. "Mr. Stone, continue your cross-examination."

" **THAT IS ALL I KNOW. OR DO YOU NEED MORE INFORMATION!?"** **  
**

" **Hold it!** " Again shouted the attorney. "I think I'll take you up on your kind offer."

"Very well." Stone said. "What would you like to know?"

( _Hmm… I should think about this_.) Phoenix thought to himself. ( _Should I ask about…?_ )

 **WHAT DID YOU FIND IN THE CRIME SCENE?**

 **WHEN DID YOU CALL THE POLICE?**

 **WHAT WAS STEVEN DOING?**

( _Maybe I should ask him about when he called the police?_ )

"When you discovered the crime scene, when exactly did you contact the police?"

"By the time I found the crime scene and by the time I put Steven to sleep, I quickly used my cell phone to call the police so I can tell them the crime. I also alerted them that I'll be… bringing cargo the police station. Might I also add I was the only one to call the police in the first place."

( _So he called the police after he caught Steven, is that it? I wonder…_ )

"Well, Mr. Wright?" The Judge questioned. "Is this statement relevant?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. It's very relevant. I wish it to be added to the witness' testimony!"

"Very well. Mr. Stone, please update your testimony accordingly."

"Yes, Your Honor! Anything you say!" Said Mr. Stone with optimism.

" **I WAS THE ONLY PERSON TO EVER CALL THE POLICE AFTER WITNESSING THE MURDER."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix pressed. "Are you absolutely certain?"

Stone just laughed. "Of course! I would have been told otherwise!" Stone tapped his head with his finger. "Use your head, Wright."

( _Stone must be mistaken. He thinks he's the only one to call the police. Little does he know, that a witness – somebody who I thought was just a waste of time up to this point – beat him to it._ )

Athena said to Phoenix, "Stone is losing it now. Just a few more shoves and I think we'll nail him."

"Stone is hard as a rock. It'll take some time to crack him." Added Wright. "But I'm close! I know we are!"

* * *

" **I WAS THE ONLY PERSON TO EVER CALL THE POLICE AFTER WITNESSING THE MURDER."**

" **Objection!** "

Phoenix held his left arm, pointing at the witness. After a second, he said, "It's over, Stone. Your lies, your manipulations. It's coming to an end."

Stone began to vigorously sweat. "E-explain!"

"You said you were the only one to call the police. But we all know that just isn't true." Phoenix explained to him. "Tell me something, Stone. When did you arrive at the trial yesterday?"

"What is the meaning of this!?" Stone demanded.

"Oliver Stone. When did you arrive at the trial just yesterday?"

Stone reluctantly answered, "I… I showed up until the very end. I walked right into the courthouse and heard some kind of explosion. His Honor began to dismiss the court, then I finally walked right in. Why?"

Phoenix just smiled at the anxious mall security guard. "Oliver Stone, take a look at this person." Phoenix then proceeded to present Rosie Flower's profile. "In yesterday's trial, this witness, Rosie Flowers, said she and somebody else were the first to call the police. And that was shortly after the murder occurred. You know where I'm getting at?"

Stone hunched over, a terrified look on his face. "No… impossible!"

"By the time you entered the crime scene, brought Steven out, called the police, bring Steven to the police station… _**the police would have already been there**_!"

"There… must be some kind of _mistake_!"

The Judge slammed his gavel after the gallery broke into social hour. "ORDER! I SAID, ORDER! Mr. Stone! That certainly is an interesting gap in time. Care to explain?"

Stone, violently patting his hand with his baton, said, "Th-that is interesting! I-I'm a little puzzled myself, actually! Heh, heh…"

( _I can see it in his eyes._ _Stone is about to break. It's over…_ )

" **Hold it!** " Stone shouted. Suddenly, the man broke into insane laughter. "Good one, lawyer! Really! But that can be easily explained! You see, I made an honest error! What I meant to say was that I was the _first_ person to call the police!"

"Is that so?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes! Certainly! You see, there is a door just ahead of the door I entered from. That doorway leads to the exit. It's about two minutes faster than the other doorway. I just took the faster route! That's how I managed to get to the police first!"

After a brief pause, Phoenix just shook his head. "You don't expect me to buy that either, do you, Stone?"

Stone growled as the Judge said to the attorney, "W-why is that hard to believe, Wright? Seems possible to me!"

"Unfortunately, Your Honor, it just isn't. Would you like me to explain?"

"Why, I would _love_ to hear this!" The Judge relied excitedly.

"…So would I." Stone grumbled.

"This evidence proves why it's impossible for Stone to take the door opposite of the door he entered through! **Take that!** " Phoenix presented Rosie's crime photo to the court.

"What the hell is this…?" Stone demanded to know.

Phoenix answered, "This is a photo that Rosie presented to the court yesterday. But of course you wouldn't know that, would you?"

"Mr. Wright," The Judge said, "why show this evidence to us?"

"Can't you tell, Your Honor?" Phoenix asked. "Yesterday, the witness Rosie Flowers said that as soon as she took the picture, Oliver Stone arrested Steven. If Mr. Stone were to go to where Rosie was at this point…"

"Then he would have ran right into her!" Athena finished. "But, as we all know, that just never happened. They would have both mentioned about that if that was the case!"

"No… nobody told me all this!" Stone screamed, accidentally smacking himself with his own baton.

"Oh!" The Judge yelled. "Of course!"

Suddenly, a man ran into the courtroom. A bailiff. "Y-Your Honor! The police have torn the walls down in the crime scene!"

( _Wow… I was only being exaggerative, but I'm glad they did it, I suppose_.) Phoenix regained himself, slammed his hands on the surface, and yelled to the bailiff, "Well!? Did they find anything!?"

"The investigators… they found a stairwell. A hidden stairwell behind Mann's desk that leads to a hidden section inside the custodians office!"

( _Jeez… Richard Mann must have been a paranoid person_.)

"I… I…" Stone tried to say through his teeth, but instead came out a distorted grunt. "Erk… Gnnnngh…. GNNNNNNGGHHH!"

( _What timing…_ )

Phoenix nodded. "Well, Stone? That proves it. This proves you used an alternate, secret passage to enter and exit the scene of the crime, ergo avoiding view of the security cameras! Anything you have to say for yourself?"

Stone's head was ducked down. It sounded as if he was crying. His body, shaking, started to slowly rise. Then, to everyone's surprise, he got right back up and began laughing hysterically. "You think you won, Wright!? You think you'll catch me so easily!? You still haven't proven anything!"

( _I've proven how utterly insane you are…_ )

"All you talk about is that friggin' door, that friggin' girl, and that friggin' hidden door! Why don't you present some _actual evidence_!? Like a murder weapon, per se!?"

"M-murder weapon?" Phoenix stuttered. ( _Crap! I totally forgot about that!_ )

Stone continued laughing. "Well, go ahead! Show us this murder weapon! And it ain't the crowbar, that's for sure! So you gotta try harder than that!"

Phoenix leaned closer in, staring at Stone. ( _I'm so close… but I don't have anything on me that could possible count as a murder weapon…_ )

The Judge shook his head. "Mr. Wright. The court demands evidence right at this moment. If you don't have anything, I will end this trial instantly."

Stone chuckled. "Go ahead, then, Mr. Attorney! Make my day!"

Phoenix had to think. Phoenix shut out the world around and thought. ( _Maybe the evidence I need isn't in the Court Record. I just have to think about this. Time to turn this whole case around!_ )

The Judge slammed his gavel once again. "I will ask you again, Mr. Wright. Do you have any evidence with you right now?"

After a short pause, Phoenix shook his head. "I don't, Your Honor. I have no evidence with me right now."

"PHOENIX!" Athena cried. "W-what are you doing!? Y-you're just gonna let him _win!?"_

Stone smiled, continuously tossing his baton in the air and catching it. "Well? There you have it, Your Honor. Just another waste of time. Every courthouse will be hearing about this, Wright. You will never work another case again in your life."

Phoenix just gave Stone a blank stare. Just then, Phoenix stood straight up and gave a confident smile. "I may not have evidence, Mr. Stone. But I think I know where it is."

"What…!?" Stone gasped. "Y-you're bluffing again!"

Phoenix shook his head in disagreement. "No, Stone. Somewhere, the murder weapon is somewhere as we speak. And you know it." Stone just growled at the lawyer's confidence.

"M-Mr. Wright!" The Judge said. "Where is this murder weapon you speak of?"

 **IN THE CRIME SCENE.  
IN THE COURTROOM.  
AT THE POLICE STATION.**

"Your Honor… the murder weapon is in this very courtroom!"

"WHAT!?" The Judge shouted.

"NNNOOOOOO!" Stone screamed, jumping back, accidentally smacking his face with his baton again.

"Mr. Stone… may you pass me your baton, please?" Phoenix asked politely.

"What!? W-why would you…?"

"The crowbar was but a faux weapon you planted to throw us off and pin the blame on Steven. That is the only explanation. So, Mr. Stone, we kindly ask that we borrow your baton for DNA testing."

"NO! NO, YOU CAN'T! YOU WON'T! THIS IS MINE! MY PERSONAL ITEM! HANDS OFF!"

" **Objection!** " Phoenix yelled. "If you have nothing to hide, then you won't mind if we take a little look, will you!?"

"Mr. Wright!" The Judge called. "Do you really believe that man's club… to be the murder weapon!?"

"I do." Nodded Phoenix. "Remember: Richard Mann was killed by a _blunt object_. If the crowbar is not the weapon, what would be the second-best choice for a weapon? Something… convenient, maybe?"

"Oh-ho!" Said His Honor with excitement. "I see!" He turned to Stone. "Mr. Stone. Please present your baton as evidence. That is an order."

"No… no, I won't let you!"

All of a sudden, Stone grabbed the baton with both his hands and shoved it down his own mouth.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Screamed everyone at once. Stone pushed the baton down his own throat. Then, he pulled his hands out and swallowed the evidence.

( _He… he swallowed the evidence whole…!_ )

Stone hunched over. "I said… you can't have it…"

The Judge stared at Stone with awe. "Never in my entire career have I ever seen something so insane… Mr. Stone, what are you thinking!?"

"You… don't have a murder weapon… Wright." Stone dizzily taunted. "Better… come up with… something else…"

"I… I can't even believe it…" Phoenix whispered in shock.

"Mr. Wright…" Athena said. "I think I'm gonna puke."

Stone started to breathe heavily. "Your Honor… your verdict… please…"

The Judge sat there, his eyes closed. Shortly, he sat up and said, "Without a murder weapon, we have no telling who the real culprit is. And as far as I am concerned, Steven is the one true culprit."

( _No… i-it can't end like this!_ )

Stone sighed, "Your Honor… I don't feel so well. May I… May I leave?"

The Judge nodded. "Yes, Witness. You may go. I hope the digestion isn't too painful."

" **Objection!** " Phoenix shouted. "Your Honor! Please! Give me a minute!"

The Judge replied by shaking his head. "No, Wright. It's over. I will give a verdict immediately." As he said that, Phoenix broke into a cold sweat. The Judge continued, "We may not have all the answers we want, but I will say I can confidently pass down a verdict with no hesitation. May the defendant please take the stand? Mr. Stone, you are hereby dismissed."

"Ugh…" Stone groaned. "Finally…!" Stone stood straight up and smiled. "Come on, everyone! The mall is having a half-off sale today! My treat! I'm sure Richard Mann wouldn't mind. Everyone is invited… except the defense and their client, that is!" His maniacal laughing echoed through the court.

"Come on, Phoenix!" Athena urged. "Snap out of it! You have to do something! Use that big, bluffing brain of yours to save the day!"

"I… I can't Athena! I don't have anything!" Phoenix admitted. "It doesn't matter. No matter what I show him, it comes back to slap me in the face! It's over. We did what we could."

Athena looked at Phoenix and smiled. "A…Athena? Why are you smiling?"

"Because the worst of times is when lawyers must force their biggest smiles."

Phoenix's heart dropped. "Athena…"

"Don't tell me you don't know what to do. Come on, you got out of worse situations than this. Just think outside the box. Do a little BRAINSTORMING!"

"…Thanks, Athena. I guess I just needed that extra morale."

( _I have nothing. That crooked officer's baton was the only way to end this for good. But I need to find a way to turn things around now! A little brainstorming should do the trick! C'mon, Phoenix! Think!_ )

Phoenix shut his eyes and ignored everything around him. Just him and his thoughts.

* * *

 **BRAINSTORM**

( _I'm in a bit of a sticky situation here. Time to brainstorm! Oliver Stone thinks that just because he removed that piece of evidence for good, he's safe. Or so he thinks. I need to find a way for him to cough up a confession._ _ **But how? What could be the best way?**_ _)_

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE**

 _(I gotta have some evidence… right? No… no, that won't work. I have nothing. Gotta think of something else…)_

 **NEW TESTIMONY**

( _How about a testimony? Maybe he'll say something new…? No, no, His Honor wouldn't even think about allowing that. Have to think about something else.)_

 **GOOD OL' FASHIONED BLUFF**

 _(When things are going rough…_ _ **just bluff**_ _. Yeah, let's do that. Just catch Stone's bluff. That'll work!)_

* * *

( _Okay… let's go for a_ _ **good ol' fashioned bluff**_ _. But that's easier said than done. I have to have something to catch his bluff._ _ **What should I do?**_ )

 **ASK TO GET COFFEE SOMETIME**

( _Maybe I should ask him to discuss all this over a cup of coffee? No, come on, Phoenix, get serious. No time for joking around!_ )

 **PRESENT FAULTY MURDER WEAPON**

( _This is risky, but I wonder if I could trick him into thinking I have a different murder weapon? Worth a shot. Not like I have much else to lose._ )

 **TRICK HIM INTO REVEALING HIS CRIMINAL PAST**

( _Maybe I don't have to get him to confess to murder. Maybe if I expose him with his 'contacts' he'll cough it up? Hmm… I don't have any evidence proving that and Stone wouldn't confess that for the world. Gotta think of something else…_ )

* * *

( _This could risk my badge, but I might_ _ **present a fake murder weapon**_ _to him. That oughtta scare him. But how should I go with that?_ _ **What would make a murder weapon?**_ )

 **BATON**

( _…This could work. Oliver was so terrified of the baton that he actually ate it. If I could convince him he had the wrong one… yes… that might do it!_ )

 **CROWBAR**

( _I could trick him with that crowbar! Wait, the police has it. And it's already been confirmed as irrelevant to the current case. Gotta think deeper._ )

 **GUN**

( _Wonder if I could fool him with a gun? No, no, no, that won't work. Remember, cause of death was from a blunt object. Think, Phoenix, think!_ )

* * *

( _The_ _ **baton**_ _is my only hope! I just need to figure out how I'm going to transition to a baton._ _ **Where could I find a baton?**_ )

 **RICHARD MANN**

( _There might be some kind of a baton with Richard… no, that's unlikely. They moved the body by now, that's irrelevant. There has to be someone else!_ )

 **STEVEN VAUGHAN**

( _Steven is a security guard… who owns a baton! Yes! That'll do it for sure!_

 **THE JUDGE**

( _Maybe the Judge has one! …Yeah, maybe in fantasy land. Gotta think of something more realistic._ )

* * *

 **TRICK STONE WITH A GOOD OL' FASHIONED BLUFF BY PRESENTING A FAULTY MURDER WEAPON; THAT WOULD BE THE BATON OWNED BY STEVEN VAUGHAN.**

( _This is it! Has to be! This'll knock that hot-headed guard down a peg or two! Get ready, Stone!)_

* * *

Phoenix opened his eyes and noticed that Stone is still at the witness stand. The witness chuckled. "Well, if everyone is done here, I'll be on my way."

" **Hold it!** "

Stone stopped and glared angrily at a smiling, confident Phoenix Wright. "Mr. Stone. I think there may have been some miscommunication between us."

"What do you mean?" Stone growled.

"I didn't want your baton to see if it was a murder weapon! I just wanted to compare it with another."

"With… another?" Stone slowly repeated.

"There are two possibilities here. First, it's possible that you could have swapped the baton with Steven's. That is highly possible."

"Bah!" Stone grunted. "More like highly _im_ possible!"

Phoenix continued, "Or… or you could have simply misplaced the batons altogether. Isn't that true?"

Stone lit up. "No… I wouldn't do that. That's… that's not possible."

Phoenix rubbed his chin. "I don't know, Stone. I think your age is starting to get to you." Stone jumped at that comment. "Well, Mr. Stone? You won't mind if we investigate Steven's baton, do you? Think of it like this: you have a 50/50 chance here. Either nothing will show up and you'll get away scott-free. However… the other possibility is that they do find your prints on it. What will you say? Destroying that evidence has already kind of hurt your reputation, wouldn't you agree?"

"I… I got nothing to say to you. You're bluffing!" Sweat began to profusely drip from his pale skin.

"Are you a betting man, Stone?" Phoenix pressed. "Because I'll bet it's all over. What do you say?"

Stone was clearly anxious. Will he take the bait? Will he refuse the offer? Instead, Stone just stood up and laughed. "Phoenix Wright! I'm onto your little bluff!" Phoenix lit up.

( _Wait… what!?_ )

"You won't find anything on his baton, I can promise you that! Each guard here is assigned their own, personal club. No two are alike! Mine was with me at all times! Steven had his very own! No way could I have touched it! Do you see now, fool?"

Phoenix could just stare at Stone.

"You understand!? I had my baton all along! You won't find anything on me, nor will you find anything on Mr. Vaughan's!"

Phoenix was silent. Finally, he said, "That's interesting you say that, Stone. You say that no two batons are alike, and that Steven's baton is clean as a whistle. But what about yours?"

Stone was confused. "Pardon me?"

"Answer me one question, please: how many guards are working at the mall right now?"

"I don't understand the question… it just recently opened, so right now it's just Vaughan and I."

"If that's true… then two batons would have existed at the time. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

Stone thought about this. He tried to process this. "If it was just Vaughan and I… there would have been… two… and his was… clean… and… OH!" Stone's normally pale skin suddenly turned red.

Phoenix nodded. "Mr. Stone. You can stop there, please."

"Mr. Wright!" The Judge called out. "I don't get it! Please help an elderly man out here!"

"Let me phrase this as carefully and delicately as I can." Phoenix answered. "The batons are the best plausible weapons right now, I think we can all agree on that. Now, note that two of these mall's batons existed in the world. Stone himself said Steven's is crystal-clean. But as for the baton he… digested in such a hurry…"

The Judge went blank. Then, his face blew up. "WAIT A GOSH-DARN MINUTE!"

The attorney nodded and smiled. "You heard it himself, Your Honor. Stone just indirectly confessed his crimes. With that said… the defense rests."

" **Objection!** " Stone shouted. "I… I know what you're trying to do… it won't work! It's simple… I…! I…!"

" **Objection!** " Phoenix retorted. "That's enough, Stone! Your entire act has crumbled to pieces! It's over! So face it!" Phoenix lifted up his arm and stretched it out, his index finger pointing at the true murderer. "You killed Richard Mann, didn't you!?"

Stone was silent. All of a sudden, he let out a roar and smashed the witness stand in one strong swoop. The stand crumbled to pieces.

"No! Not the stand again!" The Judge cried.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"

Stone began picking up pieces from the stand and started to toss the debris at the defense team and the Judge. "OH MY!" The Judge screamed, hiding under his desk just as a chunk of debris hit his seat. The defense screamed and ducked under their desk, nearly dodging debris. Stone tossed a chunk of debris in the air and resumed picking up pieces from the ground. " _THIS IS RIGGED! I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU ALL! I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU LIKE I ANNIHILATED THAT GREEDY MALL OWNER! I SWEAR ON IT!_ "

Suddenly, the chunk of debris he tossed up earlier came crashing on his head. Stone froze in place, his arms outstretched in front of him, and his tongue caught between his teeth. Phoenix and Athena pulled themselves up from under their cover and watched Stone. The debris cracked into two pieces and fell down. A large bruise stretched from Stone's head. The prideful security guard finally fell back with a loud crash.

* * *

Several moments passed before everyone recollected themselves. The Judge cleared his throat. "Ahem. Mr. Wright. How is the… rather animated witness?"

"He is currently being questioned by police, Your Honor." Phoenix answered. "Apparently the debris that hit his head did give him some… trauma. Specifically, long-term memory loss."

"Memory loss…?" The Judge replied. "I just got word from the police that Mr. Stone did indeed say he remembers committing some murder in the past week or so. I think that's about all we need. Also, the police decided to do a proper background check on Mr. Stone. He has had quite the dark history. Blackmail, extortion, smuggling. Apparently, he was never a prosecutor in the first place."

( _Not a prosecutor, huh? Scare tactics… nice._ )

"The police intend to question him in full, memory loss or not. They will also perform surgery on Stone so we can properly investigate the baton, or the plausible murder weapon if you will."

"…Your Honor?"

Everyone gazed up at Mr. Vaughan at the destroyed witness stand. "You say… memory loss? D… does that mean that my family…?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Steven. Your family is safe."

Steven could only smile. "Oh… th-thank goodness!" Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Now then!" The Judge echoed. "This case has seen plenty of… twists and turns. Mr. Wright, you never cease to amaze me. You cease to annoy me, but you do amaze."

Phoenix blushed and grabbed his head. "Ha! Don't mention it, Your Honor!" ( _I think…?_ )

"The court can now confidently cast down a verdict. The court hereby declares Mr. Steven Vaughan…"

 **NOT GUILTY**

Confetti poured throughout the courtroom as the gallery cheered. Steven continued to smile while Phoenix and Athena embraced their victory. Shortly, the confetti and applause stopped. "Court is now dismissed!" Announced the Judge. With one bang of the gavel, the trial ended for good.

 **EVIDENCE OVERVIEW:**

 **-Attorney Badge**

 **-Victim's Autopsy Report**

 **-Crime Photo**

 **-Security Camera Feed**

 **-Rosie Flowers Business Card**

 **-Street Diagram**

 **-Witness Crime Photo**


	10. Turnabout Forever - T2-5: Trial's End

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-August 22, 3:00-  
-District Court-  
-Defendant Lobby, No. 4-**

* * *

" _YOU DID IT, PHOENIX!_ "

Athena expressed her glee to her boss. "You saved Steven and took down that nasty security guard, too! It was just great!"

"You helped me out, too, Athena." Phoenix told her. "Why, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have gotten this far! You've grown into a strong, powerful lawyer, Athena. I couldn't be prouder."

Athena blushed, stroking her hair. "Thank you, boss! I think my mother would have been proud, too."

"Congrats, you guys!" Apollo approached them. "Thanks for nailing that jerk right in front of everyone! I couldn't stand his smug face!"

"Apollo…" Athena said to him. "I never got to tell you, but… thanks for defending me earlier. That meant a lot to me."

"Huh? Oh, that!" Apollo blushed, rubbing his head. "Well, someone had to stand up to that guy! Nobody threatens my co-worker and friend like that. It's the least I could do."

Athena smiled at him. "Thank you, Apollo."

"Hey, guys?"

All heads turned to Steven. "I… I want to say thanks. I know I've been a chore to deal with at times, but… I just want to express my gratitude for sticking through for me 'til the end. I feel like…"

Steven stood straight up and smiled. "…Like I finally found meaning. Like I can change things."

"Steven…?" Phoenix asked.

"You see, I'm going through a tough patch right now. We're poor. I'm almost never around. My wife and I… we may be going through a divorce. Times are hard, you see? But… this whole thing is a wake-up call that I need to sort my life out immediately! No more awkward, pitiful Steven Vaughan! Soon, I will be proud and tall Steven Vaughan! I'll be the husband and father they expect of me, you'll see!"

"I'm glad you see it that way, Steven." Complimented Apollo. "Hey, tell your brother I said hi, alright?"

Steven nodded. "Yes! Yes, will do! Hey, so, a great new pizza place just opened up at the mall and has a special going on in Richard's memory. It's called, 'The Supreme-R.I.P.-Richard Pizza'! Why don't we all head over there and grab a late lunch on me? What do ya say!?"

( _Nothing against the specialty pizza, but doesn't that seem just a little… wrong?_ )

Athena gasped. "Of course! I love pizza! Also, why don't we all reward ourselves with a little mall-shopping! What do you guys say?"

"I'm down for some down-time! What do you say, Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Phoenix said. He turned around, but suddenly bumped into a man in a blue hood. The man's face was obscured and wore baggy clothes. The sudden impact caused Phoenix to fall to the ground as his attorney badge fell off. The man lifted Phoenix up to his feet. "Oh! Excuse me, sir!" The man said, wiping dirt and dust off Phoenix.

"I-it's okay!" Phoenix assured. "My bad. I should've been more careful."

Athena, Apollo, and Steven all rushed to Phoenix. "Hey, you okay, Phoenix?" Steven asked. Phoenix turned to them.

"I'm fine, guys. Really." He explained to them. "I guess I just have courthouse fever. Why don't we all go now?"

"Hey, dude, wait!" The stranger said to him. "You forgot something." The man held Phoenix's attorney badge in his hand.

"My badge!"

Phoenix took the badge from the man and clipped it back to his suit.

"Hey, buddy, thanks for-." Phoenix began to say. He pulled his head up and saw that the man was gone. Phoenix looked all around him for the guy.

"Phoenix!" Steven said. "You want me to get that guy for you?"

"Uh… no. No thank you, Steven. Really. He's fine."

( _Well, that was weird._ )

"Anyway, I just need to get out of the courtroom for a while. So, Wall-2-Wall, anyone?"

"Yeah!" Athena said optimistically. "Let's go!"

The three lawyers and Steven eventually left the courthouse behind them, enjoying the beautiful breeze and the squirrels running about. Enjoying their freedom.

( _Well, another case down. Another victory for me and my team. But, of course, winning is not everything. Being a lawyer doesn't just mean proving your client innocent. It's not about the win record, or the money, or anything like that. It's about fighting to get the truth, no matter what. That's what it really means to be an attorney. But who knew that our next trial – a trial involving a seemingly innocent and normal church – would only be the start of our various problems? A trial where one person lured us into their dark, violent past. Where I – and the ones closest to me – would eventually be in harm's way._ )

* * *

' **TURNABOUT FOR A PRAYER' PREVIEW:**

 **-September 2, 8:12 PM-  
-St. Owen's Baptist Church-  
-Father Owen's Chambers-**

Father Owen was in his study chamber late that night. The older man was sitting comfortably at his desk, writing; wearing a blanket with sleeves, and a cup of hot chocolate beside him. Suddenly, he looked up as he heard a door creak open.

"Hello? Who's there?" He called. Nobody in sight. Owen eventually ignored it and went back to his studies, only for a minute later, a man walked inside. "Who-!? Oh, it's just you. May I help you?"

Almost without hesitation, the man walked over to Owen and grabbed him by his shirt's collar and lifted him up. Owen's face expressed great fear. "I don't want to hurt you, old man!" He said. "Just give me the key, and I'll be out of your hair!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The priest said to him.

"You know what I'm talking about!" The intruder barked. "Cough it up, or I'll give you something to cough up!"

"Okay! Okay! Fine! It's-it's over there!" Owen pointed at the wall. The intruder looked that way.

"Huh? Where? I don't see anything!"

When he was distracted, Owen grabbed his cup of cocoa and smashed it on the intruder's head. Dazed, he let Owen go. Owen dashed for the door, only for the man to grab him by Owen's arm. The man pulled Owen closer as they wrestled. The intruder shoved Owen to his desk and proceeded to strangle him. Owen desperately grabbed for the sharp pencil he was working with earlier and slashed the man's hand, cutting it.

"Ow!" He yelled. "Damn it!"

The annoyed intruder lifted Owen up and pushed him to the wall. A second later, the dizzy Owen opened his eyes, only to witness a bronze statue to hit the top of his head, killing him. Breathing heavily, the man crouched down and began to dig through Owen's pockets. "Sorry it had to come to this, old man. But I have matters to attend to."

Before he could find whatever he could find, a man's voice interrupted. "Father Owen? Father Owen, are you okay?"

The intruder growled and stood up. "Don't go disappearing on me, you corpse."

The intruder proceeded to lift up a large object and fling it at the nearest window. The man quickly rushed out of the room through the shattered window just as a young priest walked right inside. "Hello? Father Owen? Are you alright?" Turning to his left, the priest gasped at what he saw. "F…Father Owen! Father Owen!"

The priest rushed to the dead man's side, moving the statue off his head. He grabbed Owen's head and examined it for any form of life.

"Brother Vaughan? Are you quite-?"

A young lady with her hair tied back walked inside and screamed at the sight of Owen's body. "Quickly! Get help! Get help now!" The young priest yelled. The lady hesitated, then eventually ran out.

"Father, please! Please wake up! Please…"

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _HOT DAMN! What a twist! Anyway, so the first turnabout is finally behind us, time for a NEW adventure with Phoenix and friends! Thank you all for the support thus far, and I hope you will enjoy the future turnabouts I have in store! I'll see you all next time!_


	11. Turnabout Prayer - Inv 1-1: The Murder

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-TURNABOUT FOR A PRAYER-**

 **-September 3, 8:00 AM-  
-Wright Anything Agency-**

Phoenix Wright awoke with a start and walked into his office, dressed in his blue attire, his hair slicked back as per usual. He walked in and already found Apollo and Athena ready to go.

"Good morning, everyone." Phoenix greeted, yawning.

"Morning, boss!" Athena told her boss. "Ready to go?"

"Huh? For what?" Phoenix asked.

"For Trucy's magic act!" Athena said. "You've been talking about it for months now!"

"Athena, the performance isn't until next month."

"Yeah, well, we could get a sneak peek of their practice! What do ya say?"

"Maybe later, Athena. For now, I just want to watch some TV and clean the house up a bit, alright?"

Athena sighed, clearly disappointed. "Whatever you say, boss."

Phoenix sat down on his couch and flipped the TV on with his remote control and instantly turned the channel to the morning news. A newscaster was visible on the screen.

"The whole town is getting together and hoping that the puppy will one day return home. In other news, there has been a murder at St. Owen's Baptist Church."

( _A murder… in the church!?_ )

"Wait…" Apollo said, turning to the TV. "Where…?"

"The victim, a one Owen Miles, the head priest of the church, was found dead in his office last night, officials say. Fortunately, the police have identified the culprit as a one David Vaughan, a priest at the very church."

"Wait… David!?" Apollo shouted, shocked at the news.

The TV showed footage of a young priest being escorted out of the church in handcuffs by the police. "The press, passersby, and regular church-goers were shocked by the crime, calling it 'a tragedy'." The reporter continued. "Now, we have a news anchor who went to the church that very night. A news anchor that has already won prestigious awards for his fantastic news coverages and interviews, who is currently working on an auto-biography known as ' _What It's Like to be an Average Jack_ '.I'm taking about the one-and-only Jack Anchor! How about it, Jack Anchor?"

The camera cut to a rather young, handsome man, at least in his mid-thirties. He had clean, black hair and was chewing gum on live television. The man smiled as he began to say, "Hey Georgie. Yeah, it was quite awful, needless to say. I saw it with my own eyes. That priest covered in blood… it was something I will never forget."

"It must have been hard." Said the other news anchor.

"Oh, certainly, Georgie." Jack told him. "I'll be stopping by the church later on today to get some scoop of the horrible tragedy. I mean, what'll happen next! We can't even go to church without some sociopath going around and killing someone!" Jack turned to the camera. "Don't worry, everyone. David will get what's coming to him, don't you worry. Our hearts go out to Owen and his family." Jack began to tear up, still chewing his gum.

Apollo growled. "Ugh, he's pulling this act again. I can't stand that guy!"

"Thank you, Jack. You are a brave, brave man. I hope the best for you. Jack Anchor, everyone!" The camera cut back to the other news anchor. "David Vaughan will have his trial first thing tomorrow morning. Until then, nobody is allowed inside the church until all charges have been cleared. We will report more once we get new updates. Now, this just in! Edible laundry detergent!? We'll report more on this breakthrough after these commercials."

"David… VAUGHAN?" Phoenix said. ( _Where have I heard that name before…?_ )

"Mr. Wright, we gotta get him out!" Apollo pressed. "I knew David since grade school! He's not the kind of guy that would kill someone like that!"

"Okay, fine." Phoenix submitted. "We'll go." ( _I hate to leave the place as the pig sty it is, though…_ )

"Don't worry, boss!" Athena cheered. "You and Apollo go do your thing! I'll hang back here and give this place a little spring cleaning!"

"Athena, first of all, it's early September." Phoenix said. "Secondly, are you sure?"

"Go ahead! I'll just hang back here. I'll be okay."

Apollo turned to Wright. "Okay, boss, you ready to go?"

Phoenix nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

 **-Detention Center—**

Phoenix and Apollo entered the Detention Center, waiting for David. Eventually, David was escorted in the room and sat down in front of the two lawyers. "Do my eyes deceive me?" David said. "Is that you, Apollo?"

Apollo smiled. "Yeah, David. It's me!"

"Praise be!" David yelled with glee. "It's been far too long, Apollo. It's great to see you again. Who is your friend?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Apollo said, as he gestured to Phoenix. "This is Phoenix Wright, an attorney and my boss."

"Phoenix Wright?" David repeated. "THE Phoenix Wright? The ATTORNEY?"

Phoenix nodded. "How do you do, Mr. Vaughan?"

"We have a name for you back at my church." David told Phoenix.

"Huh? Y-you do?"

"Yes. My brothers and sisters and I have called you the Blue Apostle. So many souls saved because of you and your gift! I thank you."

( _The Blue Apostle… I like the ring to that_ ) Phoenix thought, considering his new professional name.

"Now, what are you two doing down here?" David asked.

"Why else?" Apollo asked. "We're here to clear your name, what else?"

David went silent. His smile turned into a serious frown.

"Huh?" Apollo said. "What's wrong, David?"

"I… I thank you for your generosity." David explained. "Really, I do. But I don't need help."

"What!?" Phoenix and Apollo yelled.

"I know you two care about me, and I am thankful for that. But my Father in the clouds will save me. I don't need rescuing from the outside world. I know He is watching over me."

( _You can't be serious! He won't let me defend him?_ )

"However, it can be quite lonesome here. Why don't you both stay here so we can commute?"

 **THE CRIME**

"So what can you tell us about the crime?" Phoenix asked David. "What do you remember?"

"I remember how utterly terrified I was." David answered coldly. "That night, we were having our evening service. One of my brothers was preaching, and that is when I heard I noise inside Father Owen's study room. I was worried. I walked inside and… found his bloody body lying on the wall."

"So what did you do then?" Apollo asked.

"I ran beside him to check up on him. He was cold. That is when our coffee lady walked inside. I told her to get help. She called the police and I left the room to inform my brothers and sisters of the death, trying not to cause a panic to the churchgoers."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Phoenix said to him, "but about what time was this?"

David turned pale. "I found him at about 8:00 that night. The police arrived soon after. Needless to say, that caused quite a bit of stir for everyone attending church."

 **WHY ARREST YOU?**

"Why would the police arrest you?" Phoenix asked. "What dirt do they have to pin you as the criminal?"

"You know… they never told me." David admitted. "They just ask me, 'Did you kill Owen Miles?' and I would just say. They ask me again. Again I said no. This continued until you two got here."

"So you really have no idea whatsoever?" Phoenix questioned.

"Yes." David answered, nodding. "If I knew anything, I'd tell you, really. But alas, everything is a mystery to me."

' **BLUE APOSTLE'**

"'Blue Apostle', huh?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes." David said, smiling. "Do you like it?"

"I like it, I just want to know why you all have that name for me." Phoenix told him.

David looked to his side. "There are words going around. That one day, a great priest will be in mortal danger. When all hope seemed to be lost, a Blue Apostle will arrive with great powers and save the great priest. The Blue Apostle is quite a legend at the church."

( _I'll say! A fable all about me! Maybe I can use this to my advantage…_ )

"Um, David!" Phoenix exclaimed. "As I am the Blue Apostle, I am here to save you."

"What?" Said David.

"You heard me. I am the Blue Apostle, and I am here to save you from man's evil ways. Do not worry, I will rescue you!"

David paused, then smiled. "Sorry, Mr. Wright."

"Huh? For what?"

"Not just anyone can be defended by the Blue Apostle. If you could prove that we are destined to work together, I request proof."

( _Well, this is one hard-headed priest if I've ever seen one!_ )

"No offense, Wright, nor to you, Mr. Justice." David explained. "I just need some form of documented proof that you and I are destined to be together."

( _Ugh… this guy won't let up until I show him that I am this 'Blue Apostle' destined to defend him_.)

"Might I request the church?" David insisted. "I'm sure they may have some proof."

 **VAUGHAN**

"By the way, Mr. Wright," David said, "I never thanked you in full."

"Huh?" Phoenix replied. "For what?"

"For defending my younger brother, Steven." David answered. "Not many would have defended him like you did."

"Oh! Uh, you're welcome!" Phoenix said. "It's what I do!"

"Yes, he told me all about it. Apparently the Blue Apostle and a golden angel saved him. For that, I thank you."

( _Man, I sure am glad Steven see us that way. Or if that's in David's own words… I vote for the latter_.)

All of a sudden, a police officer entered the room. "Visiting time is up! The suspect will now return to his cell for further questioning!"

"Well, this is it, Mr. Wright and Mr. Justice." David told them. "I wish you both good luck."

"No! Please, David!" Begged Apollo. "Please let us defend you!"

"I'm sorry Apollo," David told him, "but I cannot in good conscience allow the Apostle to defend me without certain proof that I am, indeed, this 'great priest'. Perhaps there is another priest that is worth your time. Have you checked that one church in Kansas? They could use some help."

David stood up. "Thank you, everyone. I hope to see you again." He nodded, then left.

"Is he serious?" Phoenix asked. "Will he really not let us defend him?"

"David is a great guy, but…" Apollo explained. "He can be a bit hard-headed. We need to prove to him that we're meant to defend him! Our best bet at doing that is to check out the church itself."

Phoenix nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

"After you, 'Blue Apostle'!" Apollo chuckled.

( _I don't think I'll never get used to that. Phoenix Wright: Blue Apostle… I'll figure it out._ )

* * *

 **-St. Owen's Baptist Church (Outside)-**

Phoenix and Apollo eventually reached the church. The place was swarmed by police and paparazzi. Phoenix and Apollo approached the crowd.

"This place is swarming." Apollo commented.

"Well, a priest was murdered, after all." Phoenix added.

"What kind of a sicko would kill an innocent priest? He wasn't hurting anyone!"

"We'll figure it out. Come on, Apollo. Let's check the place out."

Apollo squinted his eyes. "Ugh… it's that guy!"

Phoenix looked in Apollo's direction and saw Jack Anchor standing about with his crew, drinking a cup of coffee.

"I really don't feel like talking to this guy."

"Maybe if we move fast he won't see us." Phoenix told Apollo, only to see Jack Anchor walking over to them.

"You two!" Jack said, with a smile on his face. He continued to chew him gum. "You here for an interview? Or how about an autographed excerpt from my book coming out next month?"

"Um… no, thank you, sir." Phoenix told him.

Jack's smile turned into an annoyed, cynical frown. "Oh. I see. Care to not marvel at my brilliance, I see. You're just like all the other freaks from this church here."

"Huh?" Apollo asked, bewildered. "Freaks? Were you not at this church here just last night?"

"Kid, please." Jack said in a stern tone. "The only reason I was there was to expose that church for what it is."

"Huh?" Phoenix said.

"...Doesn't matter. Who are you guys, anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, I'm Phoenix Wright. And that's Ap-."

"Wait! Phoenix Wright!?" Jack said, jumping back. "THE Phoenix Wright!? Well… it's about time."

"…I'm sorry?"

Jack blew a bubble. "Don't act stupid. I know who you are. That lawyer dude, right? I've always wanted a killer interview. You have a minute?"

"Uh, no. Not now, if that's okay. I'm just here to help David out. You know a way in?"

Jack blew a bubble again. "David? That priest guy?" Jack began to laugh. "Yeah, sorry, bud. You might wanna call it quits right about now."

"What do you mean? You're telling me to not defend David? Why not?"

"Do you realize what this is, buddy? A jackpot. A chance to push my career to the next level. Once I expose this murderer for who he is, I'm gonna be BIG! And you will NOT take this opportunity away from me!"

"…Well, I'm afraid that's not up to you, Mr. Anchor."

Jack chuckled. "Please. You don't scare me. You realize who I am? I am a damn _role model_ , gramps! Who the hell wants be a lawyer, anyway? I'm a social media-phenomenon!"

Jack pulled out his cell phone. "Check out these posts! ' _I'm sorry to hear about that priest! Thank you, Jack! My uncle goes to that church, sad to know it's not as safe as I thought. Thanks for the coverage!_ ' Oh, and this: ' _Great coverage out there, Jack Anchor! Keep up the good work! #Jacksthebest!_ '. You hear all this, Wright? The kids love me. That freak from the church is going to get what's his, I'll make sure of that!"

"Wait…" Apollo said. "I saw you on the TV this morning! I heard what you said! You don't care about anyone! I knew you're just a good actor!"

Jack smiled again. "Look here, kiddo. In the world of professional journalism, it's dog-eat-dog. What I did this morning? Oh, that was gold. Mothers, teachers, these idiots at the church? They eat that crap up. It all brings about the ratings, the cash. I'm sure you understand."

"You're a joke." Phoenix told him.

"No, I'm a news anchor." Jack told him. "So, if you're not here for an interview, I'll see you in court tomorrow. Capishe?

( _I guess I will. Somebody needs to put this jerk in his place._ )

"By the way, if you're planning on going in that church, don't bother. They even won't let ME in."

"We'll figure a way out." Apollo snapped. "Thanks for the advice."

Jack chuckled. "Good. Now excuse me, I have a murder to cover. Come see me if you need anything. If I'm not busy, that is."

* * *

Phoenix and Apollo proceeded to enter the church, only for a police officer to stop them on their tracks. "Sorry, guys. Nobody but police and law personnel are allowed inside this building."

"Good morning, sir." Phoenix charmed. "I'm Phoenix Wright. I'm an attorney. We're friends with the suspect. We're here to check this place out."

"I don't care if you're the Pope." The officer snapped back. "No one is allowed in here. If you have any concerns, we'll give out updates as soon as we find any."

"Sir." Apollo confronted. "Please. It's urgent. We _beg_ that we be allowed inside."

There was a bit of silence before the officer sighed. "Very well." He caved. "I request you speak to the detective. Maybe if they're in a good mood, they'll let you check the place out."

"Thank you very much, sir!" Phoenix told him as the officer gestured them inside.

* * *

 **-St. Owen's Baptist Church (Hall)-**

Phoenix and Apollo approached the main hall in the church. Lanes of booths faced the back side. A podium, large projector, and a large cross decorated the stage.

( _Never has a church been so… somber._ )

"This place would have great ambience if there wasn't a crime scene nearby." Apollo commented. "You want to head on over?"

"Yeah, let's go."

On their way to the back side, Phoenix inspected the giant cross.

( _I haven't been to a regular church in… well, ever. The closest churches I've been to were the Kurain temples. Good times… I wonder how Maya and Pearls are doing?_ )

* * *

 **-Father Owen's s Study Chamber—**

The two attorneys walked inside the crime scene. The place was a mess, almost as if a quarrel happened. Papers and books littered the floor. A shattered mug lied on the ground. To their left, a body outline, with blood splattered on the wall.

( _Man, oh, man. Another murder in somebody's office. For all I know, I could be next._ )

" _HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?_ "

A young woman confronted them. The woman wore a brown trench coat, a long, red scarf that went down to her knees, a red and white sweater, and brown khaki pants. Her brown hair drooped to her shoulders and her black glasses reflected off the light in the room. "What are you doing here!? This is official police business! No journalists allowed!"

"W-we're sorry, ma'am!" Phoenix exclaimed. "But we're not journalists."

"Right." The woman said, flicking her hair back. "Said the other five journalists that wanted to make the headlines. State your business and leave."

( _This must be the detective the officer outside was talking about._ ) "My name is Phoenix Wright." Phoenix told her. "And this is my cohort, Apollo Justice."

"Hmph." The woman snapped. "Never heard of either of you."

"We're both lawyers. We're defending the suspect, David Vaughan. Please let us investigate."

"Lawyer, huh? Well, I'm not letting you in without proper authorization, you understand? Prove your profession to me and I'll consider letting you look around."

Phoenix presented his Attorney Badge to the woman. She inspected it and gave it back to him. "Fine. You both are free to roam about. But don't. Touch. Anything. If the crime analysts catch your fingerprints on anything, I can't help you. You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Phoenix said, nodding his head. "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions beforehand?"

"Fine. Just be quick. I haven't got all day."

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU?**

"May I ask who you are?" Phoenix asked her.

"My name is Raya Novak." The woman told him. "I am a detective at the precinct assigned to investigate this case."

"How long have you been working as a detective, if you don't mine me asking." Phoenix questioned.

"I do mind." Raya said. "But I was working as a detective for just a couple months. Looks like this is the first time we'll do business together. Just stay out of my hair and we'll get along just fine."

"Looking forward to it."

"So who's your friend?" Raya asked, looking at Apollo. "He your kid or something?"

"WHAT!?" Apollo yelled, jumping back. "NO! WE DON'T EVEN LOOK ALIKE!"

Raya chuckled. "Easy, kid. I was just teasing. I think I caught your name is Apollo Justice?"

"Oh, uh…" Apollo said, regaining himself. "Yes, ma'am. That's right."

"Apollo Justice, attorney. Hmph. That's an ironic name. I kinda like it. Nice ring to it."

( _I like how Apollo's defense to being my kid is that we don't look alike._ )

 **THE CRIME**

"Anything you can tell us about the crime?" Phoenix asked Raya.

"Mr. Wright, I am a detective." She told him. "I am not allowed to share anything with anyone, especially lawyers."

"Please? Anything at all would help a lot!" Apollo begged.

After a moment of silence, Raya said, "Fine. I'll tell you this one for free: the victim is Owen Miles, the head priest at this church. Cause of death was that statue over there." Raya looked behind and gestured to a bronze statue of Michelangelo's David. Blood was splattered on the bottom.

"The culprit must have lifted up that statue and dropped it right on top of Owen Mile's head." Raya told them. "As you can see, Owen and the culprit wrestled around for a bit before the latter managed to finish Owen off. The room is quite a mess, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, I noticed." Commented Phoenix.

"As soon as the statue hit him, it was light's out for the sad sod. Here's an autopsy report going through the details." Raya told them, handing them an envelope.

"Thanks, Detective Novak." Said Phoenix.

* * *

' **OWEN'S AUTOPSY REPORT' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

* * *

 **WHY ARREST DAVID?**

"Hey, so, why would you guys arrest David?" Apollo asked. "I mean, what dirt do you guys have on him?"

"Well, for starters, the crime scene literally has his name written all over it." Raya answered.

"Huh?" Phoenix asked.

"You see all the blood on the floor, Sherlock and Watson?" Raya asked, nodding to the floor. Blood splatters littered areas of the floor.

"Wait… they're not… are they?" Apollo asked, quivering.

Raya nodded. "That's right. That blood is David's. Don't ask me how it got there. That's what the DNA analysts say."

Phoenix asked, "So what else is there?"

"The David statue contains David's fingerprints on it." Raya commented. "Must have been the point where he used it to kill Owen."

( _This is not looking good. Everything is pointing towards David. We need to figure everything out._ )

"Hey, guys?" Raya said. "Nothing personal, but how 'bout you two pass this one?"

"What!?" Apollo yelled. "You mean – abandon David?"

"That's what I would do." Raya answered. "I mean, look around you. Everything is pointing at David Vaughan as the killer. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

"Is there anyone that, you know… witnessed the crime or anything?" Phoenix asked. "Please, we can't give up now."

"Well… you could talk to the coffee lady. She is the one that was told by Steven to call the cops." Raya added. "But other than that, that's it. I can't help you out more than that. So just think about what I said. I'm just looking out for you guys. Anyway, with that said, I'm on my lunch break."

( _Lunch break? It's barely 10:00!_ )

"Thank you, Detective Novak." Phoenix told her.

"Don't mention it." Novak replied. "Really. Don't. I don't need a cut on my salary because I let a lawyer and his sidekick check the place out. Speaking of cut salaries, I need to talk to the guy who let you both in." Novak turned to leave the room. "Feel free to look around. But I mean it! Don't touch anything! I'll speak to you two soon." With that, Detective Raya Novak left, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

-Attorney Badge: My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

-Owen's Autopsy Report: Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

 **PROFILES**

-Apollo Justice: A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the suspect.

-Athena Cykes: A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

-David Vaughan: The suspect of the crime. Is a priest at the church where the murder took place.

-Jack Anchor: A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

-Raya Novak: A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.


	12. Turnabout Prayer - Inv 1-2: Odd People

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-September 3, 8:00 AM-  
-Father Owen's Study Chamber-**

As Detective Raya exited the room, Phoenix turned to Apollo and nodded. "Okay, let's check the place out." Phoenix told him.

"On it." Apollo replied.

Phoenix approached the body outline and examined it. Blood was splattered on the wall, specifically around the head area. "This must be the aftermath after the statue splattered Owen's head. Hopefully he didn't suffer too much."

"Man, oh, man…" Apollo said to himself, eyeing the aftermath. "I can't believe somebody would just off a priest like this. He didn't do anything."

"Let's add this to the Court Record." Phoenix said. "It may come in useful later on."

' **BODY OUTLINE' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

ITEM DESCRIPTION: The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

Phoenix inspected the statue of David. The bronze glimmer reflected off his eyes. It would be a gorgeous piece of work if it wasn't a murder weapon. "Hmm…" Phoenix examined.

"What is it, Phoenix?" Apollo asked.

"There's blood on the bottom of the statue." Phoenix commented.

"Yeah? So?"

"Which means this wasn't just any ordinary weapon. The killer must have dropped it on Owen."

"What? You think?"

"The statue looks pretty heavy." Observed Phoenix, "I can imagine it would be pretty hard to hit on him like a regular murder weapon, wouldn't you say?"

"Hard to say." Apollo replied. "Let's just make a note of this just in case."

' **DAVID STATUE' ADDED TO COURT RECORD:**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

Phoenix glanced to his right just atop of the body outline. A blank wall will odd markings and holes on it. "That's peculiar. It looks like a shelf or something must have been here."

Apollo examined the wall as well. "Yeah, it looks like it. But I hear the church has been doing a bit of renovation. They may have taken it off."

"Huh. You think the office could use a little renovation? Maybe a bit more of a, say, cathedral look?"

"Mr. Wright, you're still not on the whole 'Blue Apostle' thing, are you?"

"I'm just joking." Phoenix told Apollo. "Besides, if I turn my office into a dark, somber cathedral, I don't think I'd get any cases from any sane people anymore. So let's move on."

Phoenix moved over to the shattered coffee mug and crouched down, glancing over it. There was a brown stain under the cup.

"What do you make of this?" Apollo asked.

"Well, it looks like the cup must've shattered during the fight. I guess there was coffee or hot cocoa in it, or something." Phoenix studied. "But why are the pieces so far apart?"

"Hmm…" Apollo observed the mess. "My guess is that Owen must have used it to defend himself by smashing it on the killer. The pieces would have flown apart if that were the case."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Phoenix agreed. "Let's just jot this down."

' **SHATTERED COFFEE MUG' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense.

Phoenix glanced over and saw a jar of red fluid in it right on Owen's desk. "What is this stuff? Tomato juice or something?" The jar had no lid or cover on it, so Phoenix dipped his right hand's finger in it and pulled it out. He examined the red liquid, then gasped.

"What's wrong, Wright!?" Apollo asked, rushing to his side.

"It's… it's… it's… BLOOD!" Phoenix yelled.

"No way! You're kidding… right!?"

Phoenix quickly grabbed the nearest piece of paper and wiped the blood on it. Red stains remained on Phoenix's finger. "Gah! Why the hell would this guy carry a jar of blood around!? Is he crazy or something!?"

Apollo responded, "I don't know! I don't collect people's blood!"

"Ugh… I need to make note of this. Maybe ask someone around the church if they know anything about this."

' **JAR OF BLOOD' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A jar of blood found in Owen's office. Why he would have a jar of blood is the question.

Phoenix looked at the paper he used as a napkin. "Say… would you look at that."

"What is it?" Apollo asked.

Phoenix held up an unfinished picture; a crudely drawn that was likely made by a child. The picture contained three stick figures, two of which had halos on top of them, the other one was drawn with long hair. A picture of the church is drawn in the background. Phoenix's bloody finger-smear rested on the side of the drawing.

"What is that?" Apollo asked again.

"It looks like a drawing of the church and the people who work there." Phoenix commented, looking at the picture. "Owen and David are on this, that's for certain, but I can't make out the woman drawn on it."

"Well? What does that mean?"

Phoenix looked up. "No idea. But what I do know is that there is one other person who must work here. That, and I have a chance to turn this into the police for DNA testing."

"Huh? Oh, the fingerprint."

"That's right. I gotta take good care of this paper." Said Phoenix, as he carefully folded the paper and tucked it in his pocket.

 **'CHILD'S DRAWING' ADDED TO COURT RECORD:**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

"Well, I think that's about all we'll find here." Commented Phoenix. "Let's go see if we can find somebody to talk to."

"Yeah, let's get to it." Apollo said. "But let's not forget. David won't let us defend him unless we convince him otherwise."

"Yeah, and that's easier said than done. We'll figure a way out."

With that, Phoenix and Apollo exited the crime scene.

 **-St. Owen's Baptist Church (Hall)-**

Phoenix and Apollo entered the hall and noticed people roaming about. Not police officers, but civilians. "The police must be letting people in right about now." Phoenix said.

"Great!" Apollo commented. "Time to ask someone around what they know."

" _HEY, YA LIL' BRAT! THAT AIN'T YOUR PROPERTY TO TOUCH, YA HEAR ME!? SCADADDLE, WILL YA!?_ "

"What the…?" Apollo asked, turning to the outburst. "Wait… that voice… where have I…"

Just then, a short, stocky man rushed over to them. He wore an orange jumpsuit and a towel around his neck. The balding man wore a smile on his face as he said, "Say! Why if it ain't the little red devil 'imself! Never thought I'd see you here!"

Apollo squinted his eyes. "Wait… Phineas… Phineas Filch!?"

"The one n' only, m'friend!" Filch said out loud. "Fancy meeting you all 'ere!"

"Wait, wait." Phoenix said, trying to collect all this. "You two know each other?"

"You remember the murder trial of Mayor Tenma a while back ago, Mr. Wright?" Apollo told his boss. "This is… that one witness."

"Wait, wait." Phoenix processed. "WHAT!?"

 **PHINEAS FILCH**

"Mr. Filch… you're a janitor now?" Apollo asked him. "What happened to the Kyubi Manor?"

"Ah, well, ya see, ever since L'Belle let all the cats outta the bag, thank to you, there were some, er… disagreements." Filch explained. "So, I moved back to this here city and started a whole new life!"

"…As a janitor?" Said a cynical Apollo.

Filch drooped down. "Well, ya see, times are rough, y'understand? This here church was welcome to let me in with a job! Ain't that just great!? Plenty of benefits too, ya see. Plenty of places to take naps, all the food I want, and nobody yells at ya for taking an extended break! Things are great! Looks like everything is goin' m'way!"

( _This guy is just a few marbles short in the bag._ )

"So your whole life has changed?" Apollo asked. "No more pickpocketing? No more spying?"

"No way, Jose!" Filch said, rubbing his hands. "I'm a new man! Really!" All of a sudden yelled and cowered. "YIKES! What is that over there!?"

Phoenix and Apollo turned his way. "Huh? What is it?" They asked. Just then, something pounded on their feet. Phoenix and Apollo screamed and grasped their aching foot.

"OW!" They screamed. "What was-!?"

They turned to Filch, who all of a sudden has a golden bracelet on his wrist and a phone in his jumpsuit's front pocket. "Oh! Pardon me!" Filch said with a smile, rubbing his hands again. "I was just tryin' to clean your shoes. They were a mess, I'll say!"

"Hey… wait a minute!" Apollo yelled. "Where's my bracelet? Filch!"

Filch screamed. "I… I didn't do nothing! You can't prove nothing! Ya hear me!?"

"Hey, wait…" Phoenix said, digging through his pockets. "My phone is gone, too!"

"GAH!" Filch screamed yet again. "Shoot! All the cats are out of all of the bags!"

"Darn it, Filch!" Apollo snapped. "Give us back our stuff!"

"I… I'M SO SORRY!" Filch shouted, crying. With that, Filch returned the bracelet and phone to the two lawyers.

"Filch, I thought you said you were done with all this!" Apollo confronted.

Filch looked down, giving them little puppy-eyes. "I… I'm sorry, ya two. Old habits die hard, ya know? I really am trying, honest!"

Phoenix and Apollo looked at Filch. "Well… I guess we'll let it go this time." Phoenix said.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Filch cried happily. "It worked! I mean, er, thank you so much!"

"What was that?" Apollo asked, thinking he heard something.

"I said, thank you!" Filch told him. "Er, yeah! That's it!"

"Okay, then. Mr. Filch, do you mind if we ask you some other questions?" Phoenix asked the janitor.

"Sure thing, Mr. Lawyer Sir! Shoot!"

 **THE MURDER**

"So, uh, Mr. Filch." Phoenix said. "What do you know about this murder?"

Filch began to laugh. "Ha, ha! That there's a good one, friend! Ain't no murder 'round here! I should know!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Apollo asked. "Father Owen was killed just last night!"

Filch kept his smile on his face. "Wait… ya'll are just pulling m'legs, right? No way a murder happened here!"

"C'mon, Filch!" Apollo pressed. "We know you're lying! Tell us what you know!"

"YIKES!" Filch screamed, cowering under his towel. "Please! Please don't strangle me! I'm just a lowly janitor!"

"Apollo… I don't think he's playing dumb." Phoenix said. "I really think he doesn't know about the murder…"

"What!?" Apollo said, surprised at the idea. "No way… I mean…"

"He-he's right!" Filch yelled, still cowering. "I don't know nothing! I was asleep in the Custodian's Office all night last night! I didn't see no murder!"

"Wait," Phoenix interrupted, "did you say you were here all night last night?"

"Yeah, that's right! And honest to goodness, I saw nothing, 'specially no murder!"

( _Hmm… if Filch is telling the truth, then he really must have been here when the murder occurred. I would take him to court, but he doesn't recall seeing the crime. Let's see what else I can dig up_.)

 **LAST NIGHT'S EVENTS**

"Let's say you're telling the truth." Phoenix pressed. "You swear on your life that you didn't see _anything_?"

"Cross m'heart and hope to die, blue!" Filch answered. "I was in the Janitor's Office all night and I didn't hear a peep from nobody!"

All of a sudden, everything went black for Phoenix. As Filch said that last sentence, only he was visible as mysterious chains swept past him. Just then, three strange, red locks appeared before Phoenix. Phoenix lit up as he saw this even unfold.

( _Ps… Psyche-Locks!_ )

"Hey there, buddy, ol' pal." Filch said to him. "There something on my face? It's just the breakfast I had this morning, no big whoop." As Filch was talking, all Phoenix could think about were the locks and chains.

( _I know what these are. You see, a long time ago, an old friend gave me an item of Kurain power: the Magatama. It allows me to see the lies deep inside a person's heart. All I must do is present the evidence I have to disprove the person's claims. But if I get too many wrong, the person will be lost forever; in more ways than one. Now… to present my Magatama and see what Filch is hiding_.)

" **Take that!** " Phoenix yelled, showing Filch his empty hand.

( _Wait… where… where is my Magatama!?_ )

"You okay there, blue?" Filch asked. "Maybe you should head home and take a little nap."

The locks suddenly disappeared. Everything went back to normal.

( _I… I saw the locks! Now where is my Magatama! I couldn't have just lost it right then and there!_ )

Filch's confused expression said it all. "Um… well, if that's all here, I guess I'll be on my way! So long!" The man turned around and left the room.

"Hey! W-wait! Come back here!" Phoenix demanded to no avail. He then turned to Apollo. "I didn't give my Magatama, did I?"

"Huh? No." Apollo answered.

"I can't find it. I saw those Psyche-Locks around Filch, but I don't have my Magatama. I don't know where…"

( _…Filch! He must have taken it! That little thief!_ )

"Never mind. I know where it is."

"You do?" Apollo asked. "Where?"

"Let's just say we should pay Filch another visit, wherever he is."

( _As soon as Filch said he stayed in the office all night without a noise, the Locks appeared. Filch is hiding something, I know it. I just need to find him and break those locks AND his lies._ )

"Well, well!"

( _Oh jeez… like I need HIM again_.)

Jack Anchor approached the two lawyers, still chewing his gum. "About _time_ they let us all in. Unfortunately, no press is allowed inside. So, I told them I go to this putrid church here on a regular basis, so they let it slide! Like I said, I'm a celebrity!"

( _Yeah, I heard you say that the first six times_.)

 **JACK ANCHOR**

"So what do you hope to accomplish here exactly?" Phoenix asked. "You said David's arrest will jump you to the next level. How much are you worth, again? Like, at least seventeen-grand?"

"A little more doesn't hurt, right?" Jack answered with a smile, laughing. "Anyway, that's a joke. The truth is… I just wanna see this church trip and hit its face on the pavement, that's what."

"What do you have against this place?" Phoenix asked. "I mean, I'm no saint, but what about this church makes you hate its guts?"

"A mix of everything, buddy. This is room on the earth for a nice barbeque sports bar, or a mailing company, or a nice arcade for the kiddies! Places like this take up space." Jack explained, texting on his luxurious cell phone. "If I expose that priest and this church for what it is, that'll be the beginning of the end. No more religions being used as a crutch! No more communities getting away with not paying taxes! It'll be great!"

"There are worse groups and organization out there, you know." Apollo told him, glaring.

"Yeah, sure, but at least they have a valid excuse. Places like this are a waste of tax-dollars. And when this dream happens, and I've saved this economy everyone will thank Jack Anchor! Say… this is pretty good. I think I'll add it to my book. 'Chapter 21: Beginning of the End - How I Saved the Economy'!"

( _Gee, clever chapter title there, pal._ )

"Anyway, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to pin this crime on that priest, Mr. Wright. I'm a powerful man, you know. You may be brainwashed right now, my friend; but come tomorrow, I'm going to turn your whole head so you'll be facing the truth for what it is, you'll see."

"Yeah, yeah, you're full of it, we know. We get it." Apollo said. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"I don't know, do you?" Jack told him. "Anyway, the lady who called the cops is in the kitchen downstairs. Feel free to have a word with her. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

( _Heaven forbid, I hope it won't come to that_. _Anyway, I think it's worth paying that lady a visit. She may even be the woman drawn on the drawing I have._ )

 **-St. Owen's Baptist Church (Kitchen)-**

Phoenix and Apollo went downstairs and entered the kitchen. The place was spotless. Just a few dishes filled the sink. "Jack said the one who called the police was in here." Apollo said aloud. "So where is she?"

"Not sure." Phoenix commented. "Maybe-."

" _HELLO, GENTS! HOW MAY I BE OF SERVICE TO YOU!?_ "

A young, attractive lady went over to them. She wore red glasses and her dirty-blonde hair was tied back. She wore a pink coat with a snow-white dress under it. She had a cantaloupe in her right hand and was peeling it with a kitchen knife. "May I serve you two a coffee or a couple glasses of cucumber water?" She offered.

"Um, no thank you, ma'am." Phoenix answered. "Do you work here?"

"Yes, I sure do!" The woman said. "I'm the coffee-lady for Father Owen's Church. Oh… Father Owen… I can't believe it…" The woman drooped down with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Continued Phoenix, "but my name is Phoenix Wright and this is my co-worker Apollo Justice. We're lawyers from Wright Anything Agency. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Mr. Wright!? You mean, the Blue Apostle?" The lady exclaimed. "THE Phoenix Wright!?"

( _There's that Blue Apostle again_.)

"Uh, yes, that's me." Phoenix answered. "I have a few questions to ask."

"Yes, sir! Ask me anything!"

 **WHO ARE YOU?**

"First off, why don't I ask you your name?"

"Yes, sir. My name is Maria Cupp, and I am the coffee-lady at the church here. I also brew tea, make pastry, and make a darn-good casserole! You wanna try a slice?" Said the woman, going through a bag of coffee beans.

"Um, no thanks, ma'am." Apollo told her. "What else should we know about you?"

"Well, I've been making coffee for about a couple years now." She said. She began to closely observe a coffee cup. "People at these coffee and restaurant chains now? They don't understand that it's art! The process, the taste, the hint of sweet bitterness that lingers on the tongue? Absolute pleasure!"

Maria took a sip of her coffee, and her eyes lit up. "Perfect! Just a little more sugar!" Mario then proceeded to dump half a bag of sugar in the one cup. "I could have coffee all day. I haven't slept in days because of the caffeinated rush!"

"That's, uh, very impressive, Ms. Cupp." Phoenix complimented, trying not to be rude.

"Care for a taste?" Maria asked, holding two cups of coffee.

"Yeah, sure, thank you." Phoenix said, taking the warm cup.

"I've never been much of a coffee-kind of guy, but I'll give it a try." Apollo commented. They both took one sip of coffee. The one sip gave Phoenix a surge of energy.

( _YOWZA! My heart feels like it's running a marathon! What a rush!_ )

"Um…" Phoenix began to say, trying to contain his heart rate. "May I ask how much caffeine is in this cup?"

"Hmm… hard to say." Maria told him. "Sorry, I just enjoy the energy so much that I forget some other people aren't as so… keen into my amount of caffeine."

Apollo slowly put the cup down, holding his chest. "Um… thank you, Ms. Cupp. It-it hit the spot."

Phoenix coughed as he set the cup down as well. "Anyway… Ms. Cupp, I may need to ask you something, something you might not want to talk about. But it's what's best for us _and_ David."

"I understand, sir." Cupp said, holding her arm. "Please, go ahead."

 **THE NIGHT OF THE CRIME**

"I need you to remember everything you can, Ms. Cupp." Phoenix told her. "You did call the police, did you not?"

"That's right. I heard a noise coming from Father Owen's office. I walked in and saw Brother David kneeled over Owen's motionless body." Cupp went on. "He told me to call the police, so I went to the main lobby and dialed the police."

"Did you meet anybody on your way to get help?" Apollo questioned.

"No, nobody at all." Cupp said. "One of our Brothers was doing a sermon that night, so I cared not to interrupt or frighten anyone. "But that didn't matter. After I called the police, they showed up, interrupting our service, and investigated the crime scene. Word got out around the church as people were evacuated. After interrogating David, they had enough information to arrest him on the spot.

"After all, David's blood and fingerprints were found in the office." Cupp continued.

"But you don't really think he did it, do you?" Phoenix asked.

"No, not at all! I mean… I don't know! I didn't _see_ the murder, I just found David in the room seconds after the murder happened. It's hard to say. That pains me to say such a horrible thing, but I'm just saying as it is."

"Don't worry, Ms. Cupp." Phoenix assured her. "We're going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what."

"Thank you!" Maria Cupp exclaimed. "I knew I could trust you once I first saw you!"

 **FATHER OWEN MILES**

"Is there anything you can tell me about the victim Father Owen?" Phoenix asked. "What was he like?"

"Oh, Father Owen was amazing!" Cupp answered, her hand to her chest. "He was kind, humble, and oh-so spiritual to us all! He was greatly be missed."

"About how long has he worked as a priest?"

"I'd say probably about five-to-six years; maybe more? I'm not sure, to be honest. I still remember the last drink I ever made him."

( _I think I know what she's talking about._ )

Phoenix presented the shattered coffee cup to Maria. "This was found in Owen's room. A cup of coffee or hot chocolate." Phoenix told her. "Sound familiar?"

"Yes! Yes, that's it!" Maria said excitedly. "Father Owen wasn't feel well, so I poured him a drink to make him feel better. Ironically… that wasn't the case, as it was the last drink he would ever have. Oh, Father Owen…" Tears rolled down Maria's cheek.

( _So this was the cup that Maria made for Owen, huh? That last drink he would ever have. I don't know why, but I might make a note of this_.)

' **SHATTERED COFFEE MUG' UPDATED ON COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

 **DAVID VAUGHAN**

"Ms. Cupp, I have one final question." Phoenix said to her. "David… David won't let us defend him unless we give him fallible proof that I am the Blue Apostle destined to defend him, or something like that. Any tips?"

Cupp sighed. "Typical, hard-headed David, as per usual. Look, give him this." Maria Cupp held up a large, blue book.

"What is this?" Asked Phoenix.

"It's a series of documents about the Blue Apostle." Cupp replied. "Look, I… I'm going to help you out by adding a few small changes to this book. I feel bad about doing this. After all, it was made by Owen himself. But… I think we're out of options here."

Maria opened up the book and began to write in it with a pen that was in her ear. "There. This should be enough to convince the man." She then gave it to Phoenix, who opened the page and read it aloud.

"'And then, a great, Blue Apostle will rise from the golden courtroom above and save the suffering Brother David from his torment. Hope has arrived.'" Phoenix looked up. "Thank you, Ms. Cupp. This will help a lot."

' **BOOK' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A book about the 'Blue Apostle', written by Owen Miles. This should be enough to convince David to let me defend him.

"Please, Phoenix. Save Brother David. He knows not what he does."

"Don't worry, ma'am!" Apollo yelled. "We'll do whatever we can to make things right! Trust us!"

"I… I do. Also… I asked to not appear in court tomorrow."

"What!?" Phoenix said, surprised. "You called the police! You saw the crime, didn't you?"

"Look, Mr. Wright." She said. "I'm doing this for my own safety. What if I say something to land David in prison? What if I got somebody else in trouble? I couldn't live with myself. If David is no killer, that means the real killer is still at large. I'm doing this for myself. I know that sounds pathetic, but-."

"Say no more." Apollo told her. "Just think about. David trusts all of you. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Maria said, nodding. "I will. Thank you two so much!"

With that, Phoenix and Apollo left the kitchen. "Okay, Phoenix. Now what?"

"Well, we hopefully now have something to convince David to let us defend him. That much is certain. There's still a lot to do around here, though."

( _There are still certain areas of the church we haven't investigated yet. And I need to get my Magatama back from that thief – and see what exactly he's hiding. Today's going to be a long day._ _And lucky me, it's just getting started_.)

 **COURT RECORD**

-Attorney Badge: My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

-Owen's Autopsy Report: Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

-Body Outline: The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

-David Statue:Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

-Shattered Coffee Mug: A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

-Jar of Blood: A jar of blood found in Owen's office. Why he would have a jar of blood is the question.

-Child's Drawing: A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

-Book:A book about the 'Blue Apostle', written by Owen Miles. This should be enough to convince David to let me defend him.

 **PROFILES**

-Apollo Justice: A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the murder defendant.

-Athena Cykes: A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

-David Vaughan: The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

-Jack Anchor: A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

-Raya Novak: A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

-Phineas Filch: A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

-Maria Cupp: The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.


	13. Turnabout Prayer - Inv 1-3: Psyche-Locks

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-St. Owen's Baptist Church (Outside)-**

Phoenix and Apollo walked out of the church. The press and police still scurried about as the air seemed much warmer than it was in the morning.

( _Where is that Filch character? I can't focus on anything else without my Magatama._ )

To their surprise, a young priest approached them and handed them a small book. "Huh? What is-?" Phoenix asked, before getting interrupted.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." The priest told them. "Are you hear to bathe in the love and light of the church? Or perhaps a kind donation would suffice?"

The priest had a typical, black priest's coat, with black pants and black dress shoes. Looking to be around his late-twenties or early-thirties, the man's shiny, golden hair was gelled back and nine of his fingers had a silver ring surrounding them. He also wore a silver cross necklace that reflected off the sun's powerful light.

"Um, no thank you, mister...?" Phoenix tried to politely say.

"My name is Damien Hope." The man answered. "I am the head priest of St. Owen's Church."

"Head priest?" Apollo said. "Wait, wasn't Owen Miles the head priest?"

"Oh, well, about that…" The priest named Damien replied. "I was his… apprentice. When Owen passed on, that meant I was next in line to lead the church. It's not official just yet, mind you, but in the coming day or so, I'll be in charge."

"Oh. Uh, I guess that makes sense." Apollo said, still a bit confused.

"Mr. Hope, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Phoenix asked him. "It's about the murder last night."

"Just who are you?" Damien asked, his glare piercing Phoenix. "I don't think I have even seen such faces at this church."

"My name is Phoenix Wright." Phoenix said. "You know, the, uh… Blue Apostle?"

"Blue… Blue Apostle?" Asked Damien. All of a sudden, the priest began to hysterically laugh. "Oh, please, no such thing! That's absolutely ridiculous!"

"Huh!?"

"Please. I'm no fool. My other brothers and sisters may have been blinded, but I know that there is certainly no such thing as a 'Blue Apostle'! The idea is _laughable_! Please, come forward with your true name, sir."

Apollo smiled at Phoenix. "Sorry, boss. Looks like that won't be working this time."

Phoenix sighed and turned towards Damien. "Fine, fine. The truth is, I'm just a regular lawyer from a regular town living a regular life. I never chose to be this… 'Blue Apostle', you understand? It was just given to me and I was caught up in the moment. I'm sorry."

Damien laughed again. "Brother, please have some generosity. This arrogance will plague you."

"I… I apologize, Mr. Hope." Phoenix told him. ( _This guy is just as sharp as I am!_ )

 **DAMIEN HOPE**

"How long have you been a priest here, Mr. Hope?" Phoenix asked him.

"Hmm… a little over two months." He answered, skimming through a book from his pocket.

"Two months? You're set to lead the place and you've only been for two months?" Phoenix questioned, puzzled.

"In the short time that I have been here, I have shown endless commitment and dedication to the practices and beliefs of this church, Mr. Wright. By running charities, spreading our gospel, and putting others before myself, I have proven my worth here. Owen Miles appreciated my hard work and made me his apprentice. I'm proud to follow in his footsteps."

"Well," Apollo said, "I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure he was a great man."

Damien went silent, then looked at Apollo. "Yes. Yes he was."

 **THE MURDER**

"What do you know about the murder?" Phoenix asked the priest.

"I do know that my closest colleague, friend, and tutor was murdered by somebody of the church." Damien told them. "What difference does it make?"

"Where were you when the murder occurred?" Phoenix questioned. "I hear you have an alibi?"

"I was doing service that night for the attendees." Damien explained, skimming through a book he was holding. "As we were concluding with prayer, word got around that murder occurred inside the church, interrupting our service. We were then dismissed from the building."

"You say you were doing a prayer while the murder occurred?" Phoenix questioned.

"I did." He said. "Record time, actually. A solid ten minutes of nice, peaceful prayer. I'm a bit proud of my prayer, if I do say so myself. Would you like a manuscript?"

"Um, no thank you." Phoenix kindly refused. "But ten minutes? Really? That seems a bit… too much. Don't you ever get tired or run out of things to say?"

"Not at all." Damien told Phoenix. "If you love the church as much as I do, you would go on forever. Sort of like how you've been known to just kind of ramble during your trials."

"Gah…!" Phoenix gasped. ( _I… I don't ramble! Do I…!? I'll have to ask everyone back at the office what they think._ )

 **DAVID VAUGHAN**

"Let me ask you about David Vaughan." Phoenix continued. "Do you think he killed Father Owen?"

Damien fell silent, his head down in sadness. "I… I don't know what to believe. David does not strike me as the kind of man to slay his superior. However, the facts are there; proof that he did, indeed, strike down Owen Miles. His motives for doing so? I'm afraid I don't have the faintest idea."

"But do you _personally_ believe he is the killer? Is there anyone else that could have done it?" Phoenix asked.

Damien looked back up and faced the two lawyers. "…As I have previously stated, Wright: I don't know what to believe. I want him to be innocent, I really do. But I must have my doubts against him."

Damien crossed his arms and began tapping his fingers. "I trust you are defending him for the murder? Is that right?"

Phoenix nodded. "I will. He may not want the help, but I think I have a way to convince him. After all, I have a way with words."

Damien chuckled. "You and your pride again, I see. Anyway… I trust David is in good hands. I wish to see him back at the church in welcome, forgiving arms. Can I count on you two?"

"Of course you can!" Apollo shouted. "After all, David's a close friend of mine! He's in good hands, I promise! He'll be out of there before you know it!"

"So what are your plans, Mr. Hope?" Phoenix asked Damien.

"I'm on my way to retrieve Father Owen's belongings. His items are very precious to the church. I hope the police have not lost or tampered with anything." Damien told them, nervously looking off to the side.

"Good luck with that, Mr. Hope." Apollo said, smiling.

"Please, please. 'Father' Hope now." Damien gave one last nod and walked away. When he was out of sight, Apollo turned to Phoenix. "Okay, Phoenix! Time to talk to David and plan for tomorrow! We have a big trial ahead of us!"

"I can't leave until I get my Magatama back, Apollo." Phoenix argued. "For all I know, he could have pawned it or something! You go on ahead and talk to David. Here, remember to show him this." Phoenix took out the book he received from Maria Cupp and handed it to Apollo. "Explain the situation to David and I'll meet up with you at the detention center shortly."

"Sure thing, boss!" Apollo graciously said, taking the book from Phoenix. "Don't take too long. I'll see you soon!"

With that said, Apollo walked off with the book in-hand. Phoenix turned around and surveyed the sea of people walking around the church in search for the janitor. "He has to be here somewhere." Phoenix sighed. "Time to walk around the church and see what I find."

* * *

 **-St. Owen's Church Alleyway-**

Phoenix walked around the corner of the church and saw a long, dark alleyway. Dumpsters and graffiti covered the walls. Phoenix walked through the alleyway. In the alley, he noticed red prints on the lid of the dumpster. Blood. It appears it's from a shoe's print. Next to the dumpster, shards of glass and a torn piece of some kind of black fabric. On one of the shards of glass, a small amount of blood can be found on the sides. Phoenix looked up to his right and saw a broken window. That must be where the glass came from. Phoenix examined these peculiar items. "Hmm… interesting. I wonder if this mess is involved with the murder last night? I think I may wanna jot these down just in case."

* * *

' **DIRTY SHOEPRINT' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

* * *

' **GLASS' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

* * *

' **BLACK CLOTH' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

* * *

( _Wait, what am I doing? There's no way he's_ -.)

Phoenix was about to turn around and leave until he heard something rummaging around in the dumpster. Phoenix walked towards it and put his ear in front of it. A faint noise came from inside the metal trash container.

" _No way, mum… you CAN'T… do that… I… didn't KNOW, mum… I'm SO SORRY…_ "

Phoenix stood up and kicked the metal dumpster. As soon as he kicked it, the lid flew open and a short, chubby man popped out, screaming. As the man revealed himself, Phoenix screamed back at him, falling to the ground on his buttocks. "F-F-F-FILCH!?"

"GET BACK! GET BACK, I TELL YA!" Filch began screaming, swinging a broomstick around. "Wait… it's just you! What'cha think ya doin', bargin' into other people's homes nowadays!? Damn kids!"

"Wait, you live here?" Phoenix asked, standing up and catching his breath, his legs still shaking.

"DIDN'T I TELL YA!?" Filch shouted, his face red and showcasing a murderous expression. "I got nowhere to go! I'm just taking a lil' break in my office! Are ya blind?"

"Th-this is your office?" Phoenix said, scanning the messy alleyway. "Looks like a dump to me."

"That's cuz it is a dump, ya dope! After all, there ain't no custodians' office inside! All there is are those nasty, ol' stairs that lead to a nasty, ol' basement. Wait, what am I sayin'? You think you're better than me cuz you got a nice job, nice suit, and all that stuff, and that makes ya better than me! I don't need your first-class 'genda here!"

( _This guy needs professional help. Like, seriously._ )

Phoenix shook his head. "Look, Filch, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you some more stuff. I wasn't satisfied with the information I got."

Filch finally cooled down and sighed. "Fine. Not like I got much else to do."

 **THE MURDER**

"Mr. Phineas Filch, you have something that belongs to me." Phoenix confronted. "I want it back, now."

"I gave you back your darn phone, okay!?" Filch snapped. "Won't ya just leave me alone!?"

"No, I won't." Phoenix continued. "Give me back my Magatama, Filch. Then I'll leave you alone."

"I didn't take no marinara, ya devil!" Filch responded. "Just go get another one. I don't know nothing! I swear on me mum!"

Seconds later, everything behind Filch went black. Out of nowhere, mysterious chains flew across Filch as four red, peculiar locks appeared on the chains.

Phoenix sighed. ( _Fine, Filch. You brought this onto yourself. If you won't willingly cough it up… I'll force it out of you. Time to break these locks and see what Filch is hiding. But as I said before, I have to be careful. I flub up too often, and Filch won't be the same again. Okay… here it goes._ )

"You're hiding something, Filch. Just cough it up and I'll leave you be. Scout's honor." Phoenix pressed the filthy janitor. "So how 'bout it? Wanna tell me something you know?"

"I got nothin' to say to ya, ya home intruder!" Filch barked, pulling on the towel around his neck. "Besides, I was sleepin' all the way out here, no way I would have noticed anything! If I saw or heard something, I'd tell ya."

"Interesting you say that, Filch." Phoenix commented. "Because I have proof that you did, indeed, hear something. Something loud and piercing."

"No way, Jose!" Filch said, smiling and rubbing his hands together. "I was asleep like a rock."

"I don't think so, Filch. Here's proof that you heard something. **Take that!** "

Phoenix presented the shards of glass to Filch. "What is that mess?" The janitor asked.

"It's glass, Filch. The one that you're standing over right now." Phoenix answered.

"YIKES!" Filch screamed, jumping to the side. "Why didn't ya tell me!?"

"If what you said is true, and that you were sleeping in your 'office' while the murder went down, then surely you would have heard this broken glass right? The glass came from that window just right above your lovely home."

Filch screamed and cowered underneath his towel. "GAH! Y-Y-YA GOT ME!"

Suddenly, one of the four locks broke into pieces. Phoenix clenched his fist in excitement. ( _Okay! One down! Keep at it, Phoenix!_ )

"Fine! Fine, okay? Ya got me! I definitely heard somethin' out of the ordinary, now that ya remind me. Sorry. Me and my elder-brain, am I right?"

( _You can't be THAT old…_ )

"I'm glad that you told me that, Filch. Now tell me what you saw. The tiniest detail can help a lot." Phoenix went on.

"Hey, what did I say? I said I didn't see nothing!" Filch argued again.

Phoenix shook his head in disagreement. "I'm afraid that's unlikely. I think you DID see something."

Filch chuckled. "That there's a good one, friend! What makes ya think somethin' so oddball?"

"The main question is… what MADE you look?" Phoenix said.

Filch froze. "What… made me look?"

Phoenix pointed his left arm at Filch. "If you were still in this dumpst-… I mean, uh, home, when the glass broke, then this truly would have made you come out and look around! **Take that!** "

Phoenix presented the bloody mark on the dumpster. "Huh?" Filch asked. "Oh! That! Th-that's been there for a couple days, I meant to clean that up, but-."

"Filch, stop lying!" Phoenix snapped.

Phineas screamed again. "Gah! Okay, okay! Cat's outta the bag! I repeat, THE CAT'S OUTTA THE BAG!" With that said, another lock snapped into pieces.

( _Okay… halfway there!_ )

Filch continued, "I heard some rapscallion bang on my office! It woke me up from a great dream, so of course I was in a fit! I hopped out and chased the yaro out of here with me broomstick! Kids, I tell ya!"

"You saw somebody?" Phoenix asked. "May I ask who it was?"

"I didn't see their face, no." Filch added. "It was dark, I was half-asleep, and I was in a fit of rage. Course I didn't see the punk kid! Of course if I had, I would have pounded 'em to a pulp! What's wrong with kids these days?"

"That doesn't matter, Phineas." Phoenix told him. "What matters is everything that happened last night. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Get lost, ya devil!" Filch growled. "I got work to do, and these accusations ain't helping my good mood!"

"Too bad, Filch." Phoenix told him. ( _Hmm… he still has a couple of Psyche-Locks left. What else can he be hiding?_ )

"No! I DON'T WANNA GO TO TRIAL AGAIN! YA CAN'T MAKE ME!" Filch finally lost it. "SCREW THIS! IT AIN'T WORTH IT! HERE'S YA STUPID MASCERA!"

Filch pulled out Phoenix's green, glowing Magatama and tossed it at Phoenix. The stone bounced off Phoenix's chest as Phoenix tried to catch it. The lawyer caught it before it could hit the ground. Phoenix looked back up and saw the remaining two Psyche-Locks disappear. The chains broke free as everything behind Filch was back into view.

"Wait… trial? Is that what this is all about?" Phoenix asked. "You're lying about all this just so you don't have to go to trial as a witness?"

"Exactly! Look, I may be dumb, but I'm not _dumb_! I didn't see no murder, just that punk kid waking me from my beauty sleep! I swear!"

( _Hmm… I don't see why Filch would continue to lie. I think that's about all I can do here. So, Filch saw the potential killer, huh? That means the killer must have busted through the window, cut himself on the way out, and was chased away by Filch. Hey, I'd run away from this guy too. Anyway, hopefully what Filch said will be enough to take to court._ )

Phoenix looked down on his Magatama and wiped off some dirt. "Well, Filch, thank you for your cooperation. I just need to ask you-."

Phoenix faced up and saw Filch was long-gone. Phoenix sighed as he put the Magatama back into his pocket.

( _Why do I have to be involved with the most insufferable people on the planet?_ ) He thought to himself as he began to walk out of the alleyway. ( _Looks like I'll have to have a word with him once I see him again._ _Anyway, I've been gone long enough. Time to check with Apollo and David. Hopefully David will see things through. For his sake_.)

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** :Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of blood found in Owen's office. Why he would have a jar of blood is the question.

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.


	14. Turnabout Prayer - Inv 1-4: Acceptance

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

* * *

 **-Detention Center-**

Phoenix walked into the brightly-lit room, where he set his eyes upon Apollo Justice. Their soon-to-be client sat on the other side of the glass barrier. It appeared they were talking to each other. As Phoenix walked in and the guard closed the door behind the lawyer. Apollo turned around and smiled. "Hey, boss. How you holding up? Got what you needed?"

Phoenix nodded and sat down beside Apollo. David stood straight up, his arms clasped together. "So. It appears the Blue Apostle was correct in presuming I was the chosen one… for lack of a better term."

Phoenix said to him, "That's right, David. Now do you see?"

The priest beyond the glass had Maria's book in his hand. "I do see. I apologize for any doubt I may have given you. I must say, Apostle, you just may be the one. I hereby accept you as my lawyer."

"Excellent!" Phoenix said, smiling. "Don't you worry yourself, David! I'll get you out of here before you know it!"

"I trust your abilities, Blue Apostle." David said, nodding. "Now, please tell me what you found during your search. Did you find anything worthwhile?"

Suddenly, the guard entered the room. "Sorry, gentlemen." He said to Phoenix and Apollo. "Visiting hours are over. You will have to come by tomorrow."

"Well," David said, "I'm afraid this'll have to wait until the trial tomorrow. Blue Apostle?" David nodded to Phoenix and stood up to leave. He, then, turned to Apollo. "Apollo, thank you for your kind words. You are a much different man than I remember. Bless you." With that, David was escorted out of the room.

After leaving the room themselves, Phoenix asked Apollo, "What did you two talk about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We… we talked about old times." Apollo answered.

"Sounds like you two go pretty far."

Apollo stroked his own chin. "Yeah, I'd so say. After all, we went to grade school together. He and I were quite a duo. Causing mischief, getting in trouble together, and whatnot. I say he and I both changed over time."

Phoenix smiled. This conversation also reminded him of a few fond memories. Phoenix may have always been strict around Mr. Justice and give him a hard time on numerous occasions, but he knew it was all to make Apollo a stronger, mature lawyer. Seeing Apollo finally age and become his equal was a satisfying sight. Phoenix remembered the good times as they walked back over to the office to prep for tomorrow.

* * *

 **-Wright Anything Agency-**

As Phoenix and Apollo walked inside the office, they noticed a few things… unnatural. Black markings, broken dishes, and glass littered the floor Stains covered the furniture. Black smoke coming from the kitchen. Phoenix and Apollo peeked in and saw Athena and Trucy in the kitchen together, appearing to prep for dinner – with disastrous results.

" _Trucy, don't just stand there, help me get this chicken in the oven!_ "

" _Athena, that's not a chicken, it's meatloaf!_ "

" _Well, help me get it cooked!_ "

This bickering went on until Phoenix said, "What the heck is going on in here!?"

Athena and Trucy, professional stage magician and Phoenix's adopted daughter, turned right around, Athena dropping the mysterious slob of meat onto the kitchen floor. Phoenix and Apollo stared at the kitchen in horror. "Oh, hey, guys!" Athena cheered. "You're back!"

"How long have we been gone!?" Apollo yelled.

"Um… for about five hours." Athena explained. "Maybe six. Trucy and I tried getting a dinner ready for you guys when you got back, but we had… complications."

Phoenix rubbed his face. "Hey, Trucy." He sighed. "How was practice?"

"Oh, it was great, daddy!" Trucy exclaimed, a wide grin on her face. "We learned so much! I finally learned how to disappear! Wanna see!?"

"Maybe later, sweetie." Phoenix said. "Apollo and I have a lot to do tonight. Wanna help Athena out by making this… mess, disappear?"

"Sure thing!" Trucy said. With a few waves of her hand, the dishes and food disappeared and teleport into the trash can.

"So, lay it on me, boys!" Athena exclaimed. "How'd the investigation go? Any leads?"

Phoenix and Apollo proceeded to tell Athena about the investigation thus far, from Filch's return, to Jack Anchor and Maria Cupp, and of course, the Blue Apostle tidbit. "Wow!" Athena said, an amazed expression on her face. "Sounds like you two had a hay-day!"

"Yeah, that's putting it lightly." Phoenix told her. "Look, why don't you just order some Chinese delivery or something. Apollo and I have a lot to do tonight."

"Yes! Dee-lish, boss!" Athena grinned. "Great idea!"

Just as Athena was about to order food, a knock came from the door. Phoenix called to Trucy who was in the other room, "Hey, Trucy!? Can you see who that is and tell them we're closed!?"

"On it, dad!" Trucy replied. She walked over to the door and opened it ajar. "Hi, ma'am! Sorry, but we're… Oh? …You met him today? …You have something to want to tell my dad? …Sure, come on in!"

"Trucy?" Phoenix called, looking through a folder of papers. "Who is it?"

Trucy came into the room. "Hey, dad, you have a visitor!"

"Trucy, what did I say?" Phoenix sighed, standing up. "I said, no visi-."

Suddenly, Detective Raya Novak entered the room. "Come now, Phoenix Wright. I thought you would always have time for me."

"R-Raya!" Phoenix said, surprised. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I just want to make my peace and I'll leave you alone. I guess you stuck to your word and is, for sure, defending the accused?"

Phoenix nodded. "I am, detective. I spoke to Mr. Vaughan today. We are settled. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise."

"I'm not here to pander you, Wright." Raya defended. "I just want to forewarn you about tomorrow's trial. If you have any questions, ask them now."

"Will do, detective." Phoenix told her. "Thank you."

* * *

 **TOMORROW'S TRIAL**

"What do we know about the trial tomorrow? Who will be testifying?" Phoenix asked.

"As far as I know, myself and that reporter, Jack Anchor. We don't have a whole lot of leads right now, so if you know anyone that could be of importance, let me know now."

"Well, I can think of a couple." Phoenix told her. "The church's coffee lady, Maria Cupp, and maybe the church's janitor, Phineas Filch. Maria, however, told us that she prefers to not testify."

"I don't care." Raya told Phoenix. "It's called subpoena, Wright. The court requires and all witnesses to testify or otherwise be involved in the court, whether it be tomorrow or in a future trial. I'm afraid she has no choice."

( _Sorry, Maria. I did the best I could_ …)

"What about this janitor?" Raya asked. "What makes him a valuable witness?"

"Phineas Filch, the janitor, didn't exactly _see_ the killer face-to-face. He just caught him running from the scene. But I'm afraid otherwise, he has little-to-no relation to the case."

"Hmm… that's going to be tough to bring to court. I'll do the best I can, though."

* * *

 **PROSECUTOR**

"What do we know about the prosecutor of the case?" Phoenix asked Raya.

Raya fell silent. She looked away as she crossed her arms. "I'm afraid this is the main thing I wanted to bring up to you, Wright. The prosecutor for tomorrow… this is their first trial in their career."

"Okay, so they're a rookie?" Apollo asked. "That's a little good at least."

Raya shook her head. "But don't undermine their skills. I know the prosecutor all too well."

"Can we have a name?" Apollo asked her.

"The prosecutor's name… is Hera Novak." Raya slowly said.

"Wait… Novak? _Novak_?" Phoenix repeated.

Raya nodded and looked away again. "That's right. The prosecutor tomorrow… is my very own sister."

* * *

 **HERA NOVAK**

"You say this is her first trial?" Phoenix asked.

"I did. But don't underestimate her for it." Raya answered. "When she has her eyes set on something, she won't ever back down. She's also keen with details. I trust that you and Mr. Justice will watch yourselves out there."

"So your sister is a prosecutor and you're a detective, huh?" Apollo asked. "How did that come about?"

"I've always been studying criminal justice. I've been wanting to be a detective for as long as I can remember. Hera? She's just… had her eyes set on prosecuting for about nine years. Studying law, honing her skills. She's the real deal, boys. Plus, she and I have some… disagreements here and there. So if it gets awkward out there in the courtroom, I apologize. Not for myself, obviously. But for Hera."

Raya crossed her arms behind her back. "Anyway, that's all I need to say in that matter. I wish you both the best of luck, and I'll speak with you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Raya." Phoenix said to her. "Thanks for everything!"

Raya turned to leave. Before she walked out the door, she turned around to the lawyers and said, "One quick thing. Whatever you guys do tomorrow… don't ask her about her arm."

Phoenix and Apollo looked at each other in puzzlement. "Wait…" Phoenix called out. "What is that supposed to mean? Who?"

"Good night." Raya left the office, shutting the door behind her as the lawyers sat in confusion, trying to studiously get back to work, despite the mysteries the day has brought upon them.

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** :Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of blood found in Owen's office. Why he would have a jar of blood is the question.

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.


	15. Turnabout Prayer - T1-1: Court Begins

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-September 4, 9:30 AM-  
-District Court-  
-Defendant Lobby No. 4-**

* * *

It was a new day. Phoenix Wright sat patiently in the lobby - trying not to fall asleep - until a cheerful Apollo approached him. "Good morning, chief!" Apollo greeted. "You all set for today? We got a big day ahead of us."

"I'm a bit eager today." Admitted Phoenix. "After all, if David finds out that I tricked him… I don't think he'd ever forgive me. Plus, I'm a bit anxious about the prosecutor today."

( _Hera Novak, huh? That name alone is enough to bring a tingle down my spine. Raya told us not to ask about her arm… what was with that, I wonder?_ )

Apollo clenched his fest and smiled. "We'll be fine, boss! It's just the pre-trial jitters! At times like these, a healthy vocal exercise is in order! I'm Apollo Justice… AND I'M FINE!"

Phoenix coughed. "I'm Phoenix Wright… and… I AM FINE!"

Apollo grinned. "That's the spirit, boss!"

"Apollo. Phoenix. Please tone down the volume. You are in a professional court of law." A voice interrupted. Phoenix and Apollo turned to face David facing them, Athena at his side. "I'm just getting a little nervous. This is my first time in a court."

"Sorry, Mr. Vaughan." Phoenix told him. "We're just doing a little bit of vocal exercises. You know how it works."

"Exercises?" David asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, David! You know, like this." Athena told him. She clenched her fists and screamed, " _I AM ATHENA CYKES, AND I AM A-OKAY!"_ Athena relaxed herself, sighed, and said, "Okay, David. Your turn."

David nodded. "I, uh, just say anything? Okay... um... _BLESS THIS LIVELIHOOD! BLESS EVERYONE!_ "

"Hey!" A bailiff shouted towards them. "Quiet over there, or you will all be dismissed!"

Phoenix turned to David. "You feel better."

David smiled. "I... I feel great! Suddenly... I am charged! Almost as if I know for certain we'll win this!"

Athena put her hands to her hips and gave a wide grin. "I think this practice of our articulation and pronunciation is really helping us out! Let's do it every day!"

"Sorry, Athena," Phoenix told her, "but if I had to scream like that every day, I think I'd lose my voice." Phoenix shook his head and turned to David again. "Sorry, Mr. Vaughan. We're completely off-track here. How are you feeling today?"

David smiled and cupped his hands together. "One word, Mr. Wright: bliss! Don't worry, my Blue Apostle. I have faith that you will come through in the end."

"You just sit back and leave everything to us!" Apollo told the priest. "Don't you worry, David! We'll get you out of here and catch the man responsible!"

"I trust you, Apollo." Said David, smiling. "You and the Blue Apostle are in my deepest prayers."

The bailiff's voice interrupted the conversation. "Court will commence shortly! The defendant and his attorney must now enter the courtroom!"

Athena clapped her hands together. "Well, boys, I'll be rooting for you from the gallery! Take care of Mr. Wright! Okay, Apollo?"

( _Hey! Why do I need to be taken care of!?_ )

"Thanks, Athena!" Apollo replied as he clenched his fists. "Let's go, Mr. Apostle! David needs us!"

( _This is it! No time to be weak! Beyond those doors, one of my greatest challenges awaits me! Time to show this prosecutor my mettle!_ )

* * *

 **-September 4, 10:00 AM-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

* * *

 **Court is Now in Session.**

 **All Rise.**

The gallery was a busy, loud gathering up until His Honor slammed down his powerful gavel and exclaimed, "Court is now in session for the trial of David Vaughan. Is the defense ready?"

Phoenix and Apollo stood confidently on their side of the courtroom. Phoenix answered, "Yes, Your Honor. The defense is ready."

The Judge nodded. "Very good to hear that, Mr. Wright. However, we do have a complication…"

"Huh?" Phoenix said, stroking his chin. "What 'complication'?"

"Hey, uh, boss?" Apollo told him. "You notice anything about the prosecutor?"

Phoenix looked forward and saw no prosecutor on the opposite side of the court.

( _Oh! The prosecutor isn't here! That's strange…_ )

The Judge shook his head. "I'm afraid we cannot have a proper, fair trial until the prosecutor is present. Due to this unexpected absence, I will have no choice but to postpone the trial until tomorrow morning. If no prosecutor is here by then, I will have no choice but to declare my verdict. I trust the defense will use this granted time to obtain further evidence if needed."

Apollo smiled and glared at Mr. Wright. "You hear that, boss!? We get another day to investigate! What luck, right?"

( _Hmm… something seems… off._ )

"Now then," the Judge announced, "this ends today's premature trial. Court is now-."

" **Objection!** "

"…..Sorry, Your Honor." A woman's voice announced. "The traffic in this town is intoxicating."

Phoenix and Apollo swiftly turned their heads to the top of the stairs. Tall and strong, a young woman stood. Her shiny, brown hair was neatly tied into a spikey bun. She wore a black coat and a red, leather belt keeping her black pants up. Black, leather heels kept her balance up and black leather gloves covered her left hand. But most notable in her attire, a long, green cloak completely shrouded her right arm and shoulder. She also wore a long, red satchel around her shoulder. Her soft, white skin mesmerized the gallery as she stepped down the stairs and took her place behind the prosecutor's desk.

The Judge was speechless until he coughed and cleared his throat. "W-well, madam… I'm afraid I cannot accept your tardiness. Let this be warned."

The prosecutor held up her left hand and waved her hair out of her face and glanced back over at His Honor. "Your Honor… I doubt my tardiness is the issue amongst us this morning. Must I remind you that we have a murder trial to take care of?"

The Judge went pale. "Oh, well, I suppose so, but-."

The woman went on, "Then there is no issue, is there? I am not the one on trial here. In fact, the prosecution does not have to be here at all. What matters… is if the defense can bring a strong performance. If they can't support a decent argument… then, hell, the accused has no chance."

Phoenix started to sweat. ( _She's… she's just rambling! No way His Honor will-!_ )

The Judge stayed silent until he coughed again. "You… you make a good point… Miss…?"

"Novak." The prosecutor stated, smiling. "Hera Novak, Your Honor. Hopefully the defense will latch onto this as well."

( _Gah!_ )

Novak nodded. "So… this must be the oh-so famous Mr. Phoenix Wright. Is that correct?"

Phoenix stared at Novak for a short moment, then nodded his head. "That is correct, Prosecutor Novak. I wish you the best of luck."

Novak chuckled. "Before we begin, Your Honor, I'd like to thank the defense."

"Huh?" Whispered Wright, rubbing his chin pensively.

"I'd like to thank him," continued Miss Novak, "for adding the very first win record in my prosecuting career. It will be a good show."

Phoenix angrily glared at Prosecutor Novak. ( _Well, somebody sure is cocky… wait until I wipe that smirk off your face…_ )

The Judge suddenly slammed his gavel. "That will be quite enough, I'm afraid. Prosecutor Novak, will you give the opening statement, please?"

Novak paused. She closed her eyes and bluntly said, "I will not, Your Honor."

"Wh-what!?" The Judge said, shocked at her remarks. "I-I'm afraid I wasn't asking, Miss Novak! Opening statement! Now, if you please!"

Hera paused again. "I won't say the opening statement… because I'd like to see the defense give the opening statement."

Phoenix jumped. "WHAT!?"

"Th-that is highly unconventional!" The Judge exclaimed.

"I'd like to see just how much faith the defense really does have in their client. Because of this, I wish to see Mr. Wright give the opening statement. Just this once."

( _I-I can't believe this! Trying to put me on the spot? Trying to catch me slip up? What is she trying to do…?_ )

The Judge sat in deep, concentrated thought. "Well, Prosecutor Novak… I will say this is a very strange, unethical request. But I will allow it."

Phoenix jumped again. ( _NO WAY!_ )

Hera nodded and rested her left hand on her desk. "Thank you, Your Honor! Now then, Mr. Wright. Proceed with your opening statement! Don't mess up, now. Your client is counting on you!"

Phoenix turned to Apollo Justice, who was surveying the courtroom. "Th-this is insane! She's playing everybody like a flute, and they're all falling for it!"

"Well, boss," Apollo said, turning to him, "I think the best thing to do is just play along. She's planning something. So I say, for now, we just cooperate with her."

"I… I guess it'll work. Not like I have many options here." Phoenix commented. The lawyer turned to Hera and nodded. "Very well, Prosecutor Novak. I will give the court the opening statement."

Hera smiled, again brushing hair out of her face. "Let's hear it, Wright. We're waiting."

The Judge slammed his gavel. "Go ahead, Mr. Wright. Your opening statement, please."

Phoenix pulled out a piece of paper and began reading off it. "On late of September 2, between the times of 8:00 PM to 8:30 PM, a priest by the name of Owen Miles was murdered inside his own office. The murder weapon was a large statue that hit the victim's head, causing blunt force trauma and bleeding. The defendant, David Vaughan, was arrested for the crime that same night. There are apparently at least two witnesses that can attest to this fact. It is the defense's objective to disprove these claims and give out client a swift, fair acquittal."

Hera gave a sinister grin at the attorney. "Well done, Mr. Wright. I couldn't have done better myself. Now then, now that that's taken care of, let us proceed to our first witness. The detective at the precinct in charge of the investigation. Detective! Proceed to the stand!"

Within a few moments, Raya Novak approached the witness stand, standing idly. Awkward silence between her and the prosecutor added tension to the courtroom. Finally, the Judge said, "Your name and occupation, please."

"My name is Raya Novak." The detective told him. "I am a homicide detective at the local precinct in charge of the initial investigation."

The Judge nodded. "Very good."

The silence rose again as Raya and Hera stared at each other. At long last, Raya broke the silence by saying, "Hello, sister. It's been a long time. You are looking… quite fine."

Hera stared back and said, "Hmph. I wish I could say the same about you… sister." Raya stared back, hostility in her face.

Phoenix began to sweat. ( _YEESH… talk about sibling rivalry. You could cut this tension with a knife!_ )

"I… I just want to say good luck, Hera." Raya told her. "May the odds be in your favor."

Hera shook her head. "Trust me, sister. I don't need luck, or odds. I just need a good testimony out of you. That is all I'll need; nothing less. So make it good."

Raya quietly growled. The Judge slammed his gavel again and said, "Detective, please begin your testimony. What did the investigators find at the crime scene, and why would you arrest David Vaughan? This is very important. Be as detailed as you can."

"Of course, Your Honor." Raya told him.

* * *

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

" **FIRST OF ALL, BLOOD WAS FOUND ALL OVER THE CRIME SCENE."**

" **WE ANALYZED THE BLOOD ITSELF. IT IS DEFINITELY DAVID VAUGHAN'S DNA."**

" **ALSO, DAVID'S FINGERPRINTS WERE FOUND ALL OVER THE DAVID STATUE…"**

"… **OR IN THIS CASE, THE MURDER WEAPON."**

" **WE QUESTIONED ANOTHER WITNESS THAT CONFIRMED DAVID WAS ALONE IN THE CRIME SCENE WHEN THEY WALKED IN."**

" **WE ALSO FOUND A BROKEN WINDOW THAT LED OUTDOORS, SO DAVID MUST HAVE BROKEN IT SOMETIME AFTER THE MURDER."**

" **WITH ALL THIS OVERWHELMING EVIDENCE AT-HAND, WE CAREFULLY DECIDED DAVID WAS THE ONLY PRIME SUSPECT."**

The Judge remained silent, taking all this info in. "So," the Judge said, "David's blood was found inside the crime scene? Can you elaborate on that?"

"Yes, and I'm not just talking about a puddle, Your Honor." Raya explained. "David's blood was everywhere. Blood drops were found from the desk to the window. Take a look for yourself."

Raya presented a photo to the court. The photo detailed the small bloody drops that made a trail from Owen's desk to the shattered window. "As you can see, the murderer, or David Vaughan in this case, must have grabbed something from the desk and rushed to the window, smashed it, and escaped."

( _Hmm… that seems like a solid observation. But there's something fishy about this testimony. I just can't place my finger on it…_ )

"Good work, detective." The Judge complimented. "The court submits this as evidence."

* * *

' **CRIME SCENE PHOTO' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

* * *

"One more thing," Raya announced, "I'd like to submit a diagram of the church. You can see it for yourself, Your Honor."

Raya presented an envelope to the Judge. Inside the envelope consisted of finely-detailed and constructed diagram of St. Owen's Church. The Judge nodded and said, "The court accepts this evidence as well."

* * *

' **CHURCH DIAGRAM' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

* * *

Raya smiled and adjusted her glasses. "Sorry, Mr. Wright, but it looks like your client is as good as gone. The evidence supports that fact. I have never made a mistake in my career. This time isn't any different."

Phoenix growled. ( _That's what you think, detective! So if David's DNA, or blood really, was all over the crime scene, then surely there's a reason for it. This will be tough to crack._ )

Hera just shook her head and grinned. "Well… Wright? Ready to throw in the towel? It's okay. We wouldn't put it against you. I wouldn't want to be caught dead in the position you're in."

Phoenix just confidently stood up and smiled. "Nice try, Prosecutor Novak. It'll take a lot more than that to break me. Just watch and learn!"

Hera smiled, resting her left hand on the desk. "Such boldness. Now. Let's see what you're made of, Wright! Time to see if you are what they say."

"Mr. Wright," the Judge called, "you may now cross-examine the witness."

( _Here we go, Phoenix. The first cross-examination of the day! Hopefully I'll hear something good._ )

Phoenix then prepared himself for the cross-examination; anything can happen up to this point.

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of blood found in Owen's office. Why he would have a jar of blood is the question.

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.


	16. Turnabout Prayer - T1-2: Sibling Rivalry

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

* * *

"Mr. Wright," the Judge called, "you may now cross-examine the witness."

* * *

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

" **FIRST OF ALL, BLOOD WAS FOUND ALL OVER THE CRIME SCENE."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix exclaimed. "Why do you think his blood would be all over the place?"

"The police and I are still trying to figure that out," Raya replied, "but our theory is that when the defendant attacked him, Owen most likely defended himself from David, causing external bleeding from Mr. Vaughan himself."

"We also have a witness that can attest to this theory," Hera continued, "but I think we can discuss that later."

"Anywho," Raya said, "the fact is…"

" **WE ANALYZED THE BLOOD ITSELF. IT IS DEFINITELY DAVID VAUGHAN'S DNA."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix shouted. "And you are _absolutely_ _sure_ it is David's?"

Raya nodded. "Yes, Mr. Wright. Analysts can come in and confirm that for you if you wish."

Phoenix shook his head. "No need, detective. But don't you think it's possible that David could have cut his hands in another way?"

Raya glared at the lawyer. "Oh? Care to elaborate?"

Phoenix thought about this, and said, "Well, take a look at this shattered window." Phoenix presented Raya's crime photo to her. Phoenix pointed out the sharp, jagged glass still around the sides of the window. "It's possible that David could have come in later to investigate the commotion, accidentally cut himself with the glass, and then caused his blood to drop everywhere."

Raya examined the photograph. "Hmm… well, I suppose that-."

" **Objection!** " Hera announced, her left hand smacked on her desk. "If that's the case, Mr. Wright, then I doubt you have no trouble proving that. So how about it? Any evidence you can come up with?"

"Well… no, but-." Admitted Phoenix, his hands on his desk.

Hera just shook her head. "As I thought. You're just full of it. What next, sister?"

Phoenix drooped down and began to sweat. ( _Pardon me, Your Highness!_ )

" **ALSO, DAVID'S FINGERPRINTS WERE FOUND ALL OVER THE DAVID STATUE…"**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk and opened his mouth.

"Before you ask," Raya interrupted, "we are one hundred-percent sure it is David's prints on the statue. Also, we carefully examined the location and position of the fingerprints. It was definitely in such a position that allowed David to lift the statue in order to land the killing blow. Did that answer your question?"

Phoenix was speechless. "Oh… um… y-yes, actually. Thank you, d-detective. Continue."

"Man," Apollo said to Phoenix, trying not to laugh, "I've never seen anybody shut you down so fast!"

"Hey, she's sharp." Phoenix admitted. "I'll give her that."

"So, yeah," Raya went on, "David Vaughan grabbed the David statue…"

"… **OR IN THIS CASE, THE MURDER WEAPON."**

" **Hold it!** What signs proved it was the murder weapon?" Phoenix asked.

"The bottom of the statue was coated in Owen Mile's blood and the statue itself was resting aside his body when we found him." Raya explained. "Also, there was nothing else present in the crime scene that was a sign of the murder weapon. So there's reason to believe the statue is the weapon. Unless you have any ideas?"

( _Well, there's nothing else I can think of right now. I guess I'll just play ball and suppose the statue is the weapon for now._ )

"So you're saying David Vaughan, the defendant in this case, used this David statue to kill Mr. Miles?" The Judge asked Raya. "Is that about right, witness?"

"Yes, that's is correct, Your Honor." Raya said, nodding.

The Judge nodded back. "See? I've been paying attention! Continue with your testimony, please."

" **WE QUESTIONED ANOTHER WITNESS THAT CONFIRMED DAVID WAS ALONE IN THE CRIME SCENE WHEN THEY WALKED IN."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix shouted. "Who was it that saw David alone in the crime scene, again?"

"Unfortunately, I am not at liberty to say." Raya told him. "But I'm sure you can guess who."

( _I wonder if Raya must be talking about Maria Cupp? She is the one that called the police, after all._ )

"What did this witness say?" Phoenix asked.

"The witness wouldn't go to any details. But they did tell me that someone from the church told them to call the police at some point after the murder happed."

"And that somebody would be…?"

"Like I said, the witness wouldn't say. They was very protective of that person. But they contacted the police, so that is all we need to know right now."

( _Interesting… so Maria didn't tell Raya that DAVID told her to phone the police. Hmm… but why?_ )

"You have something to say, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked him.

( _I could keep this a secret for now. Maybe I can use this…?_ ) Phoenix shook his head. "No, Your Honor. I was just thinking. The witness may continue her testimony."

"I see." The Judge continued. "Witness, please go on."

" **Hold it!** Hang on, Your Honor!" Phoenix interrupted. "Sorry, but I would actually like what Raya said to be added to her testimony!"

"Huh? What part are you speaking of?"

"The part when she said the witness called the police! That is valuable information!"

Raya just shook her head and chuckled. "What a pointless endeavor, Wright. I'm looking forward to seeing you fail."

The Judge looked over to Raya and said, "Detective, is that all right with you?"

Raya smiled. "Here you go, Wright. One more, fresh statement just for you."

" **SOMEBODY AT THE CHURCH ORDERED THE WITNESS TO CALL THE POLICE. WE DON'T KNOW WHO SPOKE WITH THEM, THOUGH."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix shouted. "They didn't say who it was? Really?"

"The one who phoned the emergency was very defensive, I'm afraid." Raya answered. "The most they spoke of was that it was somebody they know very well and didn't want them hurt during the whole process of this murder case. They wouldn't go beyond that."

"So if you were to find out who told them to call the police…?"

Raya said, "Then that would be very beneficial to us. That way, we have more word as to those involved."

( _Hmm… so if Raya found out who told Maria to call the police… then we'd be in the right track. Just need to keep track of who spoke with Maria._ )

" **WE ALSO FOUND A BROKEN WINDOW THAT LED OUTDOORS, SO DAVID MUST HAVE BROKEN IT SOMETIME AFTER THE MURDER."**

" **Hold it!** What reason would David have to smash a window? There were multiple ways to escape!" Phoenix pressed.

" **Objection!** " Hera shouted back. "Must I remind you, Mr. Wright, that on the night of the murder in question, there was a crowd of people just outside the room? If David were to go through any one of the doors, then he'd be caught-red handed!"

"Detective," Phoenix called, "when did you discover the shattered window?"

"Shortly after the police arrived." Raya answered. "We went outside and saw that it lead through an alleyway, where another blood trail was there waiting for us. And that is when we saw it…"

"Huh…!?" Phoenix said, glaring at the witness. "Saw what!?"

"You ready, Wright?" Raya asked, smirking. She adjusted her glasses and said, "We saw David out there that night in the alley… picking up the shards of glass."

The Judge's eyes went wide. "Did you say the defendant was… found outside the crime scene!?"

Phoenix had nothing to say. "He… he… WHAT!? NO!" The gallery turned into an uproar before Phoenix interrupted, "Detective! But… are you absolutely sure!?"

Raya smiled and once again fixed her glasses, the light in the room reflecting off the lens. "Must I answer, Wright?"

Hera shook her head and placed her left hand on her head. "There goes your light, Wright. Interesting, isn't it? How quickly and efficiently light can travel, but how fast can light die? Faster than the death of your career AND your client, I'm afraid."

Apollo said to Phoenix, "This is bad, boss! Things are already turning against our favor! What do we do!?"

"It's… it's not over yet, Apollo! Just stand tall and smile! We'll get through this!"

"I hope you know what you're doing, boss." Apollo said to him, turning back to the detective.

" **WITH ALL THIS OVERWHELMING EVIDENCE AT HAND, WE CAREFULLY DECIDED DAVID WAS THE ONLY PRIME SUSPECT."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix shouted, slamming his hands on the desk. "Let me ask you one more thing, Detective Novak!"

" **Objection!** " Hera intruded, slamming her left hand on the desk. "That is enough, Wright! There is nothing else you can cross-examine! Now, show us evidence to prove your claim, or otherwise we can put an end to this monotonous trial in an instant! So how about it, old man? We're waiting!"

Raya tightened her scarf. "Sorry, old-timer. Not to pick sides… but everything seems pretty obvious to me. Not to pick sides, but why don't you go on home? Let us take care of the rest. Don't worry, you'll still get your paycheck."

" **Objection!** " Phoenix yelled. "Listen up, Novak and… Novak-squared! I'll die the day before I just give up on my client! You want evidence? Oh, you'll have evidence! It's… it's coming!"

Hera chuckled. "That's the spirit, Mr. Wright. Now, show me what you can do!"

"What are you thinking about, Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked his boss. "You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine, Apollo." Phoenix told him. "Just a little winded is all. What would David be doing outside? The shattered window and his blood added to that fact points him as the criminal."

"I don't know, chief. But as far as this testimony goes, it seems pretty straight-forward and clear… but there is one thing bothering me."

"Oh? You spotted it too?"

"As far as that detective knows, Maria was told to call the police by some anonymous church-attendee. If she hears who ACTUALLY told Maria to dial police, well then it'd be a different story altogether."

"I completely agree, Apollo. Glad to see you haven't lost your touch."

"Be careful, Wright. We're entering some hot water now."

( _Doesn't matter how hot the water gets; I just need to keep swimming til the end! Time to show that prosecutor over there what I'm made of! First, I need to turn things around, and quick!_ )

" **SOMEBODY AT THE CHURCH ORDERED THE WITNESS TO CALL THE POLICE. WE DON'T KNOW WHO SPOKE WITH HER, THOUGH."**

" **Objection!** " Phoenix shouted, his finger pointing at the detective. "Detective Novak… can you confirm something for me?"

"I'll do what I can, yes." She replied.

"Do you recognize this person?" Phoenix asked the detective, presenting David's profile to her.

Raya glared at the attorney with an angered expression. "What are you doing, Wright? It's the accused; I know that, you know that, we all know that. What game are you playing?" As Raya finished her statement, Phoenix just stared at Ray, not moving a muscle. Raya was silent for a short moment, then finally said, "I'm sorry, did I say something to upset you?"

"Not at all, detective." Answered Phoenix, still staring. Suddenly, he stood straight up and smiled. "In fact, you just made my day."

"What?" Raya asked, her smile turning into a nervous frown.

Phoenix began reading off a piece of paper. "The witness you spoke to about calling the police was Maria Cupp, correct?"

Raya was shocked, but still collected herself. She cleared her throat and said, "That is correct, yes. Why?"

"Maria Cupp never told you who told her to call the police, right?" Phoenix asked. "If you knew that one, simple fact, would that change things?"

"Well, I can't say that it will CHANGE THINGS, per se, but it will at least put the investigators in the right track." Raya explained to him.

"Well, If that's the case, then here's the big twist." Phoenix pointed his finger at her and shouted, " _THE DEFENDANT, DAVID VAUGHAN, WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD HER TO CONTACT FOR HELP!"_

"What!?" Raya screamed, lunging back, her scarf flying all over the place. "Th-that broad! I can't believe she wouldn't tell me that! So, you mean… you mean…!?"

Phoenix nodded. "That is right, Detective Novak. That night, shortly after the murder, Maria entered the crime scene and encountered David kneeling before the body. David, then, told her to call the police. Tell me, would any sane killer tell somebody to call the police on themselves!?"

Raya continued to sweat. "I… I suppose not. But…! I still cannot believe that coffee lady tricked me! Why didn't she say so beforehand!?"

Phoenix stood straight up and smiled at the witness. "Sorry, detective. Everything seems pretty obvious to me. Not to pick sides, but why don't you go on home? Let us take care of the rest. Don't worry, you'll still get your paycheck."

"…..GAAAHH!" Raya screeched, her hair flying back, her scarf loosening its grip, and her glasses slipping off her face.

( _I did it! I finally brought a show of force here in court! Well, what you have to say, Novaks? Pretty impressive, huh?_ )

" **Objection!** " Hera cried. Hera calmly began to fix her hair, then looked over at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright… I am not impressed. So, let's think about this. Together."

Phoenix went silent. He had no idea where this was going. "G-go on, Prosecutor Novak. I'm all ears!"

Hera started to speak, "Imagine you are the killer, okay? Just for a moment. You are in front of your most-recent victim, then somebody walks in and finds you with said body. What is the likely approach you'd take? Why, I would pray you would continue to deny it. When Maria caught David in the act, he merely played his 'innocent' little role as a priest AND as the witness by telling her to go contact help. During her absence, David planned his escape… by smashing that window!"

Everything went silent. She slammed her left hand on her desk and said, "Well… Wright…?"

Phoenix began to sweat. ( _That… is actually a pretty solid observation there_.)

"Well," His Honor said, "I think she makes a good point, Mr. Wright. That is a usual, normal thing to do in such a circumstance."

"You see, Wright?" Hera asked, chuckling. "Even the troglodyte agrees with me. Anything you want to retort in this regard?"

Phoenix shook it off and slammed his desk. "Nice theory, Novak! But it's nothing if you can't provide any evidence of the case!"

"Evidence? Okay, then, here's evidence: the window."

"The… the window?"

"The window that the killer used to make his great escape, of course. Where else? When the coffee lady was gone, David smashed the window, then escaped. He cut himself with the glass on the way out, hence the blood all outside."

"But what about all the blood inside the office?" Phoenix questioned. "Where did that blood come from?"

"He must have forgotten something incriminating on his way out, therefore he walked back in, grabbed what he came for, then went back out." Prosecutor Novak carefully explained. "How about that, Wright? Happy?"

"No." Phoenix said, shaking his head. "I'm not satisfied at all. Why would David wait outside the crime scene where the police caught him? That was a one-way ticket to getting arrested! Surely even he knew better!"

"I don't know." Hera said. "But I'm sure the detective would LOVE to explain that to us."

Raya, caught off-guard, said, "What? Me?"

"And I am SURE that she will give her A-game this time around. No holes, okay, detective? You have one job. To explain what you saw. Simple, right?"

Raya stared angrily at Hera. "Sure thing… prosecutor."

The Judge slammed his gavel. "Well, this is quite the turnabout. Never the case, we will move on with a new testimony. Detective Novak, please explain to us what the defendant was doing before he was arrested."

The detective nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. New testimony, coming right up."

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of blood found in Owen's office. Why he would have a jar of blood is the question.

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.


	17. Turnabout Prayer - T1-3: Tension Rises

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

* * *

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

" **WE GOT THE CALL AT AROUND 8:30 THAT NIGHT."**

" **THE POLICE AND I RUSHED TO THE CHURCH AS FAST AS WE COULD."**

" **WE HAD TO INTERRUPT THE SERMON TO MAKE SURE NOBODY WAS TO LEAVE."**

" **AFTER A SHORT INVESTIGATION OF THE CRIME SCENE, WE LATER WENT OUTSIDE."**

" **WE EVENTUALLY FOUND DAVID VAUGHAN IN THE ALLEYWAY, CROUCHED DOWN AND PICKING UP THE PIECES OF GLASS."**

" **HE WAS A MESS, SO WE TOOK HIM IN, AND NOW HERE WE ARE."**

Hera smiled and slowly nodded her head. "Well done, detective. And you promise the court that this information is 110-percent accurate?"

"I do." Raya answered. "I'd stake my life on it."

"I must say I, for one, do not find anything faulty in this testimony." The Judge commented. "However, I am more or less proven wrong on that fact. Let's see if this is any different. Mr. Wright? Your cross-examination, please."

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix told him. ( _This testimony seems pretty solid, alright. I should really press it to see if I can find anything new._ )

* * *

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

" **WE GOT THE CALL AT AROUND 8:30 THAT NIGHT."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix blurted. "The call by Maria Cupp?"

"Yes, what else?" Raya retorted. "The call was detailing the crime. The fact that somebody murdered the head priest there, the location, what have you. Just a regular emergency dial."

( _Hmm… I don't know what I'll get with this testimony. Should I press her further_?) Phoenix decided against that and shook his head. "Very well. What next?"

" **THE POLICE AND I RUSHED TO THE CHURCH AS FAST AS WE COULD."**

" **Hold it!** " Shouted the attorney. "About what time did you get there?"

Raya gave a moment to think about this and finally said, "I can't remember exactly. It was maybe about ten minutes after we got the call. So between 8:30 and 8:40, if I had to guess.

"That seems like an accurate amount of time." The Judge commented. "So what happened when you arrived at the church?"

" **WE HAD TO INTERRUPT THE SERMON TO MAKE SURE NOBODY WAS TO LEAVE."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix interrupted. "Sermon?"

"Yes, a sermon. It's these things churches do on most days. Need a brief oral history?" Raya offered sarcastically.

"I-I know what they are! I was just confirming it! Anyway, so there was a sermon going on when the police entered?"

Raya nodded. "That's right. One of the priests was having a sermon in the dark room when we came in. As soon as a parade of loud footsteps entered the hall, eyes were gazed up at the police and I. We would have gotten to the scene earlier; that's when that idiotic news anchor got in our way."

( _New anchor…? Oh! She must be talking about Jack Anchor._ )

"How would he have gotten in your way?" Phoenix asked.

Raya replied, "You see, if you remember being in the church yesterday, you may see that the room only has a single, long hall. That anchor got in our way, bragging that 'the church was finally caught', or saying he 'knew the church was up to no good!'. Then he started asking for an interview. After a minute or so, the police had to force him out of our way. That didn't stop him from barking at us."

( _Yeesh… nothing seems to intimidate the press._ )

"Shortly after, that is when the priest on the balcony asked what the situation was." Raya went on.

( _She must mean Damien Hope. He said he did do a sermon that night. Must have been a bit frustrating to have them interrupt his service._ )

Raya continued, "We had no choice but to alert him of the situation. Word got around that a murder occurred just a room away. We asked them to not leave the building until they were clear to do so."

"Why were they not asked to leave?" The Judge asked. "Wouldn't that have affected their safety?"

"The killer could have been amongst them." Raya answered. "We took a few precautions, and that's something I am not ashamed of. But later, we found David, arrested him, and gave the church the clear to leave. In short, a successful day."

"Okay, but when did you find David and arrested him?" Phoenix asked.

" **AFTER A SHORT INVESTIGATION OF THE CRIME SCENE, WE LATER WENT OUTSIDE."**

" **Hold it!** My guess is that you saw the shattered window, and decided to take a look outside, right?"

"Wow, good observation, sport!" Raya sarcastically exclaimed, smiling. "Maybe you should be a detective since you're so smart!"

Phoenix turned white and drooped over the desk. "Okay, okay… I was just trying to make an observation."

Raya tightened up her scarf and said, "But yes, you are accurate. We were caught by the breeze coming from the broken window and we thought we saw someone lurking outside."

Phoenix leaned in, his hands on his desk. "You saw someone? Who? Was it…?"

Raya smiled and said, "That's right."

" **WE EVENTUALLY FOUND DAVID VAUGHAN IN THE ALLEYWAY, CROUCHED DOWN AND PICKING UP THE PIECES OF GLASS."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix pressed. "Picking up glass? Why would David do that?"

"Glass is pretty sharp, Wright." Raya reminded him "It's possible that he cut himself with the glass on the way out. Or alternatively, he was already bleeding to begin with, so it's highly possible that when he broke the glass, his blood splattered on the window. Ultimately the glass had his DNA on it, so he tried to desperately clean it up."

"That sound very unlikely!" Phoenix argued.

" **Objection!** " Hera shouted back. "But that doesn't make it impossible! For example, let's say I wash my hands and quickly swipe my hands in front of your face. The water would naturally fly off and hit your ugly, wrinkly face. This is a similar scenario, Wright. No need to twist the facts around."

Phoenix went silent as he leaned over the desk, sweating. ( _…Man… this lady sure is a knack with details._ )

"Anyway," Raya continued, "we caught him in the alley and questioned him."

"So," The Judge told Raya. "What did you all do next when you confronted him?"

" **HE WAS A MESS, SO WE TOOK HIM IN, AND NOW HERE WE ARE."**

" **Hold it!** Could you be a bit more specific?" Phoenix asked.

"The police and I went around back to the alley and caught him in there." Raya explained. "He was still picking up glass and tossing them in the dumpster next to him when we approached him."

( _Interesting. So Filch wasn't in his 'home' when the police caught him. That would make sense, actually, since Filch knows next to nothing about the case at hand._ )

"He was just rambling and shaking." Raya continued. "He was going on about how this is a misunderstanding, and that the killer is somewhere. He was in a state of shock, I guess. But we caught him picking up the bloody shards of glass and tossing them out. We took him in for questioning and dismissed the church. And Lord behold, here we are; bickering over an asinine trial."

"You mind if I asked more about David's condition? What else was he doing? Any physical conditions worth noting?" Phoenix asked her.

Raya stared at Phoenix for a while, then smiled, fixing her hair. "Very well, Wright. Since you asked for it, I think I might as well say this now." There was a brief pause, then the detective said, "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely."

Phoenix went silent. He and Apollo sat at their side of the courtroom in complete shock and dismay as they beamed at the detective.

"…Are…" Phoenix said.

"…You…" Apollo whimpered.

Suddenly, the two lawyers lunged back and screamed in unison, "KIDDING ME!?"

The gallery began to whisper and gossip about this trial, some doubting the accuracy of the testimony… the majority doubting the accuracy of the lawyers. Hera, meanwhile, was smiling, playing with her hair with her left hand and said, "I don't know about you two… but I'm having a hell of a time over here."

The Judge slammed his gavel continuously until the gallery silenced themselves. "Order! O-order! Detective Novak! Is… is this true!?"

"As true as the stars, Your Honor." Raya told him.

" **Objection!** " Phoenix shouted. "B-but that's impossible! Apollo and I went to see David yesterday and he didn't have a single drop of blood on him, nor did we see any stab wound whatsoever!"

"The church donated a fresh priest's coat to him in the Detention Center, so that explains the blood situation." Raya said to Phoenix. "As for his hand, maybe you didn't look hard enough, Wright. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center. Look again next time, and you might see something that will make you second-guess your client."

"But... but how could blood be all over his coat!?" Phoenix questioned.

"Isn't is obvious, Wright?" Hera asked him. "If David smashed this heavy, solid statue onto the victim's head, blood will surely come out and splash all over him!"

"In short, Mr. Wright," Raya Novak told him, "it's over."

Phoenix froze. After a short while, Phoenix jumped up, his eyes wide and his mouth dropped. "NOOOOO!"

"Your Honor, if I may?" Raya said to the Judge.

"Yes, detective?" The Judge asked.

"I wish to submit a couple pieces of evidence to the court record: David Vaughan's bloody coat, and my statement about David's right hand."

The Judge examined the evidence before him, then consented. "Very well, detective." He said. "The court accepts this evidence."

* * *

' **BLOODY PRIEST COAT' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

* * *

' **RAYA'S STATEMENT' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

* * *

The gallery broke out again before Hera slammed her desk with her left hand. Oddly enough, her right hand has remained underneath the green cloak the whole time. The prosecutor said, "Your Honor… I vote we have more than enough evidence. I move to an easy, clear verdict."

His Honor nodded, but then said, "That may be the case, Prosecutor Novak, but I will allow the defense just a little more time to make their case clear. If they can't provide an argument shortly, I will accept the case as it is and make a swift end."

Hera eyed Phoenix again. "You hear that, Wright? Your cross-examination is over. Now it's time for you to end this. No pressure, Wright. If there's no doubt in your mind that David is innocent, well then, the court would be very eager to hear it."

Phoenix surveyed the evidence closely. ( _C'mon… there must be some contradiction in this evidence… but what?_ )

Raya tightened her scarf and said, "Your Honor, if there's not much else to do here, am I free to go?"

The Judge nodded. "Yes, detective. Thank you for your assistance today. You were phenomenally helpful. We will call you back if we need anything else."

Apollo snapped at Phoenix, "BOSS! What do we do!? We're losing! There has to be something we can do!"

Phoenix was busy looking at the evidence and said, "I don't know, Apollo. There are two things that are butchering us at the moment: David's coat, and David's stab wound. Those two are enough to pinpoint him as the killer. But one of these pieces of 'conclusive' evidence we have here is… or really HAS, to be contradictory. If I can disprove one of these pieces of evidence, I think we can reach a safe point. Or… something like that."

Apollo gazed at the coat and Raya's statement. "But which one? Which evidence is wrong...?" He asked.

The Judge's gavel disrupted Phoenix and Apollo's train of thought. "I think that's more than enough time, you two. Have you figured out the contradiction, if any?"

"Um… well…" Phoenix said, trying to buy more time. ( _This is it, Phoenix… no time to be half-baked! Gotta take a good, hard look at the evidence and piece it all together!_ )

Phoenix stood straight up and nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. We have a contradiction. The contradiction is in one of theses pieces of evidence that Detective Novak presented to us: the coat and her statement about his hand."

Raya cynically looked over at Phoenix. "Really? Is that so?"

"Okay, Mr. Wright." The Judge told him. "I'll bite. Which evidence is most contradictory?"

 **BLOODY PRIEST COAT**

 **RAYA'S STATEMENT**

Phoenix presented the coat. "The defense claims David's coat is the most-contradictory evidence shown to us by the detective."

"Huh? Really?" The Judge said. "I don't see it…"

" **Objection!** " Hera shouted. "You expect us to just go off by your own words, Wright!? Show us evidence that proves this evidence is faulty!"

" **Take that!** " Phoenix shouted, presenting a piece of black cloth to the court. "I'd like the court to set their eyes on these piece of black fabric. Any guess as to what it is?"

The Judge squinted his eyes and said, "Er… I can't say I do. Wait… is that for me? It is, isn't it!? That certainly explains the hole in my robe!"

Phoenix went quiet. "…No. Sorry, Your Honor. It's not for you. It's actually for this David Vaughan's bloody coat." Phoenix then projected the David's bloody coat to the court."

" **Objection!** " Hera intruded. "What is the meaning of this, Wright? Care to explain what this puny, little cloth entails?"

Phoenix smiled. "Prosecutor Novak… I'm surprised. As keen with details as you are, I expected you to have noticed this."

"What!?" Hera grunted, her left hand jerking back, and her torso twisted around. "Whatever do you mean!?"

Phoenix slammed his desk and said, "Take a good look at this coat. Now… take a peek at this little detail." Phoenix proceeded to point out the tear in the coat. "Do you see what I mean yet?"

Raya stared at the coat and began to sweat. "Wait, no… are you saying…!?"

"Now then," Phoenix continued, "let's see what it looks like now when I…" Phoenix took the black cloth and carefully set it over the coat's tear. To the entire courtroom's surprise, the torn cloth and the tear was a perfect fit. The black fabric stuck out of the red coating all over the attire. The blood on the coat had a major hole; literally.

"You see?" Phoenix shouted. "A perfect fit!"

Hera began to sweat. "No…" She whimpered. All of a sudden, her entire body jerked back, her black coat flailing about. "NNNOOOO!"

As for Raya, her glasses were on the tip of her nose; the detective's hair was messy and drooping as sweat rolled down her face. "That… that fabric sticks out like a sore thumb… but why…?"

"There's only one way." Phoenix told her. He slammed his desk, looked up at Raya and said, "You see, detective, we found this cloth outside of the shattered window lying among the glass. We have reason to believe the coat was cut with the shard of glass and made its way out the window."

"If that's the case," Apollo chimed in, "then there's only one way the bloody could be on David's coat."

Phoenix nodded. "If we consider the sequence of events," he went on, "it's safe to assume that David Vaughan…" Phoenix, again, slammed his desk and said, "...had Owen's blood over him way after the murder had even occurred!"

Raya jerked back, her hair flailing, her glasses slipping off, and her scarf flying. She groaned, "Im…POSSIBLE…!"

"As for you, detective…" Phoenix told her, pointing his finger at her. "Just about everything you showed us has been one big inconsistency!"

Raya Novak, for a moment, froze in place. All of a sudden, she lunged back, her accessories falling off as she started screaming; a scream that pierced the ears of all those in the courtroom.

* * *

Soon after, it was just the gallery, the Judge, the defense, and the prosecution in the courtroom. "Prosecutor Novak, where is the detective?" His Honor asked.

"She is currently being released from the courtroom, Your Honor. The other investigators told her to take the rest of the day off." Hera Novak answered. "She'll be getting a scolding about her next salary by Yours Truly."

( _Sorry, detective. But you left me no choice!_ )

"I see. As unmistakable that contradiction and the inaccuracy of the evidence is, the fact is that the victim's blood is still on the defendant's coat and that he was, still in fact, wounded in his hand. I trust the defense will take this to account when continuing the case."

Phoenix told His Honor, "Of course, Your Honor. We plan to clear that up very soon."

The Judge nodded. "Very good. Is it true we have one more witness before us today?"

Hera nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. That is true. The man that was there in the church that night AND witnessed the murderer himself. May I bring him up here now?"

"Yes, of course. I will now call a twenty-minute recess for the court. Court is adjourned!" The Judge, then, banged his gavel as the court was dismissed from the room.

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of blood found in Owen's office. Why he would have a jar of blood is the question.

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.


	18. Turnabout Prayer - T1-4: Average Jack

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_ _Hi, everyone! Earthcub12 here! Just thought I'd sincerely apologize that is took so long to publish the next couple chapters. School has been kicking my arse and I just have not had the time to sit down and write this. With that said, the rate of the chapters being released may be dying down. Not extraordinarily mind you, but I do ask that you all be patient and understanding that I have important things going on (i.e. school, non-Fanfiction projects, and straight-up time). Anyway, to make up for lost time, here are TWO chapters from Your Truly! Thank you for all the support and love! I'd love it if you all could take the time to drop a review to let me know what I can improve on and what I am doing right! Again, please be patient with the rate of publishing! I may have many affairs going on right now, but that won't stop me from doing what I love: writing! Anyway, here goes! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-Turnabout for a Prayer / Trial 1-4-**

 **-September 4, 11:30 AM-  
-District Court-  
-Defendant Lobby No. 4-**

* * *

Phoenix and Apollo entered the lobby and approached David Vaughan, who was hunched over, his hands clasped together, and a hint of shame in his face.

"Mr. Vaughan," Phoenix confronted the priest. "Is it true?"

"Blue Apostle… please." David whimpered. "I did not mean to-."

"Please show me your hand, David." Phoenix softly said to him. David sniffed and slowly rose his right hand up and pulled down the sleeve. Underneath, a pair of white bandages bound his hand. A red smear was visible through the bandages. "Damn…" Phoenix whispered. "Why didn't you tell us beforehand?"

"I'm sorry." David said to Phoenix. "I was afraid that… I was afraid if I were to reveal this to you… I would fail you; that you would have doubts about me. I… I am so sorry."

"It's fine, David." Apollo told him. "We… we can work through this. How did you get this injury? Be honest."

David began to sweat. He put his head and started to whimper. "I… I am sorry. I cannot…" Suddenly, everything beyond David turned black. Phoenix noticed great, steel chains leap across. Then, three Psyche-Locks appeared. Phoenix's mouth was trembling.

( _No… no, no, David, this is not the time!_ )

"I… I cannot tell you." David Vaughan said. "I'm sorry."

Athena Cykes suddenly approached the three guys and said, "WHOO! What a rush! Good job out there, guys! You're doing great!"

Phoenix was silent. He was still eyeing David. All Phoenix could think about were the Psyche-Locks. That is when Athena flicked Phoenix's ear. The locks and chains vanished as Phoenix turned to Athena.

"GAH! Where'd you come from!?" Phoenix cried.

"You okay, boss?" Athena asked, a concerned look on her face. "You're acting kinda weird."

"I… er, I'm fine. Just a long trial, that's all."

Apollo clenched his fists. "Well, it's not over yet! We just need to break that pompous anchor down and we can say we survived the day!"

"Man… there sure was some tension in there." Athena commented. "Any idea as to how David got Owen's blood all over him?"

Apollo pondered that and put his finger to his head. "No idea. Any thoughts, Mr. Wright?"

( _Hmm… there was something in the crime scene that I've been thinking about. Maybe it's time to finally get the facts straight._ )

"Athena, I have a favor to ask." Phoenix told her. "It's a big one."

"Anything at all." Athena agreed.

"In the crime scene – now this is going to sound REALLY, really weird-, there is a large jar of blood."

Athena went pale and hunched over. "Er… a what?"

"That's right. A jar of blood. I want you to take a sample and head towards the precinct and explain the situation. As soon as you get some results, take them over here pronto. Can you do that?"

"I, uh… yeah, boss. I'll do it. You can count on me!"

"I knew I could! I'll see you later, Athena!"

"Sure thing, boss! Don't go anywhere without me!"

With that, Athena rushed out of the court. When she left, Apollo gave Phoenix a puzzled look. "Boss? Do you really think?"

Phoenix nodded his head and said, "I really think so. If I can get some kind of a result of that blood, I think I know what comes next."

The bailiff entered the lobby and said, "Court will resume shortly! The defense and the defendant may now enter the courtroom!"

Phoenix and Apollo looked over at David and nodded. "You ready, David?" Phoenix asked him.

David put his head back up. "Y-yes… let's go."

( _David had Psyche-Locks… but why? I feel like this is going to take a long, LONG time to process. But for now, I need to focus on the trial. Even if my head is all racked up on those locks…_ )

* * *

 **-September 4, 11:55 AM-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

The Judge slammed his gavel on his bench to get the court's attention.

"Court is back in session for the trial of David Vaughan. Before we took our recess, an interesting, new fact was presented to us. The fact that David's coat was drenched in the victim's blood; however, as the defense has proven, there was a tear made before the blood splattered on the coat and was found outside with the shattered glass. A huge contradiction in the chronology of the murder, if I say so myself. Does the prosecution raise any objections?"

Hera Novak stood at the prosecutor's desk, her eyes closed. After a short moment of silence, the prosecutor said, "Well done, Wright. You have managed to finally show the court your true colors." Hera, then, opened her eyes and glared at Phoenix like a hawk. "However, the trial is just beginning. For I have one, decisive witness that can confirm David's role in the murder last night. May I bring him out, Your Honor?"

The Judge nodded. "Yes, Prosecutor Novak. Please bring this witness in!"

( _Here we go, Phoenix. Don't mess up now! Your client is counting on it!_ )

After a short moment, Jack Anchor approached the stand. His shiny, red suit, red shirt, and white-as-snow tie made his appearance known. His hair was still combed over and a piece of gum was in his mouth.

"Your name and occupation, witness." Hera ordered.

Jack smiled, his teeth glittering because of the gum's minty goodness. "Of course, madam! And might I say, you don't look a day above nineteen! Would you want to grab a meal sometime after we're done here?"

Hera was mute. "I'm flattered. But, no. All I want is your name and occupation.

Jack smiled as he grabbed his ID badge and showed it to the court. "Name's Jack Anchor, everyone! Award-winning news anchor and writer, at your service!"

The Judge's face lit up. "J-Jack Anchor!? THE Jack Anchor!?"

Jack smiled, his teeth once again shining. "The one and only."

"OH DEAR! Must I say, I am a HUGE fan of your work! Whenever you're on, I gather my grandchildren and watch your coverage every day!"

( _Wow, grandfather of the year, I say_.)

Jack smiled. "Thank you, young man! And you, old-timer!" Jack looked over at Phoenix and said, "I must say… you look awfully stressed. Can I assist you with that?"

"Huh?" Phoenix replied. "What do you mean?"

Jack held up a thick book. He is on the cover. "Take a nice look through this book here, sir. Just sit back and unwind. My treat. Just look under your desk."

"Huh?" Phoenix bent down and saw the same book Jack has in his hands. Phoenix picked it up and examined it. "What is this?"

"It's my personal memoir! Coming out soon!" Jack explained.

The Judge had a face of disappointment in his face. "Oh… I wanted one…"

"That's okay, Your Honor! Look under your bench!"

"Wh-?" The Judge bent down and pulled a book from under his bench. "I-IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!"

( _It's not even October, Your Honor…_ )

"Hey! Yo! Everyone!" Jack called out. "Look under your seats! All of you get to walk out of here with a free memoir from Yours Truly!"

The people in the gallery began fiddling underneath their seats, pulling out Jack's memoir. People all over the gallery began to get excited and started to instantly read the book.

( _So i_ _s this a trial, or…?_ )

* * *

' **WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE AN AVERAGE JACK; BY JACK ANCHOR' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

* * *

The Judge began scrolling through the book, but then lit up and placed the book away. "A-anyway! That is all well and good, but the court would not like to hear your testimony regarding what you saw on the night of the murder. Is it true you were there in the church that night?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, sir. That is true."

"The court would like to recall what you saw that day. But I shouldn't need to remind you that a _priest's life_ is at stake. Please be as honest and detailed as you can be."

Jack chuckled, then smirked at Phoenix. "Yes… I am positively aware of that, Your Honor."

Phoenix caught the evil grin and growled.

* * *

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

" **I WENT TO THE CHURCH THAT NIGHT FOR NO SPECIAL REASON."**

" **ABOUT HALFWAY THROUGH THIS TIRESOME PRAYER, I DECIDED TO HEAD OVER TO THE CAFETERIA TO GRAB A CUP OF COFFEE."**

" **BUT ON MY WAY OUT, I NOTICED A FIGURE IN THE BACK OF THE ROOM ENTERING THE OFFICE."**

" **SO I QUICKLY AND QUIETLY WENT TO THE DOOR AND PEEKED IN TO SEE WHAT WAS UP."**

" **AND GUESS WHAT I SAW!? THE DEFENDANT ATTACKING THE OLDER FELLOW, HITTING HIM WITH THE STATUE MULTIPLE TIMES!"**

* * *

"So," the Judge said, "you personally witnessed the accused commit the murder. Is that right?"

"I did indeed." Jack told him, smiling. "I was an eyewitness, if you would."

"I see. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination, please."

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. Right away."

* * *

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

" **I WENT TO THE CHURCH THAT NIGHT FOR NO SPECIAL REASON."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix blurted out. "No 'special' reason? Can you elaborate on that, witness?"

"Basically I had nothing else better to do." Jack explained. "I've always wanted to check out this church. So, I decided to check the place out. That is all."

( _Liar! You're just looking for dirt to find! If only I had something to pin him on that._ )

"But then I realized that a white wall is more interesting than this church. I couldn't take it."

"Okay, so what happened next?" Phoenix pressed.

" **ABOUT HALFWAY THROUGH THIS TIRESOME PRAYER, I DECIDED TO HEAD OVER TO THE CAFETERIA TO GRAB A CUP OF COFFEE."**

" **Hold it!** " The attorney pressed. "You went to go grab a cup of coffee? Did you happen to run into the coffee-lady, Maria Cupp?"

"I'm afraid not, for a couple reasons." Jack Anchor answered. "I already had some coffee earlier when I walked into the church. The amount of caffeine and espresso she puts in her coffee is sickening! I nearly had a heart attack! Me! She's lucky I won't be filing charges against her!"

"Uh-huh." Phoenix said, rubbing his chin. "My condolences. But why did you want to leave the room so bad?"

"Oh, you weren't there, Wright." Jack told him in a dead-serious tone. "It was AWFUL. Literally ten minutes of some guy talking! Like, hello!? Some of us have places to be!"

"I take it you're not really much of a church-goer?" Phoenix asked.

"Used to. But I outgrew it all. I look for more 'literal' things."

"So you were on your way out, but then something happened, is that right?" The Judge said. "Will you delve into that, witness?"

" **BUT ON MY WAY OUT, I NOTICED A FIGURE IN THE BACK OF THE ROOM ENTERING THE OFFICE."**

" **Hold it!** By office, do you mean Father Owen's?" Phoenix questioned.

"That's right. If you remember, the office doors are located in the back of the hall, right behind the balcony where the sermon was." Jack detailed. "I caught the figure from the corner of my eye, so I decided to investigate."

"What happened next?" Hera asked him.

" **SO I QUICKLY AND QUIETLY WENT TO THE DOOR AND PEEKED IN TO SEE WHAT WAS UP."**

" **Hold it!** Why 'quickly' and 'quietly'?" Phoenix asked him.

"I heard the priest was still speaking on the balcony." Jack told Phoenix. "The gentleman I am, I decided to inconspicuously head towards the office doors, as I didn't want to interrupt the priest and bring attention to myself."

"Or do you think people would think you're just being too nosey?" Phoenix interrogated the anchor. "It's not very common for a new guy to just walk around during a church's sermon."

" **Objection!** " Hera interrupted. "Irrelevant! The fact of the matter is that this witness saw the murder firsthand!"

Jack grinned, his teeth shining. "Thank you, ma'am. You sure you don't want to grab a coffee sometime? My treat."

Hera stared at the witness, then placed her left hand to her hip. "Continue this testimony, witness. Now!"

"Hostile AND bossy. I like it!"

"Witness! Focus!" Phoenix confronted. "If you got up to leave, how did you manage that without crawling over people next to you?"

"Simple. I was sitting at the far end of one of the pews." Jack explained to Mr. Wright. "Take a look." Jack Anchor displayed the Church Diagram to the court. In the room where main service is held, vertical lines are visible: the pews. In one of the bottom pews, an 'A' was displayed at the bottom end of the pew.

"I was sitting here," Jack pointed out, "so I managed to easily walk out without ever being noticed by anybody next to me."

Phoenix said, "So is it true that you, in fact, went to the back of the room to check in the office?"

"Yes, I did." Jack answered.

" **AND GUESS WHAT I SAW!? THE DEFENDANT ATTACKING THE OLDER FELLOW, HITTING HIM WITH THE STATUE MULTIPLE TIMES!"**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix shouted. "And you are absolutely positive, without a shadow of a doubt, it is the accused?"

"I never forget a face, buddy." Jack told him. "It was clearly that little wimp over there. With his dorky hair, his forgettable face, and his big nose… I know it was him!"

"And you say you saw the defendant hitting Mr. Miles with the statue… how many times?" Phoenix questioned the news anchor, rubbing his chin.

"Not once, not twice, but THREE TIMES, mind you!" Jack exclaimed, leaning on the stand. "This man is a monster, I tell you! A monster that must be put down!"

Hera just stared at Jack Anchor, in total silence. Jack turned to her and blushed. "Sorry, sweetie. I shouldn't have raised my voice. I'll be quieter next time."

( _Hmm… Hera went awful silent on that statement. Maybe… maybe she caught something that's wrong?_ )

"Whatcha thinking, boss?" Apollo asked Phoenix. "Something seems to be bothering you. Thoughts?"

"Mr. Anchor seems pretty proud of his testimony." Phoenix observed. "I'll hand it to him, it's a fine testimony. But his pride and ulterior motives are what's going to hurt his credibility."

"Right! Let's knock this anchor down a peg or two!"

* * *

" **AND GUESS WHAT I SAW!? THE DEFENDANT ATTACKING THE OLDER FELLOW, HITTING HIM WITH THE STATUE MULTIPLE TIMES!"**

" **Objection!** " Phoenix yelled while aiming his finger at the witness. Phoenix, then, slammed his desk. "Would you like to rephrase your statement, Mr. Anchor?"

Jack shook his head and smiled. "No? Why would I?"

"Because it doesn't add up to the victim's autopsy report." Phoenix revealed Owen's Autopsy Report to Jack.

"Au-autopsy report?" Jack slowly said, droplets of sweat rolling down his face.

"It says here, ' _An instant kill by a David statue_ '." Phoenix read the report. "It says nothing about him getting hit more than once. Would you like to explain this contradiction?"

Jack eyed Phoenix, then turned away, still sweating. "Th-there's something wrong with that report. I know what I saw."

Phoenix slammed his desk. "You're lying, damn it! Or do you just not want to admit that the great, amazing Jack Anchor… was wrong?"

Jack snapped his head to Phoenix. "Wh…WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Jack's head flew back while screaming.

The gallery began to converse until the Judge's slam of the gavel quieted them down. "That is an interesting point, witness. Care to explain?"

Jack started to sweat, his gorgeous hair drooping down his face. "Well, I… gee, that is a VERY good question in need of a VERY good answer… um… let's see… oooh…"

"I would like an answer as well." Hera said, her left hand at her hip. "Witness, explain yourself."

( _Yes! I even got the prosecution at my side!_ )

Suddenly, Jack stood straight up and smiled, his sweat reducing. "Oh! I-I remember now! Hey, yo, chief! I mean, uh, Your Honor! Can I testify again? I just remembered something!"

The Judge nodded. "Very well, witness. I will allow another testimony. But please, remember to keep it relevant and true. This is your final warning! I will not accept perjury in this courthouse!"

"Yes, Your Honor! Of course!"

* * *

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

" **WAIT! I REMEMBER NOW!"**

" **THE REASON I SAY HE WAS HIT MULTIPLE TIMES WAS BECAUSE OF THE FIGHTING GOING ON IN THE ROOM."**

" **IT WAS A PRETTY NASTY FIGHT, IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF."**

" **AT ONE POINT, I HEARD THE SOUND OF SOMETHING BREAKING, LIKE GLASS OR SOMETHING."**

" **THE VICTIM WAS FINALLY SHOVED TO THE WALL AND THEN THE KILLER HIT HIM ONCE WITH THE STATUE."**

" **SORRY, I WAS JUST CONFUSED IS ALL. SO… FORGIVEN?"**

* * *

"And you are sure it is accurate this time?" Phoenix interrogated, trying to intimidate the news anchor. The witness smiled instead.

"I guarantee it." Jack answered. "I have never once told a false story. It's just not in me."

"Witness," Hera said, her eyes glaring at the witness, "if this is another lie…"

"It's the truth. I swear. It was dark and the two chums were moving around a lot. I was only confused. My bad."

"Well, let's hope your eyes didn't trick you this time." The Judge said to him. "Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination, please."

"Yes, Your Honor." The lawyer responded.

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of blood found in Owen's office. Why he would have a jar of blood is the question.

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.


	19. Turnabout Prayer - T1-5: A Cup of Logic

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-Turnabout for a Prayer / Trial 1-5-**

 **-September 4, 12:15 PM-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

* * *

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

" **WAIT! I REMEMBER NOW!"**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix Wright pressed. "Why did it take you so long to recall the real story?"

" **Objection!** " Hera shouted at him. "Well, obviously it was when you began attacking him just five minutes ago, Wright. If you were paying attention, he explained that. Besides, this statement is irrelevant. Witness, continue."

" **THE REASON I SAY HE WAS HIT MULTIPLE TIMES WAS BECAUSE OF THE FIGHTING GOING ON IN THE ROOM."**

" **Hold it!** The fighting? You mean…?" Phoenix questioned.

"When I peeked in, I saw the two priests wrestling for a bit until that Owen guy was shoved to the wall and SPLAT-ed." Jack explained. "So that's why I was confused with how many times Mr. Owen was hit with the statue."

"Sure, but a large statue like that shouldn't be that hard to miss."

Hera chimed in, saying, "The room was dark, ergo this witness couldn't fully see what was occurring in the room. He merely made a mistake. That is all."

"Pretty big mistake if I say so myself…"

"Well, take it for what it is, Wright-y." Hera taunted. "To err is human. The witness' eyes purely fooled him, nothing more. So I think we're done here. Continue with your examination."

( _Hera wants to play it off as if he made an honest mistake. Whatever the case may be, I need to break this guy's testimony apart – and fast!_ )

" **IT WAS A PRETTY NASTY FIGHT, IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF."**

" **Hold it!** Could you describe the fight you saw in more detail?" Phoenix asked of him.

"Sure, sure." Jack said. "It was dark, mind you, but I think I saw some interesting stuff. They were pushing each other, stuff was falling; it was mayhem. At one point, the killer was pinning the other guy on the desk. Then the killer screamed and released the guy. Don't ask me what that was about."

"Someone screamed?" Phoenix asked. "Did nobody in the main room hear that?"

"I forgot to mention, but music was also playing in the service room while the guy was doing his 'prayer'. Also, it was more a heavy groan, so it was still a little soft. So I guess it was hard for everybody to hear what was going on."

"Could you elaborate on what you saw, please?" Phoenix asked Jack. Jack pulled up the Church's diagram and pointed to the crime scene.

Mr. Anchor continued, "First, I saw David entering the crime scene, see? Then, he approached Mr. Owen and that is when they clashed. From what I could barely see, Mr. Vaughan grappled Owen and began to strangle him."

"My!" The Judge gasped. "What a quarrel!"

"Oh, it gets better, Your Honor!" Jack grinned.

" **AT ONE POINT, I HEARD THE SOUND OF SOMETHING BREAKING, LIKE GLASS OR SOMETHING."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix shouted. "Glass? Would you happen to mean the window?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. The window was still intact when I looked in. No idea what the sound was."

Phoenix rubbed his chin and thought, ( _He heard the sound of some kind of glass breaking… what could it be?_ )

"Well, Wright?" Hera called. "Any ideas what the sound was?"

After a brief silence, Phoenix nodded his head. "Yes. I think I know what the sound was."

"Mr. Wright?" Apollo Justice said to him. "You know the source of the shattering sound?"

"I think I do." Phoenix said, his body turning to the court. "I'd like to present what evidence I think Mr. Anchor heard shatter."

"Very well." The Judge said. "What evidence do you think the witness heard breaking?"

" **Take that!** " Phoenix presented Owen's shattered coffee mug. "Do you know what this is, Mr. Anchor?"

Jack Anchor examined the mug. "Hmm… looks like some kind of coffee cup… yes… yes, that's it! That's the sound I heard!"

"Do you know what this cup was used for?" Phoenix asked him.

"Why, if I remember correctly, and, let's face it, I always do," Jack went on, "David Vaughan was using this cup as a way to dispose of Mr. Miles."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Phoenix questioned.

"I remember clearly. I saw David put some kind of liquid into his coffee." The witness explained. "I can imagine he brought the mug up to Owen's office in order to poison the priest! It didn't end so well; Owen knew he was being played and threw the cup, then they started fighting!"

( _So you say David tried poisoning Mr. Miles. I haven't heard that one yet._ ) "Your Honor, I wish for the witness' statement be added to his testimony!"

"Of course." His Honor nodded. "Witness?"

Jack flashed a smile and popped a bubble. "Anything you all wish!"

" **DAVID VAUGHAN TRIED POISONING OWEN MILES WITH THE COFFEE CUP!"**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix pressed Mr. Anchor. "How do you know David was trying to poison Mr. Miles?"

"Easy!" Jack exclaimed. "He poured Mr. Owen a cup of coffee and added some… mysterious substance into the cup. Like bleach, or rat poisoning, or what have you."

"You saw him do this?"

"I wouldn't say so if I wasn't for sure. I didn't think nothing of it at first, so I let it go. But thinking back to it now, it makes sense, doesn't it?"

"That's enough of that." Hera interrupted. "Witness, please elaborate on the final blow. That is all that matters here."

" **THE VICTIM WAS FINALLY SHOVED TO THE WALL AND THEN THE KILLER HIT HIM ONCE WITH THE STATUE."**

" **Hold it!** " Interrupted Mr. Wright. "Oh, so NOW you say it was one hit?"

Jack grinned as he brushed his hair with his hand. "I just made a mistake and corrected myself. No need to get your panties in a bunch, Mr. Wright."

"That's enough!" Hera interrupted. "Witness, elaborate on the final blow."

"Mr. Owen was shoved to the wall. He fell down and looked dazed. Then, I saw David slam the statue on the poor guy's head. I was disgusted, to say the least."

"Why didn't you help?" Phoenix pressed. "A man was in danger and you didn't intrude, or get help, or anything!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. I went to get my camera." Jack explained.

"C…camera!?" Phoenix choked. "Why the heck would you need a camera!?"

"To take a good picture of him in the act, of course! Incriminating evidence, you see?"

"Well!? Did you get anything?"

"Unfortunately not. As I went to grab my phone back at my seat to take a picture, that coffee lady walked by. I didn't want to blow my cover, so I had no choice but to sit back down and let them handle it."

Apollo slammed the desk and said, "I can't believe it! A man was in danger and you wanted to take a picture!? What is wrong with you!?"

Jack adjusted his tie and smiled. "Well, if you ask me, kid, somebody deserved to get hurt. You have a job like that and you deserve a little beating so you can wake up in the real world."

"What… what do you mean!?" Apollo growled, his fists clenching.

"Priests think they can get away with anything just because they're 'saved' or 'just' or whatever nonsense they tell themselves. Time for a reality-check, I say! This little 'setback' should give this church - maybe most churches – the realization that maybe they are full of it."

" **Objection!** " Phoenix shouted. "Your Honor! This witness is being deliberately biased and is attacking our client's character!"

The Judge nodded. "Witness, please reframe from any biased, judgmental opinions towards the defendant. That's what I'm here for."

Jack fixed his hair and blew a bubble. "Whatever."

"This is a court of law, Mr. Wright." Prosecutor Novak said to the defense. "Not a place of politically-correct, moralistic balderdash. Whoever killed Owen Miles is the bigger issue. So, witness, anything you wish to add?"

"Nope." Jack Anchor said, shaking his head.

" **SORRY, I WAS JUST CONFUSED IS ALL. SO… FORGIVEN?"**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix cried. Before he could say anything, Hera slammed her desk with her left hand and stared at the defense attorney.

"No, Wright! That's enough! There is nothing else you can possibly ask. Now, man up and show me what you are capable of! At this rate, I'm rather unimpressed."

( _…Fine, Prosecutor Novak. You want evidence, you'll get evidence!_ )

Apollo growled. "Mr. Wright! If I strangle this witness, will you defend me in trial!?"

"It won't have to come to that, Apollo." Phoenix assured him. "Just stay cool and listen: this witness is deliberately lying to pin the crime on David. If I can work around that, then this'll be easy picking."

Apollo sighed and turned to Phoenix. "Okay, boss! I trust you! It's just that… why do we always have to have the most despicable, incomprehensible people as witnesses?"

"Give me a minute while I try to work that out."

( _Little does Jack Anchor know, he just flubbed up one major thing. Once I pull this off, I think we can safely start to put a bow on this whole charade._ )

* * *

" **DAVID VAUGHAN TRIED POISONING OWEN MILES WITH THE COFFEE CUP!"**

" **Objection!** " Phoenix pointed his finger at the witness as the courtroom grew quiet in anticipation. "Mr. Jack Anchor. You may be a good news anchor. But you're a bad liar."

"E-excuse me?" Jack choked, sweating and adjusting his tie. "Where do you get off by saying lunacy like that?"

"Well… where to start?" Phoenix showed Jack Owen's shattered coffee mug. "First of all, there are no traces of coffee in this cup. What is actually in this cup… is hot cocoa."

"Hot cocoa…? But… I could've sworn I saw Mr. Vaughan fixing up some hot coffee…"

"Which brings me to my next point." Phoenix continued, reading off a piece of paper. "This cup of cocoa was made by a Miss Maria Cupp, the church's coffee maker."

"Im… impossible!"

"Thirdly… and most important of all…" Phoenix announced, "there were zero traces of any poison whatsoever."

Jack's hair began to droop down, his back hunched over. "I… I don't understand…"

"Mr. Anchor, in my years as a defense attorney, I have hardly met a witness make so many contradictions in one little statement. Therefore," Phoenix Wright then slammed his hands on his desk and shouted, " _YOU ARE AN ASININE WITNESS TO THIS CASE!_ "

Jack screamed, choking on his gum and swallowing it. "L-look what you did! You made me swallow my gum! Do you have any idea what that does to your digestive system!?"

"I don't care, witness. I just want to ask one thing: are you, or are you not, lying to get my client arrested?"

"What!? NO! Of course not! I have more important matters to attend to other than, you know, getting some pathetic priest guy arrested! You know me!" Jack shouted, inserting another piece of gum into his mouth and began chewing. "Besides, who cares about some stupid cup? I know what I saw. I definitely saw SOMEONE throwing a cup."

( _He has a point. If I can show who shattered the cup, maybe we can move on from there?_ )

"Well, Mr. Wright?" Questioned His Honor. "Who do you think it was that shattered this cup?"

" **Take that!** " The attorney presented Owen Miles' profile to the court.

"The victim!?" Hera exclaimed, lunging back. "But…"

"Take note that the pieces of the cup is in front of the desk. If David was the one that threw the cup, the pieces would be BEHIND Mr. Miles, ergo behind the desk. However, what if we thought it wrong? What if the victim himself used the cup in defense?"

"I… I call objection, Wright-O!" Jack weakly yelled, sweating bullets. "I could have sworn the cup was thrown at SOMEONE!"

Phoenix shook his head in disagreement. "Once again, I think we've been getting everything wrong here. What if the cup was shattered differently?"

"Wh-wh-what!?" Jack yelled, once again swallowing his gum in a panic. "H-how else could it have been broken!?"

"That's easy." Phoenix said with a smile. "The answer is-!"

 **THE CUP WAS SMASHED UP-CLOSE**

 **THE CUP WAS ACTUALLY THROWN**

 **THE CUP FELL**

Phoenix slammed his desk and exclaimed, " _The victim used the cup to hit the killer, head-on!_ "

"NOOO!" Jack screamed, with several trophies falling out of his suit's sleeves. "Th-that can't happen!"

"But you can't say it's impossible! I mean, what if!?"

" **Objection!** " Hera roared. "'What if'!? You're basing this on a 'what if'!? You're going to need to do better than that, Wright! Show us evidence that proves the victim used this cup in defense."

" **Take that!** " Shouted Phoenix, presenting the Crime Scene Photo to the prosecution.

"The crime scene photo?" Hera chuckled. "Ridiculous. Point out to us what about this photo proves the cup was used by the victim?"

Phoenix carefully pointed out the subject of the picture: the broken cup, of course. "Notice how all the pieces are far apart. If it was thrown, the pieces would reasonably be pretty close together. However, in such a wide room, if the cup was smashed with such quick, slim impact…"

"I suppose that makes sense." The Judge commented. "But what does all this have to do with the murder? Honestly."

"Your Honor, when a mug of glass hits your face, the likely result will be some bleeding around the facial area, or alternatively, some scars. If Mr. Owen Miles used this glass in his defense against David Vaughan, tell me: why are there no signs of an attack on David?"

Jack, sweating, tried to adjust his tie as Hera yelled, " **Objection!** Foolishness! David easily could have used his hand to defend himself from the cup, explaining the cuts on his hand!"

"That's true!" Jack commented, his face lightening up. "He could have done that, indeed!"

" **Objection!** But if that's the case, then that contradicts what we've been discussing this whole time!" Phoenix retorted. "Here is the evidence proving how that claim is impossible! **Take that!** " Phoenix revealed the bloody glass. "All this time, we've been claiming this glass is the reason why David Vaughan was cut! Now we're saying the cup is to blame? Well, Ms. Novak? Which is it!?"

Hera broke into a sweat, her teeth gritting. All of a sudden, she lunged back, groaning.

The gallery began to whisper to each other until the Judge slammed his mighty gavel, silencing the court. "ORDER! I DEMAND ORDER! Mr. Wright, if what you say is true, then… then… the defense could not have used this cup! Or for that matter, been attacked by the cup at all!"

"That's right, Your Honor." Phoenix said to him. "You could argue that David, or whoever, could have simply dodged the cup if it was thrown. But there are two things that make that unlikely. First, considering how close the two were, it would have been impossible to have missed the cup. Secondly, we would just be back at square-one with the separation of the shard. Whatever way you look at it, I'm afraid that theory is simply out of the question."

"I can't believe it…" Jack groaned, his body hunched over the stand. "I, the great Jack Anchor… was WRONG!? I, Jack Anchor, award-winning, prestigious news anchor… was made for a fool!?"

Phoenix nodded, then said, "Jack Anchor…" Phoenix stretched out his arm at the witness and cried, "I dare you to add your defeat to your memoir!"

The court grew quiet. Jack continued sweating. All of a sudden, Jack screamed and held his hands up to his head, several copies of his memoir and a bunch of golden trophies flying out of his suit.

His Honor slammed his gavel and announced, "Well, what a twist that was, I must say. To think that little cup could hold so many answers, such as the defendant's inability to be attacked by the cup, and to the obvious inaccuracy of this witness. However, there are still a bunch of unanswered questions. The court now thinks it is time to dismiss today's trial and continue first-thing tomorrow morning. Any objections?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Not from me, Your Honor. Thank you."

Hera just stared at Mr. Wright, sweating and teeth gritting. "N-no, Your Honor! Not yet! I-I have one more witness! Can I just-!?"

The Judge shook his head and said, "Sorry, Prosecutor Novak. Whatever witness you have must wait until tomorrow, I'm afraid."

Hera was quiet for a moment. "Hmph. Fine then. It's not over, Wright. It's far from over."

"Now then," The Judge announced, "this ends today's proceeding. Court is now adjourned!"

The Judge slammed his gavel as everybody got up to leave.

* * *

" **Hold it!** "

* * *

Everybody froze and set their eyes at the man at the witness stand: Jack Anchor. He was standing tall and confident. He was fixing his tie and brushed his hair with his hand. He, then, put another piece of gum in his mouth.

"Mmmm… this delicate gum. Minty and fresh. Just like your argument, Wright."

Mr. Wright stared at the anchor, shocked. ( _What does he want now?_ )

"I'll admit. You make a strong case. But, like most gum, arguments like yours can only last for so long before they run dry and become bitter. Hate to break it to you, bud, but I have one more piece of something I think you'd all like to see." Jack held up an envelope and waved it around tauntingly.

"Wh… WHAT!?" Phoenix screamed.

"Witness!" Hera growled. "What are you playing at!?"

"E-evidence!?" His Honor yelled. "Well, I think we'd all like to see this evidence you have!"

"Sure thing, gramps. But on one condition." Jack proposed. "I ask to testify one more time. If Phoenix Wright over there can somehow prove me wrong once more, I will gladly show you all this evidence here. How does that sound?"

"I… I don't think I approve of this at all!" The Judge scolded.

"Well, Mr. Wright?" Jack taunted. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Phoenix stared at the witness, then nodded. "You have a deal. Please give us one more testimony, Mr. Anchor."

"Mr. Wright?" The Judge responded. "What are you-?"

"Quiet, Your Honor." Hera ordered the Judge. "I'd like to listen to what these two degenerates have to say. I accept this final testimony."

"But… but…!" The Judge considered the situation, then sighed. "Fine. I will allow just one more testimony from this witness. Witness, please give a TRUTHFUL testimony. No more funny stuff!"

Jack chuckled, his teeth shiny as the sun. "Of course! Ready to see why they call me 'Jack Anchor the Raconteur'!"

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of blood found in Owen's office. Why he would have a jar of blood is the question.

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.


	20. Turnabout Prayer - T1-6: The Truth

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-Turnabout for a Prayer / Trial 1-6-**

* * *

 **-September 4, 1:18 PM-** **  
** **-District Court-** **  
** **-Courtroom No. 4-**

* * *

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

" **I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT I SAW DAVID VAUGHAN STUMBLE TOWARDS THE DOOR WHEN THE CUP HIT HIM."**

" **HE WAS WEARING A MASK AT THE TIME, SO IT PROTECTED HIM FROM THE ATTACK, WHICH EXPLAINS WHY HE HAS NO CUTS."**

" **OWEN TRIED DASHING TOWARDS ME AND THE DOOR, BUT DAVID GRABBED HIM JUST IN TIME."**

" **ONCE HE GRABBED AHOLD OF OWEN, HE BEGAN TO STRANGLE HIM ON THE DESK."**

" **FATHER OWEN GRABBED DAVID'S RIGHT HAND AND SLASHED IT WITH A KNIFE OF SORTS."**

" **THAT IS WHEN THE KILLER SHOVED OWEN TO THE WALL, GRABBED THE STATUE, THEN… WELL, YOU KNOW THE REST BY NOW."**

"You are ABSOLUTELY certain of your testimony this time?" The Judge asked him. "No more holes this time, right?"

Jack nodded and grinned. "Please. I'm JACK ANCHOR! Of course I know what I'm doing!"

" **Objection!** " Phoenix interrupted. "This is the THIRD time you had to revise your testimony! Sure doesn't look like you know what you're doing."

"This is the truth this time, Wright." Jack stated. "Trust me."

"Uh-huh. I'll believe it when I see it."

Jack stared down at the lawyer with a frown. Then, the witness said, "Mr. Wright, have you ever even read my book up to this point?"

Phoenix grew quiet as he looked at Jack cynically. "Wh…wha…?"

"My book! My memoir! My opus! I haven't seen you read a SINGLE word in that work of mine. Care to give it a read? Try chapter 8, page 119. First three paragraphs. It's a doozy."

( _What is he trying to pull…? Should I just play along?_ )

Phoenix sighed and reluctantly pulled out Jack's book and turned to the page Jack requested. Skimming through the book, Phoenix noticed the contents of the page read,

 ** _Chapter 8  
_** ** _A Holy War on Culture_**

" _As an amazing person and anchor I am, my duty is to report the news as it is and take nothing for granted. It's not my duty to judge the character of just anyone. I just say as it is. Which transitions me to this putrid church taking up space in this once-gentrified part of my great city. This was supposed to be a city of progress and equality. Now we have religious insanities lurking through the streets, devouring the minds of our children and the working man._

 _Despite my clear spite and hostility towards this belief, I decided to give the church the benefit of a doubt. The service was kindly and accepting, but the atmosphere and the people was revolting, to say the least. Given my successful, prestigious background, I was given a strong tour of the church. I was restricted from the basement that day; needless to say, that was when I had a chill down my spine. Just what is this church trying to hide? It was my duty to decipher the mysteries and the secrets abounding this dark church._

 _At one point I was lead to Father Owen's office. Quite the mess it was, really. Books haphazardly stocked into the shelves, a queer odor in the air, even the Owen fellow's desk was an unorganized clutter, from folders, to paper, to a jar of ketchup or something. I was also greeted by a white David statue that sat on a counter besides the desk. I ask him why he has so much clutter. He said, "Because it is what He wishes of him. The more the merrier, I say." What a bunch of lunacy. Something must be done about this church. And it is up to me, JACK ANCHOR, to prove it!_

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix yelled. "You said, 'something must be done about this church'. That confirms that you have a prejudice against my client!"

"Pssh." Jack replied bitterly. "Please. I have nothing against you or your client, bud. I just want this church to fall to its knees. And you, nor your red sidekick, is going to take that opportunity away from me. Because Jack… always gets what he wants. Also, notice how I talked about the statue? Get this: the exact same statue that wiped out Owen Miles. Crazy, huh? At least SOMEBODY took care of the problem, am I right?"

( _I… I can't believe what he's saying! That self-entitled, selfish, little-!_ )

The Judge slammed his gavel and announced, "Mr. Wright, your cross-examination, please."

( _Is His Honor not going to do anything about this!? No? Well, then. It's up to me, I guess. Get ready, Jack. I'm about to drop an anchor on your little scheme!_ )

* * *

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

" **I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT I SAW DAVID VAUGHAN STUMBLE TOWARDS THE DOOR WHEN THE CUP HIT HIM."**

" **Hold it!** " Blurted Phoenix. "You say David stumbled towards the door. How is that?"

"The surprise impact by the cup caught David off-guard, I guess." Jack explained. "He lost his balance and stumbled towards the door. The little amount of light at that moment helped me recognize him instantaneously."

"If that's the case, then shouldn't David have spotted you at that moment since he was so close to the door?" Questioned Mr. Wright.

"Oh, he could have. Absolutely. But it's not like he had the time to deal with ME too, you know. Anywho…"

" **HE WAS WEARING A MASK AT THE TIME, SO IT PROTECTED HIM FROM THE ATTACK, WHICH EXPLAINS WHY HE HAS NO CUTS."**

" **Hold it!** " Halted Phoenix Wright. "A mask? Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely!" Jack lilted. "It was a black mask that shrouded his face."

" **Objection!** " Retorted Phoenix. "But if he was wearing a mask, then how can you possibly know it was David in particular!?" Phoenix pointed his finger at the witness. "That is a glaring contradiction, Your Honor!"

"Hmm, that's true." The Judge agreed. "Well, Mr. Anchor? Any remarks?"

"Oh, well, I forgot to mention that his mask kinda fell off when the cup hit him. Not fully mind you, but enough for me to see his face." Jack answered with a smile.

"Gah!" Groaned Phoenix. ( _What a bunch of bull!_ )

"I know it sounds ridiculous, Wright." Jack told him. "But you can't say it's IMPOSSIBLE."

"Um… well, I suppose it's NOT impossible, but-!"

"Well, there you have it." Jack smirked. "May I continue, old sir?"

The Judge nodded. "Yes. Continue, witness."

" **OWEN TRIED DASHING TOWARDS ME AND THE DOOR, BUT DAVID GRABBED HIM JUST IN TIME."**

" **Hold it!** If you look in the Church Diagram, you can see that there are two possible doors that anyone can go through. You say Owen tried sprinting toward the door you were at?" Phoenix interrogated.

"Yes, that's right. Problem?" Jack replied.

"Yes, I think there is. Owen's desk is located on the far-side of the room. If that were the case, it would have been just as effective and faster to run to the other door he was closest at!"

" **Objection!** " Hera intruded. "That's irrelevant! It doesn't matter where the victim ran."

" **Objection!** " Phoenix shouted back. "It DOES matter when we have a witness testifying to that fact!"

" **Objection!** " Hera cried, pounding her left hand on the desk. "Note that the victim was likely in a panic. He wasn't thinking straight. He just saw the door and acted in desperation. Nothing more!"

" **Objection!** The fact he WAS in a panic is exactly what would lead him to think on his toes and find the fastest escape route, Ms. Novak!"

" **Objection!** That's exactly what I'm trying to say! He saw a door slightly ajar and figured it would be faster than taking the time to open another one up! Besides, he never made it out in the first place. So this debate is irrelevant! If you have proof he went towards the other door, be my guest and show us!"

Phoenix began to sweat. ( _…..Okay. You got me there. Uncle…_ )

Jack, smiling, shook his head and said, "Oh, you two. I love watching two children bicker towards one another. Anyway, as I was saying…"

" **ONCE HE GRABBED AHOLD OF OWEN, HE BEGAN TO STRANGLE HIM ON THE DESK."**

" **Hold it!** " Pressed Phoenix. "Could you describe the fight you witnessed?"

"I already told you all I know earlier." Jack argued. "What more do you want?"

"Any new information now that you think about it? Please, witness. Anything at all!"

"Well… since you said PLEASE, I do remember Owen being tossed around like a ragdoll. Shoved, hit, pushed, choked. It was pretty violent."

"I still can't believe you didn't charge in to help!" Phoenix confronted. "That's kinda cowardly, isn't it!?"

"Mr. Wright, if you saw a child trapped in a burning building, what if you ran in to help but died in the process?" Jack retorted. "Why, both of you would be dead. I know when to run ahead and when to back away. I should know."

"Well, he's not wrong, boss." Apollo told Phoenix. "What if the witness was seriously hurt or killed in the process? Then he'd be of no help at all."

"I'm not arguing that, Apollo." Phoenix explained to him. "I'm trying to see if Jack witnessed the murder, AT ALL."

"Huh?"

( _I just have this nagging feeling inside of me that Jack is making this all up on the spot. I want to bring down his testimony, but I'm not seeing anything yet. Time to just push forward and I hope I find something._ )

Phoenix nodded at the witness. "Very well, witness. Continue with your testimony, please. What happened next?"

" **FATHER OWEN GRABBED DAVID'S RIGHT HAND AND SLASHED IT WITH A KNIFE OF SORTS."**

" **Hold it!** " Interrupted Phoenix. "A knife?"

"Not sure if it was a knife per se, but it was definitely something sharp." Jack explained. "Sharp enough to cut somebody's hand."

"The investigators have yet to have found something that could have cut Mr. Vaughan's hand." Hera explained to the court. "It's likely David – or somebody – took the object with them. All is for certain it was in convenient reach for Mr. Owen Miles."

( _Well, we're getting closer. That would explain his cut, as well as his blood in the crime scene. Doesn't mean it helps our case…_ )

"Oh, and here's the big finale you all have been waiting for!" Jack announced.

" **THAT IS WHEN DAVID - THE KILLER - SHOVED OWEN TO THE WALL, GRABBED THE STATUE, THEN… WELL, YOU KNOW THE REST BY NOW."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix yelled, pointing his finger at Jack. He was about to say something, but nothing could come out. He was as silent as a mouse.

"Mr. Wright?" The Judge called out. "Are you quite alright?"

Phoenix continued pointing. ( _I… I don't know what to say! I got nothing! Everything adds up perfectly! What do I do!?_ )

Jack blew a bubble from his gum. It popped, then Jack just smiled, his teeth glaring at Phoenix. "What's wrong, Wright-O? Cat got your tongue? Let's hear what you got."

"Well, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked. "Do you find anything… off, about this witness' statement? Or do you concede?"

"I… I… I concede, Your Honor." Phoenix said, sweating.

Hera shook her head and smiled, moving her hair out of her face. "Well, well. What have we here? Is the great Phoenix Wright at a loss for words? I expected no less."

"Come on, boss!" Apollo pushed Phoenix. "Don't just stand there like a statue! Say something! Anything!"

"I-I can't! Everything adds up perfectly." Phoenix said. "I know for a fact Jack is lying about witnessing the murder. Or is at least mistaking some important details. I can just feel it. But nothing I have contradicts a statement he has!"

"Hmm… maybe… there's something wrong with one of the evidence?" Apollo suggested. "Nah, that's stupid. Maybe there's something else…?"

Phoenix paused and thought about what Apollo said. "Evidence…?"

"I don't know, maybe. If you can't contradict one of his statements… maybe you can just contradict his entire testimony in one swoop. There has to be something that'll shut that pretentious news anchor up for good."

"Hmm… news anchors do have a tendency to twist a story around to make themselves look good, or at least get what they want. Give me a minute."

( _This is it. It's time for me to turn this whole case around! I'll need to approach this from a new angle._ )

Phoenix turned to the Judge. "Your Honor! The defense has evidence that can destroy this witness' entire claim!"

"Is that so!?" The Judge exclaimed, surprised.

Jack brushed his hair aside and inserted a new piece of gum into his mouth. "Of course not, Your Honor. He's just bluffing again. Imagine that."

Phoenix stood up and put his hands to his sides, grinning. "Oh, I'm not so sure if you should be the one to talk, Mr. Anchor. There's something in here that contradicts one major thing in your ENTIRE claim."

"…Hmph." Jack bitterly said. "Can't wait to see it."

( _Little does ol' Jackie know, he personally helped me find this evidence. Sloppy, if I say so myself. Time to destroy this man, AND his reputation!_ )

"If this trial has made one thing clear, it's that Father Owen was killed by a statue after stabbing the killer. However, one supposedly minor piece of evidence contradicts some major facts. And I have Mr. Jack Anchor to thank for that."

"Wh-what!?" Jack groaned. "Well, forget you too! I did nothing wrong!"

Hera pounded her desk again. "Well, Mr. Wright? You say you have new evidence to present? Let's see what you mean. What evidence contradicts this witness' entire claim?"

" **Take that!** " Phoenix slammed his desk. "Not too long ago, the witness before us gave us ALL a helpful piece of evidence. Do you know what I mean yet?"

Jack stared at Phoenix. "No…. no, you don't mean-."

"That's right." Phoenix presented Jack's memoir. "Mr. Jack Anchor, this book you gave us contradicts some major facts!"

" **Objection!** " Hera roared. "What nonsense! You expect us all to scroll through this entire wretched book just to find the supposed contradiction? Show us where the contradiction is!"

"Hmph." Said Phoenix, smiling. "Easy. Everyone, turn to page 119. Jack Anchor helped me with that."

Jack began to violently sweat, his right eye twitching. "You better pray you know what you're doing, you _ROACH_. Do you know who I am…? I can END you with one story! You won't have a single job once I'm done with you!"

"Please. You don't intimidate me, Mr. Anchor. After this, I'd consider a new line of work. Now then, everybody, please focus on this paragraph. Because this is where the contradiction is!"

 **FIRST PARAGRAPH**

 **SECOND PARAGRAPH**

 **THIRD PARAGRAPH**

Phoenix pointed out the third paragraph to the court. "Your Honor, may you read the contents of the third paragraph down, please?"

"Ooh! I get to check it out, do I!?" The Judge cleared his throat, opened the book, and read,

" _At one point I was lead to Father Owen's office. Quite the mess it was, really. Books haphazardly stocked into the shelves, a queer odor in the air, even the Owen fellow's desk was an unorganized clutter, from folders, to paper, to a jar of ketchup or something. I was also greeted by a white David statue that sat on a counter besides the desk._ "

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix interrupted. "You can stop right there, Your Honor. Thank you for your powerful, rich voice. Now then, anyone find anything… OFF, about that paragraph?"

Hera eyed at Phoenix in confused, but then hunched over and began to sweat profusely. "Gah! You don't mean-!"

Phoenix nodded. "Here is the evidence that contradicts what the witness wrote in this paragraph. **Take that!** " Phoenix presented the bronze David Statue to Jack Anchor. "This, Jack Anchor… is the statue that killed Father Owen Miles."

Jack stared at the statue. "Okay? Any schoolboy would know that. So what?"

Phoenix looked down and shook his head. "Oh, Jack. So oblivious. Let's read that part of the paragraph one more time." Phoenix pulled out the book and read, " _I was greeted by a WHITE David statue that sat on a counter besides the desk_." Phoenix set the book down. "Earlier, you said something kinda interesting. Such as,

"… _notice how I talked about the statue? Get this: the exact same statue that wiped out Owen Miles._ "

Phoenix slammed his desk. "Notice anything wrong, yet?"

Jack was silent. Sweat rolled down his face. All of a sudden, he lunged back, screaming and swallowing his gum again.

The gallery began to chatter until the Judge slammed his gavel. "Order! Order! Mr. Wright, explain what you mean! I'm afraid I'm lost."

"Have you noticed that we haven't physically _described_ the statue in detail for quite some time, Your Honor? Well, Jack Anchor here described the statue as being a blank surface of white." Phoenix explained. "He also seems fairly confident that it was the white statue that killed Owen. The statue that really killed Owen is, as you can see, a shiny bronze.

"I… think I understand." The Judge commented. "But how does this tie-in to this case again?"

At this point, Jack began to grow pale. However, nothing could come out of his mouth. Phoenix continued, saying, "The defense is saying that this witness has no inkling of a clue as to the facts at hand! The statue, the cup… the _culprit_!? Well, Mr. Anchor? Anything you wish to retort?"

"But… the statue! How do you explain the statue!?" Jack yelled, his lips shaking. "I know for a fact that it was white!"

"Well, Mr. Wright?" The Judge called. "We're waiting. How do you explain the white and bronze statues?"

 **THEY ARE THE SAME STATUE**

 **THEY ARE TWO DIFFERENT STATUES**

 **THERE WAS NO "WHITE" STATUE**

"Please, that's simple. Clearly they were two different statues." Phoenix said. "You can't just simply take a plain, white statue and transform it into bronze. If Jack Anchor did see a white statue when he explored the church in the first place, and the only time he's been back there was the other night, then it's likely the church could have just gotten a new and improved David statue. And so, at this point, the witness just took a shot in the dark and figured it was the _white_ statue that killed Owen Miles without doing his homework!"

"And I think you all know what that means!" Announced Apollo. "It means this witness has no clue about the details at-hand! After all, he can't get a statue's color right; so how can we expect him to be a reliable witness!?"

"SHUT UP!" Jack shouted, gripping the witness stand. His face was as red as his suit and snot rolled down his nose. "SHUTUPSHUTUP! WHATISYOURPROBLEM!? DOYOUKNOWWHOIAM, YOUJABRONI!? JACK… ANCHOR… SON!"

Phoenix stood straight up and smiled. "Please. That's enough. You expect us to take you for your word now? I think that's enough out of you, witness. Your Honor!" Phoenix pointed his finger at the witness. "I move to disqualify Mr. Jack Anchor as an 'expert' witness!"

Jack looked straight up and screamed,

" ** _GGAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!_** "

* * *

" **Objection!** " Hera cried. The court eyed her as she stood there in silence. She smiled, shook her head, and rested her left arm on the desk. "Not quite yet, Your Honor."

"Huh? Ms. Novak? What's wrong?" The Judge asked.

"This witness isn't finished yet. Do you remember? He has that 'special something' he'd wish to show us."

Phoenix lit up. ( _Gah! I completely forgot!_ )

After a short while, Jack stood straight up, smiling; a full recovery. "Yeah, yeah! I almost forgot! I have a gift for you all. Something that'll make your jaws drop."

Jack pulled out the envelope and waved it around. "Do I have permission to unveil it now?"

The Judge nodded. "Yes. Please do!"

( _Okay, Phoenix. Get ready for anything…!_ )

Jack Anchor opened up the envelope. Inside was a photograph. "You remember how I said I failed to take a picture of the incident? Well… that was just a little white lie."

"Wait!" Phoenix yelled. "You took a picture!? Why didn't you say so beforehand!?"

Jack shrugged, and blew a bubble. "Anticipation. It's what we news anchors do, apparently. Keep the best story for last. Now then… here is the picture. Drum-roll, please."

Jack presented the photograph to the entire court. The picture's contents was enough to make Phoenix's heart stop.

The picture was a black & white photo of a man inside the crime scene putting a ski mask on. Owen's deceased body laid on the wall in the back. The killer wore a clear, common black priest's coat. The man's right hand was cut and was dripping blood.

"No… _NO WAY_!" Apollo jumped up, his heart pounding.

The court began to discuss this evidence as well, up until the Judge silenced the court with the single, loud bang of his gavel. "Order, everyone! ORDER! Well! How incriminating!" The Judge commented. "Needless to say, the court accepts this photo as evidence."

* * *

' **JACK ANCHOR'S CRIME SCENE PHOTO' ADDED TO COURT RECORD:**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A photo taken by Jack Anchor; contains a man that fits David's description in the crime scene just after Owen Mile's murder.

* * *

Hera eyed the witness, smiling. "I gotta say. Not a bad find… for a man."

Jack, blushing, shrugged. "Hey, you know me. Not a moment wasted, as they say."

Back over at the defense's bench, Apollo was in a stir. "This is bad, bad, BAD, Mr. Wright!" Apollo stammered. "What do we do now!? Boss!? Boss…?"

Apollo turned and saw Phoenix leaning in, gazing at the witness. Jack smiled. "Well, there you have it, old-timer. What do you think? Ready to call it quits?"

Phoenix was quiet. Then, he stood back up and slowly shook his head. "Mr. Jack Anchor… once again you are misleading the information as it truly is. I'm afraid this photo is just wrong."

Jack raised an eyebrow, his teeth gritting. "What…!? Outrageous! What's so 'wrong' about it!?"

"Yes, Mr. Wright. What is wrong with this photograph handed to us?" Prosecutor Hera ordered. "Looks clear as a crystal to me. Show us evidence that proves what is wrong with this photograph!"

" **Take that!** "

Phoenix presented David's bloody coat. "As you can see, there is something oddly peculiar about this coat here. Any… _stains_ , you can see?"

Jack yelled, lunging back and swallowing his gum, "Nngh! N-no WAY!"

"This coat belongs to David Vaughan. As you can clearly see just by looking at it, there is blood visible on this coat. Now, let's look at Mr. Anchor's photo again."

Jack's crime photo was projected to the court. Phoenix pointed out the man's clear, black coat. "Right here, just moments after the murder, you can see that this coat is completely clear and has no holes, as well. Doesn't anyone find that a bit… odd? Almost looks like it was somebody _else_ that killed Mr. Miles."

" **Objection!** " Hera shouted. Sweat poured down her face; her teeth gritting and her left arm to her chest. "I… I object to this evidence!"

"And where are you basing this objection, Prosecutor Novak?" The Judge asked.

"Because… because it's RIDICULOUS! I mean… just… think about it!"

The Judge shook his head. "Objection overruled." His Honor then turned to the whimpering witness on the stand. "Well, Mr. Anchor? Anything you wish to add? How do you explain this inconsistency?"

Jack breathed heavily under his breath. "I… I don't know what to say! It honestly quite surprises me, as well…"

" **Objection!** " Phoenix shouted. "That's because nothing you said held and water, Mr. Anchor! You will no longer feed this court any more lies! Is that understood? Now, Mr. Anchor…"

Simultaneously, Phoenix and Apollo pointed their arms at the witness. Phoenix continued, "Why don't you go ahead and tell us the truth!?"

The court grew quiet as it waited in anticipation for Jack Anchor's response. Jack just stood there on the spot, his eyes looking around.

"Well… well… perhaps… I was mistaken a little…"

Phoenix continued pointing his arm at the witness. After a short while, Phoenix drooped down and gave a tired expression. ( _Huh…? Th-that's it…? That's all you got…?_ )

Jack eventually stood up and inserted a fresh piece of gum into his mouth and began chewing. "Not bad, Wright. But I'm not finished quite yet! I have more evidence to throw out there! I always come prepared."

"…WHAT!?" Phoenix jumped. ( _M-more evidence!?_ )

"Th-this cannot be!" The Judge exclaimed. He angrily glared at the witness. "Witness! Do you really have more evidence!?"

Jack nodded, proudly smiling. "But of course! And wait 'till the court gets a load of this!"

Hera just stared at Jack. "Witness… if this is one of your jokes…"

"No jokes! Pure, unadulterated evidence! You'll see!"

"Very well, Mr. Anchor. Show us this evidence you have for us. You had better pray it's of quality this time around." The Judge told the witness.

"Ha, ha! Of course! Now, then… here goes nothing." Jack smirked.

( _Here we go, Phoenix. One more evidence should do him in! Get ready… I have a feeling this next evidence will be tough to crack._ )

For a short while, the court stared at Jack, standing idly on the stand. Standing still, Jack continued smiling. After a while, Phoenix said, "Um… witness? Any, er, evidence you'd like to show us?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Jack stated. "The most powerful piece of evidence of all: my word."

All eyes were on the delusional witness as he continued saying, "Please, I'm THE Jack Anchor, after all! So what if I made a few minor stumbles here and there? I'm only human. Come on, Judgie. Throw me a bone here, send that guy to the electric chair, and let's all go home, eh? I have a book signing here in a few hours, so let's call it a day."

The Judge looked at Jack Anchor as if he had some kind of mental issue. "Um… witness? I-I'm afraid that won't do, I'm afraid."

Jack just stared at the court. A tiny bubble was hanging outside his mouth. "I... I see. Well, wait until my studio hears about all this! This court is going to be hearing from all of us!" All of a sudden, his phone began to vibrate. Jack quickly pulled it out and read,

"' _Dear, Mr. Anchor, it's the Public Library… I am afraid we will be pulling your memoir… from our shelves…?'"_

Jack's mouth began to shake. "But… but…"

The phone vibrated again, and again read aloud,

"' _Hey, Jack Anchor, it's Quinn, your PR Agent. Sorry, bud, but sponsors are starting to pull out; you know how it is. Call me back when you get the chance so we can get a drink and think of other plans. See ya..._ '"

"I… I don't understand!" Jack mumbled.

Once more, the phone vibrated. Jack began to panic and he read,

"' _Jack Anchor, it's Buster. You know... your boss. Things got kind of out-of-hand in there. I think you and I will have to discuss your next salary when you get back here. Don't expect any favors. Adios._ '"

Jack dropped phone in disbelief. "H-how can this be!?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Ironic, isn't it, Mr. Anchor? That through this whole process of trying to get my client guilty," Phoenix slammed his desk, "you just managed to help my case!"

Jack glared at the attorney. The once-proud news anchor was speechless. All of a sudden, his entire expression changed. His mouth opened wide to let out a scream. Instead, a bubble from his gum began to inflate and grow… and grow, until it covered his entire face. Then, the bubble popped, and an ear-piercing scream escaped the bubble, echoing through the courtroom and causing the people around him to cover their ears. The scream continued to echo as Jack dropped his jaw, his tie loose, the buttons on his suit snapping off, and his hair drooped down. His face white and riddled with exhaustion, Jack could only say,

" _JaCK… AnChoR, eVerYONe… rEPortING to YOu liVE… back… to YOU... GeORGIe… and… good Nigghhht,"_

And with that, Jack Anchor, the distinguished news anchor, fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

 **-September 4, 2:02 PM-** **  
** **-District Court-** **  
** **-Courtroom No. 4-**

The Judge slammed his gavel to gain the court's attention. "I am afraid that is all the time we will have for today's trial. Also… can I ask a question?"

"Huh?" Phoenix said. "Oh, uh, sure. Go ahead, Your Honor."

"We discussed the murder, the crime scene, the cup, and all sorts of mishaps," the Judge went on, "but what about the _motive_? What do we have in terms of that?"

Phoenix thought hard about this question. ( _Hmmm… that's… actually a really good point_.) "I honestly don't know, Your Honor. But I am certain if given enough time, the defense and/or the prosecution can answer that for us."

"I understand. Good work, everybody. With that said, I will now end today's trial. We will pick up at 10 o'clock sharp first thing tomorrow morning. Any objections?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Not from us, Your Honor."

Hera had her eyes closed. She, then, looked back up and said, "No objections. However, I do pray that the defense begin to take their search a big more seriously. I doubt they'll like whatever they discover through their investigation."

( _…Hmph. I think I'll manage, Ms. Novak. Can you?_ )

"Now then, with all that said and done, I hereby dismiss today's proceedings. Court is hereby adjourned!" With a pound of the gavel, everybody got up to leave the ominous courthouse.

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of blood found in Owen's office. Why he would have a jar of blood is the question.

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Likely belonged on David's old priest coat.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

- **Jack Anchor's Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken by Jack Anchor; contains a man that fits David's description in the crime scene just after Owen Mile's murder.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.


	21. Turnabout Prayer - Inv 2-1: Heartache

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-Turnabout for a Prayer / Inv. 2-1-**

 **-September 4, 2:06 PM-  
-District Court-  
-Defendant Lobby No. 4-**

"Man… that was a close one." Commented Apollo. Everybody was continuing leaving the courtroom as Apollo and Phoenix walked out of the Courtroom doors. "So that photo Mr. Anchor showed us… was likely of someone else? You think so?"

"It just doesn't add up." Added Phoenix. "Everything fits David's description, but the blood splatter on the coat and the fact we can't clearly see the man's face is suspicious enough. Let's hope we find some new things during the investigation today."

"Apollo. You did fantastic out there." David told him, approaching the two. "And of course, as did our Blue Apostle."

"Huh?" Said Phoenix. "Oh! Uh, yeah! That was, er, kinda crazy in there, huh?"

David shook his head. "No worries. I have no doubts about you two, rest assured. Does this mean I am free? Does this mean I free to be with the church again!?"

Phoenix shook his head no. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Vaughan. There are still some factors that still leaves you as a suspect; such as a motive, the true killer, your hand, the blood, and-." ( _Th-the hand and blood!_ _The… the Psyche-Locks! I completely forgot! I need to get some answers out of him pronto!_ )

"David!" Phoenix pressed. "I need to ask you a few questions! The hand and the blood! How do you explain that?"

Before David could answer, a bailiff approached them. "Defendant David Vaughan! You must now return to the Detention Center. Follow us!"

"Worry not, brothers." David said, clapping his hands together. "I am in safe hands! I will see you all soon!"

With that, David was then escorted away by the guards.

( _Damn… too late!_ )

"Don't worry, Phoenix." Apollo told him. "We can go talk to him later." With the courthouse now quiet and nearly empty, Apollo looked around him. "Say… have you seen Athena around?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I sent her to go get a sample of that jar of blood in Owen's office, remember?"

"Yeah, but… she's been gone for a while."

( _That's true. I hope she's okay..._ )

"Well… Athena can get kinda side-tracked at times. Let's just go to the church and see if we meet her there."

"All right! Let's go!" Cheered Apollo.

* * *

 **-St. Owen's Baptist Church (Outside)-**

Phoenix and Apollo finally reached the church. To their surprise, little to no press or civilians were surrounding the building.

( _Well, place looks pretty clear today. That's good, at least._ )

"Well, well. Look who's back."

Phoenix and Apollo turn and faced Jack. Jack Anchor. The news anchor stood there, his arms crossed and his face serious but calm. "Here to rub it in? To stick the knife in some more? How much will I have to deal with you two!?"

"Look, Mr. Anchor," Phoenix calmly said to him, "we're sorry about today. Really. It's just that-."

All of a sudden, Jack began to laugh. "I'm just kidding, pal! I was actually kind of impressed in there. I like the competition."

"I-is that so?" Said Apollo, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, man! Neither of you didn't do half-bad. However, my views on this matter still stand."

Phoenix groaned. "What will it take for you to believe us, Mr. Anchor? What more do you need?"

"Look, bud, don't take my testimony for a grain of salt, all right? It was definitely a priest that killed that old-timer. My photo proves that. If not David, then who?"

"I… I don't know. Damien Hope was performing his sermon that night in front of everyone, so his alibi adds up. We can definitely cross him out." Pondered Phoenix. "But… I'm not so sure about anyone else."

Apollo was deep in thought. "Hey, Mr. Wright. If it wasn't a priest in general that killed Owen… what if it was somebody who stole a priest's coat?"

Phoenix considered that. "Well, that's possible, I assume."

"Huh?" Jack said. "Who on earth would do that? And why?"

"Well, maybe somebody who wanted to frame our client, I guess." Answered Phoenix. "Anyway, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we really need to take a look around and see what we find."

"Well, looks like you two have this whole thing handled pretty well." Complimented Jack Anchor. "I'll stick around here and try to talk things through with my publisher - thank you very much, by the way. Good luck to you two. Here's hoping you find a better story than I ever could."

Phoenix looked to Jack, touched by his words. Then, he nodded and said, "Thank you, Mr. Anchor. Good luck with you too."

"Sure thing… now get out of my face before I call _my_ lawyer."

( _Gah! This mood sure changed quickly!_ )

"Let's go, Mr. Wright!" Apollo urged. "We got a lot of work to do!"

"Right! Let's go!"

* * *

 **-St. Owen's Baptist Church (Hall)-**

Phoenix and Apollo entered the main hall. It appeared just as it did yesterday. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Damien Hope walking towards them with open arms.

"Good afternoon, my brothers! How was your day? I hope David didn't give you much trouble."

"Not at all, Mr. Hope." Apollo told him. "You got yourselves a great part of this church."

"Yes, well… that's currently up for debate."

"Why do you say that?" Phoenix asked.

"The press, the attention, the police." Damien explained. "It's unhealthy, really. No church needs this bad reputation hanging on their shoulders. If David truly was the killer of my mentor, that would bring so much pain upon this place. Do you understand?"

"I do, Mr. Hope. But I can guarantee you that David is no killer. I just don't see it."

"David looks like a lot of things he's not, Mr. Wright. Do _not_ let his appearance fool you." Damien warned. "So if you need any questions, feel free to speak with me, or you can speak with Maria in the kitchen. Of course, our sound director Desiree Johnson is always upstairs if you need a word with her."

( _Desiree Johnson? Well, that's a new name._ )

"Thank you, Mr. Hope." Phoenix said.

* * *

 **DAVID VAUGHAN**

"So you keep saying things about David… not necessarily kind things, either. Why is that? You two have some history or something?" Questioned Phoenix Wright.

"I… suppose you could say that." Answered Mr. Hope. "As Father Owen trained me, I was expected of the same for Mr. Vaughan. David means well, but he can be… quite exhausting. Sleeping late, slacking, easily lost. What have you."

( _Gee… David reminds me of someone else I knew… a brother, maybe?_ )

"This made training him a bit of a pain. He has only earned _two_ silver ring! Look at this!" Damien held up both his hands and revealed his set of silver rings, several on each finger. "It's a travesty, I tell you."

Phoenix gazed at the shining rings. "Yeah, those are some nice rings you got."

"Thank you very much! Care to learn more about them?"

* * *

 **SILVER RINGS**

"Yeah, I've been seeing those rings on all of you. You, David, I think I saw Maria wear one or two." Said Phoenix. "What's the story behind that?"

"For each brave, honorable duty we do for this church, we are rewarded a silver ring for our commitment to the church. Rumors are that one special ring will leave good fortune for one who is wearing. They also say it leads to a bright, golden future for the wearer. That whoever bears the right ring is destined to do some great things. Sounds like fantastical nonsense, I'll tell you. But, I am engaged in the practice of this church, nevertheless, so I am proud to be wearing these. Unlike David…"

"How did David earn his rings?" Apollo asked.

"One was when he rescued a cat from a pond." Damien cynically answered. "The other was for joining the church, as does everyone else who becomes a member."

"How did you earn yours?" Phoenix asked. ( _I feel like I'm gonna regret this…_ )

"Oh, well, I'm glad you asked!" Damien said, as he revealed his hands again.

"This, here, was given to me for re-modeling the main hall. _This_ ring was for managing to convert a video game-addicted orphan. This ring was given unto me for rescuing Maria Cupp from a speeding car. _This_ ring is my favorite: it was rewarded to me after donating a white statue to a homeless man. This ring right here was for hosting the town's biggest competitive barbeque last year. This ring…"

( _Jeez, I regret I asked._ )

Suddenly, Phoenix turned quiet as Damien kept taking. Suddenly, Phoenix shouted, " **Hold it!** Brother Damien! I mean, er, Father Damien What did you say!?"

"Eh? Oh, uh, yes. I got this ring from successfully giving CPR to an elected official at that same barbeque I spoke of earlier."

"No, no, before that. Something about a statue?"

"…Oh! That! Well, several weeks ago I donated a white statue of the iconic David depiction to a friendly homeless man that lives in a junkyard just a block or two away. I, then, replaced that tired statue with the beautiful, glimmering, bronze statue." Damien then, sighed. "To think someone would use my gift for murder of all things."

( _A white David statue… so Jack wasn't lying! There really was a white statue! I need to get to the bottom of this and talk to that guy Damien spoke of! A junkyard, huh?_ )

* * *

 **ATHENA CYKES**

"Hey, Father Damien?" Phoenix said. "Have you seen a young woman come by here today? Orange hair, yellow coat, blue bow? Ring any bells?"

Damien put his hand to his face in thought. "I cannot recall seeing anyone of that description. My apologies. Try asking Maria, or even the detective in Owen's chamber."

( _So Raya Nova is here, huh? I should probably pay her a visit soon. Wonder how she's doing? More importantly, I wonder how Athena is doing...? I'm almost getting kind of worried._ )

"Thank you, Damien." Phoenix told him. "We'll keep looking around for her."

"You bet." Damien nodded. "I hope you find who you are looking for."

The priest checked his watch. "Anyway, that's about all I can do for you today. I am afraid I must be going." Damien explained to them.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Phoenix said to him.

"I must try to retrieve Father Owen's coat again. I was unable to obtain it because of the investigation. It's most urgent I retrieve it as soon as possible."

"Say, Damien, Phoenix and I can go get it for you." Apollo offered.

"Wait, we will?" Phoenix said, snapping his body towards Apollo.

"N-no, no. No need to inconvenience yourselves." Damien chuckled. "You have some important duties to take care of. I'll be happy to get it myself, don't worry."

"I would actually like to investigate the coat myself, Mr. Hope." Apollo said to him. "You stay here and take care of things. Phoenix and I will happily get it for you. We'll bring it right back. We won't touch anything. We swear!"

Damien seemed rather hesitant on Apollo's proposal. However, Damien smiled. "That is fine. Please retrieve it when you can. It's of utmost importance!"

"You can count on us, Mr. Hope." Apollo nodded. With that, Damien nodded back, and left. Phoenix turned to Apollo in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused. Are we lawyers or delivery boys?" He asked Apollo.

"I just think it would be kind of us to get it for the church, in Owen's memory." Apollo told him. "Also, I would like to take a look at that coat before anyone here touches it."

"What are you hoping to find?"

"I don't know… something incriminating? Something we could use to help my friend."

"If there's something incriminating, Apollo, the police will sure be able to find it."

"I know, I know. But… it's just something that's important to me, is all." Apollo looked to his side, his arms crossed.

Phoenix sighed. "Okay, fine. We'll get this coat. But let's make sure to investigate here first. I also wouldn't mind checking out that junkyard Damien told us about."

Apollo turned to his boss and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Wright. Where to?"

"I wouldn't mind paying Maria a visit real quick. She wouldn't tell the police about David. That's something that's nagging me. Something I need to know."

"Way ahead of you, boss!" Apollo exclaimed. "Ready when you are!"

* * *

 **-St. Owen's Baptist Church (Kitchen)-**

Phoenix and Apollo entered the kitchen. It was pretty much in the same condition as it was the day before.

"Where's Maria?" Apollo asked Phoenix.

" _IN HERE! GIVE ME A MINUTE! OR, UH, TWO!_ "

Phoenix and Apollo walked through the kitchen, following her voice. They eventually saw Maria making coffee, surprisingly, with a rather large, shiny and expensive-looking espresso maker. "M-Miss Cupp?" Phoenix called. Maria turned to Apollo, brushed her hair out of her face, and smiled.

"Mr. Wright! Y-you're back! How did it go? Was David too much to handle?"

( _Why does everyone keep asking me that?_ ) "No, ma'am. David held his own. You have a great member of the church."

"That... that's good, that's good. I'm a bit busy here, but if you have questions that need answering, I'm here for you!"

"Thank you, ma'am."

* * *

 **MARIA CUPP**

"What are you doing, Maria?" Phoenix asked her.

"Oh, this! I went out and bought a nice, new espresso maker for the kitchen. Thought it would add to the atmosphere in here."

Phoenix and Apollo looked around and saw all the dirty dishes, stains, cracks, and rusty equipment in the area. Phoenix looked to Maria and said, "Yeah. It, uh, really adds to this place. Hey, so, don't take this the wrong way or anything, Maria, but how did you manage to buy this thing?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Maria asked, her face somewhat pale.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call your attire Hollywood-ready. And I can't imagine they pay _much_ here, so how did you manage to pay off something so robust and classy? How did you do it?"

"Um, well, I, uh, had my loans paid off, that's all. I just thought I'd go out and, well, reward myself. You see?" Maria said, acting quite defensive.

"Oh, uh, I see. Just wondering."

( _Something doesn't seem right here. I think I should do a little more pushing._ )

* * *

 **ATHENA CYKES**

"Hey, Miss Cupp." Phoenix said to her.

"Yes, sunshine?" Maria replied.

"Have you seen a younger woman come by here today? Orange hair, blue necklace, a single glove? Pretty eccentric and speaks a lot of French? Anyone like that come by?"

Maria looked up, thinking. "Not many people like that come by. But I do remember seeing a pretty girl like that stop by. She said you sent her."

"Yes, that has to be her!" Phoenix exclaimed. "Any idea where she is?"

"Well, she said she was on a mission for you. To retrieve a sample of… something, I can't remember what. She said she was looking for Owen's office; I told her where it was, I gave her a package of coffee beans as a farewell gift, and that's the last I saw her. I figured she got what she came for and she headed back your way. You say you haven't seen her at all?"

"I haven't." Phoenix said, shaking his head. "But she did come here, so that's good."

"Heavens, I hope she's all right…"

"Don't worry, Maria." Apollo assured her. "Athena's pretty tough; she can take care of herself. But this _is_ a first for her. We'll find her in a bit, I'm sure."

( _You say that, Apollo, but you aren't exactly keeping a straight face._ )

* * *

 **TODAY'S TRIAL**

"So!" Maria said, clapping her hands together in excitement. "Talk to me! How did the first day go?"

"It went very well. You won't be having any news anchors harassing your church anymore, I'll tell you that much." Phoenix told her.

Maria gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness! What else?"

"Well, David's still kind of in hot water. Today we found out that David cut his right hand, _and_ had Owen's blood all over him that night of the crime. Does that ring any bells?"

"Huh… well, when you mention it now, I do remember that. What a horrific sight…" Maria began shaking, hugging a bag of coffee ground.

"What do you remember about that? Please be as detailed and accurate as you can be."

"I… I don't know. After I called the police, I returned to the room and found David… his coat covered in… blood. I didn't notice his right hand, though, as he was covering it up. I was in shock."

"I can certainly understand that." Phoenix consoled. "What else? Did he say anything?"

"He said something that I'll… never forget." Maria began to breathe heavily. Her bright, cheery personality turned into one of despair and sadness. "David… David told me…"

" _Maria… I'm so sorry. It was an accident._ "

"When I walked in on him near Father Owen's body, it was dark. I couldn't see the blood on David. I just heard his voice from the bottom floor and then I walked in and found the scene. I couldn't see blood! I only saw Owen's body! How could I see the blood!?"

Maria began to hyperventilate. She, then, popped a hole in the bag she was holding, poured out all the coffee ground, and started to breathe in it. After a few seconds of that, Maria cooled down and set the bag down. "Sorry… I do that sometimes."

"You're okay, Maria." Phoenix comforted. "I'm sure there is a good reason for this."

"I… I hope. I _want_ to have faith in David, believe me. But… I cannot say I don't doubt him. You don't know what anyone is capable of anymore."

"I believe in David with all my heart." Apollo assured her. "You should too."

"…Thank you, you two. I… I feel better now!"

"Anytime, Miss Cupp." Phoenix told her. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to speak with you about something about today's trial. It's rather important."

Maria held up her hand to her mouth and gasped. "Is everything okay?"

"Just answer me and everything will be fine."

"O... kay?"

* * *

 **DAVID VAUGHAN**

"The detective was testifying to the court today." Phoenix told her. "She told me that you told her that an anonymous person told you to call the police."

"I... I did?" Maria said. "No, no, that's incorrect, see."

"Well, that's what the detective told us. If you told her that David Vaughan had told you to call the police, that would have been a different story. Maybe might have gotten David off the hook. So… why didn't you?"

Maria was quiet. She started to cough. "I… I don't know what you're talking about! I would never betray David like that! Please, leave!"

Suddenly, Phoenix, from the corner of his eye, saw Apollo grab onto his left wrist. Phoenix turned to him and said, "Apollo? Everything alright?"

Apollo was quiet. He kept eyeing Maria, still clutching his own wrist. "I thought for sure I saw something. My bracelet vibrated for a fraction of a second. I don't think Maria here is telling us the whole truth."

"Huh…? Oh! Okay…"

( _I'm pretty sure I told you this before, but Apollo has this special ability. As long as he has that golden bracelet on, he can perceive things that no regular humans can see. When somebody tells a lie or won't tell a full story, something drives them to give that away. Whether it'd be habits, involuntary movements, or what have you, Apollo can detect it just like that. It's happening right now with Maria. Now, I just gotta leave it up to Apollo._ )

Phoenix nodded at him. "Go ahead, Apollo. I'm counting on you."

"Okay… okay, Miss Cupp." Apollo told her, still rubbing his wrist. "Hold still and say that last statement again."

Maria was quiet. "What's going on here…?"

"Just say that exact same statement you said before; where you said you don't know what we're talking about and that you would never hurt David like that. Please."

"I… I don't know what you're doing… but I'll play along."

* * *

" _I… I don't know what you're talking about! I would never_ _ **betray David's trust**_ _like that!_ "

* * *

When Maria said the words ' _betray David's trust_ , Apollo caught Maria's chest moving rapidly, almost as if she is coughing or breathing heavily.

With that, Apollo yelled, " **Gotcha!** Miss Maria Cupp. When you said you would 'never betray David like that'… I noticed your chest moving quite briskly. Almost as if you were trying not to cough, or you were controlling your breathing. Something seems to be making you nervous. Any explanations as to how that is?"

Maria glared at Apollo, her right hand to her chest, breathing heavily but quietly. "What are you-?"

"We deserve an answer." Apollo told her. "You are clearly nervous about… _something_. I think it would do you some good to get whatever it is off your chest."

Maria began to sweat and started wheezing. Suddenly, she grabbed a paper bag next to her and began to hyperventilate once again. Breathing so strongly, she caused the bag to pop. She dropped the bag in surprise and hugged her chest and began to shake.

"O…okay… you win. What do you need?" She said, shivering.

"We just want to know what is wrong, Miss Cupp." Phoenix told her. "You've been acting quite odd today. This priceless-looking machine, your defensive behavior; if there's something you need to let out, now's the time."

Maria dropped her head in shame and sighed. "Okay…as you know, I entered the crime scene and saw David. I was in shock. Then, he told me to call the police, which I did. That night, when the police arrived… somebody approached me. Before I could be interviewed by police, the person asked me many questions. I explained to them the horrible crime. Then… they told me, no matter what, to not tell them David called the police. I was at a loss for words. Then, that same person told me they'd make it worth my while. They offered me $1,500, in cash. I couldn't turn it down. The temptation took over. I… I never felt worse in my life."

"Why would you do that?" Phoenix asked her. "Why sell David out like that?"

Maria went quiet. Then, she said, "You don't know much about the people here in the church, do you, Mr. Wright?"

"Huh?" Phoenix said, clueless.

"This… this is a church of felons. Crooks. Thieves."

"F-felons...? Crooks?"

"This is our one chance to start over. To redeem ourselves. I'm no simple espresso maker or coffee junkie. Before this, I was just in the streets; vandalizing, hanging out with the wrong crowd, partying… my parents then kicked me out of the house. Owen took me in and shaped me into who I am today. He understood me and my pain. He was the only person in my life that made my life worth living. Now… he's gone."

"A church of 'felons'?" Apollo said in disbelief. "So… you, Damien, David…?"

Maria slowly nodded. "Yes. We're all criminals, in some shape or form. Brother Damien was addicted to gambling and David... the fact is, we all messed up. But Owen saw potential in us. He brought us in, gave us a home, and cared for us. So when the person that night of the crime offered me money to sell David out… I couldn't resist. My past came back to me and I took the money and didn't tell the police about David. Part of it was because of greed and temptation… the other part was for resentment. I saw him with Father Owen's body… how could I ever forgive him for that?"

"Look, Miss Cupp," Phoenix calmly said to her, reaching for her shoulder. "I said this to you time and time again: David is one hundred-percent, innocent. Trust me."

Maria looked to her side again. "Not after what he did. Not after that."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Months ago… David had feelings towards me. He still might do, never talked to him about it. Anyway, I told him I'm not interested and that I already had a boyfriend. He was heartbroken. A week later, David saw me with the man I loved. David… h-he became jealous. He approached us and started arguing. My boyfriend at the time tried talking to him about it. David got physical. He pushed him to the ground and began beating him. It took three guys to pull David off of him. My boyfriend was in the hospital for a few days before he left me because of David _and_ the church. Ever since… I have tried to forgive David for what he did. But the pain I hold inside of me is much greater, you see."

"I… I don't believe it." Apollo told her. "I just can't see David rail on somebody like that. But, I suppose it's not out of the question…"

Maria continued, "He's been on church probation ever since. That is why I cannot accept that David did not kill Owen. I _want_ to believe him, I really do. Trust me. I do believe there is still some good in him… somewhere. He's a sweet, respectful man. But I just can't accept the pain he bestowed upon us. As people... as a church."

Phoenix nodded. "Do not worry, Maria. I think he's a pretty nice guy, too. Apollo and I will do whatever it takes to free him. Clearly you still show some hate towards him. Once we get him out of here, why don't you talk to him about it?"

Maria nodded back. "I... I'll try. Thank you, Mr. Wright. In a weird way, I do miss him. Return him here in one piece, okay?"

"You got it, ma'am!" Apollo exclaimed. "Also, before we let you go, I would like to ask one more thing. That person that bribed you. Do you know who it was?"

"I forgot about that." Phoenix turned to Maria. "It's okay, Maria. Just tell us who it was. Nobody will know."

Maria remained silent, then sighed. "I may as well tell you. It's the closest thing to redemption I'll ever get. The person was… a woman."

( _A woman, huh…? Well, that's a start._ )

"She was rather tall. Um, Caucasian, with brown hair. She also wore a red satchel around her waist. She spoke in a very calm, clear voice. I can't recall who it was, though."

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix shouted. He placed his hand to his face in thought. ( _No… no, no, it couldn't be…_ )

"You alright, Phoenix?" Apollo said to him. "You know who it is?"

Phoenix wouldn't speak. Instead, he was in deep thought. ( _That… would certainly explain a lot. Maybe…_ )

"Phoenix, talk to me!" Apollo cried. "Who do you think it was?"

Phoenix took a deep breath and showed Apollo a profile that even caused him to be surprised:

Hera Novak.

He then turned to Maria and showed her the profile. "Miss Cupp, was this the person that you spoke to the other night?"

Maria held her hand to her mouth in shock. "Why, yes! That is her! I completely remember now! Do you know her?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"You… you think…" Apollo asked Phoenix. "You think it was… her?"

"Has to be. Not only that… I think she's the one that did it. She must be the one that killed Owen."

"You… what!?"

"Think about it. Why else would she bribe Miss Cupp into ratting David out? Hera's defensive personality, the fact she was here that night… it has to be her." Phoenix told Apollo. "Somebody's right arm was cut, Jack Anchor's photo proves that. Now, let me as you: have you noticed she's been hiding her right arm this whole time? Don't you think that's a bit strange?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that, too. Damn it! To think she could play us like idiots! She has a lot of explaining to do!"

Phoenix nodded. He turned to Maria and said, "Thank you, Maria. You were incredibly helpful. I hope you find the peace you're looking for. Never lose sight of it."

"Before you go," Maria told Phoenix, smiling, "I just want to tell you something. Father Owen had a quote for the church. It went,

" _In order to have faith in a higher power, we must first have faith in ourselves and those around us. That is the calling of a true follower_."

"I hope you hold onto that on your journey. Please send David my regards."

"Thank you, Maria. Good luck with you."

( _I still have a lot to do. I need to talk to that homeless guy Damien talked about and get Owen's coat back, as well as pay David a visit when I get the chance. I should probably talk to that Desiree girl that Damien talked about and speak with Detective Novak… man, Hera… I hope I'm wrong about you_.)

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of blood found in Owen's office. Why he would have a jar of blood is the question.

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

- **Jack Anchor's Crime Scene Photo:** **A photo taken by Jack Anchor; contains a man that fits David's description in the crime scene just after Owen Mile's murder.**

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.

* * *

 _ **UPDATE:**_ _ **Hey guys, sorry for that super-long read; I tried to get as much in as possible, forgive me. But if you hung in there all the way through, you're the best! Anyway, just wanna say that school is going fine and I'll be done with it in a while. With that said, I'll probably be taking a break with writing through the Christmas break, so don't expect a whole lot of updates between now and New Year's.**_

 _ **P.S., Thank you all for the support! I'm glad I'm entertaining many of you and that I've managed to even inspire some people. It's my pleasure! Have a great Christmas/Hanukkah, and I'll see you all next time!**_


	22. Turnabout Prayer - Inv 2-2: Continuation

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-Turnabout for a Prayer / Inv. 2-2-**

 **-September 4, 2:30 PM-  
-St. Owen's Baptist Church-  
-St. Owen's Study Chambers-**

After finishing their confrontation with Maria Cupp in the kitchen, Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice went through the main service area and entered the crime scene: Father Owen's office. Inside the room was as they expected: Detective Raya Novak. The detective was scanning the room when they entered. She turned right around and faced the two lawyers.

"Oh. It's you two." The detective coldly remarked.

"Nice to run into you here, detective." Greeted Phoenix. "I thought you were given the rest of the day off?"

"Pssh." Said Raya, pushing her glasses up to her face. "Please. I insisted the force that I continue the investigation. I'm here to stay."

"Good to hear that, detective."

"Now, if you two need anything, now's the time. Or feel free to look around the scene some more."

"Thank you very much, detective."

 **TODAY'S TRIAL**

"Quite a trial that was today, huh?" Raya told them. "You sure did cause me to make a fool of myself up there, didn't you?"

"Oh, uh… yeah." Phoenix said, nervously scratching his neck. "Sorry about that, detective. But you didn't really leave me a choice. Like I tried to tell you, I never abandon my clients."

Raya shook her head at him. "Not putting anything past you. You did a fine job in there. I was expecting a needless, swift trial. But you… you managed to turn everything around with one little turnabout. Never saw anything like it, honestly."

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could say I learned from experience. That, and I had a pretty good mentor."

"Well, whoever you mentor was, your work cut out for them." Raya said, smiling. "So from here on out, if you ever need anything done, speak with me. As long as it's legal and involves the case, that is."

"Thank you very much, detective."

"That said, how'd things go in the trial when I left?"

Phoenix and Apollo proceeded to detail everything to the detective, from Jack Anchor, to the ordeal of the coffee cup, to Jack Anchor's photograph, to the statue; everything. Raya took all this info in, rubbing her chin. "So you're saying… if the cup was _swung_ at David rather than being thrown, it would have injured him more. However, the lack of any marks on David's face proved otherwise." Raya then examined Jack Anchor's photo. "Also, this can't be David because there is no blood on this coat, even though we caught David with blood all over him. Is that about all there is?"

"That's right." Phoenix told her. "So unless David just smeared blood all over himself, there is no way this is him in the picture. That means there is an imposter; a third-party."

"Hmm… so somebody put on a priest's coat… and posed as one of the priests? That's it?"

"That about covers it. Notice that the church carries spare coats. It's likely the real culprit would have sneaked in, put on a fresh coat, and killed Owen. That's the only possibility."

"That's a neat observation." Raya complimented. "However, there's still a gaping hole in there."

"Huh? Like what?"

"Firstly, if the person in the photograph really did kill Owen as you say, then why is there no blood on _them_?"

"Um… well…" Phoenix tried searching for an answer, but to no avail. "That's what I'm still trying to figure out."

"Also," Added Detective Novak, "there is still a fine cut in this person's right hand, much like David. That's an awful big coincidence, don't you think?"

"I, uh, I didn't think that far ahead." Phoenix defended. "J-just give me time."

Raya just smiled. "Don't worry. If the truth is there, then you'll find it. The truth doesn't just up and fade away. Answer these simple questions, then you'll have your answer."

Phoenix nodded in agreement. "Thanks, detective."

 **HERA NOVAK**

"So…" Phoenix said. "You sister…"

"Told you she's a handful. Sorry if she can come across as a… animated individual. Like I said, nine years of law school. She sure knows her stuff."

"Has she always been so uptight? I mean, what's her deal."

"Let's see. How about you keep yourself focused on this case at hand and not put your mind on pointless stuff that doesn't involve you, okay?" Raya snapped, much to the shock of Phoenix and Apollo.

"Um… okay. S-sorry." Phoenix stammered. "Didn't mean to intrude."

( _Raya sure is defensive about Hera… I still can't get the image out of my mind. Hera bribing Ms. Cupp and potentially MURDERING Father Owen! Something's amiss, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it…_ )

"Is there anything else you wish to ask of my sister?" Raya coldly asked.

"N-no, detective. Thank you."

 **ANYTHING NEW?**

"Well, Detective Novak?" Phoenix said to her. "Any updates about the case?"

"Not really." The detective admitted. "No new leads so far. How about you, Wright? Find anything of importance?"

"Well, I managed to speak with Maria Cupp just a second ago." Phoenix told her. "I spoke with her about David Vaughan."

"Oh. I meant to have a word with her. I'll need to talk to her here soon."

"Also, I heard something kind of interesting about the statue. Turns out there were _two_ different statues; one white, one bronze – the same kind that killed Owen. The white statue that Mr. Anchor found the first time he was here should be in a junkyard not too far from here. Apollo and I intend to head over there soon and question the man that lives there."

"Well, I wish you luck with that." Raya told them.

 **ATHENA CYKES**

"Hey, detective, have you seen Miss Cykes around?" Apollo asked Raya.

"Miss Cykes?" Asked Raya, puzzled. "Who?"

"You should have seen her at the agency last night." He said to her. "Orange hair with a real long ponytail, wears a yellow jacket; ring any bells?"

"Nope. Can't say that I have."

Apollo looked down in disappointment. "Rats…" He sighed under his breath. "Well, thank you anyway."

( _So if Athena entered here… there must be somewhere that shows her being here. Maybe we should have a look around._ )

"Would you mind if Mr. Justice and I have a look around, Detective Novak?" Phoenix asked her.

"Not at all." Raya told him, shaking her head. "I'm about to head out soon anyway. I need to see Hera back at her office."

"Office?"

"If you need anything, feel free to stop by. It's the red-ish building a few blocks from here over by the park."

"I'll think about it. Thank you, detective. Send Hera my regards."

Raya suspiciously glanced at them, then nodded. "I'll let her know that you may be paying her a visit. Hope to see you soon, Wright." Raya began to walk out before Phoenix stopped her.

"Hey, detective! Hold on!" Mr. Wright halter her. "Can you do something for me?"

Raya turned her head back to him. "What's the problem?"

"I have a question regarding this." Phoenix gestured to the jar of blood laying on Owen's desk. "It's a jar of blood. Well, at least I think it is. Could you maybe have somebody analyze the jar to see what it is? That'd be doing us a huge favor."

Raya turned completely around. "No need for that, Mr. Wright. We already know what it is."

"Y-you do!?"

Raya nodded then said, "Earlier today we took a small sample and analyzed it for DNA. It is most definitely blood."

"I knew it." Phoenix whispered. He looked back up at Raya and said, "May I ask whose it is?"

Raya pushed up her glasses and said, "It's obvious: Owen Miles himself."

"It's… it's… WHAT!?" Phoenix and Apollo screamed together. Phoenix began to sweat and said, "You mean… Owen had a jar… of his own blood!?"

"That's right. The small sample we took confirmed it."

( _Wh-what a development! I gotta take a note of this!_ )

* * *

' **JAR OF BLOOD' UPDATED IN COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A jar of Owen's blood found in his very office. I have several questions…

* * *

"Why would Owen have a jar of his own blood?" Phoenix asked her. "I mean, what would the point be?"

"Beats me." Raya told him. "I'm just telling you how it is. Anyway, if that's all, I wish to head on out. I'll see you guys soon. Good luck."

Raya finally turned around and walked out the doors. As she left, Phoenix turned to the desk and looked at the blood. "Owen's blood, huh? Well, to each their own, I guess."

"Let's have a look around." Apollo said to him. "Maybe there are some stuff we overlooked last we were here."

"Good idea."

Phoenix and Apollo split up, studying the room. Phoenix was walking past the desk when he heard something under his feet. Phoenix looked down and moved his left foot: a bag of coffee beans. Phoenix bent down and picked it up, glancing over it. "Hey, Apollo. Check this out."

Apollo headed over to Phoenix. "What is that?"

Phoenix stood up and showed the bag to Apollo. "It's a bag of coffee beans, I think. Yeah, there it is: _Cupp Specialty Coffee Beans. Made with 101% pure coffee beans_. Well, if this bag of coffee beans are here, then that means…"

Apollo gasped. "You don't think…! A-Athena! This must be the bag Maria gave her!"

Phoenix nodded. "Exactly. Athena wouldn't just toss this bag and leave it. I think… I think something might have happened to her."

"You think so…? Do you think she's okay?"

"I'm not sure. If Athena is missing, then clearly somebody didn't want her to be snooping around in here. I don't know what's going on, but we'll figure this out. We'll find her. Don't worry, Apollo."

Apollo was clearly spooked. He looked down to his feet, looking quite nervous. "Come on, Thena." Apollo whispered. "Don't be stupid. Please be alright…"

( _I don't know why, but I think I should hold onto this bag of coffee beans for now. Maybe show this to Maria or somebody._ )

* * *

' **BAG OF COFFEE BEANS' ADDED TO COURT RECORD:**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** Bag of coffee beans made by Maria Cupp. Gave this bag to Athena before she disappeared. Found in the crime scene.

* * *

After investigating the coffee bag, Phoenix went to the body outline and examined the white markings above the outline. Phoenix couldn't help but feel that it was of some importance in one way or another.

"Odd." He examined. "All this time and I've been wondering just what in the world these markings are. What do they mean?"

Apollo joined up with Phoenix and also took a look. "I remember looking at that yesterday. Must've been a shelf or something, right?" Apollo reminded. "Remember, the church has kind of doing some renovating for a while. I can imagine what was ever here is gone now."

"Yeah, I suppose that's right." Phoenix added. ( _Still… I should take note of this this time. May as well._ )

* * *

' **WALL MARKINGS' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** Odd markings on the wall above the body outline. Could have been a shelf or bookcase.

* * *

"I don't see much different here, honestly." Phoenix told Apollo. "Want to check something else out?"

"Yeah, I'm not catching a whole lot, either." Apollo agreed. "Where do you want to go?"

"Damien Hope mentioned a girl. Somebody by the name of Desiree Johnson, or something. I'd like to have a work with her."

"It's whatever you gotta do, boss. Right behind ya."

* * *

 **-St. Owen's Baptist Church (Sound Room)-**

After cutting across the hall, Phoenix and Apollo went up a set of stairs and found themselves in a dank, dim room. Speakers, computers, and other electronic gizmos littered the place. To the left side of the room, a set of screens displayed different areas of the church. The room was rather tidy and comfortable, considering. With a refrigerator, a vending machine, and an electronic fan, it appeared to be quite homely.

"Well," Phoenix said. "This must be the sound room Damien told us about. I was expecting a sound room for a church, not a control center for a television station."

"This part of the church is nothing else like any other room we've been to." Added Apollo. "Looks like something you'd see from an old sci-fi movie."

" _Can I help you!?_ "

A young, pale girl approached them, looking to be about 17 or 18. Her hair, consisting of two pig-tails, was black with a touch of a purple highlight. She wore a gray tank top with some kind of logo for a rock band, a pearl necklace, black leather pants with a silver, shiny skull for a belt buckle, black leather gloves, a spikey choker around her neck, and piercings on her ears, nose, and lips. Also, a pair of purple and black headphones rest around her neck as wires from the headphones reach down to her pocket, where her red music player rests. To top it off, a heavy dose of black eyeliner surrounded her eyes, her skin gray as concrete, and a black star tattoo on her neck. She appears to be quite a lovely, bright person.

"Nobody but sound personnel at this point!" She commanded. "Turn away now!"

"S-sorry, miss!" Phoenix stuttered. "We were just looking around for somebody by the name of Desiree Johnson. You know of her?"

"Yeah, that's me." She said bitterly. "So who's asking?"

"My name is Phoenix Wright, miss. This is my assistant, Mr. Apollo Justice. We're both lawyers defending Mr. David Vaughan in the murder trial. You know him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know of him." Desiree snapped. "He's the guy that killed that other guy, right?"

"That is correct." Phoenix said, suddenly choking. "Er, no! No, he's not. He's just _accused_ of murder, you see, Ms. Johnson."

"Hey buddy, my name ain't Johnson! My friends call me Desiree. But you can call me DJ." Desiree told him.

Phoenix eyed the young girl, speechless. "Um, sure. Sure thing. You mind if we ask you a few questions, Miss-. Er, I mean, DJ?"

"Sure, but let's make it quick. I got stuff to do."

 **DJ**

"Tell us about yourself, Miss… DJ." Phoenix told her. "You are in charge of sound, right?"

"Sound, lighting, video, music, giving a crap; all the fun stuff." DJ answered. "I'm just waiting around for the semester to be over."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"You think I wanna be here? I'm volunteering, moron."

"Oh, yeah?" Phoenix said, trying to seem invested. "School program? Club?"

DJ shook her head. "As if. Got in trouble at my dumb school for setting the bathroom trashcan on fire. After four months expulsion, it was either three months in the jailhouse, or two months community service. Now here I am waiting for the two months to end."

"Oh, um…. Good luck with that!"

"Classes in entertainment production paid off, at least." DJ added. "One-and-a-half consecutive months of success on my part. No errors from me."

"You're talking about your job, right? With lighting, sound…"

"Yup. Whenever something needs to be done, I'm here for them, whether I look forward to it or not. Despite being here as a punishment for my miserable life, I actually somewhat enjoy being here. A little. Snacks, air conditioning, take the afternoons off. Not bad, actually. Still, wish I was back home with Trey."

"Trey? Who's Trey?"

"Trey, my BF!?" DJ said, her eyes shining like a star. "Like, the _coolest_ boy in school!? He has a rock band, you know! His lyrics are just so deep and so poetic; songs about life, death, the afterlife, parents, rebellion, love, music, whatever. He's just, like, unreal!"

"I, uh, I'm happy for you!" Phoenix said, trying to force a nervous smile on his face. "I'll have to give them a listen sometime. Can we move on, now?"

 **THE MURDER**

Phoenix asked, "What do you know about the murder in question?"

DJ rolled her eyes. "I know someone died. It's that old codger, right? If so, I don't really care."

"What do you mean by that?" Apollo snapped at her. "Somebody died and that's all you have to say?"

"I mean, he was a good guy, I guess; he and I just didn't see eye-to-eye on the most part. He kept treating me like I was some kid, acting like I'm some kind of servant. Ah well, not my problem."

( _Man… that's kind of cold._ )

"So that David guy is the one that killed him, huh?" She asked them, typing on her phone.

"Don't count on it!" Apollo argued with her. "No way! If there's anything you know about the night, you gotta let us know!"

"Well, I was kind of out of it that night. That night I just popped the CD in like I was told, and got on my phone for the rest of the service. I just kinda blocked everything out."

"CD? What CD?" Phoenix asked her.

"I was just told to pop in a CD. It played music and stuff, you know? It's always been like this, so I just did as I was told and texted Trey all evening. Who cares?"

"Would you happen to have that CD with you right now?"

"Sorry dude, but I misplaced it somewhere."

Phoenix squinted his eyes at her. "Misplaced it?"

"Well, I put it in the CD player, then you know, that guy kicked the bucket down there. It was crazy, I guess. When I came back the next morning, the CD went missing. I dunno, what do you want from me? I think I remember taking the CD out just before I left, so that dumb janitor may have thrown it away, ask him. Moron…"

( _She must mean Phineas Filch. I completely forgot about him. I wonder if he's back at his "home" right now? Wonder what he has to say about all this?_ )

 **RELATIONSHIP WITH THE CHURCH**

"How's your relationship with the church?" Phoenix questioned. "You guys get along well?"

"Well, that coffee lady is nice, at least. She brings me coffee every morning, so that's a score." DJ answered him. "That Damien guy is really nice to me and that guy who killed the Owen guy is kinda weird, awkward even."

( _Yeah, I'm getting that a lot._ )

"Like I said earlier, Owen is a sweet guy, but he seems kind of… out of it. He always bosses me around and treats me like I'm some delinquent. It's SO annoying!"

( _But… you ARE a delinquent, aren't you?_ )

"Anyway, I just want my community service to end so that I can run away with Trey and become a roadie with he and his band and start my own band! That's all I want, you know. That's the life!"

(… _Do you even know what a "roadie" is?_ )

"There's also this real weird bum that lives in a junkyard a couple blocks from here. He kinda creeps me out."

"Yeah, I've been told." Phoenix whispered. He looked to DJ and said, "Thank you, Miss DJ. You have been incredibly helpful. Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you, okay?"

"Hey, if you see that janitor guy, ask about that CD. I need it more than you think." DJ said to Phoenix.

Phoenix asked, "Huh? Why?"

DJ groaned and replied, "Because I need it, OK!? My entire community service stuff relies on evidence I did my job right. So if you could get my CD back, yeah, that'd be great."

"I'll do what I can. Thank you for your cooperation." Phoenix turned to Apollo and said, "I think it's time we finally pay the junkyard man a little visit real quick. See what he knows."

"Right behind you, Mr. Wright. Let's see what this guy is up to."

With that, the lawyers exited the control room and made their way to the eye-catching junkyard, knowing their investigation was far from over.

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of Owen's blood found in his very office. I have several questions…

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

- **Jack Anchor's Crime Scene Photo:** **A photo taken by Jack Anchor; contains a man that fits David's description in the crime scene just after Owen Mile's murder.**

 **-Bag of Coffee Beans:** Bag of coffee beans made by Maria Cupp. Gave this bag to Athena before she suddenly disappeared. Found in the crime scene.

 **-Wall Markings:** Odd markings on the wall above the body outline. Could have been a shelf or bookcase.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.

 **-Desiree Johnson (AKA DJ):** A teenage girl in charge of sound and light. Operates in the church's control room.

* * *

 _ **UPDATE:**_ Hey, guys, thanks for reading and I hope you all had a great holiday! Welp, this is officially my final chapter of the year! 2015 went by fast! Thanks to all who supported me this year, and please keep the feedback and likes coming! You guys are the best! Anyway, here's to another fantastic year! 2016, here I come! Let's shoot for getting this entire fic done by the end of the year, eh!? ;)


	23. Turnabout Prayer - Inv 2-3: Confessions

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-Turnabout for a Prayer / Inv. 2-3-**

* * *

 **-September 4, 3:41 PM-  
-Junkyard-**

It was now a cool, breezy day. Colorful leaves were rolling past the street and the birds were chirping and flying about. It was until Phoenix and Apollo entered the junkyard when the pleasant weather shut off as they gazed at the sight of junk, waste, rusty metal, and numerous destroyed cars littering the place. Apollo sniffed his nose and groaned.

"Ugh! That smell! It reeks!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." Phoenix told him. "The sight of the place isn't that good, either. Let's just get what we came for and get out of here."

Both lawyers looked around with no sight of any human being in the area. Just more junk.

"I don't see anyone right about now. That's curious." Phoenix commented. He looked forward and saw a small living area with a tattered, worn-out armchair, a nasty rug, a bowl of rotten fruit atop a tired coffee table, and finally an old-fashioned television that has seen better days. Someone has definitely been here recently.

"But until then, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look around." Phoenix continued. "I mean, look at this place. Someone had to have been here."

"Alright, boss." Apollo replied. "Let's hope we don't run across another murder scene. This place gives me the creeps."

Phoenix approached the living area and examined the bowl of fruit. The fruit was nasty, rotten, and fly-infested. Phoenix gagged.

"Man, you couldn't pay me all the money in the world to eat this stuff! Has someone seriously eaten off this bowl?"

Apollo walked up to Phoenix and looked at the fruit himself and noticed an apple core next to the bowl.

"Gag me with a spoon," Apollo said, disgusted, "I guess someone has. Look at that apple core."

"Let's just move on." Phoenix stammered. "What's that over there?" Phoenix then pointed to a white object buried underneath some junk. Phoenix walked up to it and leaned forward.

"What are you doing, boss?" Apollo called. "It's just more junk. We need to focus."

"Hang on, Apollo." Phoenix leaned in closer and gasped. "No way!" Phoenix started lifting trash and scraps from the pile, getting his suit dirty in the process.

"Mr. Wright, what is it?"

"Apollo, help me move this thing!" Phoenix gestured Apollo over. Apollo reluctantly paced towards Phoenix and grabbed the white object. With their combined strength, the two managed to pull it out of the pile almost with ease. When they set the item up straight, neither Phoenix nor Apollo could believe their eyes: a white David statue.

"Th-this statue!" Apollo commented, amazed. "This must be the statue Jack Anchor was talking about!"

"Yeah… I think it is." A tired Phoenix said under his breath, patting Apollo on the back.

"So that guy wasn't full of it!" Apollo excitedly said. "H-he had to have seen this statue, then! But… what does this mean?"

"It means there are definitely _two_ statues we're dealing with. I knew it!"

"Is there blood on it? Anything incriminating?"

Phoenix looked all around the statue and saw nothing but white. "No, I don't see anything. Still… this is very important. Let's make a note of this."

* * *

' **WHITE DAVID STATUE' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A white David statue found in the Junkyard. Mr. Hope donated it to the bum in the Junkyard.

* * *

Apollo looked down to his feet and saw something shining. The light's glare caught him in his eye. He crouched down and picked up a dirty, damaged disc.

"Hey, boss." Apollo called over to Phoenix. "I think you might wanna see this."

Phoenix walked to Apollo and looked at the disc. Apollo wiped away some dirt and saw the disc labeled as ' _11_ – _VERY IMPORTANT!_ '.

"Do you think this is the disc that DJ was talking about?" Apollo asked Phoenix.

Phoenix examined the disc closer. "Huh. It might be. Hold onto it, will you? It looks awfully damaged. We'll see what we can do."

* * *

' **CD' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A disc that has faced some hardship in the junkyard. Could be DJ's lost disc.

* * *

With that, a voice bounded about that caused the hearts of Phoenix and Apollo to jump.

" _HEEEEY, YOU KIDS! WHAT DID AH TELL YA ABOUT PLAYIN' IN THIS PLACE! I TOLD YA TO STAY OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!_ "

Phoenix and Apollo turned right around and saw an older man charging at them. The man wore a long, thick, gray beard and long and messy hair, a green coat kept together with duct tape, baggy pants, black gloves, and bare feet.

The man stopped right in front of the two visitors. His back was at an arch and his hair was slightly flailing in the wind.

"I told ya before, ya runts!" He went on. "This ain't no place for kids, you hear!? Get outta here before I call me guard dog!"

( _Well, this must be the homeless guy Damien told us about. Not that it was hard to tell…_ )

Shocked, Phoenix spoke to the old man. "S-sorry, sir. But we aren't 'kids'. My name is Phoenix Wright and this is Apollo Justice. We're both lawyers."

"Eh?" The man picked his ear with his left hand. "Lawyers? I didn't call for no lawyer."

"Everything will be all right, sir." Phoenix told him. "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

The man finished cleaning out his ear and rubbed his beard. "Fine. But make it snappy!"

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU?**

"Excuse me, sir," Phoenix calmly said to him, "but what is your name?"

"Name's Dennis de Bum." The man told Phoenix, scratching his neck. "Me friends call me De Bum. But you may call me Dennis De Bum."

"Mr… de Bum," Phoenix said, "may I ask you something? Are you… say, homeless, by any chance?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dennis snapped. "Just because you and I wear different clothes doesn't mean you're better than me! Don't you insult me like that! I served in the war!"

Phoenix scratched his chin. "What wars?"

De Bum paused. "All of them! How about you show me some respect before I call ol' Zachariah over here!"

"Who's Zachariah?" Apollo asked. Suddenly, Apollo turned awfully nervous. "Your, uh… guard dog?"

"What!? I said no such thing!" de Bum said. "He's my pet rat! Zachariah! Don't be rude!"

De Bum suddenly stroked his long beard and a small, thin rat popped its head out. The rat, then, squeaked hello."

"Ol' Zachariah has been with me since I moved here. He and I are unsalvageable. I mean, inseparable."

"Um… hi, uh, Zachariah?" Phoenix nervously greeted as he leaned in. Phoenix reached in to pet the rat, only to have it bite Phoenix's hand. Phoenix jerked back, screaming, as Zachariah cowered back into de Bum's beard. Phoenix examined his hand as he saw a slight nibble on his thumb.

"D-does he have rabies!?" Phoenix asked, panicked. "A disease!? Anything!?"

"Eh…" de Bum brushed off, stroking his beard. "You'll live. Zachariah is cleaner than a whistle. That's just his way of saying hi."

( _Stupid rat! Oh, you'll get yours, you rodent!_ )

"You okay, boss? I've never seen you freak out like that." Apollo asked Phoenix.

"I-I'll be okay. Just a bit surprised is all." Phoenix lied, trying to cool himself.

( _This guy is a basket case and a half!_ )

"…But to answer your question, I'm not one of those homeless weirdos!" de Bum finally answered. " _This_ is my home! Can't you tell!?"

De Bum gestured to the junkyard and the small living area in the center. "This is my place, can't you tell? Welcome to de Bum's Junk and Goods! Feel free to come in and see my junk anytime!"

( _…..I'm… just going to ignore that one._ )

* * *

 **THE NIGHT OF THE MURDER**

"Mr. de Bum," Phoenix said to him, "do you know anything about a murder?"

"Eh? Murder?" de Bum asked. "So, my ex-wife finally lost it, eh? 'Bout time."

"No, no, no." Phoenix interrupted. "The murder at the church. A priest was killed and another priest took the blame. You know anything about that?"

There was a long pause as Phoenix and Apollo awaited his answer. Finally, he said, "Nah, I don't." He said, scratching his head. "Sorry, buddy."

Suddenly, everything went dark for Phoenix except for de Bum. Several steel chains rushed past the old man as four Psyche-Locks appeared. Phoenix stared at the Psyche-Locks in disbelief.

( _…I knew it._ )

De Bum rubbed his nose. "Sorry I can't be much help, young'n." He said. "So unless ya want to buy some junk here, I guess I'll catch you around?"

"Um… yeah. Yeah, sure…" Phoenix said, glaring at him.

( _This guy is hiding something. I'm going to figure out what. I don't think I have what I need to crack him, though. So I should probably head back over here and find out more._ )

Phoenix suddenly regained vision of everything else around him. Apollo says to Phoenix, "We done here, boss?"

"Yeah. For now. Be prepared to head back here, though. Something stinks, and it isn't just this junkyard. This man here is hiding something, I'm for certain."

"Well, what now?"

"Hmm… well, we're already out. Let's go pick up Owen's coat like we promised to Mr. Hope. I'm sure we took far too long. Also wouldn't hurt paying Detective Novak and her sister a visit."

"Phoenix… do you really think _she_ has something to do with all this?" Apollo sternly asked.

"Yes. At this rate, I'm almost positive. She was there at the church that night, and she doesn't strike me as a common church-goer. Plus, she bribed Ms. Cupp to lie to the police like that. That's something I won't rub off."

"You think we should question her?"

"Doubtful. I say we should just act like we don't know anything until the trial tomorrow. Then… we surprise her. But, we'll talk more later. The investigation isn't over yet."

"Right… hey, boss? About Athena..." Apollo weakly said.

"She's fine, Apollo." Phoenix reassured him. "I promise. She's probably back over at the office. We can head over there later, if you want."

"Thanks, boss." Apollo said, pumping his fist. "Alright! What should we do first!?"

"I really think we should pay David Vaughan a visit. It's been a while since we last spoke." Phoenix suggested.

"I agree. But… before we go there… I really think we should confess to David." Apollo told his boss.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"This whole… Blue Apostle thing. And how we used and tricked him. This feels wrong."

Mr. Wright sighed. "Yeah, I'm getting a little tired of it, too. Fine… this'll break his heart, but it's for the best."

Apollo nodded. "Thanks, boss. Also, after we take care of that, let's get Owen's coat and head back to the church."

"Okay, let's go to the Detention Center." Phoenix and Apollo then made their way to the Detention Center paying no mind to the old homeless man playing with his rats.

* * *

 **September 4, 4:25 PM  
-Detention Center-  
**

Phoenix and Apollo entered the Detention Center and saw a gleeful David behind the glass. "Apollo! Apostle! Thank you for coming here!"

Phoenix and Apollo sat down in front of David. Phoenix gave a weak, but ensuring smile. "Hi, David. That was a pretty rough trial, huh? We sure cut our luck, huh?"

"Oh, no worries, Apostle." David chuckled. "You had everything under control, just as the prophecies claimed. I must thank you for your service."

"Yeah… yeah." Phoenix weakly said. David gave a worried look.

"Is everything alright, Apostle?" David asked. "You look ill. You almost look pale."

"Look, David… I need to tell you something. And it's going to hurt me as much as it will hurt you."

"Oh… okay."

Phoenix sighed. He turned to Apollo. Apollo just nodded, waiting for Phoenix. Phoenix turned back to David and said, "David… I… I'm not the Blue Apostle you speak of. I… I lied."

David tilted his head in confusion. Suddenly, he lit up, grinning and laughing. "Oh, Apostle! I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to trick me, aren't you? Is this some kind of test to prove my devotion? Well, nice try. But I trust you with every fiber of my being."

"No, David!" Phoenix snapped. "I… my name is Phoenix Wright. I am just a regular guy that went to law school, took the bar exam, and became a lawyer. I'm no… Apostle, or anything like that. I'm a human being. A rotten, regular human being that lied to my client so I can defend him. I'm… sorry."

David stared at Phoenix in silence. He tried speaking, but nothing would come out. Finally, he said, "No… that's not true. The book! It said I was destined for this! That this was my destiny! How… how can this be!?"

"We and… and Maria Cupp forged that story. It's not true." Phoenix confessed. "It was the only way to have us defend you. I'm so sorry."

David had his eyes closed. A rage was expressed on his face. Suddenly, he sighed, and looked back up at Phoenix. "This church… Father Owen… Maria… they were the only ones that kept me going. I… I almost ended my own life if it weren't for Owen."

"David…" Apollo tried consoling.

"The church greeted me with open arms. Maria… Filch… Hope… they were the only ones in my life to accept me for who I am. Now… I'm sure they all hate me."

"No, no, no, David!" Phoenix urged. "Not at all! Maria said-!"

David looked down at his priest coat. "I'm a mess. I couldn't even keep myself from getting arrested again. I'm a joke of a person… and a joke of a priest. Huh… Blue Apostle… what a joke, and what a fool I was to fall for such a tall tale."

"Look, David, it's not over." Phoenix assured him. "We can still turn this around! Just, listen!"

"No! You've done enough!" David barked. He looked at his palms, and his two silver rings. "They say these rings lead to greatness. They say only the destined holds the one ring that will lead to their destiny. Please… any child can get a ring for… for participating!" David, then, yanked the rink out of his finger and slam it on the surface in front of him.

David looked at his other ring and shook his head. "This ring was for saving a cat… Please. Damien Hope gets a ring for converting a man who killed a police officer and all I can do is save a cat from a river. That was much contribution to the church… what a joke." He again yanked his ring off and tried snapping it. Just then, the ring broke into two pieces. David threw the broken ring away from him.

"David, don't-!" Apollo urged, holding his arm out to him. David picked up the other ring and looked at it. "Owen was the only one who understood me. Now… he's gone." David grabbed the ring with both his hands and tried bending it, but to no avail. David weakly dropped the ring and wiped away a tear.

"Sorry. I… I'm not usually like this." David said, breathing heavily. "I… I hereby vow to leave the church. And as for you, Mr. Wright and Apollo Justice, don't bother defending me. I deserve the punishment I get for being such a fool."

"David, no! Don't do this…" Phoenix begged.

David slid the undamaged ring past the glass. "There. Take this and give it to Maria or Damien. Tell them that this is my official resignation of the church."

Phoenix glared at David. "…Okay, David. As you say."

"Mr. Wright!" Apollo snapped to Phoenix. "What are you doing!? We can't do this!"

"There's no use arguing, Apollo. As our client, we must do as he says. I'm sorry."

Apollo looked down and sighed. "…Damn it."

"Thank you for understanding, Wright." David told him. "At least you respect me for that."

* * *

' **SILVER RING' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A silver ring given to the priests. Belongs to David. Rumors are these rings could lead to amazing things.

* * *

David sat there in total silence, looking away from the lawyers. "Well… since it's out there, I might as well tell you the truth. Everything."

Surprised, Phoenix sat straight up and eyed David. "Yes, yes. Thank you!"

* * *

 **THE BLOOD AND THE CUT**

"David, how did you get this cut?" Phoenix asked. "Also, how did you get Owen's blood all over yourself? Please, David."

"I… I heard a noise inside Owen's office." David explained. "I went in to inspect it. When I saw Owen's body, I rushed to him. After Maria left the room, I went to the window to investigate. But, I tripped and scraped my hand on the broken window." David held up his injured hand. "You see? I was just careless."

"But no blood of yours was on the window." Apollo reminded. "How is that?"

"I… I was scared. I was scared that the police would blame me. I carefully snapped that fragile piece of glass off and hid it in my coat." David explained. "I was in a frenzy. After all, my mentor was killed and I slashed my hand. I ran to Owen's desk, unknowingly spreading my blood all over the scene and making a trail.

"As I grabbed a cloth off of Owen's desk, I tripped and knocked over Owen's jar of blood. Some of the blood spilled all over me. So that explains how blood got on my coat. And when I tripped, the glass in my coat cut a hole halfway. I hid the mess underneath a rug and ran outside in a panic. I couldn't find the intruder, so I quickly tried to remove the glass just in case somebody were to walk past and cut their feet. Then, the police came by and saw me in my… current condition and arrested me. The police grabbed me, roughly mind you, and that is when the tear on my coat finally snapped off."

( _Well, that explains the injury, blood, and the ripped coat, alright. However…_ )

"That leads me to my next question, David." Phoenix said to him. "Why does Owen have a jar of his own blood…?"

"It's required of all of us." David told Phoenix. "When you enter the church, you are required to donate a small amount of blood per month in order to show your devotion to the church. Odd? Yes. But it is needed."

( _Man, this is so surreal. How could one guy make such a mess all by himself? And I thought I was always the one cursed with bad luck._ )

"Why didn't you tell us this before, David?" Apollo asked. "Why hide this all from us?"

"I… I didn't want you thinking I was a fool!" David argued. "Only a fool like me could cause so much chaos."

"David, we wouldn't have thought anything of it." Apollo assured. "We're here for you no matter what. It's what we're here for."

David turned away. "It's nice of you to say."

* * *

 **THE CHURCH'S "SECRET"**

"Thank you, David. But I have one more question before we leave you alone." Phoenix said to him. "You, Maria, Jack Anchor, and Damien are all hiding a secret. There's something about this church that you're not telling us. What is it?"

David drooped down and sighed. "Fine. They're only rumors, but… the church… sort of has an ancient secret. A secret passage, if you will."

( _A secret passage…?_ )

"That is why we are given these rings. They say one special ring is the key to the greatest riches. But even Owen told us that is too far-fetched to be real."

( _The greatest riches…)_

"That's all I know. But I was forbidden from speaking about it. But… I suppose it doesn't matter anymore."

( _Hmmm… something seems off about this whole 'riches' thing. I should probably look more into it._ )

Suddenly, an officer walked into the room and said, "Visiting time is now over! The accused must come with me and call it a night!"

"Be right there, officer!" David called. He looked at the two and nodded. "Thank you, gentlemen. Despite everything, you hung in there for me. I wish you both luck." With that, David started to get up.

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix yelled, standing straight up. "David, please! Let me defend you!"

David shook his head. "No, Wright. It's over. There's nothing else you can do for me."

"I'm sorry. But I won't take no for an answer, David! Give us another chance."

The officer walked towards them. "Accused! NOW!"

"Why do you want to do this?" David asked Phoenix. "Money? To prove a point? Redemption?"

"Nothing." Phoenix told him. "I'm a lawyer. It's what I do. And I'll be damned before I abandon my client like this!"

David closed his eyes and sat there in silence.

"I said… NOW! Move it!" The officer ordered, impatient.

"Please, David…" Apollo begged. "We may have messed up before, but we're only human! Nobody is perfect! Heck, you probably feel less of a fool now, don't you?"

"Apollo, that isn't helping." Phoenix told him. Suddenly, David chuckled.

"Yeah… yeah, I guess you're right, aren't you, Apollo?" David finally said, looking up. Then, his smile disappeared as he looked back up at Phoenix and nodded. "…Fine. I'll… I'll let you continue defending me. I… I trust both of you. And I'll see you tomorrow."

David, smiled. Suddenly, Phoenix noticed the Psyche-Locks reappear on David as they shattered one-by-one.

( _There we go… everything is okay, now._ )

Phoenix smiled and nodded. "Thank you, David. I'll see you tomorrow."

The officer approached David and rest his hand on David's shoulder. "Let's go, son." David nodded at the officer as he escorted him out.

"Tell Maria I said hello." David said to them.

Just as David left the room, he looked back at Phoenix and Apollo sitting behind the glass and gave them nervous smile, then a wink. Phoenix took a long, exhausted breath and rest his head on the counter. "You did great, boss." Apollo told him.

"Apollo… are we bad people?" Phoenix asked Apollo.

"Eh, I don't think so. We convicted ourselves, apologized, now everything is back in order." Apollo admitted.

"Yeah… I think so, too."

Phoenix and Apollo stood straight up and finally left the Detention Center to finally pick up Owen's coat, the two feeling fresh, enlightened, and thankful.

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of Owen's blood found in his very office. I have several questions…

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

- **Jack Anchor's Crime Scene Photo:** **A photo taken by Jack Anchor; contains a man that fits David's description in the crime scene just after Owen Mile's murder.**

 **-Bag of Coffee Beans:** Bag of coffee beans made by Maria Cupp. Gave this bag to Athena before she suddenly disappeared. Found in the crime scene.

 **-Wall Markings:** Odd markings on the wall above the body outline. Could have been a shelf or bookcase.

- **White David Statue:** A white David statue found in the Junkyard. Mr. Hope donated it to the bum in the Junkyard.

- **CD:** A disc that has faced some hardship in the junkyard. Could be DJ's lost disc.

- **Silver Ring:** A silver ring given to the priests. Belongs to David. Rumors are these rings could lead to amazing things.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Owen Miles:** A revered priest that owned the church. The murder victim.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.

 **-Desiree Johnson (AKA DJ):** A teenage girl in charge of sound and light. Operates in the church's control room.

- **Dennis de Bum:** A bum that lives in the junkyard across the church.


	24. Turnabout Prayer - Inv 2-4: Discovery

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **Turnabout for a Prayer / Investigation 2-4**

* * *

 **-September 4, 4:45 PM-  
-Police Station-**

Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice eventually made their way to the police station. Officers and detectives were swarming the place, not making eye contact with anybody. A busy place, but also somewhat calm, considering. Phoenix and Apollo made their way to the back of the station, where the chief of police say, working.

"Excuse me, sir." Phoenix called to him as he reached the desk. "My name is-."

"Can't help you, sir." The chief interrupted, his eyes transfixed on the computer. "If you need something, take a sheet of paper and list down your request. Make sure you add your full name, address, Social Security, and phone number and somebody will be with you shortly." The chief took a quick sip of his coffee and went back to work.

"S-sir," Phoenix said, slightly blushing, "my name is Phoenix Wright. I am a defense attorney. I ask that we use your evidence room to obtain a rather important piece of evidence; a priest's coat. It's for a murder case."

"Can't help you." He said, his eyes still on the computer screen. "Speak to one of the investigators."

Phoenix sighed and turned to Apollo. "Well… he won't be very helpful."

"Let's just ask one of the investigators." Apollo suggested. "They might help us out."

"Nah, they don't know us." Phoenix said to him, thinking of their next step. Thinking, Phoenix got an idea, reluctant to go forth with it. "I… I suppose we should go see Detective Novak. She said she would be at Prosecutor Hera Novak's office. Guess we should pay them a visit."

"Well, it beats waiting around here all evening." Apollo added. "Let's just bite the bullet and talk to them and see what we get. Let's head over there."

* * *

 **-September 4, 5:03 PM-  
-Novak Agency-**

After a decent walk, Phoenix and Apollo finally approached the small, colorless building. A sign read ' _Novak Agency_ ' along with a phone number and e-mail address. Phoenix walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and then walked in. As the door opened, a bell's light ringing can be heard. Phoenix looked around but saw nobody in sight. What they saw was a rather dank waiting room. Tattered couches lined up on the wall, a disabled wall clock with a crack on it, and a fish tank with no fish in it.

As Phoenix and Apollo walked further, they heard faint voices. The voices were those of two young women, and they appeared to be arguing. They heard the voices, but nothing understandable could come out of it. Phoenix went to the front desk and saw a bell. He lifted his hand over it and pushed down on it. A strong _ding_ was heard. Suddenly, the arguing stopped. Phoenix and Apollo suddenly heard a faint,

"We'll discuss this at a later time, sister."

From the back room, Hera Novak entered the waiting room and set her eyes on Phoenix and Apollo. She wore the same clothes from the trial, even the green cloak that shrouded her right arm. She gave a faint smile and approached the desk.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright." She said. "I was not expecting you here. I usually take appointments in advance."

"Yeah, well, thought I'd pay a visit." Phoenix replied in a serious tone. Phoenix looked past Hera's shoulder and saw Raya Novak in the back room, eyeing the three. Raya took a deep breath and entered the waiting room.

"Mr. Wright, I thought you'd arrive here sooner or later." Raya said to him, smiling. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, please." Phoenix answered. "Detective Novak, I ask that I borrow something from the Evidence Room back at the police station. It's Owen's priest coat. It's of dire importance that I have it."

"Yeah, sure." Raya answered, still smiling. Raya pulled out a package and handed it over to Phoenix. Phoenix looked at the package without touching it.

"Is this…?" He asked her.

"Yup. Thought I'd save you the energy of going back to the station. You see, the police didn't find much usefulness in the coat, so they asked me to return it to the church. But, hey, since you're here, you can watch over it."

"Um… wow, thanks!" Phoenix thanked, carefully taking the package and tucking it away. Raya gave a nod and left the building. Phoenix turned back to Hera, her left hand at her hip.

"So, Wright… let's chat."

"About what?" Phoenix argued. "What do I have to say to you?"

"Why the hostility, Wright? I'm merely letting you in as a guest. Would you like to discuss case notes together? Or are you here to bother me?"

"Fine… let's level. So, Hera," Phoenix said to her, "tell me your story. Law school for nine years, huh?"

"That's right. And not just any run-of-the-mill law school. I only attended the best. I even attended Themis Legal Academy for good measure."

( _Themis Legal Academy? Man, that sure is bring me memories. That proves where she got her colorful personality from._ )

"What made you want to become a prosecutor?" Phoenix asked her.

"It's just something I've always wanted to do since I was a child." She answered. "My mother was a lawyer and my father was a prosecutor."

( _Her mother a lawyer, her father a prosecutor. I can imagine home life can get a bit awkward here and there._ )

"But my father left us when my sister and I were children." Hera continued. "So out of respect of my parents, I decided to follow in their footsteps, enrolled in law school, and became a prosecutor. So that's my story. Now, what's yours, Wright?"

"Huh?" Phoenix asked, defensively. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me your story." Hera added."What made you want to become a mere defense attorney?"

"Oh, well, um, I made a promise to a friend." Phoenix told her. "I attended law school, and that was when I met my mentor. She taught me everything I needed to know. One day, my mentor, she… she passed away. And so I live on through her. Through thick and thin, through ups and downs, it is what made me who I am today."

"Interesting story." Hera said to him. She looked over at Apollo and said, "So what's the story behind this guy? Is he your kid, or something?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that!?" Apollo snapped. "My name is Apollo Justice, and I'm fine! I mean, er, I'm a defense attorney working for Mr. Wright! I joined the agency a while back ago. You see, one trial-."

"Yeah, I don't care about you." Hera interrupted, turning back to Phoenix.

Apollo lunged back. "Say what!?"

"Mr. Wright," Hera said to her, "I feel we must talk about more pressing matters than our sad-sap backstories. What are your thoughts on the trial?"

"Oh, uh… what is there to say?" Phoenix asked her. "My client is innocent, case closed."

"Nice try. But, no. That won't cut it. As far as I'm concerned, your client is guilty until proven otherwise. That's just how it is. Sure, we've had some unreliable witnesses. But come tomorrow, I will have my secret weapon ready."

"Secret weapon…?"

"A key witness, if you will. You'll find out who, in time. Until then, rest up tonight. For today you may have narrowly scraped through, but tomorrow, victory will be mine. Don't you take me for some rookie, Mr. Wright. I am so much more than that. I have learned more tactics and more tricks than you could ever obtain in your pathetic, masculine life. Same goes for your sidekick."

Phoenix angrily glared at Hera, slammed his hand on the desk, and then said, "Yeah? And I'm looking forward to teaching you some pro-tips – as well as some manners!"

Hera looked down on his hands and said, "Please don't slam my desk again, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix looked down on his hands, moved his hands, and blushed. "S-sorry about that! It's a habit."

"I could tell." Hera said to him. "Anyway, I'm about to close up. So I think we're done here. See you tomorrow, Wright, for the battle is not over. You can let yourselves out, now." Phoenix stood straight up and slowly made his way to the door, Apollo following him.

"Is everything okay, boss?" Apollo asked Phoenix as they exit the building. "You've never been this uptight."

"It's something about her that's troubling me." Phoenix told Apollo. "Whenever I think about her, I just think back to the church. There has to be something she's hiding and I can't shake it. We're going to expose the truth tomorrow and get to the bottom of it."

"Yeah, she rubs me the wrong way, too." Apollo added. "Well, let's head on over to the church. I feel we took way longer than we should have."

"I agree. Let's hurry over to the church."

* * *

 **-September 4, 5:23 PM-  
-St. Owen's Baptist Church (Hall)-**

Phoenix and Apollo entered the doors of the church and heard the faint sounds of arguing from upstairs; DJ's room. Phoenix and Apollo looked at each other, then rushed up to the room. When they entered the room, they saw DJ and Phineas Filch. Filch was cowering under his towel while DJ was in the offense, shoving and snapping at him.

"You little thief!" She bickered. "Give me back cell phone! NOW!"

"N-no way!" Filch argued back, his face turning red. "It was downstairs, so it's mine! Finders keepers!"

"If you don't hand it back to me, I swear I will-!"

"HEY!" Apollo shouted with his chords of steel. "What the heck is going on here!?"

DJ snapped towards the two lawyers and yelled, "Just a little _thief_ I'm dealing with! No big whoop!" She turned back to Filch. "Give it back! I can see it in your pocket, dude!"

"No! It's mine! Get yer own!" Filch said to her.

( _I feel like I'm dealing with some schoolkids. Well, guess I should be the adult and fix this._ )

Phoenix walked over to Filch and said, "Okay, Filch. Hand it over. Come on."

Filch took a deep, disappointed breath before digging into his pocket and pulling out DJ's cell phone. DJ swiped her phone away from him and checked it out.

"Yuck. Smells like rat." She commented, revolted.

Just then, Maria Cupp entered the room from the opposite side of the room. "Is everyone okay? What in the world is-?"

"RATS!" Filch yelled, cowering. "I CAN'T GET CAUGHT AGAIN!" With that, Filch bolted out of the room in a flash. Maria sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll have a word with him later on." She added. She walked over to Phoenix and gave a smile. "Welcome back, Mr. Wright. May I offer you some refreshments? You look exhausted."

"It has been a long day, Ms. Cupp." Phoenix admitted. "But we're not done yet. I have Owen's coat here for you."

"You do!? Excellent!" Maria clapped her hands, excitedly. Phoenix pulled out the package and set it on a nearby table.

"Where's Father Hope?" Phoenix asked as he prepared to unwrap the package.

"He went to tend to the garden. He'll be back later, I assume."

( _Good. That'll give me time to check this out for myself._ )

He unwrapped the plastic and underneath was a white coat with golden markings; Owen's coat. The coat was neatly folded and the collar of the coat had some blood stains on it.

( _Surprisingly not a whole lot of blood on it. Well, guess I should add this to the record._ )

* * *

 **'OWEN'S COAT' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** Owen's coat that was worn the night he was murdered. A white coat with golden fleece and some blood around the collar.

* * *

Maria stared at the coat, blankly. Apollo turned to her.

"Ms. Cupp?" He said, worryingly. "Do you need to step outside and collect yourself?"

"No!" Ms. Cupp answered quickly. "I mean… no. I-I'll be fine."

Phoenix continued to unfold the coat. He felt something weighing the coat down and noticed some items in the pockets of the coat. Phoenix reached in and pulled out a journal, a golden key, and a cross necklace. Phoenix examined the brown, leather journal. A page of the journal was bookmarked. Phoenix looked over at the nervous Maria, who was hugging herself.

"Ms. Cupp?" He asked her. "Do you mind if I-?"

"No, no. Go right ahead." Maria gestured to the journal. "I don't think he'd mind."

Phoenix opened the journal. Inside was legible handwriting that read,

 _September 1_

 _Things have gotten quite eerie here at the church. Ever since Brother David's fiasco with Sister Maria, not a whole lot has been the same. Now there are these… RUMORS, spreading. I must do everything in my power to hide the truth and keep it from HIM. I don't think I can trust him any longer. It kills me to say it, but… something must be done about these problems. Luckily, only I have the ability to do anything about it._ _ **For as long as there is light, the cross is the only way to the truth.**_ _It's about time these rumors are laid to rest. God… forgive me._

Phoenix went through the passage one more time when Maria touched his shoulder. "Mr. Wright? What is it?"

"It's… Owen saying how the truth must come out. He's saying he can no longer trust David, I think. I don't know." Phoenix answered.

"Oh… well, things haven't been the same since Brother David's act of rage. Even Owen was quite nervous."

Phoenix looked back at the journal. The sentence that caught his attention was,

" _ **For as long as there is light, the cross is the only way to the truth.**_ "

Phoenix looked at it over and over. Suddenly, a realization hit him. Phoenix's face intensified as he read the sentence again and again. Apollo walked up to him. "What's wrong, Phoenix?"

"It's this sentence. Listen to this." Phoenix read the passage aloud to them. "' _ **For as long as there is light, the cross is the only way to the truth**_.'"

"Okay… so? He's just being figurative. So what?"

"Apollo… I think this must be a clue. A clue to the 'secret of the church'."

"You… you can't be for real!" Apollo yelled, jolting back. "You really thing so!?"

"Mr. Wright!" Maria called, her hand to her mouth. "If what you're saying is true… then-."

"Owen Miles probably knew about the secret but didn't want anyone to know." Phoenix hypothesized. "And, this might sound crazy, but this secret could be real. And that this whole mess with murder and everything is tied into this one 'secret'."

"I guess, but… where do we start?" Apollo asked Phoenix. Phoenix looked back in the journal.

" _ **For as long as there is light, the cross is the only way to the truth.**_ "

( _Light… cross… truth…!_ ) Phoenix looked outside the window where the main service area was and saw the large, wooden cross on the wall. ( _That's it!_ )

Phoenix turned to DJ who was texting on her phone, as usual. "DJ! Can you turn the service area light on, please!?" DJ groaned and got up.

"Whatever." She sighed. She went to the main controls and switched the lights on. The service area brightened up and… nothing happened. Phoenix rubbed his chin.

( _Darn! I thought for sure that's what it was! There must be something else…_ )

"Thank you, Miss DJ. Can you turn the lights off again, please?" He asked of her. DJ switched the lights off, Phoenix still eyeing the cross on the wall. He looked to his sides and saw spotlight projectors hanging on the wall. That is when Phoenix got an idea.

"Apollo! DJ! Do me a favor and switch these lights on and point them at the cross!"

DJ groaned. "Why? What's the big deal?"

Apollo slowly approached the spotlight and grabbed it. After looking for the switch for a good few seconds, he managed to turn on the light and managed to point the light at the cross. DJ reluctantly did the same. Phoenix waited a few seconds… and still nothing happened, much to his disappointment. The cross was brightening, but nothing beyond that.

"Boss," Apollo said, confused, "I think we're kind of wasting time here, don't you think?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry, guys." Phoenix said, setting the journal down. "Guess I just got a bit too imaginative. Sorry about that."

( _I have to be missing something… hmm… maybe the 'truth' we're looking for isn't something that appears right before us… but something that we must seek!_ )

Phoenix grabbed the journal and said, "Keep the lights there! Follow me! DJ, watch the place!"

"Whatever." DJ said, still texting away on her phone.

Apollo and Maria looked at Phoenix as he grabbed the coat, along with the items, and rushed out the door. Apollo and Maria then turned to each other in amazement before they followed him. After reaching downstairs, Phoenix looked around the service area and rushed to Owen's office. He ran inside and looked around, Apollo and Maria chasing after him, both out of breath.

"Mr. Wright, what's the plan? What are we doing?" Asked Apollo, impatient and catching his breath. Phoenix pointed to the far side of the room.

"Look…"

What the three witnessed was something extraordinary: a passage underneath Owen's desk. The surface below the desk slowly moved to the side, revealing a staircase leading into a dark, unknown tunnel. Phoenix, Apollo, and Maria stared down at it, amazed.

"I can't believe it." Maria commented, completely amazed. "It's… it's true! And here I thought they were just… just stories!"

"Boss…" Apollo Justice muttered to Phoenix Wright, peeking down the tunnel leading to God knows where. "What are we getting ourselves into?"

Phoenix looked at Owen's journal and tucked it aside. "Something amazing, Apollo." **  
**

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of Owen's blood found in his very office. I have several questions…

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

- **Jack Anchor's Crime Scene Photo:** **A photo taken by Jack Anchor; contains a man that fits David's description in the crime scene just after Owen Mile's murder.**

 **-Bag of Coffee Beans:** Bag of coffee beans made by Maria Cupp. Gave this bag to Athena before she suddenly disappeared. Found in the crime scene.

 **-Wall Markings:** Odd markings on the wall above the body outline. Could have been a shelf or bookcase.

- **White David Statue:** A white David statue found in the Junkyard. Mr. Hope donated it to the bum in the Junkyard.

- **CD:** A disc that has faced some hardship in the junkyard. Could be DJ's lost disc.

- **Silver Ring:** A silver ring given to the priests. Belongs to David. Rumors are these rings could lead to amazing things.

- **Owen's Coat:** Owen's coat that was worn the night he was murdered. A white coat with golden fleece and some blood around the collar.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Owen Miles:** A revered priest that owned the church. The murder victim.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.

 **-Desiree Johnson (AKA DJ):** A teenage girl in charge of sound and light. Operates in the church's control room.

- **Dennis de Bum:** A bum that lives in the junkyard across the church.


	25. Turnabout Prayer - Inv 2-5: Rabbit Hole

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **Turnabout for a Prayer / Investigation 2-5**

* * *

 **-September 4, 5:46 PM-**  
 **-St. Owen's Baptist Church-**  
 **-Father Owen's Study Chamber-**

Phoenix, Apollo, and Maria continued to look down into the seemingly infinite staircase leading to complete blackness. Phoenix Wright went to the door behind him and shut it to make sure nobody sees them and went back to the staircase.

"Well… looks like we're headed down." Phoenix announced.

"Do we have a choice?" Apollo asked, still staring down. Phoenix, then, looked over at Maria and said,

"Maria, do you have a flashlight of sorts? Anything that can illuminate?"

Maria dug through her pockets but found nothing. "Oh, wait!" She said, as she walked over to Owen's desk and looked through his drawers and pulled out a candle and a box of matches. She struck a match and lit a tiny flame on the top of the candle.

"Sorry. This is all I could find." She told them. Phoenix stashed Owen's coat away, taking the key and the necklace with him. Maria, then, handed the candle over to Phoenix. The lawyer carefully set a foot down on the wooden staircase. A strong creaking sound erupted when Phoenix set foot on the stairs. Phoenix slowly and carefully set his other foot on the stairs.

"Phoenix, be careful!" Apollo warned, reaching his arm out to Phoenix.

Phoenix tapped the stairs with his foot and turned back to Apollo and Maria. "Just be careful and you'll be fine. The stairs surprisingly aren't that bad. Come on, Apollo." Apollo took a deep breath and cautiously set foot on the staircase.

"Maria, you stay there." Phoenix told her. "Keep watch and make sure nobody enters the room, okay?"

"No way!" Maria Cupp argued. "I'm going down with you! I've never seen anything like this, and you want me to stay back? I'm coming with!" Maria, then, took off her coat and tied her hair into a bun as she carefully set her foot on the staircase.

"Okay, just be careful. God knows how old these boards are." Phoenix told them as he continued walking down the steps. The lit candle shed some light in the dark stairway. The stone walls that lead down to the bottom helped the three direct themselves. Nothing interesting was seen found yet as they all eventually reached the bottom of the staircase.

The three found themselves into a long hallway, cobwebs decorating the place and scurrying rats evading the visitors. Phoenix, Apollo, and Maria walked forth, examining the walls as they continued on.

"This is unbelievable." Apollo commented. "This giant place hiding underneath the church? Who knew?"

"I know." Phoenix agreed. "Maria, how long has this church been here, again?"

"I don't know. Decades, maybe." Maria suggested. "Owen just bought out the building and helped shape it. To think he knew about this secret passage."

As they continued walking, Phoenix felt his feet catch onto something. He looked down and saw a rug with red stains on it. Phoenix knelt down and looked at it. The red stains were almost certainly blood.

"Okay!" Maria commented, freaking out. "What's the deal, here!? What… what is that!?"

Phoenix brought the candle closer to the rug. "Maria, is this rug familiar?"

Maria looked down at it and gasped. "I-it is! This is Owen's rug! I'd recognize it anywhere! What is it doing here?"

"No idea." Phoenix said, standing back up. "It's not even that dusty. It was probably set in here recently."

"Why, though?"

"That's what I need to figure out."

* * *

 **'** **BLOODY RUG' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** Owen's rug that was found in the secret tunnel under the church. Bloodstains are on it.

* * *

The three continued walking and found themselves in front of the entryway into another room, a room the caught them by surprise: a large storage room full of antiques and ruined objects. The room contained just about everything, from boxes, to dishes, to crates. Phoenix, Apollo, and Maria stared at everything, amazed. Apollo walked up ahead of them and rested his hands on a crate.

"Man..." Apollo said, looking at all the ancient antiques. He started to walk towards a corridor that was likely to lead to more storage. "What could all this stuff be doing down here?" He asked them as he approached the corridor.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from the corridor. The figure rushed over to Apollo with great speed and hit him with a single strike of a crowbar. Apollo flew back a ways, blood shooting from his nose as he crashed on the solid ground. Phoenix and Maria quickly turned over to the sound and gasped at the attacker of Apollo.

"A-A-Apollo!"

It was Athena Cykes. She quickly dropped the crowbar and rushed over to a groaning Apollo's side. "I-I'm so sorry, Apollo!" She said to him. "Here, let me help you up!"

Athena grabbed Apollo's arm and helped him to his feet, Apollo still groaning in pain. Phoenix and Maria rushed over to Apollo and helped him stay balanced.

"It's… it's good to see you too, Athena." Apollo said through his teeth as he was rubbing his face. "But did you have to hit so hard?"

Phoenix looked over at Athena, whose hands were at her mouth in shock. "A-Athena! What are you doing down here!? We were looking everywhere for you!"

"I… I don't know!" Athena told them. "I remember how I went into Owen's office like you asked. I went to his desk and that was when I suddenly blacked out. The next thing I knew, I woke up down here with a throbbing pain in the back of my head. I've been looking for a way out for hours."

"I think somebody must have knocked you out and dragged you here." Phoenix theorized. "Do you know who it was at all?"

"I… I don't think so. I don't remember seeing a face. They must have caught me by surprise. Also… I didn't get any sample of the blood. At all. I'm sorry, guys."

"It's alright, Athena. We already got the sample we needed." Phoenix told her. "Apparently it's Owen's blood in that jar."

Athena gave a look of surprise. "Owen's… blood!? But… why!? How!?"

"Long story."

Apollo finally regained his balance and his nose stopped bleeding as he walked besides Phoenix and said, "Well… we're glad you're safe, Athena." Apollo released a sigh of relief. "Now that's one less thing for us to worry about."

"Oh, yeah. Apollo, sorry about… you know… _that_." Athena told him, slightly embarrassed. "I didn't know who you were, so I just… panicked."

Apollo stretched his arms. "Don't worry about it, Athena; I understand. I'll be okay. I'm just happy to know you're alright and we're all together again. Anyway, is there anything you found down here, Athena?"

Athena was in thought as she tapped her finger on her earring. "Hmm… actually, now that you mention it, I did see something pretty interesting. I didn't think much of it, at first. Come on, follow me!"

Phoenix, still holding the candle, walked next to Athena's side and followed her to another dusty, dark room. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Athena." Phoenix told her. "We had no idea where you were and to top it off, we had no idea about this secret passage underneath the church."

"It's alright, boss. I'm just glad you guys showed up when you did. I was beginning to get a bit scared down here." Athena confessed. "Thanks, guys. So, how did the trial go?"

"Well… it wasn't easy." Phoenix explained to her. "Remember that prosecutor, Hera Novak? Turns out she was here at the church the night of the murder. Not only that, but she's been pulling the strings of some of the witnesses. I know she has something to do with all this. I just know it."

Maria, looking at Phoenix, looked down with a guilt-ridden face. Phoenix turned around to her and captured the guilt on her face. "Wait, Maria." He said to her. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just telling Athena-."

"No, it's okay, Mr. Wright." Maria told him. "You don't need to say anything more. I let David down. Hera Novak… she exposed my weakness and got me to go against David. I deserve no forgiveness. Not only that, but… I'll be testifying again David tomorrow."

Everyone stopped as the three lawyers turned to Maria, tears in her eyes.

"Ms. Cupp…?" Phoenix said to her.

"I… I have to know the truth!" Maria exclaimed. "I… _need_ to know the truth! Which is why I asked Novak and the court if I could testify tomorrow. I need answers." Maria wiped away a tear. "Do you remember? I want to trust David, again. But… I can't find myself to see him as a human being anymore. Mr. Wright and Mr. Justice… can I trust you two to do that for me?"

Phoenix and Apollo looked at each other. Then, Phoenix looked at Maria and nodded. "Yes, Ms. Cupp. You can trust us. But believe us when we say David is innocent. And we're not just saying that."

Maria wiped away one more year and looked up at them. "I guess we'll find that out tomorrow… won't we?"

( _Not that she mentions it… Miss Novak did mention a 'surprise witness'. She must have been talking about Maria. Poor Maria… so destroyed. I hope she'll learn to forgive David. Some day._ )

Phoenix approached Maria as he rest his hand on her shoulder. "Hey… it'll be okay. Let's keep moving."

Maria nodded, trying to collect herself. Suddenly, the flame on the candle started to flicker. "Oh! The candle is dying out! Maria, grab another match! Quick!"

Maria looked in her pockets but couldn't find anything. "Th-the matches! I-I can't find them! I must have left them in Owen's room!"

Without warning, the candle completely died. The four found themselves in utter darkness.

"Okay… everyone, stay calm." Apollo told everybody. "Grab a partner and we'll follow each other's voices. Stay close to the walls."

"I got a better idea." Offered Athena. A blue light escaped Widget. The blue light illuminated the entire room, far greater than the candle did. Phoenix, Apollo, and Maria looked around as Athena smiled at them.

"Athena… since when could Widget do that?" Phoenix asked her.

"I've been tinkering with Widget for a little bit." Athena told him. "Never know when this'll come in handy!" Athena pointed Widget at the far end of a hallway. Athena gestured towards the hall as everyone followed her trail. As they kept walking, they heard a noise behind them. They all turned around as they saw something scurrying; something big.

"Was that a rat?" Maria asked them, her lips trembling.

"Hold on." Phoenix grabbed a rock from the ground and tossed it the way of the creature. As the rock hit the ground, more noises could be heard. This time, Apollo picked up a large brick and threw it that way. The sound of impact was heard as the rock went past a crate. Suddenly, a voice could be heard.

"OUCH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, YA LITTLE RATS! I'M JUST A LOWLY JANITOR!"

Everyone instantly recognized the voice as Phineas Filch approached them, holding his head in pain. "F-Filch!?" Athena gasped. "Wh-what are you!?"

"Mr. Filch!" Maria scolded. "Are you stalking us!?"

"As if!" Filch argued. "I ain't stalking nobody! I'm just following you to see where you're going! That's all!"

"What do you want, Filch?" Apollo attacked. "Why are you following us!?"

Filch instantly cowered behind the crate again. "I-I was just seeing where you were going! There was nothing by it! Honest! I went into the Owen guy's room and saw this creepy ol' staircase and heard your voices, then you threw a brick at me! Why do I need to explain anything to you all!?"

Phoenix sighed. "Fine. You can come with us. But we're keeping our eyes on you, Filch! No funny games." Everyone turned around from Filch and continued to follow Athena. Filch grumbled and walked with them.

The five travelers ventured forth and found themselves at a dead end. A stone wall blocked their path as Phoenix walked up to it and rested his palm on it.

Apollo gave an annoyed sigh. "Great. Now what? Should we head back?"

Phoenix knocked on the wall. The knocking gave away a strong, echoing sound. "I think I have an idea." Phoenix said as he began to push on the wall, but to no avail. The wall slowly began to move, but little progress could be made. Phoenix looked to Apollo and gestured to the wall.

"Apollo, help me out."

Apollo jogged up to Phoenix and helped Phoenix push the stone wall. More progress was being made, but the wall was still moving slowly. That was when Athena joined in, the three all pushing the wall together. All were groaning and sweating as they all pushed the wall with their combined force. Shortly, they managed to push the wall open and found themselves in another dead end. However, the room made their eyes open wide.

Three walls stood in their path. The left wall with red flames and a red star emblem, the right side lit with bright, golden flames and a yellow crescent moon emblem on the wall, and the far end wall of the room had blue flames along with a blue cross emblem. All five walked further into the room, utterly amazed.

"What's this, now?" Apollo asked, eyeing the blue, red, and yellow walls. "Another puzzle of sorts?"

Phoenix walked to the blue wall in the back. He noticed each colored wall had a pedestal hanging on the wall and a sign hanging on above it. Phoenix leaned down and read the sign.

"It says here," Phoenix announced to everybody, "' _In order to venture forth into uncharted territory, you must first be willing to give yourself up for who you are. Place the item on the pedestal that makes you the person you are._ ' Not so much a puzzle as it is directions."

"Place the item on the pedestal that makes you the person you are?" Apollo asked. "What the heck does that mean?" Apollo walked over to the red wall and investigated the area and the pedestal. Apollo looked down at his bracelet, then back at the pedestal.

"Maybe it's telling us what makes us… us?" Athena theorized, examining the yellow wall. Athena thought about this, tapping her earing, then froze. She looked to her side her earring was hanging.

Back over at the blue wall, Phoenix was rubbing his chin, then had an idea. He looked down at his suit and took off his attorney badge. He held it in his palm, looking at the detailed badge. He, then, set it down on the pedestal. Suddenly, the pedestal began to rise. The sounds of gears and clicking were heard as the pedestal rose and then froze. "That's… that's it!"

Phoenix turned over to Apollo. "Apollo! Put something on the pedestal! Something important to you!"

Apollo continued to look at his bracelet. He slowly took it off and carefully set it down on the pedestal. The pedestal did the same as Phoenix's, as in it rose and eventually stopped, making a loud clicking sound. "I think that did it!" Apollo yelled. "How's it going over there, Athena?"

Athena continued tapping on her earring, then paused again. She carefully took off her moon earring and looked at it. "This and Widget are the only memory of my mother I have. Maybe… maybe this'll work." She, then, set her earring down on the pedestal. Again, the third pedestal rose, making another clicking sound. Time seemed to stop as the three lawyers, Maria, and Filch waited to see what would happen.

Suddenly, the center of the room completely opened up. The ground began shifting and yet another staircase leading deeper was seen, much to everyone's disbelief. This time, the stairs were a spiral, decorated stone staircase. The three pedestals lowered themselves down. Phoenix, Apollo, and Athena retrieved their belongings and put them back onto themselves. They all approached the stairs. Athena turned Widget's light back on again, and even the light off Widget could barely get the bottom of the staircase.

"Mr. Wright… how deep does this rabbit hole go?" Apollo asked aloud.

"I don't know." Phoenix answered. "But I think we're getting there. Come on everyone, last stretch. Surely we can get an answer here shortly."

Phoenix took a deep breath and prepared for whatever discoveries could await them next.

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of Owen's blood found in his very office. I have several questions…

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

- **Jack Anchor's Crime Scene Photo: A photo taken by Jack Anchor; contains a man that fits David's description in the crime scene just after Owen Mile's murder.**

 **-Bag of Coffee Beans:** Bag of coffee beans made by Maria Cupp. Gave this bag to Athena before she suddenly disappeared. Found in the crime scene.

 **-Wall Markings:** Odd markings on the wall above the body outline. Could have been a shelf or bookcase.

- **White David Statue:** A white David statue found in the Junkyard. Mr. Hope donated it to the bum in the Junkyard.

- **CD:** A disc that has faced some hardship in the junkyard. Could be DJ's lost disc.

- **Silver Ring:** A silver ring given to the priests. Belongs to David. Rumors are these rings could lead to amazing things.

- **Owen's Coat:** Owen's coat that was worn the night he was murdered. A white coat with golden fleece and some blood around the collar.

- **Bloody Rug:** Owen's rug that was found in the secret tunnel under the church. Bloodstains are on it.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Owen Miles:** A revered priest that owned the church. The murder victim.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.

 **-Desiree Johnson (AKA DJ):** A teenage girl in charge of sound and light. Operates in the church's control room.

- **Dennis de Bum:** A bum that lives in the junkyard across the church.


	26. Turnabout Prayer - Inv 2-6: Answers

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **Turnabout for a Prayer / Investigation 2-6**

* * *

 **-September 4, 6:25 PM-  
** **-St. Owen's Baptist Church-  
** **-Secret Tunnel-**

"Right behind you, boss." Athena said. As they all made their way down the staircase, Maria and Filch on their way. It was a lengthy walk, but they all managed to make their way down to a stone door. Phoenix and the crew investigated the door thoroughly. Phoenix eventually found a keyhole on the right side. Phoenix lit up, quickly patting his pockets and pulled out the key he found in Owen's coat.

"You think that key'll fit?" Maria asked Phoenix.

"I don't know. But it won't hurt to try." Phoenix answered. He successfully managed to insert the key into the keyhole and turned it. The door suddenly opened as Phoenix slowly pulled the heavy door.

"Well, you know what they say." Phoenix commented through his teeth, pulling the door open with all his strength. "Behind a door is…"

When Phoenix opened the door, yet another door – this one metal - of the same size stood right behind it.

"…Is another door."

This time, a small, circular shape rested on the center of the door.

( _What in the world is this? I don't have a key or anything like this… do I?_ )

Phoenix carefully examined the circular shape, clueless.

"Well, that's great." Filch groaned. "All this way and all we got is some tin can of a door! What a waste of time!"

Phoenix continued to study the circular hole, when suddenly, he got an idea.

( _The ring…! D-David's ring! Maybe…!_ )

Phoenix pulled out David's silver ring and brushed lint off it. Phoenix slowly inserted the ring into the circle – a perfect fit. As the hole latched onto the ring, the markings on the door began to glow, when suddenly, the door slowly opened. Dust escaped the door as it slid open. Everyone entered the bright room. They found themselves in the largest, brightest room in the entire tunnel. Puddles of mere, golden coins littered the place, which quickly caught Filch's attention.

"G-gold! Riches! It's true!" He bolted towards the gold coins and began to set them in his pockets, one coin at a time.

"This must be it…!" Maria gasped. "It's true! The secrets, the riches! It's all true! So… where is it?"

A ray of light pointed down at the center of the room. No treasure, but a small, wooden statue stood at the center. "You know…" Apollo commented. "That statue there looks kind of familiar…"

Phoenix, Apollo, Athena, and Maria made their way to the center of the room where the tiny statue laid. Phoenix leaned down and turned it around. The statue had a striking resemblance to Phineas Filch, except of female physique. The figure seemed to be packing something into a bag.

"Hey, uh, Filch!" Phoenix called. "You know what this is?"

Filch, whose pockets were dripping with coins, rushed over there and gasped at the statue. "I-it's my great grandmami! The greatest woman thief you could ever imagine! This must be her doing! That explains why this stinking place is so starving of moo-lah."

( _I can't believe it… is the treasure, just… GONE!?_ )

* * *

 **'** **FILCH STATUE' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A statue of Phineas Filch's grandmother, a legendary thief. Found at the site of the supposed 'treasure'.

* * *

Apollo and Athena looked at each other, as if this all seemed familiar.

"I can't believe my eyes." Maria said, her hands to her face. "The treasure… the rumor… is _gone_!?"

Phoenix stood up and faced Maria. "That seems to be the case, unfortunately. Still, I don't think we wasted our time."

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Athena asked him.

"Well, for one, we found the 'secret' this church has been hiding. So it turns out all these rumors are true. Secondly, with the supposed treasure gone, it's one less thing we have to worry about, wouldn't you all agree?"

"Yeah, but… how is this going to help us out for the trial tomorrow?" Apollo asked Phoenix. "Did we learn anything?"

"Well… I don't know. But, besides, I really think we have all we need for the trial tomorrow. We have Athena back, we have a lot more evidence, and I think I'm ready to nail the real culprit: Hera Novak."

"Careful, Phoenix." Apollo warned. "Think this through. You REALLY think it's her? Think about it."

"I'm positive. She has to be the culprit. It all adds up. She was at the church the night of Owen's murder. She's the one that bribed Maria to lie to the police. She's the one that hides her arm after it's been said the murderer's hand has been cut. I'm going to do everything I can to defeat this 'rookie', once and for all!"

Apollo was silent at first, but then clenched his fists. "Okay, boss! I'm with you all the way! If you're sure, I'm sure!"

Apollo held up her hand and gave them the peace sign with her hand and said, "Same here, boss! You need something, I'm here for you! Now why don't we go and call it a night, huh?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Not yet, I'm afraid. I still have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Huh?" Apollo placed his finger on his head and then said, "Wait… do you mean…?"

"There's still one more person I need to question. Once we get done with _him_ , I think we'll be all set for tonight." Phoenix looked over to Maria. "Maria, I think it's time to go."

Maria looked at Filch, who was continuing pocketing piles of coins. She looked over to Phoenix and said, "In a minute, Mr. Wright. I'll be right up."

"It's not safe down here." Apollo advised. "I think it's best that-."

"I'll watch them, guys!" Athena told them. "I'll take care of this, don't worry."

"You sure, Athena?" Phoenix asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Somebody has to help these guys out of here. You and Apollo go do your thing. I'll be right up and I'll see you back at the agency!"

Phoenix nodded. "Okay, Athena. We'll see you around!" Phoenix turned back over to Maria, then nodded at her as well. "Maria… I'll see you tomorrow."

Maria held her fist in front of her chest. "Th… thank you, Mr. Wright. For everything. I'll see you tomorrow. I pray that you won't hold back."

Phoenix turned to Apollo, and gestured to the exit, as they both grabbed a lit torch and made their way out to take care of some unfinished business.

* * *

 **-September 4, 7:01 PM-  
-Junkyard-**

It was late and dark, but Phoenix and Apollo knew they had to get some answers from De Bum before the morning's trial. When Phoenix and Apollo entered the junkyard, it was just as foul as last time. They went to the center of the junkyard, where they found De Bum sleeping under a blanket of trash. Phoenix kicked some of the trash to try to wake him up.

"Mr. De Bum!" Phoenix yelled. "Wake up! It's Phoenix and Apollo. We still have some questions for you."

Out of nowhere, Zachariah the Rat peeked out of De Bum's beard and looked up at Phoenix. The rodent instantly leaped up in a perfectly vertical line, nipped Phoenix's chin, and then landed back inside De Bum's chin. Phoenix yelled in pain as he jumped back, holding onto his chin. The scream woke De Bum up as he climbed back up, the trash over him falling to the ground.

"Hey! What did I tell ya kids!? Stay out of my home!" De Bum shouted, but then noticed it was the lawyers from before. "Oh. It's just you two. What's the big idea sneaking into my home at this time of night?"

"Will you get ahold of your pet rat?" Phoenix yelled. "I swear, if I get rabies, or the Black Plague, or something, you're going to get it!"

"Zacharias did nothing wrong!" De Bum defended, stroking Zachariah's head that sticking out of his beard. "He was just giving ya a lil' kiss."

Phoenix growled, then gained control of himself. "Mr. De Bum, we have some more questions for you."

"What's with you two!? Can't a working man get a lil' sleep here and there? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No. No, it can't."

"Bah!" De Bum snapped. "I told you, I know nothing, let alone anything that has to do about the church that night!" Just as he finished saying that, everything but De Bum went black as chains raced past De Bum, revealing four Psyche-Locks.

( _Yup, still there. Time to put an end to this, now!_ )

" **Take that!** "

* * *

Phoenix presented his Magatama to De Bum, where the chains and the Psyche-Locks re-appeared. Once everything was all set, Phoenix stood straight up.

"Mr. De Bum, I feel like you're hiding something about the church that night. What do you know that we don't know?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know what you don't know?" De Bum argued. "Just leave me alone! I don't know nothing about that place. They don't talk to me for nothing, I don't talk to them! Fair game."

"Are you sure? I think you and the church have a pretty decent relationship. **_This is what proves you and the church know each other!_** "

" **Take that!** " Phoenix cried, showing De Bum the white David statue. "There's a priest at the church that willingly loaned you this white statue a while back ago. If the church didn't know you existed, then why go through the trouble of giving you this expensive-looking statue? Because I think it's not just a donation. I have a feeling it's a gift of some sorts. Is that about right?"

De Bum stared at Phoenix for a short while, then gasped, causing Zachariah to be sucked into De Bum's mouth. De Bum coughed the rat back out, whereupon it scurries back into his beard. He coughed, then said, "Okay, okay… you got me!" When he said that, one of the four locks broke off. Three remained.

"Look, the truth is, I know the church all too well." De Bum confessed. "Or, at least the location."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

De Bum rubbed his nose. "You know what I mean! I know a lot of things."

"Hmm… I think I know what you mean, Mr. De Bum." Phoenix said to him. " ** _Here's what I think you mean by that…"_**

 **YOU OWN THE BUILDING**

 **YOU WERE/ARE A PRIEST**

 **YOU'RE A SECRET SPY**

"Mr. De Bum," Phoenix said to him, "would I be wrong in assuming that the building… is in fact yours?"

"What!?" De Bum gasped. "What makes you think that?"

"Owen bought out the building to transform it into a church. Underneath the church, there are loads of crates and antiques down there. They must have been there for a few years now. Not to mention, the church seems awfully devoted to you. Because of these facts, I think _you_ , Mr. De Bum, is the former owner of that building!"

De Bum groaned. "Fine! Fine, you got me!" With that, another lock shattered. Two left.

"So, now that that's taken care of, let's talk about the murder in question." Phoenix said to him. "Do you or do you not know about the murder?"

De Bum coughed. "Okay, okay. It's hard to _not_ hear about this murder in my building, I admit. But I may or may not have gone up to the church that night, anyway."

Phoenix paused. "…Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you go to the church that night, or not? This is very important!"

De Bum scratched his head. "Who cares? It's not like you want me to tell you what I saw, do you?"

"Actually, that's exactly what I expect." Phoenix told him. "So you admit it. You were there at the church that night, huh? What did you see?"

"…My lips are sealed! Tell him, Zachariah!" De Bum looked down at the rat in his beard. Zachariah could only squeak back. "That's right! I saw nothing, you hear me!? The most I saw was a little circle-thing in the dumpster a few hours after it all went down!"

"A… circle… thing…?"

"I go through the trash every night and see what I can store back here." De Bum argued. "I'm a collector, you have a problem with that?"

" ** _De Bum, could this 'circle thing' be this?_** "

" **Take that!** " Phoenix presented the CD they found in De Bum's junkyard earlier that day.

"Yeah, that's it, I think." De Bum said, scratching his chin. "I went back to the church just yesterday and went through their trash and found the circle thing. Still pretty clean, too. I took it and used it as a Frisbee for all my friends, isn't that right, Zachariah?"

( _This must be DJ's CD that she says went missing. Dang, with everything going on, I forgot to mention it to her. But why would somebody throw away a perfectly good CD? Maybe I could find some usefulness in it tomorrow._ )

With that, the third lock broke. One remaining.

"Is there anyone you saw that night? Anyone at all?"

"No way! My lips are sealed! I'm not talking no more! I'm not even going to tell you about the woman I saw in the church, and that's that!"

( _Woman, huh…? If my hunch is right, it has to be HER._ )

"I think I know who you're talking about, De Bum. **_The woman you saw has to be none other than…!_** "

" **Take that!** " Phoenix yelled, presenting Hera Novak's profile. "Is this the woman you saw, De Bum?"

De Bum scanned the profile, then said, "Yup. That's her. I could recognize that pretty little face anywhere."

( _I'm right… Hera was at the church that night! Now we got our man… or woman, whatever_.)

The fourth and final lock broke apart. With the unlocking successful, the chains scattered and disappeared. De Bum was now taken care of.

* * *

"So," Phoenix continued, "let me get this straight: you own the building, you like to, uh, take trash from the church, and most importantly… you saw this woman at the church. Is that about right?"

De Bum nodded. "Yeah, that's all I know. Wanna fight about it?"

"Thank you, De Bum you have been surprisingly helpful. You have a great night." Phoenix turned around as he and Apollo made their way out of the junkyard.

"I… I can't believe it." Apollo said. "Hera Novak was at the church that night…" He growled and said, "You're right, Phoenix! I knew we couldn't trust her."

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day, Apollo." Phoenix told him. "Be prepared. We need to take our time with exposing her, catch her with our trap card. Then, we got this in the bag. Steven goes home tomorrow."

Tired, stressed, and starving, Phoenix and Apollo finally made their way to the agency to grab a hot meal and prep for tomorrow's overwhelming trial. It was now war.

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of Owen's blood found in his very office. I have several questions…

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

- **Jack Anchor's Crime Scene Photo: A photo taken by Jack Anchor; contains a man that fits David's description in the crime scene just after Owen Mile's murder.**

 **-Bag of Coffee Beans:** Bag of coffee beans made by Maria Cupp. Gave this bag to Athena before she suddenly disappeared. Found in the crime scene.

 **-Wall Markings:** Odd markings on the wall above the body outline. Could have been a shelf or bookcase.

- **White David Statue:** A white David statue found in the Junkyard. Mr. Hope donated it to the bum in the Junkyard.

- **CD:** A disc that has faced some hardship in the junkyard. Could be DJ's lost disc.

- **Silver Ring:** A silver ring given to the priests. Belongs to David. Rumors are these rings could lead to amazing things.

- **Owen's Coat:** Owen's coat that was worn the night he was murdered. A white coat with golden fleece and some blood around the collar.

- **Bloody Rug:** Owen's rug that was found in the secret tunnel under the church. Bloodstains are on it.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Owen Miles:** A revered priest that owned the church. The murder victim.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.

 **-Desiree Johnson (AKA DJ):** A teenage girl in charge of sound and light. Operates in the church's control room.

- **Dennis de Bum:** A bum that lives in the junkyard across the church.


	27. Turnabout Prayer - T2-1: Witness' Deceit

**Earthcub12 Presents  
** **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions  
** **Turnabout for a Prayer / Trial 2-1**

 **-September 5, 9:46 AM-  
-District Court-  
-Defendant Lobby No. 4-**

* * *

"How are you feeling, boss?"

Phoenix, Apollo, and Athena sat in the court lobby to prep for the day's trial. The atmosphere was about the same as yesterday as the three waited for David.

"I just can't get Hera Novak out of my head." Phoenix replied to Apollo. "To think it's possible that _she_ could be the culprit. It's all I can think about."

"How should we go about that?"

"We take our time, collect some info first. But once we find a point where she's vulnerable, we strike. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I am. Just be careful. If we're fooled, we're done."

"That's what I'm trying to piece together. Don't you worry. Just follow my lead."

"I mean, if you think Prosecutor Novak is the culprit," Athena joined in, "do you think she could be the one who knocked me out yesterday?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Phoenix told her. "If we think about this logically, she wouldn't have had time to. So she could have had an assailant."

"An _assailant_? Don't you think you're stretching this a bit far?" Apollo responded. "Then again, it's not out of the question."

"Let's just focus on the trial for now. We have a difficult witness, today. Let's stay concentrated."

When Phoenix turned around, he saw David. The defendant had no priest coat on and wore just a plain, white shirt and baggy jeans. Phoenix, Apollo, and Athena looked at David in confusion.

"David?" Apollo said to him. "What's going on here? Why aren't you wearing your priest uniform?"

David sighed. "I told you. I hereby leave Owen's church for good. It's better off that way."

"Don't just toss your life away like this, David." Athena urged. "Those people love you!"

David chuckled. "Cute. Nah, I think it's better this way. No more people can get hurt or embarrassed because of me. If, _IF_ , I get out of here today, I think I'll just become a sailor and live out in sea. Just me and my thoughts."

"David, I beg that you make up your mind about this." Apollo begged him.

Shaking his head, David said, "It's too late. I made up my mind. Now, if you need me, I'll be needing to use the restroom before we get started. Take care." David then turned right around and left, leaving Apollo and Athena in disappointment.

"Damn it…" Apollo sighed. Athena put her hand on Apollo's shoulder to comfort him. At that moment, a figure appeared out of nowhere, causing the three to jump.

"Well, hello, sunshines!"

Jack Anchor. Jack put in a fresh piece of gum in his mouth as he showed off his clean set of teeth. "You guys aren't nervous or anything, are you? I mean, you're gonna get a 'Not Guilty' verdict, right?"

"Of course we will." Phoenix answered coldly. "You have any doubt?"

"Hey, bud, don't be that way. I'm just a lowly news anchor! Anyway, my entire news crew is waiting just over there in the lobby. As soon as those doors open, cameras will be rolling. Guilty or Not Guilty, your client's gonna be a television star. _LIVE_! How bout that, huh!? No stress, right?"

"Jack, why don't you make yourself useful and go read the weather or something?" Apollo attacked.

"Aww…" Jack mocked. "Are you all upset? Say, why don't I just grab my cameraman and we can just film your precious, little-."

"Do you have anything else better to do?" An approaching voice said. The voice belonged to Raya Novak, who was walking towards the lawyers and Jack.

"Oh! Hey, sweetheart!" Jack schmoozed, showing off his teeth. "Want my autograph? Maybe a bite to eat afterwards?"

"...No. Just a word with the attorney." She bitterly replied, not even looking at Jack. Jack sighed, then looked Phoenix and his co-workers.

"Good luck, team. You're gonna need it." Jack proceeded to finally walk away. At that moment, Raya Novak approached the lawyers.

"Good morning, Mr. Wright and Mr. Justice." Raya greeted with a smile. "I hope you're ready for today. You know that coffee-lady you told me about? Turns out she'll be the first to testify."

"Yeah, she told us." Phoenix replied. "Any idea what she might say?"

"Sorry, Mr. Wright. But I'm not at liberty to tell you this stuff. You'll have to find out yourself."

"Right. Thank you, Miss Novak. Hey, um, detective?" Phoenix said to her. "Do you think you can do something for me?"

"Look, Wright, I'm not your errand-lady. Do your own investigating."

"Please, Detective Novak. It's important." Phoenix pulled out the trashed CD and showed it to the detective. "We found this CD in the junkyard just near the church. Apparently somebody threw this away the night of the murder, or at least the morning after. I feel it might be important. Can you run this to the station and see what's in it?"

Raya scanned the disc with here sharp eyes and said, "That thing is absolute trash. I'll be lucky if I can get any image off it. You sure it's that important?"

"I really think so. So will you run a test for me and run it back as soon as you can?"

Raya thought about this favor, then nodded. "Fine, Mr. Wright. Let's hope there's something good in it. The life of your client depends on it."

"Yeah," Phoenix nervously sighed, "I know."

Raya took the CD, nodded, then left.

( _Not sure what it is she'll find. But let's hope it's at least a little useful._ )

Just then, a bailiff announced, "Court will be in session shortly! May the defendant and their lawyers enter the courtroom at once!"

Athena gave them the peace sign and said, "You got this, guys! Let 'em have it! I'll see you both later. Good luck." Athena turned around and went into the courtroom to join the gallery while Phoenix and Apollo looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's do this, Mr. Wright!" Rooted Apollo. "Let's make it up to David!"

"Yeah. Time we make up for what we did." Phoenix took a deep breath and yelled, "I'M PHOENIX WRIGHT, AND I'M FINE!"

"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE... AND I'M FINE!"

* * *

 **-September 5, 10:00 PM-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

 **Court is Now in Session**

 **All Rise**

The trial officially began when the honorable Judge slammed his might gavel on his bench. The old man announced, "Court is now in session for the trial of David Vaughan. Is the defense and prosecution ready?"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix responded, he and Apollo standing behind the defense's desk. He looked over to the prosecution's stand, where Hera Novak stood. She wore the same clothes the cloak still covered her right arm. Hera Novak nodded.

"The prosecution is also ready, Your Honor." She said to him.

"Now then. Last we met, there were some unexpected… complications." The Judge said. "Misleading evidence, inaccurate witnesses, unanswered questions, and whatnot. Would the prosecution like to give the opening statement this time?"

Hera brushed hair out of her face and looked up at His Honor. "Yes. I will."

Hera coughed, and from the top of her head, she announced, "As we all know, on the night of September the second, Owen Miles was murdered in his own office supposedly by David Vaughn at St. Owen's Baptist Church with this bronze statue depicting the ever-so-famous, and ironically-named, David. A number of witnesses can attest to this account, though at least one said witness gave an… underwhelming performance with underwhelming evidence.

"Though the defense tried their best to last this long, they will shortly realize that their actions were in vain." Hera smiled, stroking hair out of her face. "Is that fine, Your Honor?"

"Yes, Prosecutor Novak." The Judge consented. "Now, I hereby call our first witness. Are they prepared?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Hera answered. "I will summon them immediately."

( _Keep talking it up, Novak. I'm onto you._ )

* * *

Shortly, Maria Cupp stepped up to the witness stand, nervous and slightly shaking. "Witness, your name and occupation, please." The Judge requested.

"Yes. Certainly." Maria replied. "My name is Maria Cupp. And… I am the coffee lady at the church. The church where Owen was killed."

"Are you quite alright, witness?" The Judge asked her. "Do you need to take a short breather before you testify?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah, that'd be great."

" **Objection!** " Hera intruded, her left hand hitting her desk. "The witness is fine! She will testify right now. So, Miss Cupp. Tell us what happened. You say you saw the defendant, David Vaughan, in Owen's office just seconds after the murder, is that it? And that you, in fact, were the one that contacted the police?"

"Um, yes." Maria gave a soft cough, then continued, "Yes, that's right."

"Okay, witness," the Judge ordered, "please tell us everything you know. Take your time."

"Um, thank you, Your Honor." Maria coughed. "I'll try my best."

* * *

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

" **I… I WENT INTO OWEN'S OFFICE THAT NIGHT."**

" **I HEARD A NOISE JUST DOWNSTAIRS, SO I THOUGHT I WOULD SEE WHAT IT WAS."**

" **WHEN… WHEN I ENTERED THE ROOM, I SAW OWEN… AND DAVID."**

" **I SAW DAVID HOLDING A STATUE. HE SET IT DOWN ON HIS LEFT."**

" **I WAS IN A PANIC, SO DAVID TOLD ME TO RUSH TO A PHONE AND DIAL THE POLICE."**

" **AFTER CALLING, I RUSHED BACK UPSTAIRS AND DAVID WAS GONE."**

* * *

"Thank you, witness." The Judge told her. "You are very, very brave."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Maria stammered. "Can... can I have a glass of water? Or, or coffee? Coffee sounds great right now."

"In a little bit, miss." The Judge told her. "We must first go through a cross-examination if the defense pleases. Do you understand what to do?"

"I do, Your Honor." Maria nervously said. "Thank you."

"Now," the Judge announced, "I hereby call the defense to perform their cross-examination. You may go proceed when you're ready, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix nodded back and said, "Of course, Your Honor. Right away."

* * *

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

" **I… I WENT INTO OWEN'S OFFICE THAT NIGHT."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix interrupted. "What was the church like that evening? Was it crowded? Was it just like any other night?"

"I don't know. I can't remember." Maria answered him. "There were a lot of people, I know that. Brother Hope was giving his sermon in the main service area and Father Owen was in his office all day studying. I don't think he left his office all day."

"Were you worried about him at all? Was he acting kind of strange?"

"He seemed sort of… worked up about something. He was feeling a bit ill the last few days. The most I saw him that day was when I gave him a cup of hot chocolate. Other than that, I haven't seen him."

"Okay, so what happened next?"

" **I HEARD A NOISE JUST DOWNSTAIRS, SO I THOUGHT I WOULD SEE WHAT IT WAS."**

" **Hold it!** Can you describe the noise you heard?" Phoenix pressed.

"It was sort of a loud banging sound. I heard stuff falling and I thought I heard a loud sound of glass breaking."

( _That glass sound could have been the cup or the window breaking. Maybe I should press further._ )

"Any idea what that sound was?" Phoenix asked her.

"I don't know. I didn't get a good chance to look around when I entered the room."

"You say you heard the noise downstairs? What were you doing down there?"

"I was in the kitchen cleaning up when I heard footsteps and the crashing sound above me. I was curious as to what the sound was. I thought I heard David's voice just upstairs. Turns out… turns out I was right."

" **WHEN… WHEN I ENTERED THE ROOM, I SAW OWEN… AND DAVID."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix stopped. "What was David doing? Please, witness, be honest."

"I… I saw David. With the statue in his hands. Owen sat down on the wall. He wasn't moving."

"Wait… did you say… the statue was in David's hands…?" Phoenix asked, his heart beating like a racehorse.

Maria slowly nodded. "Yes… that's right."

The gallery began speaking until Hera slammed her left hand on the desk. "Be quiet, everybody!" Hera, then stood straight up and fixed her hair. "So, let's be clear on this. You saw David Vaughan, the defendant, in the crime scene. He was holding the statue that killed Owen Miles? Is that right?"

Maria began to breathe heavily, then said, "Yes… that's right."

"Interesting." Hera commented. "What else did you see?"

" **I SAW DAVID HOLDING A STATUE. HE SET IT DOWN ON HIS LEFT."**

" **Hold it!** What did you do next?"

"I-I wanted to scream. David set the statue down on his… left side, I think."

"Was it this statue?" Phoenix showed Maria the bronze David statue, whereupon she nodded.

"Yes, that's the one. I'm sure of it."

"You saw David set this down on his… left, is that right?"

Maria nodded again. "Yeah, I think so. But I'm pretty sure he did."

Phoenix thought about this, rubbing his chin. "Is something wrong, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked him.

"Oh… oh, it's nothing, Your Honor. Witness, please continue. What did you do next?"

" **I WAS IN A PANIC, SO DAVID TOLD ME TO RUSH TO A PHONE AND DIAL THE POLICE."**

" **Hold it!** How did you respond to that?"

"I wanted to stay with David and look at Owen's body. But, David was right." Maria explained. "I ran out of the room and ran to the kitchen. There was a wall phone and I dialed the emergency number."

Phoenix asked, "Did you see anyone on the way to the kitchen?"

"No. Only David, Brother Hope, and I was in the service area. Our janitor, Mr. Filch, was tending to the garden that night."

( _Tending to the garden… RIGHT._ )

"And Miss Johnson, our lighting and audio volunteer was in the balcony just above the main service room tending to Brother Hope's sermon that was going on at the time."

"So it was just you and David who saw Owen that night?"

"Yes, at least until the police arrived, stopping the entire service."

"So you called the police." Phoenix added. "What did you do after?"

" **AFTER CALLING, I RUSHED BACK UPSTAIRS AND DAVID WAS GONE."**

" **Hold it!** David… was gone? What do you mean?" Phoenix asked her nervously.

"I mean, he just… vanished. I don't know. There was a tiny trail of blood leading from Owen, to the window, to Owen's desk. I was panicking, as you can imagine."

"What was going through your mind when you saw this?" The Judge asked her.

"I… I can't remember. I looked out the window and saw David out there. So he hasn't completely disappeared."

"David was outside the window? Wh-what do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"The window was shattered. I saw David picking up shards of glass and tossing them in the dumpster." Maria went on. "He looked at me, blood all over his coat. I couldn't breathe. Finally, he said to me…"

" _Maria… I'm so sorry. It was an accident._ "

Phoenix and Apollo glared at Maria. Hera, meanwhile, was on the other side of the room, grinning. "Interesting." The prosecutor commented. "Anything else?"

Maria shook her head. "N-no. That's all I know."

Hera nodded, then pointed at Wright with her left hand. "Hear that, Wright? Time to either fight, or give up! Choice is yours!"

"Oh, I'll fight, alright! I'll fight for my client until the end!"

Hera shook her head and said, "Wonderful. Can't wait to see it."

( _This is not going our way. I need to fix this up when I get the chance!_ )

"So David was seen by Maria when he had the statue in his hands, is that it?" Apollo asked Phoenix.

"Yeah, that seems to be about the size of it." Phoenix answered.

"But it doesn't make sense."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Apollo turned to Phoenix and said, "If David killed Owen, why would he pick up the statue with his bare hands? It just doesn't add up. Why not leave it on the victim?"

Phoenix rubbed his chin pensively and replied, "I see what you mean."

( _What reason would David pick up the statue? More importantly… why and where? Time to go through the testimony once more._ )

" **I SAW DAVID HOLDING A STATUE. HE SET IT DOWN ON HIS LEFT."**

" **Objection!** " Phoenix shouted, pointing at Maria. "Witness, you say David set the statue down… to his left. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah." Maria said, shaking. "I saw it clearly with my own eyes."

Phoenix looked at her and said, "Witness, please take a closer look at this evidence." With that, Phoenix presented the Body Outline to the court. "Do you see anything wrong with this photograph?"

Maria squinted her eyes and scanned the photo. After she caught the contradiction, she jumped, gasped, and held her hand to her mouth. "Wait! I… I see it!"

The Judge also looked at the photograph, confused. "Wait, I don't understand. What am I looking for?"

"Your Honor," Phoenix said, "Maria claimed David set the statue down on his left side, right? However, the statue sits to the _right_ of the outline. Are catching my drift?"

The Judge thought about this, then said, "OH! I think I understand! If David Vaughan set the statue to his left… then the statue would be at the victim's feet! Now I understand!"

Phoenix froze, trying to take that in. "Um… close, Your Honor. Actually, if David did, indeed, set the statue to his left," Phoenix pointed his arm at Maria and said, "then the statue would be on the _left side_ of Owen!"

" **Objection!** " Hera cried out. "Mr. Wright, what are you trying to accomplish with this line of thinking? The witness was only confused. Besides, what difference does it make?"

" **Objection!** " Phoenix slammed his desk and looked at Hera. "You would think that, wouldn't you, Prosecutor Novak? I think there's more to it than baseless confusion."

"That so?" Hera remarked. "Explain, then."

"David was directly in front of Owen, the statue in his arms. If what the witness is saying is true, then the statue would sit on the left side of the outline. However, statues don't just move by themselves. Why would the statue be on the right side of the outline? Unless… it was moved."

"Moved…?" Hera repeated.

( _Maria has no reason to lie. There has to be something I'm missing!_ )

"But that begs the question, Mr. Wright." The Judge said to him. "Why would the statue be moved?"

"That's a good question, Your Honor." Phoenix told him. ( _Wow. A REALLY good question. Well, time to give them an answer, I suppose._ ) "And that reason would have to be…"

 **TO PUT IT BACK WHERE IT BELONGED**

 **GRAB SOMETHING BEHIND THE STATUE**

 **SOMEBODY ELSE MOVED IT**

"…Somebody came in and moved the statue when nobody was in the room!" Phoenix cried, pointing his finger at the witness. "That's the only explanation!"

Hera jerked her body back. "No way! Impossible!" The gallery began arguing until somebody shouted,

" **Hold it!** "

The defense, prosecutor, and the Judge all stared at Maria. She held her hand to her mouth and said, "Oh! Um… I'm sorry for intruding, but…"

"What's wrong, witness?" Phoenix asked. "It's okay. You can tell us."

"I… I'm sorry, Mr. Wright, but what you're saying doesn't make sense."

"Huh? How do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, why would somebody bother moving the statue? That just seems to be more trouble than it's worth. Like, what would the point of it be?"

Phoenix rubbed his chin and said, "That is a good point, Miss Cupp. I suppose-."

"Also," Maria went on, "I did leave the room at some point after seeing David. So… it's possible he could have moved it after I left."

Phoenix began sweating. "Oh. That's how you see it…?"

Maria continued tapping her chin and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. But that's the only way I see it. Any ideas on how this is possible?"

Phoenix started to sweat, but then stood up and tried to act confident. "You are perfectly okay, Miss Cupp. I understand." ( _C'mon, Maria. Make this easy for us, will you?_ )

"The witness brings up a good point, Mr. Wright. Well? Can you explain this for us?" The Judge said to Phoenix. "Is there a third party that could have moved the statue?"

Phoenix heart was racing. His mind was in a stir as he thought, ( _Dang it, already! As much as I want to call Hera Novak out, I don't have enough on her to really take her on. But if I say there wasn't a third-party, then we start over from the beginning!_ )

Hera, smiling, rested her left arm on her desk and said, "Don't keep the court waiting, Wright. We are awaiting your answer. Was there anyone else that could have moved the statue?"

( _How should I approach this? Either way, I'm headed down a dark path. Unless… unless Hera wasn't the person to move the statue. What if there was somebody else_? _Somebody else who entered that crime scene at night?_ )

"Enough stalling, Mr. Wright!" The Judge shouted. "Give us your answer, _now_! Was there anyone there who could have moved the statue that night?"

Phoenix stood up, nodded, and said, "Yes, Your Honor. There was somebody other than our client who could have possibly moved the statue."

Maria held her hand up to her face and said, "Th-there was!? Who…!?"

"Shut up, witness!" Hera snapped, slamming her left hand on the desk. "By all means, Wright, show us. Who else could have moved the David statue that night?"

" **Take that!** " Maria was completely silent as Phoenix presented the person who could have moved the statue.

Maria Cupp.

"Wait a second." The Judge said. "Is that-?"

Phoenix nodded. "That's correct, Your Honor. Maria Cupp, I think I know what's going on."

"You… you do!?" Maria gasped.

"Witness, is it true that you feel some… _animosity_ , towards our client?" Phoenix questioned.

Maria held her hand up to her chest, gave an offended look, and said, "Wait… what are you insinuating?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Cupp. But if you want me to help you, David, and everyone else, you need to be honest with me. Nobody else could have moved the statue before the police came in that night. You were the only one who was in the room that night."

Maria was growing quiet as Phoenix went on, "And that begs the question: who could have moved the statue? And I think I know who."

" **Objection!** " Hera shouted. "Your Honor! The defense is needlessly attacking the witness! I call for a recess! Now!"

"Well, witness?" Phoenix said to her, with Hera's retort holding no avail. "It's true… isn't it?"

Maria looked at Phoenix, red and tears in her eyes. Finally, she said, "Yes… it's true. I… I moved the statue that night."

Hera held on to her throat while the Judge stared at the witness with open eyes. Phoenix and Apollo glared at the witness. Then, Maria said, "But it's not what it looks like! Honest!"

"Witness," the Judge stated, "this is a very serious situation. I demand a new testimony from you explaining your reasoning behind moving this statue. Tampering with a crime scene is a very, very serious offense."

"I… I understand. Okay. Fine." Maria slowly said under her tired breath.

Over at the defense's bench, Apollo looked towards Phoenix and said, "What do you make of this, Wright?"

"I'm not saying she killed Owen." Phoenix answered. "But she's undoubtedly hiding something."

( _I hate to be doing this to you, Maria. But this is for the best. Please… what are you hiding!?_ )

* * *

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

" **IT'S TRUE. I WAS THE ONE WHO MOVED THE DAVID STATUE THAT NIGHT."**

" **I NOTICED DAVID HAD LEFT THE ROOM AND SAW THE STATUE LYING ON THE GROUND."**

" **I… I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO."**

" **I WASN'T THINKING, SO I MOVED THE STATUE."**

" **AT THAT MOMENT, I REALLY DID THINK DAVID KILLED OWEN."**

" **I REALLY AM SORRY."**

* * *

Everyone continued glaring at the ashamed witness, who was looking down to the ground. The Judge was silent, then said, "Well. This is some new information. So you tampered with the crime scene?"

"No! Of course not!" Maria snapped. "At least… not intentionally."

"Witness," Hera said her eyes closed, "if you're lying…"

"I'm not lying! Honest!"

( _So let me get this straight; Maria saw that David was no longer in the room… and so she moved the statue? Well, this is more convoluted than it needed to be. Am I missing something here?_ )

"Mr. Wright…" Maria called. Phoenix looked at Maria attentively. "I… it's not what it looks like. Honest. I would never do such a thing to David!"

The Judge then said, "Mr. Wright, please proceed with your cross-examination."

Phoenix was silent for a bit and said, "Yes, Your Honor. Thank you." Phoenix looked away and pensively rubbed his chin. ( _Not a lot to go on with this testimony. Maria doesn't strike me as the kind of person to frame David. But it all seems so… convenient. I should press her to find out more. Hopefully I won't hear what I don't WANT to hear._ )

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of Owen's blood found in his very office. I have several questions…

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

- **Jack Anchor's Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken by Jack Anchor; contains a man that fits David's description in the crime scene just after Owen Mile's murder.

 **-Bag of Coffee Beans:** Bag of coffee beans made by Maria Cupp. Gave this bag to Athena before she suddenly disappeared. Found in the crime scene.

 **-Wall Markings:** Odd markings on the wall above the body outline. Could have been a shelf or bookcase.

- **White David Statue:** A white David statue found in the Junkyard. Mr. Hope donated it to the bum in the Junkyard.

- **Silver Ring:** A silver ring given to the priests. Belongs to David. Rumors are these rings could lead to amazing things.

- **Owen's Coat:** Owen's coat that was worn the night he was murdered. A white coat with golden fleece and some blood around the collar.

- **Bloody Rug:** Owen's rug that was found in the secret tunnel under the church. Bloodstains are on it.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Owen Miles:** A revered priest that owned the church. The murder victim.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.

 **-Desiree Johnson (AKA DJ):** A teenage girl in charge of sound and light. Operates in the church's control room.

- **Dennis de Bum:** A bum that lives in the junkyard across the church.


	28. Turnabout Prayer - T2-2: Logic and Bluff

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-September 5, 10:46 AM-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

* * *

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

" **IT'S TRUE. I WAS THE ONE WHO MOVED THE DAVID STATUE THAT NIGHT."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix Wright cried. "You moved the statue? How did you manage to move it without getting your fingerprints on it?"

"I was wearing gloves at the time." Maria answered. "You see, I was making some coffee downstairs, and so I was wearing gloves so I couldn't infect them."

"I suppose that makes sense, but… why? Why would you move the statue in the first place?"

Maria closed her eyes and tried coming up with an answer. "Huh? Oh, I… I-."

" **Objection!** " Prosecutor Novak shouted. "We'll get to that later. We still have more statements to cover. Witness, continue."

( _Miss Novak sure seemed eager to change the subject. Maybe even she doesn't like where this is going_.)

" **I NOTICED DAVID HAD LEFT THE ROOM AND I SAW THE STATUE LYING ON THE GROUND."**

" **Hold it!** This is where David went out the window, right?" Questioned Phoenix.

Maria nodded. "Yes, that's right. I will never forget the look he gave me that night. Shame, remorse, embarrassment…"

"Witness, focus." Hera order Maria. "What about the statue?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, sorry." Maria continued. "Anyway, I saw the statue just lying there by itself. There was so much blood around Father Owen. I was disgusted."

" **I… I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix shouted at the witness. "At this point, what was going on in your head? The statue, David, Owen; what was racing in your head?"

"I was in a stir, obviously. I was distracted by Owen's body and the statue, and David's disappearance didn't make me feel any better. I thought he went out for help, but I figured that wasn't the case."

"And why is that?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, for starters, he went through a window and tried picking up glass. Secondly, I did call the police, so why would he go out for help in the first place. It just all seemed wrong."

"And about this statue…" Phoenix added. "You moved it?"

Maria fell silent and said, "Yes. I did."

" **I WASN'T THINKING, SO I MOVED THE STATUE."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix pressed. "But why? Why would you move the statue?"

"I… I don't know. I just wasn't thinking straight, I guess…"

Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk and exclaimed, "That's not good enough, witness! What reason would you have to move the statue?"

Maria jumped and said, "I'm sorry. I… I just wanted the statue to be put away. That's it."

"But that doesn't add up." Phoenix argued as he pulled a sheet of paper and began scanning it. "The statue was beside Owen when David moved it. Why would you only move it to the opposite side of Owen? That doesn't make sense."

"I wanted to move it away from there, I really did. But I was too weak and too emotional to lift that statue. And so I just merely set it down on the other side. I'm so sorry about the confusion."

"Witness," the Judge said, "I hope you understand the consequences of tampering with a crime scene. Even the smallest details can have the biggest repercussions."

Maria had tears in her eyes and said, "I… I know, Your Honor."

( _Poor Maria. This whole thing is just one big mess. Hopefully we can get this all sorted out once we're done here._ )

"So you moved the statue just a small ways. What happened next?"

" **AT THAT MOMENT, I REALLY DID THINK DAVID KILLED OWEN."**

" **Hold it!** Miss Cupp, do you believe that with all your heart? What makes you so certain?" Phoenix interrogated.

Maria took a deep breath and said, "What more is there to say? The blood on David… the coincidence of finding him in the crime scene… David's disappearance… the fingerprints on the statue. It just all makes too much sense."

Hera chuckled and pointed at the witness with her left hand. "You see? This witness gets it now. How about yourself, Your Honor?"

"Huh? Me?" The Judge asked, clueless and off-guard. "Oh, uh, I will admit that this witness does make a bit of sense, in all honesty. While it is a bad judgment call for the witness to tamper with evidence, she didn't do anything criminally wrong, per se. We will discuss charges on the witness after the proceedings."

"Wait." Maria said, her hand to her chest. "Does that mean… we're done?"

"I'm afraid it's not my place to say." The Judge said, looking at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, are you done questioning the witness?"

( _I'm not sure what more I can get out of this witness. She already made herself pretty clear. So it was all just a misunderstanding, I guess._ )

Phoenix nodded and said, "Yes, Your Honor. The defense is through with their cross-examination."

"Very well." The Judge said. "Witness, you have been very helpful, but this court does not condone your actions. As such, there will be some charges your way. Do you understand?"

Maria slowly nodded and said, "Yes. I do, Your Honor. I want to apologize for the confusion. May I go now?"

"Yes, witness." The Judge said. "You may."

( _Say… wait a minute! Now that I think about it… why would Maria go so out of her way to move a statue? In fact… what if she was trying to put the statue somewhere more… specific?_ )

"Thank you, everyone." Maria said aloud. "And I do hope you will be soft on Brother David. He can just be a bit lost, I suppose."

"Yes, witness. We will take care to do that. Now, you may be dismissed."

" **Hold it!** "

Everyone turned to Phoenix, who was aiming his arm at Maria. "Your Honor! The witness cannot be dismissed just yet!"

"B-but Mr. Wright," the Judge stammered, shocked, "you said you were done questioning the defense!"

Phoenix nodded. "That is true. However, after some thought, I realized there's something sort of bugging me about this whole testimony. Miss Cupp…"

Stunned, Maria weakly replied, "Y-yes?"

"When you moved the statue, I'm not so sure it's because you couldn't lift it, as much you just didn't know where to put it." Phoenix explained to her. "Is that about right?"

"What…?"

"I think you wanted to put the statue in a specific place… but you just couldn't find it. Your Honor, the defense has evidence that showed where Maria initially planned on placing the statue!"

"Is that so?" The Judge replied. "Well then, let's see it. Where did the witness wish to place the statue?"

" **Take that!** " Phoenix shouted, presenting the Wall Markings to the court.

"Huh? You mean the witness wanted to place the statue… on a wall?" The Judge asked, confused. Phoenix just shook his head.

"No, Your Honor. The witness wanted to place the statue on what _was_ there." Phoenix explained to him. "Take a look at the white markings on the wall." Phoenix projected the picture of the Wall Markings to the court and continued explaining, "Look at how these markings are labeled. It almost looks as if a shelf or a counter belonged on there."

The Judge jumped and gasped. "I think I see it! So if there was a shelf of some kind up there, then that's where the witness intended to place the statue!"

"You hit the nail right on the head, Your Honor." Phoenix complimented. "Is that right, witness?"

Maria, speechless, tried to speak. "I… I…!"

" **Objection!** " Hera shouted, leaning over her desk. "You're grasping straws, Wright! Who knew long the shelf has been gone? If Maria worked there as long as she did, she would know if the shelf was gone or not! Besides, why wouldn't she just set the statue on Owen's desk, then?"

"That's a good question, Miss Novak." Phoenix told her. "Then allow me to explain. Maybe she wanted to put the statue… _where it belonged_ , perhaps?"

Hera lunged back and gritted her teeth. "What… did you say!?"

Phoenix slammed his desk again. "That's right! The David statue belonged on the shelf that was on the wall! Isn't that right, witness!?"

Maria was silent. "You… you're correct, Mr. Wright!"

Hera lunged back. " _What_!?"

The gallery began whispering to each other until Hera shouted, " **Objection!** Everybody, _SHUT UP_! Mr. Wright, prove yourself! How do you know this shelf existed? Prove this!"

" **Objection!** " Phoenix retorted. "The witness clearly stated that the shelf exists. What more do you need?"

"Nonsense!" Hera shouted back at Phoenix. "Remember, Maria was hardly ever allowed in Owen's study chambers. She could be mistaken for all we know!"

"The prosecution does make a point, Mr. Wright." The Judge told him. "While I'm not denying there was no shelf of any sort, the question is… how long has it been gone?" Phoenix froze at that question.

"Well, Mr. Wright?" The Judge went on. "I would like to ask you a few questions. First off, when do you think the shelf went missing?"

 **WHEN OWEN BOUGHT OUT THE CHURCH**

 **THE NIGHT OF THE MURDER**

 **IT NEVER EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE**

Phoenix slammed his desk. "The defense claims that the shelf disappeared… on the night of the murder!" Phoenix pointed at Hera, who argued back.

"Ridiculous. The shelves were never found at the crime scene. Even if they were there, there's no reason how bolted shelves could just disappear by themselves."

"That true, Mr. Wright." Apollo said to Phoenix. "It's also worth mentioning that there's no reason anyone would just get rid of the shelves that night for any excuse. I think it's about time we turn our thinking around."

( _…Turn our thinking around, huh? Well, let's see… the shelves were just above Owen when he was killed… this is rough. I need to think this through… carefully. Logic and bluff, don't fail me now._ )

The Judge slammed his gavel and announced, "Well, what do you have to say, Mr. Wright. Do you stand by your assertion that the shelf was indeed removed the night of the crime?"

 **YOU BET I DO!**

 **I'M NOT SO SURE ANYMORE…**

"The defense continues to assert our claim, Your Honor!" Phoenix told him. ( _I can't afford to slip up here. Just keep acting like you know what you're doing, Phoenix._ )

"Fine, then. For what reason were the shelves gone, then?" The Judge asked.

 **THEY FELL OFF BY THEMSELVES**

 **THE CULPRIT UNSCREWED THE SHELVES**

 **SOMEBODY ELSE REMOVED THEM**

"This is going to sound crazy, Your Honor." Phoenix told him. "But I truly think the shelves were removed from the wall by themselves."

"Is that so?" The Judge asked cynically. "Well then, when did this shelf just magically come off the wall?"

 **THEY JUST DID, FOR NO REASON**

 **JUST BEFORE THE SERVICE THAT NIGHT**

 **DURING THE FIGHT BETWEEN OWEN AND THE CULPRIT**

"During the brawl between the victim and the true culprit, Your Honor!" Phoenix confidently exclaimed. ( _Okay, I think I know what I'm doing. Just stay strong, Phoenix! You're getting there!_ )

"During the fight, you say?" The Judge asked with his jaw open.

" **Objection!** " Hera shouted. "Your Honor, this line of questioning is going nowhere! Can we just put an end to this nonsense!?"

"Shortly, Prosecutor Novak." The Judge told her. "Just a few more questions. I want to know where the defense is going with this. Now then, Mr. Wright. During the fight… how did the shelves just disappear?"

 **THE FIGHT CAUSED THE SHELF TO GET LOOSE**

 **THE SHELF WAS IN POOR CONDITION**

 **THE KILLER USED THE SHELF AS A WEAPON**

"Obviously it was the fight itself." Phoenix explained. "During the fight, the shelf must have just gotten loose because of all the noise and crashing around."

The Judge tried taking all this in and said, "Very well. Was there anything important on the shelf at the time?"

Phoenix thought about this, then froze in his place. ( _Wait a minute… if that was one the shelf at the time… does that mean…?_ ) Phoenix stood straight up and said, "Yes, Your Honor. This evidence was on the shelf at the time of the attack!"

" **Take that!** " Phoenix presented the evidence that's none other than the bronze David Statue; the murder weapon.

"Say, isn't that the murder weapon?" The Judge asked Phoenix. "What was that doing on the shelf?"

"Did you forget, Your Honor?" Phoenix asked him. "The shelf was where the statue belonged in the first place."

"So, let me get this straight." Everyone could tell the Judge was quite perplexed at this moment. "The culprit grabbed the statue then used it to kill the victim just as the shelf fell off?"

Phoenix paused and thought to himself, ( _Wait a minute. I've just been rambling this whole time. But... what if it's true?_ _It's the only way. This is the only thing that makes any sense at all!_ ) Phoenix shook his head and said, "No. Think back on it, Your Honor. The statue was on the shelf the entire time. The culprit would never have time to use his energy to grab a mere statue on a shelf."

Hera leaned over her desk, sweating and breathing loudly. "You… you're not going where I think you're going with this… are you?"

Phoenix nodded. "That's right. Everybody…!"

 **THE MURDER WAS PLANNED**

 **THE STATUE IS A RED HERRING**

 **THE DEATH WAS AN ACCIDENT**

Phoenix slammed his desk, and exclaimed, "The murder of Father Owen Miles…

… _was an accident!_ "

Everybody froze in their spots, even Apollo and Maria. Hera and the Judge were in shock of the whole thing. Suddenly, Hera lunged back and screamed so loud it caused the court to shake. "I… I can't believe it!" The Judge yelled, his eyes wide open. "The death itself… was an accident!?"

Phoenix nodded. "That's right. Think back on it. The shelf, the statue, the fight. Once Owen Miles collided with the wall, just below the shelf… the shelf fell due to the impact, causing the statue to fall right on top of Owen's head!"

The gallery began chattering again, saying things like,

" _Oh, man! This guy's good! Who would've thought!?_ "

" _Wait, so the death was an accident!? I can't believe it! How could he have figured that out on his own!?_ "

" _Okay, I'm going to this guy's trials from here on out!_ "

" **Objection!** " Hera screamed, anger and agitation in her voice. "Nice imagination you have there, Wright! But it all means nothing! Where did the shelf disappear to, huh? Do you mind explaining that?"

"I sure will explain that!" Phoenix exclaimed, a smile on his face. ( _I've just been bluffing my way up to this point. But what if I'm on to something? With that said, where did the shelf go?_ )

"I believe I know of the whereabouts as to where the shelf went!" Phoenix cried, pointing his finger at the prosecution. "How the shelf disappeared from the crime scene!"

Hera chuckled. "Well then, let's hear it, Wright. Show us on the crime scene photo as to where the shelf went off to."

When looking through the photo of the crime scene, Phoenix pointed at the broken window just besides Owen. "The shelf went through this window!"

Maria gasped and said, "O-of course! That's how the window broke!"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. That is right."

"Wait, so… the shelf disappeared through the window? How!?" The Judge demanded.

"This entire trial, we've argued as to how the window broke." Phoenix went on to explain. "What's the most convenient, heaviest object to use to break the window?"

"That's right." Apollo supported. He pointed his finger and exclaimed, "The shelf itself was used to crash break the window so the killer could make their great escape!"

Over at the prosecution's desk, Hera was clutching her throat and breathing rapidly. "This… is… un… real!"

The Judge slammed his gavel and said, "But there's one thing I don't understand. If the shelf was used as a way to break through the window… where did the shelf go?"

"What do you mean, Your Honor?" Phoenix asked him.

"Nothing was found in the alleyway besides glass and some blood. No shelf of the sorts was found there."

"Hmm…" Phoenix said to himself, thinking. "Perhaps the shelf… was taken?"

"Who? By the culprit?"

"No, no, someone else. The culprit was chased off by someone else entirely. Nobody was there for a while except for one third party." Phoenix claimed. "However… there was somebody else that was there. Somebody who would certainly have taken the shelf in the alleyway."

"A third party? Well, by all means, tell us who the third party was."

" **Take that!** "

After presenting Dennis de Bum's profile, Phoenix went on to say, "This man is Mr. Dennis de Bum. Not only was he by the church the night of the murder, but this man has a tendency to… collect 'garbage', if you will. It is a certainty that this individual took the shelf, as well as saw important details to the crime itself! Your Honor...!" Phoenix pointed at His Honor and said,

"The defense calls Dennis de Bum to the stand!"

The Judge thought about this request and said, "Prosecutor Novak? Any objections?"

Hera brushed some hair out of her face and said, "No objections. I just pray this witness isn't a colossal waste of time."

The Judge nodded and slammed his gavel. "The court will now summon Mr. de Bum to the stand! While we are waiting for this witness, the court now issues a twenty-minute recess. Until then, court is now dismissed." With that, the Judge slammed his gavel once more as everyone got up to leave.

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of Owen's blood found in his very office. I have several questions…

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

- **Jack Anchor's Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken by Jack Anchor; contains a man that fits David's description in the crime scene just after Owen Mile's murder.

 **-Bag of Coffee Beans:** Bag of coffee beans made by Maria Cupp. Gave this bag to Athena before she suddenly disappeared. Found in the crime scene.

 **-Wall Markings:** Odd markings on the wall above the body outline. Could have been a shelf or bookcase.

- **White David Statue:** A white David statue found in the Junkyard. Mr. Hope donated it to the bum in the Junkyard.

- **Silver Ring:** A silver ring given to the priests. Belongs to David. Rumors are these rings could lead to amazing things.

- **Owen's Coat:** Owen's coat that was worn the night he was murdered. A white coat with golden fleece and some blood around the collar.

- **Bloody Rug:** Owen's rug that was found in the secret tunnel under the church. Bloodstains are on it.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Owen Miles:** A revered priest that owned the church. The murder victim.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.

 **-Desiree Johnson (AKA DJ):** A teenage girl in charge of sound and light. Operates in the church's control room.

- **Dennis de Bum:** A bum that lives in the junkyard across the church.


	29. Turnabout Prayer - T2-3: Hera's Secret

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-September 5, 11:31 AM-  
-District Court-  
-Defendant Lobby No. 4-**

* * *

Phoenix took a deep breath once he and Apollo entered the lobby. Finally, a moment to relax and take the stress in. "Man," Apollo sighed in relief, "I can't believe it. You mean this whole mess... was because of a mere accident?"

"That seems to be the only way that makes sense." Phoenix told Apollo.

"Wait, so... that means David is innocent either way, right!?"

"Sorry, Apollo. Believe me, I wish it was that simple. Accident or not, a crime is still a crime; which is why we're going to get to the bottom of this whole cluster of an accident."

"So what are you hoping to find out on that de Bum character?" Apollo asked his boss.

"He was there that night, that much is for certain. If Hera Novak isn't our guy, I'd like to question de Bum's whereabouts the other night." Phoenix told Apollo. "Speaking of Hera, I plan on attacking her before de Bum has a chance to testify. So just watch my back and play along, alright?"

"Right." Apollo told him. "Hera won't know what'll hit her!"

"What about Hera?"

Phoenix and Apollo turned around and saw Raya Novak standing in front of them. "OH!" Phoenix said, startled. "W-we're just talking about the trial is all. We're just talking about a strategy on dealing with Hera. She's making this trial sort of difficult for us."

Raya chuckled. "Yup. That's my sister, for you. She can be a pain, but you learn to live with it. Anyway, Mr. Wright, I got what you wanted." Raya pulled out the CD and handed it to Phoenix.

"Oh! The CD!" Phoenix took the CD and inspected it. "Thank you, detective. What did you find? Anything?"

Raya crossed her arms and said, "Nothing."

Phoenix opened his eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

"The disc is damaged and too much in disrepair to get any kind of picture on there." Raya explained. "All we got from it was about 15 minutes of white noise. So nothing useful, I'm afraid. Sorry, we did all we could."

Phoenix sighed in disappointment. "Dang. I was really hoping for something helpful here. Well, thank you anyway, detective."

* * *

' **CD' ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

 **ITEM DESCRIPTION:** A lone CD found in the Junkyard. Too damaged to get anything off it, but contains about 15 minutes of white noise.

* * *

At that moment, David Vaughan approached the three. "Hi, Mr. Wright." He said. "That was, uh… pretty cool out there, huh?"

Raya smiled and adjusted her glasses. "Well, I'll leave you guys at it. I'll see you in there, boys. Good luck." Raya then turned around and left.

David held his hands together. "So, Apollo… Mr. Wright… what's the scoop? You think that homeless man killed Owen?"

"I don't think so. It's hard to say." Phoenix told David. "We just need to question him as to what he was doing that night. That's all. If we can get that out of him, hopefully we'll get something good out of this."

David smiled. "Thank you so much, Mr. Wright. I couldn't do it without…" Out of nowhere, David paused mid-sentence and looked past Phoenix.

"David? You okay?" Phoenix asked him. David kept staring and said,

"You..."

Phoenix and Apollo looked David's way and saw Maria Cupp, who looked embarrassed and upset. "H-hi… David. I'm really happy to see you. I… I've missed you."

David looked to the ground and closed his eyes. "You've… _missed_ , me? Really?" Maria held her hand to her face in shock.

Maria held her hand to her chest in offense. "D-David? What's wrong?"

"I was rotting away in a jail cell for two days now. And only Mr. Wright and Apollo have ever visited me. Neither you, nor Brother Hope, nor anyone else have visited me. So I don't want to hear it."

Maria, clearly taking this at heart, said, "I'm sorry… I really am. I just… I heard you dismissed yourself from the church. I just want to say that Owen would never want that. So I hope that when and if this all gets settled… I hope that you consider returning to the church. We would all love to have you back."

"Why?" David interrupted bitterly. "To rat on me again? Throw me into another jailhouse? Forget it. I don't want to hear it."

Phoenix and Apollo looked at each other, both daring to not intrude. Maria had her hand to her chest and tears in her eyes. David continued harshly looking away.

( _MAN… so much tension right now. I shouldn't get between them, though._ )

"I gave myself to the church because Owen took me in when nobody else would." David went on. "Since then, I've been a joke with you all. I hear Damien's whisperings behind my back. You… gave up on me. So tell me: why should I come back?"

Maria tried her best not to fall apart. She stayed strong and said, "Because… I'm _sorry_. I messed up. I was selfish. I'm a terrible person, David. I realize all that now. So… all I ask… is forgiveness."

David let out an agitated breath, looked at Maria, and said, "I have a better idea. Why don't you take that apology and shove it-!" Before David could finish, Maria slapped him across the face. Surprised, David held onto his rose-red cheek and stared at Maria. Maria stared back at David, then finally released some tears. Maria turned around and ran off, crying. David looked at his hand, then at Maria, who was already long-gone.

"Wait… Maria! I… I'm…!" David turned around to Phoenix and Apollo, and sighed once more. "Sorry you had to see that. I… I don't know what happened. Dang it, David… what the hell were you thinking…?"

Phoenix turned to a wall clock. Almost time to go in. He looked back over at David. "Well... it's almost time. I guess I'll see you inside?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I'm… I'm just going to wash up real quick. I'll see you in there, Mr. Wright." David, still holding onto his cheek, walked over to the bathroom, leaving Phoenix and Apollo.

"Well… that got dark real fast." Apollo commented.

"Yeah, no kidding." Phoenix added. "I really hope those two will be alright… anyway, the trial will start back up soon. It's time we get to the bottom of Hera's not-so-little… 'secrets'."

"Definitely!" Apollo replied enthusiastically. "Right behind you, boss!"

* * *

 **-September 5, 11:53 AM-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

In a flash, the Judge slammed his gavel, bringing everyone to his attention. "Court will now resume. Now, bring Mr. de Bum to the witness stand, please!" Everyone looked at the stand, and saw no witness.

"Um…" the Judge said, confused. "Where is the witness?"

"Sorry, Your Honor." The bailiff said to him. "The police tried bringing him here. Then the witness claimed he was being attacked by 'Spider People' and is currently avoiding police custody. The police are chasing after him now."

( _Uh… how hard is it to capture an old, fat, homeless man in his mid-to-late fifties? Pretty tough, apparently._ )

"Oh, well, um…" the Judge replied, still speechless. "Is there is anything to we should discuss until the witness arrives? Prosecutor Novak?" The Judge and everyone else looked at Hera, calm, her eyes closed, and her left hand clutching the green cloak around her right arm.

"I have nothing right now, Your Honor."

The Judge turned to Phoenix and said, "Does the defense have anything to add?"

Phoenix glared at Hera. ( _This is my only chance. No idea when I'll get this opportunity. I'm sorry, Detective Novak. But the secret is coming out – NOW!_ ) Phoenix looked at Apollo, then nodded. Apollo looked back at him and nodded back. With Phoenix's heart racing, he stood up.

"Your Honor, I do have something to bring up to the court. Something _very_ important."

"Something important?" The Judge asked curiously. "Such as?"

Phoenix slammed his desk, stretched out his left arm, and pointed his hand at Hera Novak. "Prosecutor Novak!"

Novak slowly opened her eyes and eyed Phoenix. "What is it, Wright?"

( _No backing down, Phoenix! Go full-force!_ ) "Prosecutor Novak… if you don't mind my asking… where were you on the night of September 3?"

Hera looked at Phoenix, and fixed her hair. "…Mr. Wright. Spit it out. Are you making some kind of claim? Why are you going with this line of questioning?"

"Novak… answer the question. Where were you on the night of the _murder_!?" Phoenix interrogated. The gallery began to softly whisper as Hera looked around her and turned to Phoenix Wright.

"You had better be careful, Wright." Hera calmly warned. "If you're doing what I think you're doing, you better have some substantial evidence. Are you actually-?"

"That's right!" Phoenix interrupted. "Miss Novak…" Phoenix pointed his finger at her and exclaimed, "… _I ACCUSE YOU OF THE MURDER OF OWEN MILES!_ "

The gallery exploded. The Judge slammed his gavel multiple times to silence everyone. "ORDER! ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER RIGHT NOW! Mr. Wright! What are you saying!? You actually accuse the prosecutor of… _murder_!?"

Phoenix nodded. "That is correct, Your Honor. And I have reason to believe so. You see, some witnesses saw Miss Novak at the church that night. Not only that, Prosecutor Novak went so far as to bribe the witness from earlier, Maria Cupp!" Hera stayed silent, her eyes closed.

"Bribery!? Are you for certain!?"

"That is correct, Your Honor." Apollo supported. "Miss Cupp told us beforehand just yesterday! You'd have to be crazy to not think of it as a bribe!"

"Prosecutor Novak! Is this true?" The Judge turned to Hera and stared.

Hera held up her left hand. "This is ridiculous. You are just as inept as I thought you were, Wright. We're supposed to just take your word for it? Show us evidence! Now!"

"Mr. Wright," the Judge said to him, "I hope you realize how serious this is. Accusing an innocent person of a crime is something I will not allow."

"Oh, Your Honor, please! You should know me better by now." Phoenix said confidently.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, old man." Hera told him. She slammed her left hand on her desk and said, "Now then! What evidence supports that suggests I _might_ be the killer?"

" **Take that!** " Phoenix yelled, presenting Jack Anchor's Crime Scene Photo. "Hera Novak, look at the figure on the photo. You remember this photo, don't you?"

Hera looked at it and said, "Yes. I am aware of this evidence. So what?"

"As you can see here," Phoenix explained to her, "this figure on the front has a few noticeable figures. Specifically… his right hand."

"Okay, so? Where are you going with this, Wright?" Hera sighed out of boredom.

( _Nothing's affecting her. Okay, time to pull my trap card!_ )

Phoenix slammed his desk and said, "Prosecutor Novak, answer me one thing! What were you doing at the church that night?"

Hera fixed her hair and said, "It's true. I was at the church that night. But why, you ask? Because I was at the church that night. Who cares? If that's the case, then anybody there would be the killer. Even your client."

Phoenix shook his head. "True. But you're missing something. Look at the photo. You're missing one important detail. This part of the picture suggests you are the culprit!"

" **Take that!** " After pointing out the killer's right, bloody hand, Phoenix pointed at Hera. "Look at his right hand!"

Hera scanned the photo and said, "I see it. We talked about it already. What are you trying to say? Wait... what are you-!?"

"Prosecutor Hera Novak!" Phoenix pointed his arm at Hera and said, " _REMOVE THAT CLOAK AROUND YOUR RIGHT ARM!_ "

It was at that moment Hera leaped backwards. She leaned over her desk, sweating like a pig and her teeth gritting. "Wh-what did you say!?"

"I said," Phoenix repeated, "remove that cloak around your right arm. Prove to the court that you have nothing to hide!"

Hera held up her left hand to her chest and said, "I don't need to do anything of the sort! Your Honor, this is an invasion of my privacy!"

"Your Honor," Phoenix said to him, "all Hera has to do is remove that cloak and we'll have nothing further to discuss. That is, if there is nothing on her arm. Like a wound or... a recent cut, perhaps?"

"Mr. Wright! I don't understand!" His Honor exclaimed. "What are you-?"

"Think back, Your Honor. There was somebody other than David whose hand was slashed by Owen the night he was killed. It is the defense's theory that if Hera was there that night and attacked Owen, then she would have a cut on her, too!"

"I suppose, but… don't you think you're jumping to conclusions here!?" His Honor questioned excitedly.

Phoenix shook his head. "Absolutely not. The cut, the bribery, the church attendance, Hera's secretive traits. It all makes too much sense."

" **Objection!** No! No, I don't have to!" Hera panicked, clutching her cloak. "I reserve my right to not remove this cloak!"

"It does not matter what you choose to do." Phoenix told her. "Just know that everything adds up against you, Novak. I'm sorry, but the truth must come out." Phoenix slammed his desk and said,

" _Remove that cloak and show us who you TRULY are!_ "

A moment of silence passed. Phoenix, Apollo, and the Judge glared at Hera like hawks. Hera was calm and silent, her eyes closed and her left arm clutching her sides. "Okay… okay… you got me, Wright."

Phoenix lit up. Hera went on, saying, "It's all true. You're right, Mr. Wright. I am hiding something from this court. Something I should have revealed a long time ago."

( _I can't believe it! She… she's really doing it!_ )

" **Objection!** "

To everyone's surprise, Raya Novak rushed to the witness stand and clutched the stand. "Hera! Don't! Don't let him get the best of you! Don't give him what he wants! I beg of you!" There was clear panic and stress in Raya's voice. Hera shook her head.

"Sorry, sister. But I don't take orders from you, remember? I might as well give Mr. Wright what he wants: the _truth_."

With anticipation, Hera slowly reached to her cloak and started loosening it. Everyone glared at Hera, while Raya stared in disbelief. As Hera got to the end of the cloak, Hera loosened it and made it drop to the ground. What everyone saw left them speechless.

The Judge stared at Hera with amazement and Apollo looked at Hera nervously. Phoenix stared at Hera, trying to make sense of what he was looking at. After a moment of silence, Phoenix jumped up and screamed in disbelief. ( _I… I can't believe it! She WAS hiding something! But…! But…!_ )

Everyone kept staring as Hera lifted up her right arm and looked at it; her right arm made of red and silver steel, white wires, screws, and a logo that read, 'L' labeled on the side. Not one ounce of skin or physical life was on the metallic arm. The arm also had long, steel claws and a large, fat wrist that almost looked like some kind of weapon; a gun, or something.

Hera, her artificial arm still visible, said, "Well? Is this what you were wanting to see, Wright?"

Phoenix still stared at Hera in shock. ( _I… I can't believe it! I just cannot believe what I'm seeing!_ )

"Um…" The Judge tried to say, "Miss… Novak? Why would you have that thing on you?"

Hera looked down on her artificial arm and said, "What, this? You think I wanted this… _abomination_ , as a part of me? As some sort of fashion statement? No. I had no choice. It was either this… or I die."

"D… die…!?" Phoenix nervously stammered.

"This thing keeps me alive. So I need it in my life, whether I want it or not. Do you understand? This… part of my life, is my burden. The bane of my existence. I vowed that this contraption would never see the light of day." Hera chuckled. "So much for that."

"I… Miss Novak, I had no idea!" Phoenix said with sincerity.

With her arm now freely exposed, Hera cross her arms and said, "Now then. Enough about my life story. Let's go on with the trial. What was it you were saying, Wright? My hand was slashed by Owen when I attacked him? That I _bled_? Take another look. This arm does not bleed."

Scared stiff, Phoenix tried saying, "I… you make a good point, but-!"

" **Quiet, You!** " Hera retorted, slamming her metal arm on the stand. "Secondly, you say I'm the criminal because I went to church? Is that it? True, I haven't been to a church since I was a child. But there were reasons for me to come here. You see, my mother went to this same church a while back when it was recently opened. I went there to pay them a visit out of memory. Simple as that.

Thirdly, you say the witness... what was it? Was bribed by Yours Truly? Is that really how she took it? People are so dull. I felt grief for the church and decided to reimburse them for their loss after the service when word got around. Anything after that was taking so purely out of context and misled that it's almost sad."

( _This is not good! Everything I've said is going up in smoke!_ )

"Finally, Mr. Wright, there is nothing you have on me." Hera continued, slamming her steel hand on her desk. "Everything you have said was just baseless conjecture and mindless assumptions. Not one evidence can be considered remotely relevant! However, we have loads of evidence against your client. Now, if you wish to start taking this trial seriously... now is the time, Wright!"

Phoenix was still silent. Embarrassed and ashamed, Phoenix finally said, "You… make very valid points, Miss Novak." ( _Argh! I thought I had this! I guess I was a bit too excited about this._ )

"Mr. Wright, what are we going to do?" Apollo whispered to him. "We messed up real bad. I knew we shouldn't have gone through with this. The Judge looks just as fiery as ever."

Phoenix turned to the Judge, who was angrily staring at Phoenix with his powerful gaze of judgment. "Mr. Wright." The Judge sternly told him. "Is there anything further you wish to add about your accusation? Or may we move on… to a verdict?"

"GAH!" Phoenix yelled in shock. ( _A verdict!? Already!?_ )

"Frankly, Mr. Wright, I see no further reason to prolong this trial if you are going to continue making childish assumptions and not take any of this seriously. Once this trial is over, I wish to see you and your co-worker in my chambers, if you will. We must have a serious talk about your… professions."

"Hey, ummm… I'm here now."

"Ch-chambers?" Phoenix said. "Wait, Your Honor! It was my idea! I pulled him into this. This is my wrongdoing."

Hera smiled and fixed her hair. "Look at you, Wright. Begging like a child. It's over, Wright. Admit defeat and beg that I won't put you down!"

"I'm here, now. So, uh, if ya wanna, like do what ya kids do best, that'd be great."

"Hang on, Your Honor. Just give me another chance!" Phoenix begged. "Once I question de Bum, we will have the answers we need for a fair trial."

"No matter that case, I will not condone this behavior. Mr. Wright, I will now-."

" _HEY! YA FREAKS KIDNAPPED ME AND MADE ME COME TO THIS TORTURE ROOM! LISTEN TO ME, WILL YA!?_ "

Everyone looked to the witness stand and saw none other than Dennis de Bum. He scratched his head as Zachariah the Rat peeked out of his beard. "What, am I invisible here?"

( _De Bum! Never thought I would say I'd be so glad to see you! Maybe this can buy us some time._ )

"Huh? And, uh, you are?" The Judge asked him.

"Who do ya think?" The witness shouted. "The man that ya'll kidnapped and forced me here! Dennis de Bum, businessman! And it's time I explain some things that none of ya punks understand! Always gotta do everything, don't I!?"

"So… this is the witness that we want?" The Judge asked.

Hera nodded. "Yes. His stench says so, as well."

The Judge closed his eyes and said, "Mr. Wright."

"Y-Your Honor?" Phoenix replied.

"I will not forget this accusation you made against the party. However, since I'm in such a good mood, if you manage to turn things around quick – and I mean _REAL QUICK_ – I will not bring anything further on you. Do you understand?"

Joyous, Phoenix said, "Yes! Thank you so much, Your Honor! I'll make it up, I promise!" Phoenix turned to Apollo, who was looking at Dennis. "Apollo, I'm so sorry. I should not have brought you into this."

Apollo smiled. "Pssh. Who cares? I would've asked the same from you. But what matters now is that we get a good testimony from this… colorful and unique person."

( _Okay… definitely an off-day for me today. I just need to look ahead and tackle what's in front of me._ ) Phoenix looked ahead of him and looked at Hera, her arms crossed. All Phoenix could think about was that arm of hers. Riddled with guilt, Phoenix sighed. ( _Well, Hera's secret is out, I guess. For better or worse. Sure hope she's not taking it too personally._ )

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of Owen's blood found in his very office. I have several questions…

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

- **Jack Anchor's Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken by Jack Anchor; contains a man that fits David's description in the crime scene just after Owen Mile's murder.

 **-Bag of Coffee Beans:** Bag of coffee beans made by Maria Cupp. Gave this bag to Athena before she suddenly disappeared. Found in the crime scene.

 **-Wall Markings:** Odd markings on the wall above the body outline. Could have been a shelf or bookcase.

- **White David Statue:** A white David statue found in the Junkyard. Mr. Hope donated it to the bum in the Junkyard.

- **Silver Ring:** A silver ring given to the priests. Belongs to David. Rumors are these rings could lead to amazing things.

- **Owen's Coat:** Owen's coat that was worn the night he was murdered. A white coat with golden fleece and some blood around the collar.

- **Bloody Rug:** Owen's rug that was found in the secret tunnel under the church. Bloodstains are on it.

 **-CD:** A lone CD found in the Junkyard. Too damaged to get anything off it, but contains about 15 minutes of white noise.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Owen Miles:** A revered priest that owned the church. The murder victim.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.

 **-Desiree Johnson (AKA DJ):** A teenage girl in charge of sound and light. Operates in the church's control room.

- **Dennis de Bum:** A bum that lives in the junkyard across the church.


	30. Turnabout Prayer - T2-4: Witless Witness

**Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-September 5, 12:24 PM-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

* * *

With the newest witness on the stand, His Honor said, "So witness, try to recount the events of September 2nd, if you can. What did you see?"

De Bum scratched his beard and said, "Umm, okay. I think I have a handle on it. Give me a sec… okay, I got it."

* * *

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

" **YEAH, I WAS THERE THAT NIGHT, SO WHAT… I THINK SO, AT LEAST."**

" **IF I WAS THERE, I WAS PROBABLY GOING THROUGH A DUMPSTER TRYING TO FIND WHATEVER I COULD."**

" **IF I WASN'T THERE, I WAS PROBABLY SLEEPING."**

" **BUT I WAS PROBABLY BY THE CHURCH, ACTUALLY."**

" **LET ME THINK."**

"…"

" **YEAH, I THINK I WAS THERE."**

" **THAT'S WHEN I THINK HEARD A LOUD CRASHING SOUND FROM INSIDE THE, UH, PLACE."**

" **I WAS PANICKED, SO I HID AND I THINK I SAW SOME GUY RUN OUT OF A WINDOW OR SOMETHING."**

" **I THINK SOME OTHER FELLOW JUMPED OUT OF A DUMPSTER AND IT LOOKED LIKE HE STARTED CHASING THE OTHER GUY."**

" **HEY, DID I MENTION THAT THIS IS MY PET, ZACHARIAH? I FOUND HIM PLAYING AROUND IN MY BEARD A FEW YEARS AGO."**

" **SO YEAH, THAT'S ABOUT THE SIZE OF IT, I THINK."**

* * *

The whole court was silent as they stared at the witness. Even Hera was at a loss for words. Phoenix and Apollo looked at the witness, confused. The Judge, his eyes wide open, said, "Um… I-I suppose that'll work. Witness, do you mind shortening your testimony a tad bit?"

"Bah! You kidnapped me and made me shout out my most personal feelings! I can say whatever I want." De Bum argued. "Take it or leave it."

"Your Honor," Hera told him, "you won't get anywhere questioning this witness. I did some research. Apparently this witness suffered some great loss and sanity during some wars and battles years back. He's not sane. This witness is a waste of time."

" **Objection!** " Phoenix shouted. "No way! This witness is important! He's the only reliable person who has witnessed the actual crime!"

"Mr. Wright, look at this witness. He can't even remember if he was at the church that night. Hell, I'll bet he doesn't even know where he is right now. How useful do you think he'd be? Questioning him would be pointless."

"Well, Mr. Wright?" The Judge said to Phoenix. "Would you like to continue with the cross-examination?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. Somewhere in this brash man's testimony is the truth, I know it."

The Judge nodded. "Very well. However, be warned; I will not allow you to waste this court's time. Only press _relevant_ statements. Or else, I'm afraid I will have to penalize you."

Phoenix nodded and said, "That's okay, Your Honor." ( _I need to stay on track and only ask about the important bits. That's the only way to get the truth out of this inane testimony._ ) Phoenix then looked to Dennis and said, "Okay, Mr. de Bum, I'm going to be asking some questions. Try to recall everything you have heard the other night; the night of the crime. Can you do that for us?"

De Bum scratched his nose and looked at Phoenix. "Say… do I know you?"

Phoenix hunched over and said, "Wait. Y-you're kidding me, right?" De Bum scratched his beard and shrugged.

Dennis remained silent and said, "Eh. Ah well."

( _…How do I put myself in these situations?_ )

* * *

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

" **YEAH, I WAS THERE THAT NIGHT… I THINK SO, AT LEAST."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix pressed. "Assuming you were at the church that, why were you there?"

"I was just stretching my legs, y'know?" De Bum answered. "That, and I usually go by there time-to-time to see what's new. That, and I like finding what art they throw away."

"Art, you say? Well, did you go inside the church at all that night?"

De Bum scratched his beard and was silent for a good few seconds before saying, "Nah, I wasn't. I can tell you that much."

( _Wait. What was with that pause? Is he… hiding something?_ )

" **THAT'S WHEN I THINK HEARD A LOUD CRASHING SOUND FROM INSIDE THE, UH, PLACE."**

" **Hold it!** What kind of crashing sound was it?" Phoenix asked him.

Dennis suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to jump out of their seats.

( _WHAT THE HECK!?_ )

"Witness!?" The Judge exclaimed. "Are you alright!?"

Dennis began clutching himself. "Terrible… terrible memories. The war on Angel's Bay… I'm sorry, Ryan… I should have saved you! I was weak…!"

( _Um… what the heck is going on?_ )

Hera shook her hand and pointed at de Bum. "This is what I'm saying. This man suffers from PTSD from the war. Anything of the kind triggers him. He's a lost cause."

( _Hmm… so the crashing sound must have been… a trigger? Interesting… do I dare press further?_ )

"Mr. de Bum, please." Phoenix urged the witness. "Please describe the sound you heard."

Shaking, Dennis said, "The sound… was the sound of when the cannon fired the shack we were taking cover in. Wood and stone collapsed all around us. I barely made it out with both my eyes!"

( _Wood and stone collapsing… I wonder?_ )

"And that wasn't it." Dennis said. "The sound of glass erupted. Like when the bullets shot the glass windows of the same shack we were taking cover in… I will never forget that moment."

( _Glass?_ ) "Mr. de Bum, I think I know what sounds you heard. Your Honor, I'd like to present some evidence to the witness. Two, in fact."

"Two pieces of evidence?" The Judge repeated. Phoenix nodded.

"Yes. First of all, I think I know what sound de Bum heard when he described it as 'wood and stone' falling. **Take that!** " Phoenix then presented the Wall Markings to de Bum. "Mr. de Bum, when you described the sound of 'wood and stone falling', I believe it was this shelf was came loose on the wall."

De Bum stared at the shelf outlines and said, "Say… I think so, too!"

" **Objection!** " Hera retorted. "Mr. Wright, please! There's a fine line between piles upon piles of wood falling versus one little shelf that fell inside a different room he was in."

" **Objection!** " Phoenix shouted back. "But how else do you explain the sound! The tiniest detail is so important!"

"I think the defense is on the right track." The Judge said. "However, what about the glass? What could the witness have heard that sounded like glass breaking?"

 **THE COFFEE CUP**

 **THE WINDOW**

 **NOTHING**

"Well, obviously it was the window that triggered the memory of this witness." Phoenix answered. "What other strong noise could it have been? Which brings me to my next point."

"N-next point…?" Hera said under her breath.

"It also adds to the falling wood in Dennis' memories. That is to say, it was the shelf that crashed through the window!"

Hera lunged back, her left arm clutching her chest. "Impossible!"

"Mr. de Bum, did you see a shelf laying in the alleyway at any point that night?"

De Bum tapped his head and said, "You know… now that I think about it… I thought I saw something of the kind. It was definitely wooden and had bits of glass on it… I think."

"Hmm…" The Judge said under his breath. "That certainly does sound similar to the shelf we spoke of earlier. Mr. Wright, what do you think of this?"

Rubbing his chin, Phoenix commented, "Mr. de Bum, what would you know about this shelf? Any idea where it went?"

"Huh? Oh, I took it." Admitted de Bum deadpanned.

"Y-you took it?" His Honor stammered. "You took a piece of evidence from the crime scene!? Why, I-!"

Hera suddenly slammed her hand on the desk, silencing the Judge. "Your Honor, this is not your turn to speak!"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Why would you take the shelf, witness?" Phoenix questioned. "What reason would you have?"

"I thought the wooden thing looked marvelous!" de Bum argued, scratching his chest. "I am a businessman _and_ an artist, you see. I wanted to display it for the world to see."

"I see." Said Phoenix. ( _Ah yes, because everyone is just FLOCKING to go the Junkyard to see your 'art'._ )

"I went to go grab the shelf with no trouble! After the crazy guy left the scene, I went on down to grab the opus and make my way back to my place."

"Witness, do you think you could add that to your testimony? The one where you confessed you stole, I mean, _borrowed_ the shelf?"

De Bum groaned and said, "Alright, fine. Whatever floats your boat… or sinks it."

" **I WENT ON DOWN TO PICK UP THE WOODEN THINGIE WITH NO TROUBLE AT ALL."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix pressed, pointing his finger at the witness. "What do you mean by, 'no trouble'?"

"Eh, it was an easy grab." Dennis told Phoenix. "I just went on down, grabbed what I was looking for, and went on back. That simple."

"So you saw nothing in particular at all? Are you sure about that?"

"Hey, if ya want to make a big deal out of nothing, we can take this outside!" De Bum yelled, his face turning red. "I know what I saw! I was in and out of there, quick and quiet like… a pirate?"

( _Well… close. I don't know about this. I'll keep my eye on this statement._ )

" **I WAS PANICKED, SO I HID AND I THINK I SAW SOME GUY RUN OUT OF A WINDOW OR SOMETHING."**

" **Hold it!** You say you some 'some guy'?" Phoenix asked Dennis. "Could you be a bit clearer?"

"I dunno, it was dark. Didn't get a good luck at what raggedy clothes the weird guy was wearing, nor did I see his probably-ugly face."

( _…Again, have you looked in the mirror lately?_ )

"So he ran out of the window, huh? Any specific details about him that you noticed? Like a cut or anything?"

"Hey, what did I just say!?" De Bum argued, clenching his fists. "I said I saw nothin'! You calling me a liar, or something!?"

"No! I was just… forget it. Move on."

( _Welp, I won't be getting anything useful out of that._ )

" **I THINK SOME OTHER FELLOW JUMPED OUT OF A DUMPSTER AND IT LOOKED LIKE HE STARTED CHASING THE OTHER GUY."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix interrupted. "You saw somebody get out of a dumpster and chase the culprit?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that." De Bum sighed, distracted by a playful Zachariah. "Those two stooges just chased each other off the block. Bah, children these days."

( _That man he saw jump out of the dumpster must've been Phineas Filch. I remember even Filch was saying how it all went down, so de Bum isn't lying there._ )

"Like I was saying, this witness is pointless." Hera argued. "I move we strike this witness and everything he babbled from the record and move on."

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix shouted back. "Not until we find a contradiction! I believe there has been some value to what this witness has been saying."

"Please." Hera sighed. "Throughout his testimony, he has been making opinions and guesses the whole way through. I DARE you to find a contradiction! Your case – and you career- if riding on this old, pathetic man."

( _She's right. If I can't find anything on this witness, I'm done for._ )

"Mr. Wright," Apollo said his boss, "do you really think we can get something out of this witness?"

"Well, if we don't, then we can kiss our badges goodbye." Phoenix admitted. "And I'll be dead before I let that happen to you, Apollo."

( _Could Dennis de Bum really gone down to the alley without being spotted? Somewhere in this convoluted hunk of a testimony is something important, I just know it!_ )

" **I WENT ON DOWN TO PICK UP THE WOODEN THINGIE WITH NO TROUBLE AT ALL."**

" **Objection!** " Phoenix shouted, pointing his finger at Dennis. "Witness, I find that hard to believe. You say so yourself that you were able to go to the alley and pick up the shelf with no trouble at all?"

"I don't care what ya think!" Dennis told him off. "I was there! Hell, I lived it! I should know if I was caught or not!"

"But that's funny, really. If you went to the alleyway, you would have been spotted by the only person in the alley around that time."

Dennis sniffed his nose. "Who the heck are ya talking about?"

"I'm talking about David Vaughan, the defendant." Phoenix answered, presenting David Vaughan's profile. "Shortly after the murder, David ran outside to try to find the culprit. By the time you arrived at the alleyway and got to the shelf…" Phoenix slammed his desk and exclaimed,

" _David Vaughan would have been right outside!_ "

All of a sudden, Dennis jumped, causing Zachariah the Rat to fly out of his beard and crash land on Dennis' face. "WHAAAAT!?"

" **Objection!** " Hera intruded. "Mr. Wright, did you forget? The memory of this man is that of a goldfish. What good can he tell us?"

"We can't just ignore this witness simply because his memory is a bit fragile. He remembered everything up to this point." Phoenix pointed out. "So either this witness is hiding something, or he actually wasn't caught."

"Th-that's impossible!" Hera argued. "Your client may be dumb, but he's not deaf nor blind! I'm sure he at least heard him in the alley. I'll bet he even _smelled_ him."

"Remember, the alley was dark that night. Anyone could sneak through at any moment. Any comments, Mr. de Bum?"

Dennis scratched his nose and said, "Well, I did see some kid in a priest costume in the alley. He was looking around and was picking up glass for some reason. You probably think I vanished right after that, don't ya? Well, I saw something on the dumpster that really drove my interests."

( _Something on the dumpster…_ )

"Your Honor, I think I know what the witness is talking about. The evidence on the dumpster that caught the witness' interest! **Take that!** "

After presenting the Bloody Print to the court, the Judge had his eyes wide open. "What the-!? Is that-?" Phoenix nodded.

"Yes. It is, in fact, blood. Whose blood? I do not know. The fact is, the witness saw this blood, did you not?"

Dennis looked at the prints, squinted his eyes, and said, "Yeah… yeah, that's it!"

" **Objection!** Utter foolishness! Did you forget, Wright? You said so yourself: it was far too dark to see anything! How could the witness see blood, of all things?"

"Remember, the blood was brand new. It's only logical that the witness saw the blood being reflected off the moonlight, of course."

"Nnnnggghh." Hera groaned. "NOOOOOO!" Hera flew back, causing her right arm to twitch and bend.

"Witness!" Phoenix called. "What did you do after finding the blood on the dumpster?"

"Why, I only did the most logical thing!" De Bum answered. "I decided to do my own investigating, of course!"

"Y-your own inv-v-vestigating…?" The Judge slowly stammered.

"I saw the broken window right above the dumpster. I merely climbed up the dumpster and went through the already-open window!"

"Wait a second!" Phoenix yelled. "You… you entered the crime scene!? Did you touch anything!?"

"No! What do you take me for?" de Bum snapped. "I went to look for help, of course!"

"Why didn't you go talk to David? You know, the man in the alley? Why didn't you approach him?"

"That guy smelled all kinds of fishy. I decided to just stay out of his way."

( _A bit paranoid, you think…?_ )

"So I walked around the room the window-thing was at, trying to find one of those tele-doohickeys. I decided to walk inside the big room just outside of the office and take a peek in there."

"Wait a minute! Weren't they still doing their service?" Phoenix questioned. "You just… barged in?"

"Well, yeah! What else was I supposed to do? I didn't talk to any of those freaks on those weird-looking seat things. I walked on the platform on the front, trying to find the priest-guy that was talking. I looked everywhere! I could hear his voice, sure, but I didn't see anyone on the balcony."

"Hmm, that's peculiar." The Judge commented. "So what did you do next, witness?"

"I saw some stupid coppers walk inside! As soon as I saw them walking in, I just get the heck out of there! I'm too young to go to prison!"

"So even when you looked all over the church's sermon platform, you couldn't find anyone, so you just… left?"

"Yup. I ran outside, grabbed the shelf I came for, and got out of there real quick!" Dennis finished, scratching his nose.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

" **Hold it!** "

Phoenix pointed his arm at de Bum. He was silent and glared at the witness. "Witness… what… what did you just say?"

"I _said_ ," de Bum replied bitterly, "I left. I wasn't going to let those pigs catch me! I know my rights!"

"No, before that. You said you couldn't find anyone on the front balcony? Are you absolutely sure?"

Dennis nodded. "Yup. I swear on my mom. Just a wild goose chase, if you ask me. What kinda priest man just does a speech and is gone while doing so? Kids these days…"

Phoenix stared at Dennis. ( _If what this witness is saying is true… then I think we just encountered a huge problem._ )

"Mr. Wright?" The Judge said to the defense. "Is everything alright? Do you have an objection?"

"Your Honor… people of the court… what this witness just said is of utter importance." Phoenix announced. "He said he walked right inside the main service room and found nobody in sight, apart from the church attendees. That means one person supposedly with an alibi…" Phoenix, again, slammed his desk, and exclaimed,

"… _wasn't there at the time of the crime!_ "

"Y-you don't mean it!" Hera groaned. "Who are you talking about it?"

"Yes, Mr. Wright. We would all like to know." The Judge told Phoenix. "What person supposedly has an alibi that no longer holds water?"

" **Take that!** " With one point of the finger, Phoenix, without hesitation, presented the profile of the individual:

 ** _Damien Hope_**.

"This man is Damien Hope." Phoenix explained. "A priest at the church that was in charge of service that night in the church. However, as this witness has told us all… Damien Hope wasn't even in that part of the church that night!"

" **Quiet, You!** Nice theory, Wright. But must I remind you over and over again?" Hera Novak sighed. "This witness is not the most… balanced, of individuals. He can barely see and think. Not to mention, many other witnesses can account that Mr. Hope was, in fact, speaking that night of the crime. Mr. Anchor, Miss Cupp, the detective…"

"Which is why we need to question Mr. Hope right now!" Phoenix argued.

"He might be at the church right now. I haven't seen him all day." Apollo added. He held his finger up to his face and said, "Now that I think about it, it does make sense. He's been pretty evasive all this time."

"Exactly." Phoenix turned to the court and said, "Your Honor, I call Damien Hope to the stand!"

" **Objection!** " Hera fought back, slamming her right hand on her desk. "I refuse to let you waste this court's time on a mere guess! I demand proof that Damien was, in fact, missing from the service area!"

"The prosecution is right, Mr. Wright." Said the Judge. "Do you have any kind of proof that Damien could have gone missing that night?"

" **Take that!** " Phoenix shouted, presenting the CD. "Witnesses have accounted that Damien's prayer was about ten minutes. Ten long, tedious minutes. A bit long for just a prayer? I'm no Baptist, but, maybe. We have confirmed that this CD, which was handed to the church's head of sound, went missing after the night of the crime. After some tinkering, we found out that this CD has just about fifteen minutes of empty noise."

"So what? What does this prove?" Hera asked Phoenix, showing growing signs of impatience.

Phoenix answered, "This CD proves that…"

 **THE CD MUST HAVE BEEN REPLACED**

 **DAMIEN'S PRAYER WAS PRE-RECORDED**

 **DJ NEEDS TO TAKE BETTER CARE OF THINGS**

"Damien's prayer must have been pre-recorded!" He announced. "After giving it to DJ, Damien used the time allotted during the prayer to sneak out and attack Mr. Miles!"

" **Objection!** " Hera cried yet again. "No way! I don't buy it! The police entered the crime scene soon after the murder. They would have noticed that this Damien fellow would have been gone."

"Remember, there was a special witness that slowed them down. Mr. Jack Anchor, everyone!"

"Wh-WHAT!?"

"When the police arrived, Mr. Anchor was ecstatic and started questioning the police as soon as they entered. That gave Damien time to find his way back into the service room, just as his 'prayer' ended!"

Speechless, Hera lunged back, screaming in disbelief.

* * *

The Judge slammed his gavel and announced, "Well, well… looks like we have a new problem on our hands. Another member of the church, accused of murder. This is your last chance, Wright. Your _final witness_. If you can't find anything off this man, I will bring this trial to a close."

Phoenix nodded, appreciating this chance. "Thank you, Your Honor. Don't worry, I will get to the bottom of this, somehow."

His Honor nodded and said, "Very well. We will now have police go to the church and pick up Mr. Damien Hope. He will then be brought back over here for further questioning. Any further objections?"

Hera was still stunned, hunched over the desk and breathing heavily. The Judge then said, "I suppose not. The court will take a brief ten-minute recess while we wait for this new witness to arrive. Court is adjourned!"

The Judge then slammed his gavel on the bench. Everyone got up to leave the courtroom, eager for what the trial has in store for them next.

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of Owen's blood found in his very office. I have several questions…

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

- **Jack Anchor's Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken by Jack Anchor; contains a man that fits David's description in the crime scene just after Owen Mile's murder.

 **-Bag of Coffee Beans:** Bag of coffee beans made by Maria Cupp. Gave this bag to Athena before she suddenly disappeared. Found in the crime scene.

 **-Wall Markings:** Odd markings on the wall above the body outline. Could have been a shelf or bookcase.

- **White David Statue:** A white David statue found in the Junkyard. Mr. Hope donated it to the bum in the Junkyard.

- **Silver Ring:** A silver ring given to the priests. Belongs to David. Rumors are these rings could lead to amazing things.

- **Owen's Coat:** Owen's coat that was worn the night he was murdered. A white coat with golden fleece and some blood around the collar.

- **Bloody Rug:** Owen's rug that was found in the secret tunnel under the church. Bloodstains are on it.

- **Filch Statue:** A statue of Phineas Filch's grandmother, a legendary thief. Found at the site of the supposed 'treasure'.

 **-CD:** A lone CD found in the Junkyard. Too damaged to get anything off it, but contains about 15 minutes of white noise.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Owen Miles:** A revered priest that owned the church. The murder victim.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.

 **-Desiree Johnson (AKA DJ):** A teenage girl in charge of sound and light. Operates in the church's control room.

- **Dennis de Bum:** A bum that lives in the junkyard across the church.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** WOOT! Thirty chapters! Hard to believe I made it this far, to be perfectly honest. Thank you all for the constant support and comments, and it makes my heart glow knowing I inspired some people to write. Thank you all again, and I hope you're all excited for the next chapter!_

 _ **A/N #2:** Tfw you forget to add evidence to the Court Record. Whoops._


	31. Turnabout Prayer - T2-5: Lost Hope

_**A/N: Sup, bitches? Looks like I'm not dead after all. I've just been awfully busy with school and a summer job that I've been putting this off for quite some time. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to quit Fanfic-writing on a number of occasions as well. But lately I've been wanting to get back into this and thought I'd keep this updated for you all. So, a thousand apologies for the delay, and I will try to keep this updated to the best of my abilities.**_

 _ **So this is sort of a quick read, mostly cuz I wanted to get this chapter out there so I can keep you all satisfied. Thank you for all the support, and I will see you all next time. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Earthcub12 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-September 5, 1:02 PM-  
-District Court-  
-Defendant Lobby No. 4-**

"You don't mean it… Brother Hope…!?"

Phoenix nodded at Maria Cupp, who was in utter disbelief. "Yes, Miss Cupp. We have reason to believe that it was, in fact, Damien Hope, that killed Owen Miles." Phoenix could barely believe it himself. Damien Hope, a revered priest – a killer?

"I… I can't believe what I am hearing." Maria said, clutching her chest. "Damien was perhaps the most respected priest, next to Owen. He even admitted he put his past crimes behind him. Why would he…?"

"People kill for the craziest things, Maria." Phoenix told her. "Doesn't matter what for or who you are. You never know what people are capable of."

"I-I can't believe that snake!" Apollo ranted, clutching his fists while looking over at Phoenix. "He played us like we were idiots!"

( _Somewhere within Damien's humble, caring exterior is someone that's sinister and cunning. I will get to the bottom of this – no matter what!_ )

"Well, you two seem to have this under control."

Phoenix, Apollo, and Maria all turned to the grinning Jack Anchor, his suit as shiny as his teeth. Jack put a piece of gum into his mouth and said, "So… I guess that's it, then? This Damien fellow must be the killer, right?"

"The evidence points in that direction." Phoenix told him. "The CD, Dennis' testimony… everything adds up."

"Oh, well. That's good. For me, at least, huh?" Jack chuckled and blew a bubble. Phoenix and Apollo looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Apollo reluctantly asked.

Jack chuckled. "Kid don't be so naïve. It's win-win for me. If David takes the blame, my credibility stands and I can move on with my prestigious career." Jack remarked with a smile. "But if this Damien guy – a priest, mind you - falls, that's another priest gone and the church falls with him. Either way, the reputation of the church will crumble, whereas mine will flourish."

Phoenix gritted his teeth, holding his anger back as much as he could.

"So… good job, Wright! You just made my career that much easier."

Phoenix was completely silent. ( _As much as I REALLY want to punch his cocky, grinning teeth out… he's absolutely right. Either way… it doesn't look good for the church, OR David…_ )

"We'll find a way out!" Apollo snapped back. "We always do, don't we, Mr. Wright?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah! Just you wait, Mr. Anchor; when all this is over, you'll be looking for a new line of work." Phoenix told Jack, who only laughed.

"Please! This isn't a video game or a crappy fanfiction, Wright." Jack Anchor reminded. "This is the real deal. And once the verdict is passed…" And with a serious expression on his face, Jack said, "…I will smile when my cameras are rolling and I found news-gold."

"You just don't give up, do you?" Apollo seethed to the news anchor. Apollo started marching towards Jack, only to be stopped by Phoenix's arm. Jack just laughed at this. Suddenly, the bailiff announced,

"Court will start back up here shortly! The defense will enter the courtroom ASAP!"

Jack looked at Phoenix and Apollo and fixed his suit. "Good luck, gents. Homestretch. I'm looking forward to your interview once all this is over." He chuckled and walked away.

"Don't let him bother you, Apollo." Phoenix told him. "Let's just focus on the trial right now. Let's see what Damien Hope is hiding."

Apollo took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay. I-I'm fine, now! Let's go help David!"

Maria grinned and said, "Best of luck, gentlemen. Go get 'em!"

( _This is going to be a tough battle, I can feel it. Time to expose this 'priest' for who he is! David goes free – today!_ )

* * *

 **-September 5, 1:14 AM-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

Things were tense inside the courtroom as the Judge slammed his gavel. "Court is hereby back in session! Will the witness please come up to the stand?"

A moment passed before Damien Hope came up the stand. He wore a white priest's coat with golden fleece, similar to Owen's coat. Damien gave a confident smile and a peaceful expression.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." The Judge said to him.

"Certainly." Damien said in a calm tone. "My name is Damien Hope, and I am a priest-in-training at Owen's Baptist Church. Well… _former_ priest-in-training, that is. After today, I will hereby be _head_ priest by my disciples and workers alike. It is an honor to be working in the position of such a great, charitable man."

Phoenix and Apollo glared at Damien, then at each other. " _This_ guy killed Owen?" Apollo quietly asked Phoenix.

"Don't let his little façade fool you, Apollo." Phoenix told him. "He has to be the real killer. _Has to be_!"

"Witness, are you aware of the reason you are here today?" The Judge asked Damien.

Damien was silent for a short moment, and said, "I'm afraid so, Your Honor. The police have filled me in on these far-fetched accusations."

Damien turned towards Phoenix in disappointment. "I must say, Mr. Wright… I am quite ashamed. I though you, of all people, would have come to a logical conclusion."

"Don't worry, Mr. Hope." Phoenix calmly told him, trying to keep his face straight. "We're not accusing you of anything. We just have a few questions for you. Cooperate, and you can leave."

Damien forced a smirk and chuckled. "That's not what it sounded like when the police informed me of today's proceedings." A silence hit the court as everyone was waiting for the first person to speak.

"…Very well." Damien said, sighed. "Let's get this over with. I have a lot to do today back at the church. Renovations and scheduling and such, you know how it is."

"Yes! We understand, Mr. Hope." The Judge said to him. "You are clearly a busy man, so let's go on with the testimony. Please testify to us what you were doing the night Owen Miles was killed. Does the defense's accusation hold water?"

Damien said, his voice shaking a bit. "Very well. I will do the best I can, Your Honor."

* * *

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

" **FORGIVE ME, BUT THE DEFENSE HAS NO CLUE WHAT THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT."**

" **NOT TO MENTION, I'VE BEEN INCREDIBLY BUSY, SO I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO TALK TO ANYONE ALL DAY."**

" **I WAS DOING THE SERMON THE NIGHT OWEN WAS KILLED, AS EVERYONE ELSE CAN EXPLICITLY TELL YOU."**

" **IT WAS MAYBE AROUND 8:30 WHEN THE POLICE ARRIVED OUT OF NOWHERE."**

" **IT WAS THEN WHEN I FOUND OUT FATHER OWEN WAS KILLED..."**

" **I FEAR IT IS TRUE, BUT DAVID IS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD HAVE KILLED OWEN."**

"Hmm,… this all seems rather straightforward." The Judge admitted. "And you swear it is true?"

Damien laughed and said, "Yes, sir. I haven't told a lie since I've joined this church. You can count on this testimony, as I count on you making a rightful judgment call."

"Oh! W-why thank you! You are just so loving! Hardly anyone's been that kind to me…"

"Maybe they should. Everyone deserves love, Your Honor. Even Mr. Wright. He needs more love and care more than anyone right now." Damien held his arms wide open and shouted, " _EVERYONE! REJOICE! TELL MR. WRIGHT… THAT WE ALL LOVE HIM - NO MATTER WHAT!_ "

" _WE ALL LOVE YOU, MR. WRIGHT! NO MATTER WHAT!_ "

Dripping with sweat, an embarrassed Phoenix looked to Apollo. "You didn't have to join in, you know."

"Sorry." Apollo chuckled. "I couldn't resist."

( _Okay, time to focus. Somewhere in this testimony is a flaw, such as Damien's oh-so "loving" personality… but what?_ )

His Honor nodded and said, "Good. Now let this be known that this will be the only and final cross-examination surrounding this witness. If nothing comes from it, we will be done here. Understood?"

Phoenix nodded and said, "Yes, Your Honor." ( _Only cross-examination, huh? Then that means I need to make this testimony count!_ )

* * *

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

" **FORGIVE ME, BUT THE DEFENSE HAS NO CLUE WHAT THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT."**

" **Hold it!** " Pressed Phoenix. "And what would that be?"

"These baseless, insulting allegations you are throwing at me, of course." Damien sternly told him. "Not only do you have this ridiculous theory that I somehow pre-recorded my prayer, but that _you_ , of all people, accuse me of killing Owen – my mentor, my idol, and above all, my friend."

Hera Novak chuckled. "Well, when he says it like that, that sounds pretty harsh of Mr. Wright, doesn't it, Your Honor?"

"Yeah! That seems to be the case!" The Judge turned to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, shame on you! Penalty!"

"Gah!" Phoenix screamed. "No, wait, Your Honor! The defense only just started questioning!"

The Judge sighed. "Fine. No penalty… _for now_."

"Anyway," Phoenix continued to say, his heart rate finally slowing down, "I wouldn't say my allegations are baseless. I have very convenient evidence that supports that you weren't doing the service that night."

"Oh yes, I forgot already." Damien said. "Your 'pre-recorded' theory. Stuff you would see in a corny spy movie. Can we be on with it now?"

"Yes, witness." The Judge said, nodding. "Continue."

( _Damien seemed rather evasive just now. Maybe I'm latching onto something. Once I find a gap in his testimony, I must attack!_ )

" **NOT TO MENTION, I'VE BEEN INCREDIBLY BUSY, SO I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO TALK TO ANYONE ALL DAY."**

" **Hold it!** You haven't seen anyone all day?" Phoenix questioned. "What have you been doing, then?"

"I spent the day rehearsing my sermon for that night." Damien told Phoenix. "My body was a bit jittery, so I've just been rehearsing all day."

"And you haven't been able to talk to anyone all day? Are you sure?"

"I know what I'm talking about, Mr. Wright." Damien assured him. "Everybody was going about their business. Maria was prepping in the kitchen, DJ was sorting things in the balcony, Filch was cleaning, and David? He was plotting his attack."

"Where did you go rehearse? I imagine you'd want to rehearse somewhere nice and quiet."

"Good question. I just rehearsed in the main service area. I just wanted to get my footing in there, is all."

Phoenix was silent for a moment. "I see…"

"Are you done with this question, or what?" Damien bitterly asked. "May I move on?"

" **I WAS DOING THE SERMON THE NIGHT OF THE CRIME, AS EVERYONE ELSE CAN EXPLICITLY TELL YOU."**

" **Hold it!** " Pressed Phoenix. "So how often do you do sermons?"

"Just on occasions." Damien answered. "I asked Father Owen himself if I could speak that night. He was ill, so I offered to take up his mantle that evening. It was a fine sermon if I do say so myself."

"So… we can ask everyone at the scene, and they can confirm you were absolutely doing the sermon, correct?" Phoenix questioned.

"What kind of a ridiculous question is that?" Asked Damien. "The church was packed that night. Unless everyone there was blind, deaf, and brainless, they can tell you I was most definitely there."

( _This is tough. There's no point in asking whether he was there or not. The real question is where he was during his PRAYER._ )

"Anyway, as I was giving my prayer, I noticed a group of people enter the room. It was the police."

" **IT WAS MAYBE AROUND 8:30 WHEN THE POLICE ARRIVED OUT OF NOWHERE."**

" **Hold it!** What were you thinking when police entered the service room?"

"I was quite worried sick, to be honest." Damien admitted to the attorney. "I was worried that someone was hurt. Like somebody was in a minor car accident or the like. But I never expected a murder of all things…"

"What did you do once the police entered the scene?" Phoenix asked him.

"I had just closed my prayer and so I stepped down from the balcony and asked what the situation was." Damien said. "It was right then when I discovered that Owen Miles… has passed on."

" **THAT WAS WHEN I FOUND OUT FATHER OWEN WAS KILLED."**

" **Hold it!** And then?"

Damien looked down, as if to cry. "That was when my world exploded before me. Mr. Miles… deceased…"

"I see… and what do you know about this murder?"

"Nothing much, to be honest. The police kept the whole thing very quiet to the public, ergo I don't know a whole lot. Nobody was even allowed in the crime scene until the case was through."

"And then you saw David getting arrested… didn't you?" Phoenix questioned.

"Yes. After service was dismissed, I went outside to catch my breath. That was when I saw David, soaked in blood, getting arrested. I could not believe my eyes. And the fact he used Owen's own statue to kill him adds insult to injury."

Damen then drifted off then chuckled. "David using a David statue to kill Owen… how ironic, you know?"

"I couldn't imagine what it was like." Hera said, bitterly. "Anything else you wish to say?"

( _It could just be me, but I think Damien said something… off-putting. If there's a contradiction somewhere, it must be here!_ )

" **I FEAR IT IS TRUE, BUT DAVID IS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD HAVE KILLED OWEN."**

" **Hold it!** " Phoenix cried. "But you don't know for a fact, do you?"

"Believe me, I don't want to believe it, either." Damien said. "But what other explanation is there? Angry about Owen's controlling behavior, David killed him. End of story."

Damien flipped his blonde hair and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be on my way."

Phoenix slammed his desk and said, "Not yet, Damien! We're not done here! Whatever it is you have to do will have to wait."

Hera chuckled and brushed the hair out of her face. "Take it from me, witness. You don't want to upset the attorney. His impatience is as balanced as his ego."

( _Just you wait, Novak. Once I find a discrepancy in this man's testimony, it's your ego that'll fall with him.)_

Apollo looked at Damien as he said, "You gotta hand it to him; his testimony is strong."

"True… perhaps a bit TOO strong?" Phoenix added.

"Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked, looking at him.

( _Damien was supposedly in the main room when the murder occurred. That's his entire alibi. If I can prove that wrong, then I have a shot here. If that doesn't work, then I can at least expose his lies and make him a suspect.)_

* * *

" **THAT WAS WHEN I FOUND OUT FATHER OWEN WAS KILLED."**

" **Objection!"** Phoenix shouted as he pointed his finger at Damien. "Damien… let me ask you something."

"Yes, sir?" Damien calmly replied.

"I'm curious… but how do you know about the statue?"

Damien paused and said, "Beg your pardon?"

"You said the statue was a murder weapon. How do you know this?"

"Well… well, I was told… by the authorities… and…" Damien said nervously, confused as to where this was going."

Phoenix looked at Damien and shook his head. "Sorry, Damien. But that doesn't add up to what you said. You specifically said there was a gag order in place. Now tell me…"

Phoenix slammed his desk and yelled, "How do you know about the statue!?"

Damien began to sweat. Suddenly, he lunged back, his mouth wide open and his eyes as large as can be as he screamed in terror.

"It seems odd that although you were in the main service area, you know about the murder weapon. Why is that?"

Damien leaned in on the stand, his hand covering his chest as he was breathing violently. "I-I just do, okay!? I can't remember! Just drop it!"

"We're not 'dropping' anything until I figure out what in the heck is going on." Phoenix told him. "What are you hiding, Damien?"

Damien was speechless until he coughed, "I-I remember! The day after, I saw the statue! It had blood everywhere! That was when I deduced it was the weapon! Yeah, that's it!"

Phoenix shook his head. "Nice try, Damien. You also mentioned no one but us and the police were allowed in the crime scene. You weren't in the crime scene at all since then, right?"

"But hear me out!" Damien begged. "I was morbidly curious, so I peeked in and saw the statue. That's the whole truth!"

Hera nodded. "Quite likely. You can't say for a fact that this witness would never know what was going on, would you now?"

"True, but it is highly suspect." Phoenix said to her. "After all, the police were patrolling the area for days. They would've caught him snooping if that's the case."

The Judge nodded. "Indeed. Well, with this new accusation and evidence, I am willing to continue questioning this witness further."

Damien gritted his teeth as sweat poured down. "Your Honor… please…" Interrupted by the gavel's pound, Damien's heart skipped a beat.

( _Yes! I nailed him! Looks like this trial is about to continue. Get ready, Mr. Hope… this court will see the man you truly are!_ )

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of Owen's blood found in his very office. I have several questions…

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

- **Jack Anchor's Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken by Jack Anchor; contains a man that fits David's description in the crime scene just after Owen Mile's murder.

 **-Bag of Coffee Beans:** Bag of coffee beans made by Maria Cupp. Gave this bag to Athena before she suddenly disappeared. Found in the crime scene.

 **-Wall Markings:** Odd markings on the wall above the body outline. Could have been a shelf or bookcase.

- **White David Statue:** A white David statue found in the Junkyard. Mr. Hope donated it to the bum in the Junkyard.

- **Silver Ring:** A silver ring given to the priests. Belongs to David. Rumors are these rings could lead to amazing things.

- **Owen's Coat:** Owen's coat that was worn the night he was murdered. A white coat with golden fleece and some blood around the collar.

- **Bloody Rug:** Owen's rug that was found in the secret tunnel under the church. Bloodstains are on it.

- **Filch Statue:** A statue of Phineas Filch's grandmother, a legendary thief. Found at the site of the supposed 'treasure'.

 **-CD:** A lone CD found in the Junkyard. Too damaged to get anything off it, but contains about 15 minutes of white noise.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Owen Miles:** A revered priest that owned the church. The murder victim.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.

 **-Desiree Johnson (AKA DJ):** A teenage girl in charge of sound and light. Operates in the church's control room.

- **Dennis de Bum:** A bum that lives in the junkyard across the church.


	32. Turnabout Prayer - T2-6: On the Attack

**ShredderRex14 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-September 5, 1:32 PM-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

Phoenix Wright looked up at Damien and said, "Mr. Hope…you can deny it all you want. But there is only one way you would know about the statue." Phoenix then pointed his finger at him and exclaimed, "Obviously, you were there in the crime scene when you killed Mr. Vaughan!"

The priest groaned, gritting his teeth. "This is ridiculous… I never once stepped foot in that room between the sermon of that night up until now!"

Phoenix shook his head. "You're lying, Mr. Hope. I know you are."

" **Objection!** " Hera cried out, slamming her metal arm on her desk. "Cut the crap, Mr. Wright! This is a court of law! Words are not enough. You want to make these accusations?" Hera then aimed her metallic arm at him and said, "Then let's see some evidence!"

Phoenix chuckled. "Oh, Ms. Novak… you think I would make such a claim without presenting a piece of evidence of sorts? You should know better by now."

Hera growled, her teeth gritting. "Well, then, let's see it!" Hera, again, pointed her arm Phoenix. "Evidence that Damien was in the crime scene between the murder and now!"

" **Take that!** "

Phoenix pulled out the bag of coffee beans and displayed it to the court. Hera could only giggle. "Mr. Wright, is this a joke? What does that prove? It's too late for coffee."

"This bag of coffee beans was given to a Miss Athena Cykes by the witness, Maria Cupp." Phoenix explained. "Yesterday, Miss Cykes went into the crime scene, only to disappear. This bag of coffee beans was found in that very room."

Hera shook her head. "Now how does this at all relate to the murder, might I ask?"

"Athena Cykes mentioned she was abducted that day." Phoenix answered. "A stranger knocked her out and hid her where no one would ever look."

"A-abduction!?" The Judge exclaimed wildly. "Is she alright?"

"Miss Cykes is fine, Your Honor. She is in the gallery as we speak."

His Honor sighed a breath of relief. "Thank goodness. Did she happen to see the attacker?"

"Well… that's the thing, Your Honor." Phoenix blushed. "She… didn't exactly get a good look at him."

"That's just about enough evidence to say anyone attacked her." Hera argued. "Hell, it could have been Maria herself that attacked her."

The Judge nodded. "That's true, defense. This is just simple conjecture on your part."

"That's because neither of you let me finish." Phoenix retorted. "Who attacked Miss Cykes is beside the point. What's important here is _where she was taken_."

"Where… where she was taken?" The Judge asked, puzzled.

"Mr. Wright," Apollo interrupted. "You're not going to… are you?"

"I won't tell the church's 'secret', Apollo. Not in a hundred years." Phoenix assured. "But think back to when we went down there. Do you remember seeing something important?"

"Oh!" Apollo replied, smiling. "I gotcha."

Phoenix pointed his finger and said, "Your Honor, here is proof that the person who abducted Miss Cykes also committed the murder!"

" **Take that!** " Phoenix yelled, presenting the bloody rug. "Think back to the events of the murder. The attacker's hand was slashed with a weapon. Needless to say, the attacker bled. This bloody rug was found hidden in the very place Athena Cykes was being held. It's likely the killer hid this rug just after the murder to hide his tracks!"

Suddenly, a loud slam echoed through the court. All eyes turned to Damien, whose face was red and sweaty, his palms resting on the witness stand. "You can stop right there, Wright!"

"Mr. Hope?" The Judge questioned, concerned.

"I know what you're going to say." Damien growled. "The blood is mine, right!? Well, let me tell you now… the blood is not mine."

"I think that'll be up to the analysts to decide, don't you agree?" Phoenix responded.

Damien smiled. "Fine… have at it. But when you see for yourself that you are a greater fool than David Vaughan is, you'll be begging for forgiveness."

( _…For some reason, him saying it like that makes it a little less than comforting._ )

"Well, Your Honor, I ask that this rug be taken in for further analyzing!" Phoenix said, pointing at the Judge, who nodded in return.

"Of course. Bailiff, bring this rug in for further analyzation!"

"Yes, Your Honor!" The bailiff replied before rushing the bloody rug out of the courtroom.

Minutes passed as the court was waiting patiently for the results of the blood to return. As Phoenix was looking around, he noticed Damien, giving his sinister grin at the attorney.

( _I'd make a comment about that creepy grin of his… but he seems awfully calm, considering the situation. I hope I'm doing the right thing…_ )

Suddenly, the courtroom door slammed open, the bailiff walking inside. "Your Honor, the results for the blood came back."

"Well done, bailiff." The Judge said. "So, how does it look?

"Well… let's just say the defense won't like this."

Phoenix froze. "Wh… WHAAAT!?" He screamed.

"B-bailiff! Give it to me!" The Judge ordered, as the bailiff walked down the courtroom to hand His Honor the reports. The Judge read through it, and choked.

"Why… why…" The Judge slowly said. Suddenly, Hera slammed her hand on her desk.

"Your Honor! With respect, I demand we know at this moment!"

"The blood… it's…

… _ **..David Vaughan's.**_ "

The courtroom went quiet. Phoenix was in utter disbelief as Damien stroked his hair and said, "You see now… Mr. Wright? Just like all men… you have failed."

( _This is… no… there must be a reason for this!_ )

"Nice try, Wright." Hera said. "You gave a good fight. But I'm afraid it's over now."

Damien, his eyes closed, continued to chuckle. "What a waste. To think David trusted you with his life. You're no 'Blue Prophet', or whatever the hell you told yourself. You are just another man…"

Phoenix growled. ( _Think, Phoenix… think! You're at a bad position here…_ )

Phoenix slammed his desk and yelled, "There's a simple reason behind this, you know. A reason for David's blood on this rug."

"You mean besides for murder?" Hera asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Exactly… the blood on this rug is…!"

 **A RED HERRING**

 **NOT BLOOD AT ALL**

 **SOMEONE ELSE'S BLOOD**

"It's simply a red herring to throw us off and pin the crime on David!" Phoenix argued.

" **Objection!** Mr. Wright, will you ever give up?" Hera questioned. "Where on earth could Damien Hope get David's blood?"

( _No question it's David's blood. But if I could prove HOW Damien got that much blood, it could save us._ )

Phoenix grinned. "I think the answer's simpler than you think. This is where Damien got David's blood!"

" **Take that!** " Phoenix cried out as he presented Owen's jar of blood. "I want the court to look at this."

The Judge squinted and said, "Why… is that a bottle of ketchup? Mr. Wright, what's a container of ketchup doing in my court!?"

Phoenix blushed and said, "Well… no, Your Honor… it's, um… blood?"

The Judge was silent for a moment before he spoke, "B-B-B-B-B-B-BLOOOOOOOD!?"

"While this is Owen's blood in this jar," Phoenix continued, "all the priests of the church must donate a moderate sum of blood in order to prove their commitment to the church. It was at that moment Damien used David's own blood to literally spread his DNA in the crime scene."

"That's ridiculous!" Damien argued, despite his face turning red again. "Don't you think you're stretching this a bit far!? Even if I did such a thing, I would've had not time at all!"

"Not exactly. The night of the crime… you had no time, sure. The days after? Perhaps."

Damien began to work up a sweat. "What… what are you…?"

"The day or two after the murder, Damien went into the crime scene to finish his job: ensuring David Vaughan takes the blame completely. By covering the rug with David's blood, it was the final, decisive piece of evidence." Phoenix went on to explain. "But he had a surprise visitor at that moment."

"Athena…" Apollo whispered.

"Damien quickly knocked her out and dragged her out of there, leaving the rug hidden and secure."

"This is ridiculous." Hera argued. "Why hide the rug when he could have just left it as a piece of valuable evidence?"

"Perhaps it was to keep the evidence at safe keeping so that nobody would touch it." Apollo answered to Hera. "Or to make David look even more guilty by hiding his own blood?"

"That's it, Apollo." Phoenix told him. At that moment, Phoenix slammed his desk and said, "Damien Hope… I got you!"

Damien grasped the stand, shaking. He then slapped his hands onto his head and cried, "D-DAAAAMMMN IIIIIIIT!"

" **Objection!** " Hera shouted. "You have nothing, Wright! Nothing but sad delusions!"

"Well, there's only one way to prove this, once and for all!" Phoenix extended his arm and pointed it right at Damien. "Damien Hope… show us your hand!

Damien gasped and hid his right arm. "What… no! Absolutely not!"

"If you have nothing to hide, Damien, then there should be no problem with showing us your hand!"

"N-no! This is invasive! Your Honor! Please!" Damien begged, only for His Honor to shake his head.

"Mr. Wright is correct, witness. Please show us your hand."

Damien gritted his teeth as sweat poured down his face. "This is… _impossible_!"

Apollo turned to Phoenix, smiling. "We have him on the edge, boss! One more push, and we have him!"

"Alright… let's finish this!" Phoenix replied with energy. He then slammed his desk, pointed at Damien, and shouted, "Alright, Mr. Hope! It's time for-!"

* * *

" _ **Quiet, You!**_ "

* * *

The entire court went silent, just like that. Damien was still sweating bullets as Apollo nervously stared at Phoenix. Phoenix stood there, his arm still stretched out and his finger pointing at the witness. Phoenix was perfectly still… and noticed something right on the tip of his finger: a blue dart.

Phoenix was still frozen solid as he looked forward at Hera… her robotic arm stretched out. Right around the wrist of her arm, was something that resembled some kind of gun or cannon. With it, a collection of variously-colored darts. Hera cocked her wrist, the gun closing back into the wrist. She slowly set her arm down. "That'll be enough, Mr. Wright." She slowly said to him.

Phoenix was still frozen. Suddenly, he leaned forward, sweating and breathing heavily. "Mr. Wright… Mr. Wright… are you okay!?" Apollo yelled.

"I… I, uh… I just need to, er… bah… buh-doo…" Phoenix tried saying, before he collapsed on the floor.

"MR. WRIGHT!?" Apollo shouted. He then slammed his fists on the desk and exclaimed, "What did you do to her, you witch!?"

Hera, her eyes closed, said, "Relax… it's just a tranquilizer dart. He'll be up and ready in about twenty minutes."

"T… tranquilizer dart!?" Apollo and the Judge yelled together.

"He'll be fine. It's a small dosage. Though my ingredients have caused a little bit of… amnesia, or a comatose state for a few hours. But, that's only happened to two out of eleven subjects."

( _If you were a conductor, you wouldn't brag about two out of eleven of your trains crashing…_ ) Apollo thought to himself nervously.

"Your Honor, the witness is clearly confused and exhausted." Hera said, casually pointing at Damien, who was still quite shocked. "I ask for one more recess so he can gather his thoughts."

Apollo growled. ( _No! We were so close!_ )

His Honor sighed, then slammed his gavel. "Very well. As soon as Mr. Wright awakens, we will continue the trial. Mr. Hope, you have a lot to answer for."

"Do not worry, Your Honor." Hera said, grinning. "I'll be sure to lecture Mr. Hope as to what we can do revolving all this during the recess…"

" **Objection!** " Apollo yelled. "Wait, Your Honor! I'll take this trial! No need for a recess!"

His Honor shook his head and said, "Unfortunately, this is Mr. Wright's case. As soon as he wakes up, we will continue. Court is adjourned!"

( _Ugh… of course, I always take the back seat in these…_ )

With a slam of the gavel, the Judge put the court on the final recess.

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of Owen's blood found in his very office. I have several questions…

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

- **Jack Anchor's Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken by Jack Anchor; contains a man that fits David's description in the crime scene just after Owen Mile's murder.

 **-Bag of Coffee Beans:** Bag of coffee beans made by Maria Cupp. Gave this bag to Athena before she suddenly disappeared. Found in the crime scene.

 **-Wall Markings:** Odd markings on the wall above the body outline. Could have been a shelf or bookcase.

- **White David Statue:** A white David statue found in the Junkyard. Mr. Hope donated it to the bum in the Junkyard.

- **Silver Ring:** A silver ring given to the priests. Belongs to David. Rumors are these rings could lead to amazing things.

- **Owen's Coat:** Owen's coat that was worn the night he was murdered. A white coat with golden fleece and some blood around the collar.

- **Bloody Rug:** Owen's rug that was found in the secret tunnel under the church. Bloodstains are on it.

- **Filch Statue:** A statue of Phineas Filch's grandmother, a legendary thief. Found at the site of the supposed 'treasure'.

 **-CD:** A lone CD found in the Junkyard. Too damaged to get anything off it, but contains about 15 minutes of white noise.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Owen Miles:** A revered priest that owned the church. The murder victim.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.

 **-Desiree Johnson (AKA DJ):** A teenage girl in charge of sound and light. Operates in the church's control room.

- **Dennis de Bum:** A bum that lives in the junkyard across the church.


	33. Turnabout Prayer - T2-7: Final Battle

_**A/N: Get your favorite 'Pursuit' ready, everyone, because it's finale time! While not the true ending to the case, the main culprit and the mysteries eventually do come to light (spoilers, tho). Anyways, enjoy and I'll see you all next time!**_

 **ShredderRex14 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-September 5, 2:17 PM-  
-District Court-  
-Defendant Lobby No. 4-**

* * *

"Mr. Wright? Are you well?"

Phoenix slowly opened his eyes and saw Apollo, Athena, and David hovering over him. The lights in the lobby blinded Phoenix as he stood up on the couch in the room. Phoenix held his head and said, "Ugh… what happened?"

"It was Hera." Apollo told him. "She knocked you out with one of her 'gadgets'. That… jerk."

Phoenix slowly stood up and said, "Well… no matter the case. No matter what, Damien can't run. He's on the ropes. It's only a matter of time before he-." At that instance, Phoenix made eye contact with Raya Novak, who was staring deeply at him.

"Oh! Ms. Novak! Any update on the proceedings? Or the witness in general?" Phoenix asked. Raya continued to stare at him. After a second has passed, Raya raised up her fist and punched Phoenix right in the face, knocking him out senseless yet again.

* * *

"Mr. Wright? Are you well?"

Minutes have passed. Phoenix, again, woke up, with slightly more pain than when he last gained consciousness. His nose was bleeding slightly and his left cheek was incredibly sore. When he looked forward, he saw Raya ready to attack yet again. Apollo and Athena ran in front of Raya to stop her. "Raya! What is the meaning of-!?" Phoenix snapped as Raya pushed Apollo and Athena aside.

"How could you!?" Raya cried at him. "You promised me you would never, _ever_ , ask about her arm… now you know why."

Phoenix stood still; he could not say anything, unsure if it was from the throbbing pain in his head, or the remorse.

"Raya… I… I'm sorry, I just-." Phoenix choked, only to be interrupted by Raya yet again.

"And to make matters worse," she snapped, jabbing his shoulders with her finger, "you accused Hera – my sister, the only one I have in my life – a murderer. You may be a lawyer, Mr. Wright, but that Hope man is right: you are but a man. A sad, selfish man who is empty inside!"

Phoenix had no retort to that. He just stood there, silently. Athena, David, and Apollo looked at them both. "Raya…" Athena said. Phoenix held up a gesture to get Athena to stop. Raya continued.

"Whatever respect I had for you, Mr. Wright, is dead. How does that make you feel?"

With that final remark, Raya left the lobby. The four individuals stood there, silent. Phoenix looked to the floor, took a deep breath, and said, "We need to focus. We're not out of the woods yet. Damien could wiggle his way out of here still," in order to change the subject. Apollo looked to Phoenix, then nodded. "R-right!"

David was quiet. He continued to look at the lobby doors Raya walked out of. "Mr. Wright, I..." before David could speak, the bailiff entered.

"Ah, good. You're awake, sleepy-head. Time to go to the courtroom. Time's wasting." After he finished, Phoenix took another deep breath and entered the courtroom with the company he had.

* * *

 **-September 5, 2:30 PM-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

Wasting no time, His Honor slammed his gavel. "Now then, Mr. Wright, I hope you're well-rested now."

Phoenix blushed, saying, "I-I apologize, Your Honor." ( _Can we get the Judge to pick on the prosecution for having a_ _ **weapon**_ _in this court? This is getting ridiculous._ )

Hera stood at her end and smiled. "A girl's gotta defend herself, Wright."

Phoenix stared coldly at Hera. ( _I may have gotten the wind kicked out of me, but I'm ready for whatever comes my way._ )

"Good." The Judge said aloud. "Now then, let's continue. Let it be known that I am beginning to lose patience with this proceeding. Which is why I will let this trial go on for a little while longer. Now, let's speak with the witness once more."

A moment has passed before Damien approached the stand. He was still nervous, but at the same time, much more calm that before. "Mr. Hope, are you ready?" The Judge asked him.

"Y-yes, Your Honor." Damien stuttered. "I'm afraid I must apologize. For you see, I have never been in a courtroom before. I'm just overwhelmed with how these proceedings go. I will now be completely direct from this point on."

( _More lies! Just you wait, Damien, once you slip up, you're mine!_ )

"Very good." His Honor said. "Mr. Wright, let's continue. What were you saying before the recess?"

"Huh?" Phoenix replied. Clueless, Phoenix scratched his chin. "Er… what was it again?"

Hera sighed. "We were going to have Hope show us his hand. So how about it, witness? Can you do that for us?"

Damien was silent, then sighed. "Yes… yes, I can. I was just embarrassed to show this, but if I have no choice, then I will do as you say." Damien then held up his right arm and rolled down his sleeve. Just right on his palm was a wound; a deep cut.

( _The wound! I knew it!_ ) Phoenix slammed his desk. "Mr. Hope, how do you explain this wound?"

"I had it a day before the murder." Damien told Phoenix. "I was tending to the garden and I cut myself with some tools. I was embarrassed, so I told no one."

"Likely story!" Phoenix retorted. "Damien, this is the end of the line!"

Damien was silent, then slowly looked up at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright… aren't you forgetting something? You are forgetting the most important evidence of all?"

"What…?"

Damien flipped his hair and said, "Motive."

Phoenix was quiet. Suddenly, he lurched forward and stuttered, "M-motive?"

"What reason would I have to kill my mentor?" Damien replied. "What would I, a revered priest, want from petty murder?"

"I… well…" Phoenix replied weakly.

"You have just about as much evidence to convict anyone. Hell, David is just as, if not more, guilty than I am. So how about it, 'Blue Apostle'?"

Damien, with his left hand, slammed the stand and leaned in. "What's my motive!?"

Phoenix was speechless. "Your motive… your motive… it's…"

Hera shook her head. "You're correct, Phoenix. This is the end of the line. For you, that is. If you cannot decipher a motive, then this man is innocent."

Damien chuckled. After a moment of giggling, Damien exploded into full-on, maniacal laughter, much to Phoenix's and Apollo's surprise. Damien dropped his head, causing his hair to fall over. Damien fixed his hair and smiled at Phoenix with a sinister grin. "C'mon, Apostle. Let's see what you got."

Phoenix stared at Damien. Damien continued chuckling. "What's wrong, Apostle? You speechless?"

Phoenix continued staring before he finally said, "Before I get to that… what exactly is David's motive again?" Damien chuckled at that question.

"You… are _such_ an idiot! You know that? It was because of greed, Wright. The worst sin."

"Greed? What do you mean?"

"Rumor has it the church has a fortune beneath them. About a week ago, David saw the treasure himself. Possessed by his own selfish greed, he killed Owen for it. Those two didn't exactly see… eye-to-eye, you see? David killed him for the treasure!"

"I… I see. How about you?"

Damien fell quiet. "How do you mean?"

"Did you see the treasure for yourself?"

"I… well, no. But Brother David told me all about it. Enough treasure to make a dozen men rich, he said!"

Hera slammed her desk. "Mr. Wright! Stop changing the subject! What is this man's motive, if any?"

"Ms. Novak, don't you see?" Phoenix told her. "I just found the witness' motive right here."

Damien started to sweat. "I… I beg your pardon?"

"A fortune beneath the church… sounds a bit crazy, don't you think? Well… what if I told you this treasure does not exist?" Damien laughed.

"Don't be crazy! Father Owen showed David first-hand not even a week ago!"

"And yet… you haven't seen it?" Phoenix taunted, smiling.

" **Objection!** " Hera shouted, slamming her arm on the desk. "Did my dart make you insane, Wright!? What are you on about?"

Phoenix pointed at Damien and said, "Ms. Novak, Mr. Hope let his guard down."

"I… I what?" Damien said, getting nervous, his face stooping low.

"He just confirmed two things for us. One, that he does, indeed have a motive. It was all about the treasure, wasn't it, Hope?" Damien clutched onto his chest, his teeth gritting.

"Impossible… what did I…?"

"Secondly… this proves, without a doubt, David has no motive at all." Phoenix announced. "That is, if he saw the _treasure_ , as you put it."

"Mr. Wright…" Hera growled. "Get to the point. Are you saying this treasure does not exist?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. Mr. Hope, I have evidence the treasure is all gone! **Take that!** " Phoenix presented the Filch Statue to the court. The court stared at it in confusion.

"What an ugly thing." Hera commented. "Why are you showing us this?"

"Years ago, this treasure was stolen by Phineas Filch's ancestor. I personally saw this underneath the church. Only scraps of gold remains." Phoenix explained to the court.

Hope stared viciously at Phoenix and said, "You… you went down there? How…!?"

"Not important. What matters is that David saw no real 'fortune'." Phoenix slammed his desk and cried, "David Vaughan had no real motive to kill Mr. Miles!"

Damien shook his body violently. "No… no way… the treasure… it's gone… MY TREASURE!" Damien leaped up and wrapped his arms around his head. Meanwhile, Apollo was idly pensive as he whispered,

"Why does this seem so… familiar?"

"I can't believe this." Damien growled, banging his head on the stand. "Everything I have done… was all for naught."

Phoenix looked at Damien and said, "Wait… Mr. Hope. What did you say?" Damien stood still. Eventually he slowly lifted his head and said,

"Well… the truth finally comes out… won't it? I needed that treasure. More than anyone!" Damien roared. "How could… a couple of petty lawyers and a slacking janitor's ancestor take that away from me!?"

Phoenix looked straight at Damien. Damien's head was down in shame. Hera was also silent. "Go ahead." Damien told the court. "Do what you will. I'm not confessing. But I will say no more."

( _…That's good enough for me._ ) "Your Honor… there you have it. It's over." Phoenix told the Judge. The Judge's eyes were closed. He eventually opened them and nodded. "Very well."

( _It's over… it's finally over… I won._ )

The Judge slammed his gavel and announced, "I think that is all we have to hear. Clear, concrete proof that David Vaughan had no motive. But at the same time, this witness, Mr. Hope has plenty of reason for suspicion." Damien remained silent as the Judge continued.

"If there are no more objections, I think I will declare my verdict. Defense?" Both Apollo and Phoenix were silent as they glared at Damien and Hera.

"Prosecution?" Hera stood there in silence, her eyes closed.

"Witness? Any final remarks?" Damien was absolutely silent, his head laying on the stand.

"Well… I think that'll do it, then. This court hereby finds Mr. Damien Hope-." At that moment, the Judge was interrupted by a loud, ear-wrenching screeching sound. The sound was enough to make anyone there panic. All eyes went to Hera, who was grinding the claws of her robotic arm on her desk. As she reached the end, she flew her arm off, wood shavings flying away.

After a brief silence, Hera said, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something? Well… while you're quiet, I have something to say to the defense."

Phoenix stared at Hera and said, "Y-yes?"

Hera replied, "Do you always… bury yourself in your own grave?"

"Wh… what?" Phoenix had no idea where this was going. Hera tapped her cheek with her metal claw and said,

"So brash… no inane… no naïve… like all men. Everything you have said and done means nothing."

"What… but-!"

" **Quiet, You!** " Hera slammed her desk and exclaimed, "You have only proved two things: the fact this man pre-recorded a speech, and he has a motive. That means nothing. You can't even prove that he was, in fact, in the crime scene that night."

" **Objection!** Must I remind you about the statue? How else would he know about that!?"

" **Objection!** He explained that. He merely saw the statue _after_ the night of the murder. That's how." Hera explained, brushing her hair out of her face.

Damien looked at the prosecutor, smiled, then turned back to the defense. "Sh-she's right! I-I was just about to say that, in fact! You can't prove I was there that night, can you?"

"Mr. Hope could've gone anywhere during his speech. Hell, he could've gone to grab a cup of coffee without anyone noticing."

Phoenix slammed his desk, hard. "That's absolutely ludicrous!"

Hera slammed her desk in response and said, "Not as 'ludicrous' as your own claims, Wright! So… can you prove this innocent, harmless priest is a murderer Wright? Can we be done with this now?"

Damien laughed. "Of course he can't! He's just a stupid, selfish, moronic, naïve, sinful lawyer. Always will be."

"M… Mr. Wright!"

David Vaughan suddenly approached the witness stand, much to everyone's shock. David has his hands to his chest, fear in his eyes. "Mr. Wright… you can't let Damien win! He is a crook! A killer! A liar!"

Damien pushed David away. "Silence! You are the real killer here, David! You and your brother are banes on this world! If you have anything to repent, now's the time."

David started breathing heavily. "I… I have nothing to repent… JUDAS."

Damien growled. "Watch your tongue, Vaughan."

David turned to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright! This is not Damien Hope! His real name is Judas Façade! I… I have kept quiet about this for far too long! Phoenix… Apollo… I believe in you… please… _HELP ME!_ "

Apollo leaned in on the desk. "D-David!?"

"Bailiff! Seize the defendant at once!" The Judge ordered. A bailiff then went on to grab David and drag him back to the defendant's seat. Phoenix and Apollo could clearly see tears in David's eyes. Phoenix clenched his fists.

"Now then… Mr. Wright?" The Judge said. "Do you have any evidence that Mr. Hope here was in the crime scene that night? Any at all?"

Phoenix was still. Apollo leaned in. "We gotta do something, boss!"

Phoenix took a deep breath. "Apollo… there is no evidence here that can point 'Damien', or… _Judas_ , or whoever, out as a killer. It's over."

"Phoenix… it's not over." Apollo said, smiling.

Phoenix looked at Apollo. "Huh? How can you say that?"

"There is still evidence that can prove Damien is the killer. You have to look hard."

"Evidence? Like what?"

Apollo looked at Phoenix, smiling, and said, "Mr. Wright… to be honest… I have no clue."

"Huh? But… how can you say that with a smile on your face?"

"Because as long as we have that ever-so slim chance of victory… what do we have to be afraid of?"

( _Apollo…_ )

"Think back to what Maria said yesterday. You remember, don't you?"

Phoenix turned away and thought about what Maria said.

"… _ **we must first have faith in ourselves and those around us.**_ "

Phoenix looked straight up and nodded. ( _I get it. As well as having faith in ourselves, we must have faith that the evidence we have will lead us to the truth!_ )

The Judge grasped his gavel. "If nothing more is to be said, I shall now announce a verdict for Mr. Vaughan."

Damien chuckled. "Does that mean I can go?"

"Yes, Mr. Hope. You did well today. Good luck with the church."

Damien nodded. "Bless you all. Please take it easy on Mr. Vaughan. It's not all his fault for being the sociopath that he is. Now… I will be on my way."

* * *

" _ **Objection!**_ "

* * *

Phoenix slammed his desk and shouted, "Mr. Hope, or Façade, or whoever you are! Your lies and terror end here!"

Damien just smiled. "Let it go, Wright. You have nothing in your pockets."

Phoenix shook his head. "Not sure about that. I may have more than you think." Phoenix pointed his finger at Damien and cried, "Mr. Hope, you left something in Owen's office that night. And I think I know what it is!"

Damien smirked and shook his head. "As if. I have everything I need, right here." Damien crossed his arms, the light reflecting off his numerous silver rings.

"Mr. Hope, it's possible you left something rather valuable in that room. Didn't you?"

Hera chuckled. "Mr. Wright… if you are so positive… then let's see it."

Phoenix nodded. "Very well." ( _I don't know for sure… but if I can pinpoint something Damien could have left at the crime scene, we might have a chance. And that's all that is riding on this: a chance._ )

"This is what Damien left at the crime scene! **Take that!** " Phoenix shouted, presenting David's silver ring. "Damien, does this look familiar at all?"

Damien stared at it and said, "…Is that-?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. A ring. A silver ring, to be precise."

"And what exactly does this heinous jewelry prove?" Hera questioned. "If you found this in the crime scene, then don't bother. There's no way to prove it."

Phoenix shook his head. "This is David's ring. He gave it to us from the Detention Center. But here's what's important. Damien has a collection of rings. It's likely he dropped one in the crime scene."

From the corner of his eye, Phoenix caught Damien glancing down at his hands and looking at his rings. Damien's eyes grew. He then looked at Phoenix and forced a smile. "A-another r-r-ridiculous lie, W…Wright. I have all I need right here." Damien held up his hands, the rings sparkling amidst the lights.

"Let's prove it, then." Phoenix smiled triumphantly. "I'm going to prove right here, right now, you were sloppy."

" **Objection!** " Hera slammed her desk and yelled, "You're grasping straws, Wright! The entire investigation team scoured the crime scene, looked through every nook and cranny, and found no 'ring'. If you're so sure of yourself, you'll only need one try, don't you agree?"

( _I smell a big, fat penalty coming my way if I flub this up. But not to worry! I know exactly where it could be. I just need to have a little bit of_ _ **faith**_ _._ )

"Let me see the crime scene photo!" Phoenix ordered. After receiving the photo, Phoenix analyzed the photo. All that could be seen was Owen's corpse, his desk, and his jar of blood. "This is where Damien dropped the silver ring!"

" **Take that!** "

Pointing right at the jar of blood, Phoenix said, "This is where Damien dropped his ring!" Hera could only shake her head.

"Disappointing, Wright. You had one job, and you failed at that. I knew you were hopeless!"

The Judge squinted at the photograph. "That's… that's not what I think it is… is it?" Phoenix nodded.

"That's correct, Your Honor. It's the jar of blood from earlier. As you can see, there is no lid or cover for it."

"Why, that's dreadful. Someone could really make a mess!"

"Yes… or drop something in it."

Damien returned to breathing heavily, glaring at Phoenix. "What are you implying…?"

"During your fight with Owen, Mr. Hope, you could have dropped something. Like a ring, perhaps?" Phoenix told him. "Your Honor, I move to have this jar of blood examined right at this moment!"

His Honor nodded. "Very well. I hope this gives us something useful."

( _Yeah… same here…_ )

A long while has passed before the police returned with the jar of blood. ( _Well, that was quick._ )

"How about it? Did you see anything in the blood?" The Judge asked.

"Er… yeah… about that… maybe you could take a look for yourself, Your Honor." An officer said. "We, uh, kinda prefer to not touch it."

( _What kind of investigators are you!?_ )

The Judge stared at the jar. "Oh! Um… Mr. Wright! Why don't you take a look! It is your case, after all."

"Huh? Oh! Oh, no thank you, Your Honor." Phoenix said, smiling. "This is your court, you do the honors… Your Honor."

"I'm not touching that blood!" His Honor cried.

Apollo leaned in and said, "Don't look at me! I'm not digging my hand through there."

"That's enough!" Hera shouted. "I'll do it! I have to do everything around here, don't I?"

The jar was then brought to her. With her glove still on, Hera dipped her hand inside the jar of blood. Everyone was on edge as she moved her hand around, digging for something… anything. Suddenly, Hera's face when white and her eyes grew. "No… no, no, no!"

"Hera Novak! Did you find anything!?" Phoenix called out. Hera was speechless. She slowly took her hand out… and pulled out a blood-covered object. After wiping the blood off, it was clear to everyone that it was a silver ring. It matched David's own ring.

( _I… I can't believe it! It's really here!_ )

Damien's face got bigger. Hera drooped down and said, "This is impossible! This must be some sort of trick! Right, witness!?"

Damien had nothing to say except for gasps and heavy grumbles.

Phoenix nodded. "There you have it. A simple DNA test will show us the true bearer of that ring. If Damien's prints are on that ring, then we have our answer!"

Damien groaned once again. "You… you… you're going to have to do better than that, Wright!"

Phoenix growled. ( _Not again! What does he want now!?_ )

Damien began laughing once again, his skin turning pale. "This hardly proves anything! The ring could have been there for who knows how long! Remember, Owen's death was an accident! An accident you cannot prove! David attacked him! You are wrong, Wright! Let me hear you say it! Say it so loud the HEAVENS can hear you!"

Silence. Phoenix Wright looked to Damien while Hera had her hands nervously at her chest. "Witness… do you know what you just did?"

Damien looked around. "What's wrong? What did the lawyer say this time that's _baffling_?"

"It's not the lawyer, witness." Hera growled. "It's you."

Damien was still clueless. "Wha…"

Phoenix shook his head. "Let me spell it out for you, witness. You still claim you were doing the sermon that night. However, you said the death was an accident. We made it clear numerous times that no information was to be made aloud to the public. Miss Novak… when did we make it clear the death was an accident?"

Hera glared at Phoenix and said, "This morning. Before this witness was ever here." Damien tried to speak, but could only choke.

"Mr. Hope… if this was your first trial, then how do you know this?" Phoenix, with fierce power, pointed his finger at Damien and said, " _ **Because you were there that night, weren't you!?**_ "

Damien stared coldly at Phoenix, flinching. Both hands were grasping the stand as he slowly ducked under the stand. After a moment, Damien's head flew up, giving a fierce, might roar of either anger or fear.

* * *

 _ **. . . . .**_

 _ **. . . . .**_

"My name… is Judas Façade. I am no priest.

And it's true. I killed Owen Miles. I am the one to blame."

All eyes were on Damien, or formally known as Judas, as he was giving his confession.

Judas clenched his fist and continued. "I was a gambler. One of the best in the business. One night… I was on a roll. I was doing so hot… that I literally gambled my life away. My home… my wife… my daughter… I gambled them. Then suddenly… I lost. Big time. Everything was taken from me. But these were dangerous men… I couldn't say no."

Hera looked at Judas. "You pig…" She whispered.

Judas sighed and said, "I was desperate. Then I heard about this fortune at a church. It was my perfect shot."

"It was quite a risk for a quote-unquote 'urban myth'." Phoenix told him.

"I had no choice. I needed a home anyway, and that fool Owen Miles was willing to take me in. I tried earning his trust so I can see the damn treasure myself. However he got his nose into places where it doesn't belong. So I had to get out of there."

"And murdering him was out of the question?" Phoenix questioned.

Judas chuckled. "I wasn't that desperate, old man. That was when I hatched my plot."

"You mean with the CD?" The Judge asked Judas, who nodded.

"Yes. I pre-recorded it and fooled that stupid teen to play it during my 'sermon', which everyone bought, mind you."

( _"Teen"? He must be talking about DJ…_ )

"So while my plan was laid out, I entered Owen's office and tried to scare the truth from him. But the old man just _had_ to make it difficult for me, you know?" Judas then held up his hand. "He slashed my damn hand. That's when it happened. I fought back… he fell onto that shelf… and the statue landed right on him. I wanted to vomit.

Just when I could grab what I came for, however, that prick David showed up. I got out of there to hide, but that janitor chased me out of there. I had to make my way around. I went on the stage in the room just as the cops arrived, thank God.

"That was when I noticed that idiot David getting the blame. I had to ensure it stayed that way. That's when I went through his blood and painted the room with it, even covering my own tracks at that."

"I must say, witness." The Judge said. "You had this all planned out from the beginning."

"That I did. And of course that red-head broad… she tried to stick her nose in my business too. I knocked her senseless and got her out of there. She's lucky I held myself, or else she still wouldn't be here."

Apollo growled. "You are a horrible man."

The Judge shook his head, and closed his eyes. "Ironic… the love of money is the root of all evil. You should've tried a different church.

The Judge opened his eyes and said, "Murder, kidnapping, perjury, and a frameup… unbelievable. Mr. Hope – er, uh, _Façade_ – you are hereby under arrest. You have anything to say in your defense?"

Judas shook his head. "Nothing to be said, Your Honor. Do what you will."

"Alrighty then. I hereby pronounce Mr. Façade…"

" _ **Hold it!**_ "

David Vaughan approached the stand. "Your Honor, if I may?"

"Mr. Vaughan?" His Honor said in shock. "What are you doing?"

"I just… may I have some final words with Mr. Façade?" David asked.

"Vaughan…?" Façade whispered.

David walked in front of the stand and said, "Mr. Façade… I know you and I haven't exactly met eye-to-eye on some things… but I think we can change this."

Judas' heart dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"I of course mean discipleship." David offered. "If you're interested."

Judas' lips quivered. "You… no… I…" David then turned to the Judge and said,

"Your Honor! I humbly ask that in exchange for his prison setting, he is to be placed under probation at the church." Judas then collapsed on the stand, sweating.

"What, WHAT!?"

"We will disciple him and make him see the errors of his ways. I still truly believe there is good within Judas. I have seen him do remarkable things for the church. Believe me."

"That… that is a rather odd request… but I suppose it can be possible." The Judge commented.

Judas began hyper-ventilating. "No… Your Honor! No! Don't leave me with these freaks!"

David touched the stand and said, "Judas… I'm sorry. I have done bad things as well. But I promise to be a different man from now on. Are you willing to let go of your sins and join us at the church. Isn't that better than being alone in a cold prison?"

Judas was quiet, his breathing slowing down. "Well, Mr. Façade?" The Judge asked. "What is your choice? Are you willing to take David's offer instead?"

Judas grasped the stand, his body shaking. He ducked his head down, and slowly brought his head up and screamed from the very top of his lungs,

" _ **NNNOOOOOOO!**_ "

It was the loudest "NO!" that anyone in that court has ever heard or experienced. At that moment, Judas began to continuously and violently pound his head on the witness stand. Judas only pounded his head harder and faster the more he did it. This breakdown of his lasted for a good minute before he gradually began to slow down and came to a stop; a large, red mark on his forehead, his nose slightly crooked.

Everyone was silent. Hera stared at the man and said, "…Are you done?"

Judas, finally broken down, stood still, still shaking his arms. "Not… even… close…" Judas then slowly raises his head as high as he could before giving his head one final, powerful slam on the stand that ultimately knocks him out cold.

* * *

 **COURT RECORD**

- **Attorney Badge** : My personal badge proving my profession. I never leave home without it.

- **Owen's Autopsy Report** : Cause of death was an instant kill by a David statue to the victim's head. Time of Death: About 8:00-8:30 PM. Victim is covered in bruises.

- **Body Outline** : The aftermath of the crime. Blood is splattered around the head and facial area. The statue sits to its left.

- **David Statue** : Depiction of Michelangelo's David statue. The murder weapon.

- **Shattered Coffee Mug** : A cup that was likely to have been shattered during the fight between Owen and the killer. Owen probably used this cup against said killer in defense. Was made by Maria Cupp for an ill Owen.

- **Jar of Blood** : A jar of Owen's blood found in his very office. I have several questions…

- **Child's Drawing** : A drawing showing Owen, David, and an unknown woman. A bloody smear is on the side because of me.

 **-Bloody Print** : Some kind of bloody print from a shoe on top of the dumpster. Could it be involved with the murder?

 **-Glass** : Shards of glass littering the floor. Must have come from the broken window next to it. A shard has blood on it.

- **Black Cloth** : A black strip of cloth. Origin unknown.

 **-Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken of the crime scene. Drops of David's blood left a trail between Owen's desk in the background to the shattered window.

 **-Church Diagram:** A detailed diagram of St. Owen's Baptist Church. The crime scene on the left side is highlighted.

- **Bloody Priest Coat:** David Vaughan's official priest coat. It is completely coated in Owen Mile's blood. There is also a small tear in fabric over the blood.

 **-Raya's Statement:** "David Vaughan was covered in the victim's blood and his right hand was bleeding profusely. We had doctors patch his right hand up on the way to the Detention Center."

- **What it's Like To Be an Average Jack; By Jack Anchor:** "Memoir written by Jack Anchor. Includes original, award-winning chapters like, "How to Be Me" and "How to Tackle the Game of Life, Today".

- **Jack Anchor's Crime Scene Photo:** A photo taken by Jack Anchor; contains a man that fits David's description in the crime scene just after Owen Mile's murder.

 **-Bag of Coffee Beans:** Bag of coffee beans made by Maria Cupp. Gave this bag to Athena before she suddenly disappeared. Found in the crime scene.

 **-Wall Markings:** Odd markings on the wall above the body outline. Could have been a shelf or bookcase.

- **White David Statue:** A white David statue found in the Junkyard. Mr. Hope donated it to the bum in the Junkyard.

- **Silver Ring:** A silver ring given to the priests. Belongs to David. Rumors are these rings could lead to amazing things.

- **Owen's Coat:** Owen's coat that was worn the night he was murdered. A white coat with golden fleece and some blood around the collar.

- **Bloody Rug:** Owen's rug that was found in the secret tunnel under the church. Bloodstains are on it.

- **Filch Statue:** A statue of Phineas Filch's grandmother, a legendary thief. Found at the site of the supposed 'treasure'.

 **-CD:** A lone CD found in the Junkyard. Too damaged to get anything off it, but contains about 15 minutes of white noise.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

- **Apollo Justice** : A strong, but loud and persistent, attorney who works with me at the agency. Is friends with the defendant.

- **Athena Cykes** : A gifted attorney that can read people's emotions though their hearts.

- **David Vaughan** : The suspect of the crime. A priest at the church where the murder took place.

- **Owen Miles:** A revered priest that owned the church. The murder victim.

- **Jack Anchor** : A prestigious news anchor who prides himself a bit too much. Witnessed the murderer.

- **Raya Novak** : A no-nonsense detective in charge of the investigation. Only been working for a few short months.

- **Phineas Filch** : A tricky thief that was a witness to a crime a long time ago and is now a janitor at the church.

- **Damien Hope:** A happy-go-lucky priest that was Owen's apprentice. An overall loving, trusting guy.

- **Maria Cupp** : The kind, eccentric coffee-lady that works at the church. Called the police.

 **-Hera Novak:** The prosecutor of the case and sister to the detective. This is her very first trial, but showcases great skill.

 **-Desiree Johnson (AKA DJ):** A teenage girl in charge of sound and light. Operates in the church's control room.

- **Dennis de Bum:** A bum that lives in the junkyard across the church.


	34. Turnabout Prayer - T2-8: Another Victory

**ShredderRex14 Presents**

 **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Courtroom Champions**

 **-September 5, 3:11 PM-  
-District Court-  
-Courtroom No. 4-**

"It appears we have come to the conclusion to this whole mess." The Judge announced. "Miss Novak, how is Mr. Façade?"

"Mr. Façade has been taken into police custody, Your Honor." Hera answered. "After he gained consciousness, he left a message for St. Owen's Baptist Church."

David, who was at the witness stand, said, "He did? What did he say?"

"He said, and I quote," Hera replied, "' _I don't ever want to see that damn church ever in my life. If I do, it'll be far too soon. However, should I ever do want to return, please lock me up in an asylum with no chance to escape. I seriously hate them all, especially David Vaughan_ '."

David paused, then looked at the floor. "Oh…"

"' _Oh, and Mr. Wright…_ '" Hera continued reading, "' _Let's play some cards sometime… after you get arrested for being the crook that you are_."

Speechless, Phoenix lumped over his desk. ( _Thanks, buddy… coming from you, that means a lot._ )

"… And that's it." Hera finally said.

The Judge announced. "Well, otherwise, it appears we have come to a happy ending today."

Hera looked at Phoenix coldly. "This is… this is utterly unfair! This trial was mine!"

Phoenix stood triumphantly from the opposite end of the courtroom. "I will say, Miss Novak, you did well for your first trial. However, you still have a long way to go. Take it from me, I'd be happy to help you in order to-."

Before he could finish, yet another blue dart hit him right in the neck, causing Phoenix to jump and instantly fall to the floor.

"M-Mr. Wright!? Mr. Wright, wake up!" Apollo cried, shaking Phoenix.

Hera aimed her arm right at His Honor and said, "That'll do, Your Honor. You were saying?"

Nervous, the Judge said, "Oh! Uh, I'll make it quick! I hereby declare Mr. David Vaughan…"

 ** _NOT GUILTY_**

Confetti and applause stormed the courtroom as David stood at the stand, smiling and proud. Apollo stood at the stand, alone and nervous, despite the victory. Meanwhile, Hera stood at her end, her eyes closed, and her arms crossed.

"Until next time… Wright." She whispered.

"Court is adjourned!" The Judge slammed the gavel, officially bringing the case to an end.

* * *

 **-September 5, 3:16 PM-  
-District Court-  
-Defendant Lobby No. 4-**

"Apollo… I am eternally in your debt." David told Apollo, his arms crossed. "You are no longer the same kid I met in school. You changed."

Apollo grinned. "You changed a lot too, David. I'm proud of you." That was when Athena ran in, glowing and radiant.

"Apollo! You did fantastic! You were amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, everyone. But the real hero, as usual, is Mr. Wright." Apollo turned to Phoenix, who was passed out on the couch, drool dripping from his gaping mouth. Apollo chuckled. "He deserves a rest, anyway, don't you think?"

"What I wouldn't give to thank him right now." David said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, David." Athena told him. "We'll put in a good word for you, alright?"

"Thank you… both of you." David said to them. Apollo sighed.

"So, David… what's next for you?"

"Oh… right. I have something I'd like to say."

"David…"

It was Maria Cupp, her hands to her chest. She approached David. There was an odd silence in the air. "Maria… it's… it's good to see you." David nervously told her.

Maria was visibly upset as she said, "David… I'm so sorry. I haven't been good or fair to you. And I want to make amends. Can I have that, Mr. Vaughan? Again… I am so sorry for everything I've done, I…"

David turned away. "Maria… stop right there. I don't want your apology. I am sick and tired of everyone apologizing to me."

Surprised, Maria slowly looked down. "I… I see…"

Then, David turned to her and said, "Because _I_ should be the one to apologize, Maria."

Maria held her hand to her mouth. "D-David…"

David nodded. "I've been a poor priest. For you… for the city… for everyone. I want to change that. I want to be a better man for you all. It'll take time, but-."

Maria then hugged David, tears coming from her eyes. Apollo and Athena smiled. Maria moved back and said, "David… I… I brought something just in case." She pulled out a bag and inside was David's priest coat, much to David's surprise.

"David… will you return to St. Owen's?"

David looked up at Maria, and nodded. He quickly put the coat on; a perfect fit, looking like the David Apollo has met since the case first started. Apollo smiled, then nodded at him.

( _There we go… that's the David I know!_ )

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Jack Anchor. He approached everyone, a smile on his face.

"Congrats on the win, buddies." Jack told them. "So, now that Mr. Rufus or whatever his name is gone, guess what that means? I'm on top again, baby!"

Apollo and Athena glared at Jack. "Ha… come tomorrow, that church will be rubble and bad memories. Think about it… book deals, a documentary, notoriety… everything is gonna be handed to me in a silver platter. Just as it always was."

At that moment, a stranger approached them. "Er… hi. Are you-?" Jack held his hand out to shake hands.

"Yes, my name is Jack Anchor. Would you like a question? Autograph, maybe?" The man looked at Jack with a weird eye.

"Er… no thank you." He turned to David and said, "Mr. Vaughan, is it?"

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" David replied to him with a generous tone.

"I think I'm interested in going to this church of yours. My daughter goes there, you see."

"Why, of course! We're always available! Let me write you an address." David said, smiling. Suddenly, an older woman approached David.

"Hello, young man… you are so brave for doing all that." The lady told him. "May I be interested in your studies?"

David chuckled. "Why, yes, of course! Anyone is welcome!"

Jack was appalled at what he was seeing. "Wh-what is this!? What are you all doing!? He could be a murderer or a thief!"

People of all ages were coming in from the courtroom to anxiously congratulate and meet David, who was taking it by stride. "I can't believe this… what about my story!?" Jack yelled.

"It could just be me, Mr. Anchor." Apollo said to him. "But I doubt a lot of people care about a story as long as something good derives from it. You understand?"

Jack grumbled. "Whatever. What a waste of my time. I might as well be covering stories on diseases, or obesity, or violent video games!" Jack paused and smiled. "Say… there's an idea… obese kids with diseases playing violent video games! It's perfect!"

Apollo grinned. "Good luck, Mr. Anchor. Hope everything goes well for you."

With that, Jack makes his final goodbye and left the courthouse. David walks over to Apollo and nods. "Will I ever see you three again?"

"Of course! We'll be sure to visit the moment we can!" Athena said, walking in on the conversation, and placing her arm on Apollo's shoulder.

David smiled. "Thank you again. Now, I must head out. I have a feeling church will be packed this evening." David nodded and left. The next day, the church got a whole new name:

' **ST. VAUGHAN'S BAPTIST CHURCH; IN LOVING MEMORY OF FATHER OWEN MILES, HIS SOUL ETERNAL IN ALL OF US** '

( _Another trial solved. Athena and Mr. Wright, after regaining consciousness, headed back to the agency while I went to the boardwalk to help preparations with Trucy's show with the '_ _ **Wonderful Entente**_ _'. And despite today's good fortunes, I could feel more danger coming from the horizon._ )

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all she wrote... for now! And that concludes 'Turnabout for a Prayer', everyone! Thanks for being a part of this, and a thousand apologies for the five-month long delay. Again, life has been kicking my ass again, and I'm happy to be a part of this! Now, get ready for magic, oddities, and murder for the next installment, '** **Turnabout Boardwalk** '!


End file.
